The Black Wolf
by MooniePup
Summary: Trapped inside of her own past, Yamiyo Miyako struggles to overcome what shes gone through and try to become a hero to save people from going through the same pain she went through, but shes not alone in this. With her adoptive brother and friends to help her, how will she fair when shes forced to relive her past nightmares and expose some of her darkest secrets?
1. (Ready To Go

**Ready To Go**

* * *

_ She skipped along the sidewalk, her __Butterfly covered sundress__ flowing around her. She had a huge smile across her face, and in her tiny 4 year old hands, she held a freshly picked daisies that she recovered from the playground about a block away._

_ "Izuku! Look!" The little girl ran up to a small green haired boy with big green eyes and freckles, who was wearing a white shirt with All Might on the front, with a huge smile plastered on her face. He turned his head to face the girl. She held up the daisies in front of his face._

_ "Aren't they pretty?" She said happily while rocking on the balls of her feet. Izuku's eyes lit up, and her smile spread from her face to his._

_ "They are! Where'd you find them?" She pointed to the corner of the fenced in playground, where a cluster of daisies were growing. The little boy faced a green-haired woman sitting on a bench a few feet away. The lady chuckled and nodded, the two sped off to the corner and started picking daisies, the little girl's tail wagging of happiness._

_ "I'm going to pick some for Mama and Papa!" She turned and tilted her head. Izuku followed her movement, but with a more confused look._

_ "What?" He watched her pick up a hand full of flowers and lean closer. His face started turning red._

_ "Don't move…" She ordered as she started weaving the daisies into his hair. When she finished, she sat back on her legs and admired her handywork. There were flowers sticking out of his hair in every direction, it reminded her of a bush full of flowers, she silently laughed at that._

_ "Cool!" He said while feeling his hair, she only smiled and continued to pick the little white flowers._

_ "Yamiyo! It's 4:30! Time for you to go home!" The green-haired lady called. Yamiyo pouted, but she understood. _

"_Coming Auntie Inko!" She picked up a handful of daisies and walked over to her, Izuku right on her heels. _

_ When they gathered everything needed, they started making their way to her house._

_ "I hope Kacchan feels better… he's been sick for a few days now.." Izuku thought out loud. Yamiyo turned her head._

_ "It's his fault.. I told him not to eat the berries…" She mumbled as she locked her eyes onto the corner ahead of them. Izuku mumbled something, but that's not what she was paying attention to. There was a little Creamy white house on the corner, it had a deep gray door with shutters framing the windows. Just by looking at it, you could tell it had multiple stories. But.. the lights were off inside and the curtains were closed, something people almost never see at her house._

_ All three stopped and stared at the house, a wave of unease surrounded them as they slowly crept up to the door. Yamiyo gripped the doorknob in her tiny hands and turned it, peeking into the house. The smell of blood was so strong it caused her to cover her mouth and nose, when she looked around again, her eyes widened and her ears lowered to the sides of her head and she dropped the fistfull of daisies she was holding._

_ Infront of her, three motionless bodies laid in the kitchen and living room, a hooded figure stood in the middle of it all._

_ "Mama, Papa… Kiko-san?" The girl whispered, the hooded figure twitched and slowly turned their head to the front door, the little girl shook with fear as her body froze, and her eyes, somehow, widened even more. Her eyes stared at a faceless man, only his mouth wasn't scarred over, he raised his hand and opened his mouth, then..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She violently jolted, chest rising and falling quickly with her sharp intakes of breath. With clammy, trembling hands, she slowly gripped the front of her shirt. She could feel her heart beating wildly beneath her fingers. She rubbed her thumb along the side of one of the buttons on her pajama shirt.

She put her left arm behind her as she propped herself up into a semi sitting position. She looked over to her nightstand and noted that her alarm clock was still beeping. She reached over and pressed the button, the movement committed to muscle memory at this point.

With a heavy sigh, she fully sat up and pressed her palm to her forehead, staring at her white sheets pooling around her lap.

_Again… can't they just stop becoming dreams for _one _night?! _

She grumbled angrily as she stared at her desk towards her left. She could barely make out the corner of her laptop beneath the books and loose leaf papers laying across the desk's surface. She stared at the All Might and Edgeshot figurines standing on her desk, they were in the top right corner and safely out of the way of her mess.

_The face was new… but… who has that face?! Why would _anyone_ look like that?!_

She darkly laughed at herself. She was such a hypocrite. She really isn't in any position to say anything about people's looks when she herself wasn't attractive, at least in her opinion.

She stared at the small open jewelry box on her desk. It's colors were extremely faded out of age, and the stickers were almost impossible to decipher and they started peeling slightly. There was a strip of tape on the front portraying a name, but it was impossible to read due to the bad handwriting and the fact that the marker was almost rubbed off.

On the inside was a ballerina on a small platform frozen in an Arabesque. Although the ballerina was frozen, there was still a calming elegance to it. It almost looked like the small girl would jump out of the box and begin elegantly dancing.

There wasn't much inside other than a few stud crescent moon earrings, a worn wedding ring, a bracelet, and a sticky note that the pencil marks were smudged all across the paper. Although it was hard to tell, it read, "Good luck my Little Boo! Break a leg!".

She tore her eyes away from the jewelry box and swung her legs off the bed, her feet flat on the round, white fluffy rug.

She heard three raps on her bedroom door and raised her head to stare at it. "Come in." She called after a second of staring.

The door handle turned and her adoptive brother leaned in the doorway. "Yamiyo, time to get ready, we only have an hour." He stated. She sighed and smirked playfully.

"Should'a set my alarm if you wanted me up early." She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees.

"You really want to do this right now?" He narrowed his red eyes slightly, although she could tell in his eyes that he didn't mean it in a rude way.

"Alright, alright. Get out so I can change. Have Dark Shadow fix your feathers, some of them are sticking out. I'd think for this special of a day that you would at least _try _Fumikage." Yamiyo snickered as she stood.

"Just get dressed." Fumikage said before closing the door. She could hear Dark Shadow laughing through the slab of wood.

Yamiyo smiled as she stretched her arms over her head, which turned into a broad yawm showcasing her sharp canines.

She dropped her arms and stepped over to her dresser, only to have something shiny catch her eye. She turned her head and stared at the full body mirror she had leaning against the far wall.

She stared at her form, her eyes traced over the scar over her right eye. It started at about just over her eyebrow and trailed down to just below her cheekbone. Her left eye was purple, but her right was a pastel violet. That eye seemed to be missing a pupil as well, although that never really hindered her sight because it _was _there, just very hard to see. Everything was just a bit blurry in her right eye.

Her eyes trailed over the scars littered all over her arms and legs, some looked more ragged and sharp, some seemed to be burn marks, and others just looked like clean cuts. Her ears twitched in her reflection and her tail swayed slightly behind her legs.

With slight disgust in her features, she tore her eyes away from the full body mirror and got to work putting on her School Uniform . She slipped on long black gloves and put on thick black tights to conceit the scars on her legs and eyes. She risked a glance at the full boy mirror and she studied her uniform to make sure it looked presentable.

Her white button down shirt was covered by a black jacket with white edges. She wore a red plaid skirt that just passed over her knees. She smoothed down the skirt and continued to get ready.

Once she finally put on the stubborn bow tie, she grabbed the backpack by her door and slipped out of her room. She was sure to not step on anything that laid on her floor, the majority was clothing while others were some askew books and whatnot.

The moment she closed the door, she was hit with the smell of breakfast. Her socks slapped against the hardwood floor, muffling her footsteps.

"Put that down, Dark Shadow!" Yamiyo smiled as she stepped into the kitchen/dining room/living room space. She watched Dark Shadow scowl before setting down the pan he had picked up. If she were to guess, he got bored and started swinging it around for 'fun'.

"**Yamiyo!"** Dark Shadow rushed over and practically shoved his head under her hand. She chuckled as she started rubbing his head and walking over to Fumikage who had turned to her.

He was wearing the same uniform, minus the skirt and plus the deep maroon pants. (I didn't know what school Tokoyami went to, so I don't know what uniform he had.) Fumikage stared at her before putting down whatever was in his hand and walked over to her. "Hold still, your bow tie is crooked."

Yamiyo complied and stood still as he grabbed the ends and started turning the bow tie and shifting it until it was straight. Once he was done, he dropped his arms and walked back towards the cooking food. "It's almost done, go sit down."

Yamiyo turned and walked over to the dining table, taking the end seat and dropping the backpack next to her seat. Dark Shadow laid on her lap and cooed in content as she continued to rub his head. "That smells good, Fumikage! You're getting better at cooking."

"Yeah, but I could still improve." He called back. She heard the clatter of dishes from the kitchen and sunk further into her seat. "You know, you could make breakfast instead of me… _everyday."_

Yamiyo chuckled. "You know I can't cook anything. Unless you want coal for breakfast, please, let me cook for the both of us." She laughed. She felt Dark Shadow bounce in her lap with howls of laughter as Fumikage let out a few low laughs of his own in the kitchen.

He soon walked out with two small bowls, each with a pair of chopsticks. "You could learn with me?" He placed the bowl of Onsen Tamago in front of her while he took his own and sat next to her.

"Literally everything I touch while cooking is destined to burn. You know this." Yamiyo clapped her hands together before grabbing her chopsticks.

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. Yamiyo occasionally offered a whining Dark Shadow bits of her food while Fumikage objected and scolded his quirk, soon making Dark Shadow return to him.

"Have Mother and Father said anything yet?" Yamiyo didn't even need to look at the groupchat to answer.

"I doubt it… they're always so busy. You know how rare it is for us to even get a call in if they are awake while we are." Yamiyo clenched her chopsticks a bit tighter than necessary.

Fumikage didn't respond and they finished their breakfast in silence.

Yamiyo quickly scooped up the dirty dishes and threw them into the sink. She quickly grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulders before rushing over to the door and sliding on her shoes.

"Ready?" Fumikage opened the door and waited by the doorframe. Yamiyo nodded and followed him out, closing the door and locking it with a goldish key.

They both kept pace with each other as they made their way towards the train station. It wasn't too far, but it wasn't right around the corner either.

Yamiyo stared at her feet for a good while. She tugged on the edge of her sleeve and turned to the avian boy next to her. "Hey… Fumikage?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at her. Although his face was void of emotion, his gaze never ceased to make her shiver slightly.

"If we pass-"

"When." Yamiyo smiled slightly and regained some confidence.

"_When_ we pass the exam and make it into the hero course… do you think that... they will be accepting?" Yamiyo's eyebrows turned upwards and she pulled the sleeve lower on her arm.

Fumikage stopped walking and Yamiyo did as well. A hand was on her shoulder and she looked back up at Fumikage. "_If_ they aren't accepting, Dark Shadow and I will help you. I'm certain the teachers will help as well. I highly doubt they will let bad behavior slide, especially in the Hero Course." Yamiyo smiled and wrapped her arms around her brother in a quick hug before she pulled away.

"Well… let's get going!" Yamiyo smiled and started to quickly speed walk away, Fumikage having to jog slightly to catch up to her.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. She had never thought that she would be applying to UA, the best Hero School in all of Japan. In all honesty, she thought she would never have her life back five years ago, but here she was.

She looked up at the sky and smiled sadly. She watched the clouds roll along the sky and she had to move her head to avoid looking at the sun.

_I will become a hero! I won't let you down!_

* * *

_**Hey! So, welcome to my fanfiction!**_

_**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I decided to actually post it here! Hooray!**_

_**To those of you who have been reading this fanfic for a while, I've rewritten this chapter! Hope you enjoyed this 'new' chapter!**_

* * *

Disclaimer!

I do not own My Hero Academia, and I do not own its characters. The only thing I own are my OC's, nothing more. All credit goes to the creator

of My Hero Academia, Kōhei Horikoshi!


	2. (The Exam Begins

**_The Exam Begins_**

* * *

They stood still infront of UA's gates, staring at the massive building in front of them. Yamiyo nervously chewed her lip.

"Stop that, you'll split your lip again." Yamiyo stared at Fumikage for a second before letting go of her lip.

"Sorry.." She mumbled in a small voice. Her ears twitched as she heard Fumikage sigh.

"Come on, we'll be late." Fumikage stepped past the gates and turned to look at her as he stopped. Yamiyo took a deep breath and leaned forward as she took a few hesitant steps past the gate. Once she was next to Fumikage, they both started walking side by side. Yamiyo kept close to Fumikage's side, their shoulders brushing.

As they walked closer and closer to the building, Yamiyo heard distinct shouts from somewhere behind her. Yamiyo slowed down and looked over her shoulder. She completely froze in her tracks and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

She knew that they would be there, but she didn't expect to see them so soon! She wasn't prepared!

She watched as Bakugo stormed away from Midoriya. She immediately grabbed Fumikage's arm and quickly started pulling them towards the entrance. "Yamiyo- wait- let go!" Yamiyo quickly let go but didn't slow her pace.

"Please hurry." Fumikage looked around but didn't argue as he followed her into the large building.

* * *

"When is it starting?" Yamiyo impatiently started bouncing her leg. She was full of energy and all she wanted was to move around.

"Be patient, it should start soon enough." Yamiyo pouted slightly and leaned forward in her seat.

True to his word, only a few minutes later, the lights dimmed and a beam of light illuminated a hero on the stage. She recognized the hero being Present Mic. The screen behind the hero showed the gold UA symbol with a blue background. Yamiyo sat up a little straighter.

"What's up UA Candidates? Thank you for tuning into me, your school's Dj! Come on and lemme hear ya!" He cocked his head and cupped his hand around his ear, but instead of cheering, the place was dead silent. Yamiyo had to bite her tongue from calling out. She didn't want to embarrass herself on the first day!

"Keepin it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip right to the main show!" Present Mic shouted. He didn't even need a microphone for his voice to echo all throughout the entire room.

_Hopefully.. _

"Let's talk about how this Practical Exams gonna go down, okay? ARE YOU READY?" Once again, it was met with silence, she had to cover her mouth to keep from chuckling, at the same time Fukimage elbowed her side.

"Like your application said, you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings!" Just then, the UA logo on the screen spun to change into a 'You Are Here' area that was connected to seven different boxes with the letters A, B, C, D, E, F, and G. (Going in order of left to right)

"After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle centers, sound good?" Once again, silence. Yamiyo gave a small thumbs up, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Okay?!" Yamiyo flinched slightly at his loud voice. Loud noises always made her jump a bit.

Once Yamiyo and Fumikage got their cards, she quickly scanned it over and noted that she was in Battle Center B. She snuck a glance at Fumikage's card and saw that he was placed in A.

"Aww man. I was hoping that we would be together." Yamiyo grumbled.

"It makes sense. We would obviously help each other during the exam." Fumikage explained. Yamiyo sighed and nodded. It _did_ make sense... but she still wished they were together. Having someone she knew with her would help with a little boost of confidence.

"Damn... I was really looking forward to crushing you." Yamiyo's ears perked up at the voice. It seemed... oddly familiar.

She sat up and looked behind her. She paled and quickly looked back to the front upon seeing a messy green mop of hair and a spikey ash blonde.

_Of all places, Why right behind me?!_

She sunk a little into her seat. Fumikage noticed her odd behavior but didn't comment on it.

"Okay, Okay," Present Mic's booming voice made her flinch once again. "Let's check out your targets! There are three types of robot villains in every battle center, you'll earn points on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely! Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these villains like a mid song guitar solo!" Yamiyo tensed. She knew she could hold her own... but was she willing to use... it?

It's drawbacks were very... eh... hard to handle and she wasn't sure if she wanted to use it in the middle of battle yet. Especially because it would render her unable to fight if she used it for too long.

"But check it! Make sure your keepin things heroic. Attacking fellow examenes is a big nono, you dig?" Yamiyo sighed in relief. She thought that she would have to fend off other examinees... but apparently not. And she was glad for that. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a navy blue haired male with rectangle-like glasses rose from his seat with his arm in the air.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." She leaned forward a bit.

"Hit me!" A beam of light pointed at the male, just then did she realize his glasses and his hair style. It seemed like it was shaved all around his head except for the top.

"On the print-out, you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful."

_Oh god.. here we go._

"We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." Just then, he turned around and pointed at Midoriya somewhere behind her. She quirked a brow.

"Additionally, you with the uncept hair." Yamiyo heard Midoriya utter a little 'Huh?' when being called out. Yamiyo glared at the boy, how dare he single someone out!? She couldn't imagine how embarrassing that would be!

"You've been muttering this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us." Midoriya covered his mouth with his hands and muttered, 'Sorry', some people started laughing.

Yamiyo growled and leaned forward, cupping her hands around her mouth and lowering the pitch of her voice. "Oi, kid! Sit down will ya?! I'm tryin' to listen 'ere! You being more of a distraction then the other kid!" Yamiyo quickly sat up and looked around like all the other people around her.

"He's right!"

"Yeah! I didn't even hear the green haired kid muttering at all!"

"Sit down already!"

People further down in the crowd called out. They were far enough away that they wouldn't hear Midoriya muttering. She forced her body to stay neutral when the navy blue hair guy's gaze lingered on her for a second before looking around the crowd, still confused on who could've called out.

"Alright, alright. Examinee number 7111. Thanks for calling in with your request." The last robot appeared on the screen behind Present Mic.

"The fourth villain type is worth Zero Points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way, there's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's.. kinda no point."

_Wouldn't it be better as a surprise and make us think up a plan on the spot?_

"I recommend, my listeners, to try and ignore it and focus on the ones on the top of the charts!" The raven haired boy froze for a second before bowing deeply.

"Thank you very much, please continue." And he rose up straight. Is he an actual kid, or.. a robot himself? Everyone around them slowly fell into conversation.

"I don't know how this is going to go.." Yamiyo mumbled, trying to think up a plan.

"Don't focus on the future, focus on what's happening at the moment." Yamiyo looked at Fumikage and smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's all I got for you today! I'll sign off on a little present, a sample of our school motto! 'As general Napoleon Bonaparte once lay down, a true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mhm! Now that's a tasty salad bite."

_Salad bite..? _

"You're ready to go beyond? Let's hear a 'PLUS ULTRA'!" Yamiyo rubbed the space between her eyes.

_He's loud but... at least he's enthusiastic.._

"Good luck! Hope you practice hitting more than just books!"

* * *

It wasn't long before she had changed into an outfit she had prepared for the occasion. (It was just one of her running outfits she grabbed and stuffed into her backpack) It was a black sleeveless jacket with white stripes on the hood and gold stripes along the bottom of the jacket. It was left unzippered revealing a white crop top underneath, as well as a few scars on her stomach.

She wore matching black pants with green swirls fading into blue going down the left pant leg. Ontop of that, she wore black combat boots as well. Along with the outfit, she wore black gloves that traveled up her arm and ended around the edge of her white sleeves.

Before they had gone to change, Yamiyo and Fukimage said their good-byes and goodlucks, since they most likely wouldn't see each other until the exam was over.

Yamiyo tugged the edge of her hood to cover more of her face, although it didn't accomplish much as her ears were poking out of holes in the hood. She was close to the center of the crowd and she was... kinda uncomfortable. She didn't really like crowded places too much. They always gave her goosebumps and made her a bit paranoid.

She stared at the large gate in front of the group, the only thing keeping them from starting the exam. Yamiyo chewed the inside of her lip nervously. She knew she could handle some robots, they should be a lot less deadly than what she's used too- but she doesn't know if she will do something wrong or if she would somehow fail.

"Hey-" Yamiyo visibly flinched and whipped around, jumping back slightly. Midroiya jumped slightly too, his hands up in a way that seemed like he meant no harm. He was wearing a light blue tracksuit with white stripes going down the sides of his arms and legs.

Yamiyo blinked a bit before she relaxed and sighed in relief. "Sorry... I'm just super nervous." She looked back at Midoriya with a small smile, only for it to slowly fall.

Midroiya was staring at her blankly, his hands were just below his shoulders. Yamiyo's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she stepped forward slightly and waved a hand in front of Midroiya's face.

"Hello?" There were a few seconds where Midroiya just blinked, then his face glowed red and he immediately became a stuttering mess.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I d-didn't mean t-too s-stare!" His hands waved in front of his face as his eyes darted around, looking at everything and everyone but her. Yamiyo laughed and Midroiya quickly stopped his apologies.

"It's alright. I am wondering why you were staring at me?" Yamiyo tried very hard to keep the shakiness out of her voice. A ball formed in her gut.

"Y-you just looked like someone I knew." Yamiyo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm certain there's nobody that looks like me." She joked. Midroiya's cheeks glowed a darker shade of red.

"I-I mean you reminded me of someone I knew. Your quirk and purple eye reminded me of her." She caught a bit of sadness in his eyes. Yamiyo frowned.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave-"

"Alright, let's start!" Present Mic's loud voice cut her off. Everyone around her froze and she turned and quickly began pushing her way through the crowd.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a confused Midoriya.

_I'm sorry... _

Yamiyo very quickly broke free of the crowd and began running through the tunnel leading into the decoy city. "Sput on a new burst of speed at the sound of the crowd all rushing forward in a single mass. Yamiyo felt the adrenaline run through her body and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

_**This is going to be fun..**_


	3. (Entrance Exam

**Entrance Exam**

* * *

Yamiyo rushed into the model city and immediately tore through the closest street.

_Where oh where are the robots-_

"𝕋𝔸ℝ𝔾𝔼𝕋 𝔸ℂℚ𝕌𝕀ℝ𝔼𝔻. 𝕀ℕ𝕀𝕋𝕀𝔸𝕋𝕀ℕ𝔾 𝕀𝕄𝕄𝔼𝔻𝕀𝔸𝕋𝔼 𝔸𝕋𝕋𝔸ℂ𝕂."

Yamiyo quickly jumped and front flipped over a green robot. She twisted her body in mid-air, landing on her feet and facing the back of the robot. It slowed to a stop and turned back to face her.

What's the pointer number... one? Shouldn't be that hard. Yamiyo took a shaky breath and raised her hands into a fighting stance. The robot sloly skidded to a stop and quickly turned to face her. The wheels below it quickly whirred and shot towards her.

A bead of sweat rolled down her temple as her fingers seemed to change into a full set of claws. She took a gulp of air before sprinting to meet the One-Pointer.

The green robot raised it's arm, and Yamiyo quickly aimed her attack at it's joint(?). As t thrusted it's arm forward, yamiyo placed a firm hand on the iron board on its arm displaying a '1' and pushed herself into the air. She twisted and slashed at it's arm, cutting it off at the shoulder.

She landed and ran towards the robot's exposed back. As it slowed, she gained the chance and lept onto it's back. The robot quickly began to spin and turn erratically to try and fling her off.

She clung on and grabbed it's head. A growl bubbled out of her throat and shoved her hand into the neck of the robot, tearing through the metal. With a heave, Yamiyo pulled the head back and planted her foot on the robot's back. It wasn't even five second when the neck gave and she was able to pull the head off the one pointer.

She pinned her ears to the side of her head as she jumped off the robot, making it fall forward. She stared at the robot head before grunting and tossing it aside.

She looked behind her and down as she stared at her brown furred tail. She shook her tail back and forth to get all the dust from the fur, almost tauntingly.

* * *

**Yamiyo Miyako, Quirk: Werewolf!**

**This mutation quirk gives her heightened senses and strength. It also gives her retractable claws, sharper and longer canines, ears, and a tail! She is also given night vision to see better in the dark! But, she's highly sensitive to loud sounds and smells, making her more vulnerable to high frequency sounds and airborne toxins! Fun fact, she can hear a dog whistle!**

* * *

Yamiyo jogged forward and purposefully stomped on the ruined robot before hopping off it and running further down the street. At this point, there were people destroying robots left and right.

_It's going to be tougher to find good game.._

She dove into an alleyway and ended up in a sort of backstreet area. She didn't see any contestants in the area, but she did spot some ruined robots scattered around.

Yamiyo turned the opposite direction and started jogging down the backroad, but it wasn't long before she was completely surrounded by robots. Yamiyo stared at the buildings around her and spotted a small camera on the corner of one of the smaller buildings.

She opened her arms wide, fully facing the camera. "What? Is this what I get for being a little cocky?!" She could practically see the smug faces of the people behind the camera and she glared lightly. "Alright, if it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get." Yamiyo said as her hands turned into claws. She licked her fangs and jumped into action.

*** Meanwhile ***

"This group looks promising. Full of strong and smart kids." A woman mused.

"Their sloppy. They have bad form, clearly have never fought, and aren't taking collateral damage into count." A black haired man growled, scratching his chin.

"Yes yes, while those are all important, most of the people who fall under those categories won't be passing the exam." A small rat, bear, mouse(?) main cheered. "They won't be gaining enough points to pass." He waved a small paw to multiple screens, showing some people running, barey attacking, or getting attacked by the robots.

"Such a shame. Some of their quirks look so fun." She leaned forward in her seat, focusing on a specific screen. "Who's that? She's really tearing apart the robots..."

"Her? I- Oh... she really is." A masked man added.

"Seems like she's had experience in fighting... interesting." The black haired male crossed his arms.

"Yes, it appears that way." The small animal man stated. Looking over the screens again, he said, "This is an interesting bunch."

"That makes... elevel. God, I didn't expect them to throw all these at me." Yamiyo coughed as she finished counting the scraps of robots. She tried to make separate piles when she was destroying them, but somewhere mixed up. All together, she counted four One Pointers, one Two Pointer, and one Three Pointer.

And she was hurting.

She had gotten hit a lot and she knew that there would be some major bruising later and that she probably wouldn't be able to move for about a day.

She spit on the closest robot and continued to jog away, ducking back into an alleyway and ending up on one of the major roads. Almost immediately, she had to dive to the ground to avoid a flying piece of metal thrown her way.

She coughed lightly and rolled onto her back, she felt a stinging sensation all over her forearms. She took a moment to breathe before doing a quick kick up and landing on her feet. She tore down the street, entering a more busy area of contestants.

She kept her eyes and ears open for any free robot roaming around, but any she picked up on another contestant already was taking it down. Yamiyo growled and quickened her pace. There was so much noise around her that she almost didn't hear the shrill shriek coming from an alley.

Almost.

She stopped and backed up, ears turning and twitching. Then she heard another scream, harder to pick up on than the last one. Yamiyo ran back down the way she came and stopped in the open way of a rather large looking alley.

_Thank god for night vision..._

She very quickly noticed a pink female laying on her back, scooting away from a scorpion looking Two-Pointer. (I know Mina wasn't in area A, but it's for the story) Yamiyo quickly jumped into action, diving into the dark alley.

"Hey, scrap metal!" The robot raised it's head as Yamiyo jumped over the pinkette with enough force to land on top of the robot. Yamiyo dug her claws onto the top of the robot's head and quickly heaved herself onto it's back.

Yamiyo clung onto the metal as the robot began swaying and throwing her around, nearly knocking her off it's back. Yamiyo held on, but she couldn't move from where she was unless she wanted to be thrown off.

She heard and felt the robot shake as it rammed itself into the walls of the alley, bits of brick and cement falling on top of Yamiyo. Yamiyo was about to make a move when the tip of the robot's tail slammed into her side. Yamiyo was forced to let go, as she felt the strain on her arms and didn't want a dislocated shoulder.

Yamiyo slammed into the brick wall with a grunt and fell onto the ground.

"Take that!" Yamiyo watched as small balls of a white substance flew through the air, almost all of them missing. Luckily, one hit the robot head center in the head, and Yamiyo could immediately hear the popping of the metal as acid ate its way through the robot's skull.

The robot trembled and creaked as it finally broke and fell to the ground in a heap. Yamiyo sighed in relief, pushing herself off the ground. "Thank you so much!"

Yamiyo watched as the pinkette hopped over to her, a large smile on her face. Yamiyo only then noticed the small yellow horns on her head and the fact that her eyes were completely black except for a single gold ring as the iris. Yamiyo smiled and wrapped an arm around her lower ribs.

"It was nothing." Yamiyo turned towards the robot heap. "Nice quirk."

"Thanks! Yours is awesome too!" Yamiyo smiled and glanced out of the alley.

"We should continue, I'm not sure about how much time we have left." The pinkette blinked a few times before she perked up.

"Oh yeah! Thanks again!" She quickly ran out of the alley, waving over her shoulder. Yamiyo chuckled, then winced.

_Damn.. broken rib... never fun._

Yamiyo bit back the pain and jogged out of the alleyway. She didn't destroy the robot, so she wouldn't be gaining any points from that. She really needed to get her act together.

She stopped when she saw multiple robots charging down the street. She hadn't even noticed she passed the other examinees. She watched as a few contestants rushed past her and towards the mass of green robots.

Yamiyo didn't waste a second as she ran forward with as much speed as she could muster. Her fingers turning to claws, Yamiyo readied her hands by her sides. She had a lot of pent up energy over the past few days and she was determined to use up every ounce of it.

"... 34!" Yamiyo spoke out loud as she jumped off a destroyed three pointer. She didn't know how long it had been since she had started fighting the robots, but she knew she was moving fast.

Once she was attacking, she very quickly found out that the robot's necks weren't very strong on the One and Two Pointers, so she opted to focus on those and make quick work by tearing their heads off.

Yamiyo fell to a knee, her chest heaving. She had gotten a bit beat up, and her chest hurt more than it had before. She definitely had a few broken ribs and some bad bruises, although it was very hard for her to avoid that.

Due to her main quirk, Yamiyo had to get up close and personal if she wanted to deal any damage to her opponents. Although it was good for her so she could scope out the weak spots, it still left her open for attacks at close range. And the robots were faster than she had anticipated.

"One minute left contestants!" Present Mic's voice boomed around her. Yamiyo was about to start moving further down the street when feeling the ground rumble beneath her made her freeze and tense up.

"What the heck is that?!"

"Run, run!"

Yamiyo stayed kneeling on the ground, frozen as contestants began running around her. Yamiyo looked up and was left wide eyed, openmouthed, and pale as she saw the absolutely massive robot slowly rolling down the road.

"𝕋𝔸ℝ𝔾𝔼𝕋𝕊 𝔸ℚ𝕌𝕀ℝ𝔼𝔻, 𝕄𝕌𝕃𝕋𝕀ℙ𝕃𝔼." The robot analized. Yamiyo hopped onto her feet and began hauling-ass down the street. She could hold her own, but against an opponent of that size?! Might as well kill her now.

"What's that kid doing?!"

"You're running the wrong way!"

Yamiyo turned her head and spotted a green curly haired boy running towards the massive Zero-Pointer. Yamiyo stopped in her tracks, horrified. She quickly gave chase behind him.

"Midoriya!" She called out. He didn't seem to hear her as his legs glowed red and he jumped into the air. The small shockwave that followed was enough to knock her backwards and onto her butt.

Yamiyo quickly scrambled to her feet and looked up in horror as Midoriya shot through the air, right towards the Zero-Pointer's head.

"Help!" Yamiyo turned her attention and saw a brown haired bob cut girl stuck under rubble, her hand outstretched towards Yamiyo. She didn't miss a beat as she rushed over to the trapped girl and stuck her hands under the rubble. Yamiyo lifted with her legs and was able to lift the large piece of cement off the girls back.

Yamiyo made sure the brunette was clear of the rubble before letting it hit the ground. "Are you okay-"

**BOOM**

Yamiyo physically flinched at the sound and she looked up to see the Zero-Pointer fall backwards with its head crushed. She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. But then her face turned from happy-relieved, to panic and worry.

"MIDORIYA!" Yamiyo screamed as she watched the grennette fall to the ground, his arm and legs flailing around unnaturally. Yamiyo quickly jumped to hide herself behind the rubble before she moved her fingers at her feet.

Her shadow shifted and bunched up at the soles, she looked up at Midoriya and stomped her foot. She was shot into the air, her ears pinned against the back of her head.

She closed her eyes and prayed that her aim was right as she opened her arms wide, like she was giving a hug. She nearly cried out when she felt her arms wrap around someone.

"W-what?!" Midoriya yelled. Yamiyo had her arms around his middle as they spun in the air for a moment. "What're you doing?!" Midroiya yelled, looking over his shoulder slightly to look at her.

Yamiyo's hood had fallen off and her hair was whipping around uselessly. The hair that covered her eyepatch was also whipping around, exposing the accessory.

Yamiyo stared at the ground, watching the brunette as a chunk of robot started to float under her touch. She looked up, panic in her eyes, at the duo as they fell.

Yamiyo thought up a plan on the spot and shifted so Midroiya was facing the brunette. Yamiyo planted her feet on his back and her arms on her shoulders. "I'm sorry! I didn't want to leave you guys!" Yamiyo shouted over the wind in their ears.

She didn't give Midoriya a chance to reply as she kicked him forwards and away from herself. She flew back a bit due to the kick, but she saw Midoriya line up with the brunette on the ground.

Yamiyo looked at the ground beneath her and watched as it became sickeningly closer. She stuck an arm beneath her and black goop began seeping through her black glove. She stared at Midroiya as they fell, their eyes locked for a moment before he spun in mid air.

The last thing she saw before she slammed against the ground was Midroiya getting slapped by the brunette.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! It may take a day or two before the next chapter is posted as I have to re-write it. (I didn't like how it was originally written)**

**I am aware that Mina wasn't in the same area as Midoriya for the Entrance Exam, but it was for the story!**

**I'm not sure what else to say here, soo... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**

**(For those of you caught up in my fanfic, I completely forgot about the swimming pool scene! I will be making the chapter and posting it in the order it was _supposed_ to be posted! Sorry for the inconvenience!)**


	4. (The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes! I'm okay!" Yamiyo sated.

After the stunt she pulled, she required healing from Recovery Girl, who was very nice and kind, to be able to leave without being in any pain. Although she was all healed thanks to Recovery Girl's quirk, she still wore a cast around her left arm to keep it from getting any more damaged. It was healed, but the bone wasn't as strong as it was supposed to be, the cast was just a precaution to make sure it doesn't break again.

Other than the broken arm, Yamiyo's ribs took quite a beating with two of them broken. They were healed completely, but there was major bruising that hurt whenever she turned too much or put a little pressure on it. Other than that, she was good.

"How much longer do you need the cast?" Yamiyo hummed and racked her brain.

"About two or three days tops. After that, I can tear it off." Fumikage nodded and returned his gaze forward.

Yamiyo slowly grew closer and closer to Fumikage the more eyes she spotted on herself. Having people stare at you would make anybody feel self conscious. Yamiyo smiled weakly when they brushed shoulders and Fumikage stared at her.

After they passed UA's gates, Yamiyo felt and heard her stomach growl. She wrapped her right arm around her stomach and laughed awkwardly. Fumikage gave a low chuckle as he shook his head slightly.

"Should we go out for food? I know I don't cook, but I know that we don't have much food left." Fumikage thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sounds good." Yamiyo nodded and swung her backpack around so it was hanging on her cast. She unzipped it and rummaged around for her phone, her fingers curling around the device. She pulled it out and unlocked it, immediately going to search up places to eat.

Most of the places were either too much yen or they were too far away for them to go to. She grumbled slightly as they climbed onto the train and found their seats. "Why is this taking so long?"

"You tell me." Yamiyo shot a small glare at Fumikage. She sighed and looked out the window as she felt the train jerk and start moving forward. Yamiyo leaned her head against the window and continued to scroll through the list, thumb moving across the screen. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked over her shoulder to see Dark Shadow peeking at her phone.

"Oh! That cafe looks good!" A shadow claw stretched from her shoulder and pointed to a little picture of the front of a small cafe. Yamiyo hummed and pressed her thumb to the screen. The cafe popped up and she smiled.

"It's not too far from here. If we get off at the next stop instead of the third we just need to walk a few blocks. And the food isn't too expensive either! And it's only about half a mile from home." Yamiyo held her phone out to Fumikage, who silently took it and looked at it for a moment before nodding.

"If you wish." He paused for a moment before handing her phone back to her.

Yamiyo turned her phone off and shoved it back into her bag. She adjusted herself so her head was laying on Fumikage's shoulder. Dark Shadow curled up in her lap as she petted him.

"Aahhhhh that was so good!" Yamiyo smiled as she walked beside Fumikage.

He nodded. "It was." Yamiyo brought her right gloved hand to her mouth as she yawned into the back of her hand. "Are you tired?"

"A little." Yamiyo meekly replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You should get some rest when we get home. Your body will need time to heal." Yamiyo nodded and looked ahead.

Not too long after, it started to become very crowded as people started leaving work and heading home. They were very quickly swept into the middle of the madness and Yamiyo kept her arm pressed against Fumikages as they pushed themselves forward. Going the opposite direction of the crowd wasn't doing them any good.

Yamiyo hissed in grimace when she was harshly elbowed in the side. She stumbled into Fumikage and he had to quickly grab her so they didn't fall over.

With the help of Dark Shadow, they were able to locate a small alley to duck into. Yamiyo pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting. Fumikage stood by the entrance and watched the people walk by for a moment before he walked over and joined her on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Yamiyo let the back of her head thud against the brick wall. She threw her arms up in exasperation. "I can't believe we forgot about rush hour!" She groaned.

"Me either- Dark Shadow stop- I said- hey that's- knock it off!" Fumikage scowled. Dark Shadow looked at them innocently, well, as innocent as he can look with half of him inside a tipped over garbage can. "Get over here!"

"Ugh, finneee!" Dark Shadow grumbled, backing out of the garbage can and slowly hovered over to them. "Party pooper."

"You were messing with another's property!"

"It was already on the ground when I found it!"

"Still!" Yamiyo giggled at their bickering. Although it gave them some weird glances from the people walking by, it was still entertaining. Not many people can say their brother argues with his quirk.

"Alright, alright! Stop fighting. Dark Shadow, that's both rude and gross to do, Fumikage, don't encourage him." The two stared at her before nodding.

"I'm still booored!" Yamiyo hummed and slid her backpack off her shoulders and onto her lap. She rummaged around her backpack before she pulled out her keys.

"Here, play with these- just don't lose them!" Yamiyo handed them off to Dark Shadow, who immediately laid on the ground and started fiddling with the keys like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"And you tell me not to encourage him?" Fumikage stared at her.

"There's a big difference between encouraging and keeping him entertained so he doesn't do anything we'll regret." Yamiyo replied, smirking. She chuckled a bit and watched Dark Shadow fiddle with her keys.

Before they knew it, the crowd was reduced to just a small amount of people passing by. They quickly recollected their things and set off towards their house.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about earlier." Yamiyo stared at him, her confusion evident on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Before we entered UA for the exams, you rushed us inside. And while Present Mic was telling us about the exam, a blonde and a green haired boy were staring at us." Yamiyo stared at him in shock.

"How-"

"I asked Dark Shadow to look around after you freaked out after looking behind us. He caught them both staring." Yamiyo swallowed hard and gripped her backpack strap tighter. "Do you know who they are?"

Yamiyo nodded and bit her lip. "I knew them when I was very little. I think I was four the last time I saw them..." Yamiyo trailed off and shot a quick look at Fumikage.

He sighed and nodded. She smiled weakly and bumped shoulders with him. She sighed and looked at the sky, watching a bird fly through the air. Then was when she noticed the sun starting to set.

"We should hurry... the suns going down." Yamiyo slowly started to pick up the pace. Fumikage was slightly ahead of her as he rubbed the spot between his eyes. It was clear to Yamiyo that Dark Shadow was being loud and begging to be let out. Yamiyo kept pace with Fumikage and placed a supportive hand on his back.

"I'm glad we chose the cafe and not another place... I'm not sure if we would've made it home on time." Yamiyo sighed as she closed the door behind them, quickly flicking on the light.

Fumikage hummed beside her, taking off his shoes. "Indeed. The sun was already gone by the time we reached the door." Yamiyo copied his movement, taking off her shoes without thinking too much about it. The action was basically muscle memory at this point.

Yamiyo threw her bag towards the dining table as she slipped off her Uniform jacket with a little trouble due to having her left hand in a cast, but in the end she was able to get out of it.

"How are you going to sleep? You mentioned earlier that the bruises hurt when you applied too much pressure to them." Fumikage pointed out as she was hanging up her jacket. Yamiyo froze, mid into the action as her gaze fell to her feet.

"Didn't think about that..." Yamiyo sighed as she turned away from the coat rack and padded towards Fumikage in the kitchen.

"Hmm... I wonder.." Fumikage mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen just as she walked in. She watched him wander into the bathroom, her ears twitching when she heard him rummaging around.

"Do you remember if we still have pain-killers?" Yamiyo froze and paled a bit.

"U-uh..."

"Oh- nevermind. I found them." It took a moment before Fumikage was walking out with a medicine bottle in hand. He stopped walking and stared at her, worry in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"No drugs..." Yamiyo shuffled away from him, subconsciously rubbing her left shoulder where a star shaped scar was. Fumikage sighed and pocketed the medicine bottle.

"If you want to get some rest, you'll have to take these. I don't know what happened to you in the past, but I'm not letting you stay up all night when you need rest so you can heal." Fumikage explained. Yamiyo stared at the ground and squeezed her eyes shut.

**_Hey, need help pipsqueak?_**

_No.. I'm ok._

"A-Alright.." Yamiyo hesitantly shuffled over and she could see the relief in his eyes when he handed the medicine bottle to her. Yamiyo stared at it before taking a shaky deep breath and rushing into the kitchen in search of a glass cup.

The quicker she got this over with the quicker she could be done with them.

Yamiyo fumbled around before she found a glass cup. Running around, she was able to get a cup of water. She put it on the counter and quickly popped the bottle open, pulling out a small pill.

Without missing a beat, Yamiyo tossed the pill into her mouth and chugged the water. She could feel the pill go down her throat, and it felt off to her. She slammed the glass on the counter and took a few deep breaths before dropping the glass in the empty sink.

_I'll deal with it later.._

"When are the acceptance letters coming in?" She called from the kitchen.

"They said in about a week or two. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter." Yamiyo hung her head for a moment. She just wanted to know if she got in or not. She couldn't handle just waiting around for two weeks knowing that there was a chance she could never get a letter, it just added onto her anxiety.

She wandered past the living room and Fumikage as she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair and tail (as it was still infested with dust and knots) and quickly finished up.

She slipped out of the bathroom and saw Fumikage leaning on the wall towards the left of the bathroom door. He shot her a small glare. "You do know you're privileged to have your own bathroom attached to your room?"

Yamiyo smiled. "I know."

"So use it!" He snapped lightly as he slipped into the bathroom.

When she was brought into the family, her 'parents' gave her the bedroom with the built in bathroom to make her feel more comfortable and safe. For the first few days of being with them, she had hid in her bedroom, too afraid to leave. She was thankful for the bathroom for that period of time.

She padded towards her bedroom and locked the door behind her and drew the curtains as she began to slip out of her uniform and throw on her pajamas. Once she was finished, she opened her bedroom door and waited by it.

It was a few minutes before she watched Fumikage leave the bathroom through the archway leading into the kitchen/dining/living room. He started walking towards her, as his bedroom was to the right of hers while their parents were further down towards the left.

She smiled and stood up, waving slightly as she re-entered her bedroom. "Night, Fumikage!"

"Good night Yamiyo." He responded with a small smile as he walked past her and towards his bedroom. It was their little ritual to wait for the other and wish them 'good night' before they went to bed themselves. They don't really remember when they started doing it, but there was something reassuring about it, but Yamiyo couldn't place her finger on it.

She closed the door behind her and quickly climbed into bed, pulling the sheets all the way up to her chin. There was still a bit of soreness from her sides, but no pain.

Yamiyo listened silently as she heard a bit of noise coming from Fumikage's room. This happens every night as Dark Shadow would always roam around his room and knock stuff over or fiddle with the things in his room.

Yamiyo didn't mind as it reminded her that they were just right next to her if she needed them. Although Dark Shadow could be noisy and rambunctious some nights, she was always able to sleep. If she didn't hear the noises, she would sometimes go to Fumikage's room just to make sure they were okay.

When Yamiyo could barely keep her eyes open, Yamiyo finally let them close and sighed into her pillow.

_Good Night..._

* * *

**I know that there was no real meaning to making this chapter. I was honestly wondering if I should've mixed it with the next chapter, but I decided against it and added a few things about them that weren't in the original chapter.**

**I'll try to rewrite the next chapter and have it out by tomorrow, but don't be surprised if it isn't uploaded tomorrow!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and see you next time!**


	5. (UA Letters

**UA Letters**

* * *

Yamiyo slouched into the couch, throwing her head back. Fumikage was sitting by her legs with the remote in hand, flicking through the channels. "It's been almost two weeks... I'm starting to think we didn't pass..." Yamiyo stretched her arms out behind her. She had long gotten rid of the cast, and she was thankful. She could finally move her arm around normally again.

"You spent days working and preparing for the exam, I highly doubt you failed." Fumikage set down the remote after turning to the News Channel. The reporter was going on about some prison break, but they were only half paying attention to it.

Yamiyo rubbed her eyes and leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees. "But I was only able to get thirty-four points from the exam... I highly doubt that would be enough to help me pass.." Fumikage reached up and put a hand to her shoulder.

"Again, I highly doubt you failed. There must have been more to the Exam, and they would be foolish to not accept you." Yamiyo chuckled lightly and looked down at Fumikage with a smile.

"Same with you. They would be really missing out on the best brooding person out there- hey!" Yamiyo laughed as Fumikage playfully punched her in the arm. Dark Shadow emerged from his chest, turning and facing the door.

**"I'm gonna go check again."** Dark Shadow began heading for the door.

"Knock yourself out." Fumikage called out after him. Dark Shadow only grunted in return as he exited the house and went for the mailbox.

Yamiyo smiled then stared at the carpet, her smile becoming more sad. Fumikage leaned forward a bit to get a better look at her face. "Something is troubling you.."

"I'm just worried..."

"How so?"

Yamiyo put her forehead in her hand, her long hair falling around her face at the movement. "What if I have to use it? I-I don't want to use it... I don't want to tell them about it! I-I don't-"

"Yamiyo, look at me." She felt Fumikage's hands on her shoulders and she lifted her head and locked eyes. "You don't have to tell _or _show them unless you absolutely have to use it." Yamiyo shook her head and leaned forward a bit.

"But if I can't control it, wouldn't it be better if I told them? I-I don't know.." Yamiyo held her head in her hands.

"Yamiyo-"

**"IT'S HEREEEE!" **Dark Shadow barreled back into the house, waving a claw around as he slammed the door behind him. **"THE LETTERS ARE HERE!"**

Yamiyo and Fumikage were on their feet in a millisecond and they rushed over towards Dark Shadow, taking their assigned letters. The silence was heavy.

_Why a wax stamp...?_

"Let's go sit down." Fumikage said slowly. Yamiyo nodded and shuffled behind him as they both made their way back over to the couch.

Yamiyo sat beside Fumikage and her grip on her letter tightened. Fumikage put a hand over hers, causing her to look up at him. "I'll open mine first." Yamiyo nodded and set her letter down on the coffee table in front of them. It wasn't very tall or big, but it worked in the living room space.

Fumikage carefully opened the white envelope, the red wax stamp causing a little bit of a struggle, and pulled out a small disk, placing the envelope on the table.. "What's that?" Yamiyo leaned closer as they inspected it.

"I'm not sure... maybe there's a note?" He reached down and put the disk on the table and made a reach for the envelope, only for the disk to whirr to life and flash blue.

"I Am Here- as a projection!" Yamiyo and Fumikage both visibly jumped and stared at the hologram in awe.

"All Might?! But-... how?!" Yamiyo didn't know what to say.

_Why is All Might in a UA letter?!_

As if he read her mind, All Might started to speak. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I am appearing before you! That is because... I am now staff at UA high! I will be teaching you from here on out!"All Might's smile grew.

"Does that mean.."

"Young Tokoyami. Your written exam was exceptional and we're happy to say you passed! During the Practical portion of the exam, you showed talent and skill with your quirk, not to mention a great control as well!"

"Nice job!" Yamiyo smiled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Now, onto your score. Young Tokoyami, you scored forty-seven villain points and ten rescue points! Yes, you heard me right! Along with battling and taking down villains, we also scored you on rescues and saving your fellow examinees!" A scoreboard took the place of All Might, showing the top ten examinees.

"FUMIKAGE!" Yamiyo jumped in her seat, pointing to the Ninth place, where his name was shown as well as his villain and rescue points.

"Young Tokoyami, I am proud to say that I will see you on the first day!" All Might laughed, his signature laugh and his voice cut out completely, just showing the scoreboard.

"You got in! You got in!" Yamiyo chanted, wrapping her arms around Fumikage with a large smile on her face. "You did it!"

**"Yamiyo! Yamiyo look!"** She pulled away and followed Dark Shadow's claw to the scoreboard, the tip of his claw pointing to her name... ranking Third place with thirty-five villain points and thirty-four rescue points.

Yamiyo slowly brought a hand to her mouth and stared at the scoreboard. Unable to move, Dark Shadow snatched Yamiyo's letter off the coffee table. He grabbed both ends and ripped it apart ith ease, the disk falling and hitting the table's edge and landing on the floor. Fumikage quickly grabbed it off the ground and put it on the table.

"You could've broke it!" He scolded his quirk.

**"Sorry! I'm really excited!"** The small disc took a moment to buzz to life and allow All Might to appear in hologram.

"Hello! I Am Here- As a Projection!" Yamiyo stared at the pro, and she could tell that he looked a bit more tired than when he showed up in Fumikage's acceptance hologram.

"I'm hoping that you watched your brother's before this one, but if not, I will be teaching this year at UA!" All Might smiled. "Young Miyako, you did very well on the written exam! You passed with flying colors! But, the Entrance Exam was nothing but a shock to us." The hologram glitched a bit before smoothly transitioning to a small clip of a video. The first half was showing Yamiyo fending off against the robot group that had cornered her, and when she 'rescued' Midoriya and hit the ground. "You had me fooled here!" It blurred before showing Yamiyo, slightly limping, out of the dust cloud she had kicked up upon impact. Other than a little limp and the slight purple and red mark on her forearm, she looked unharmed. "But, there is something you must remember... it is very heroic to put someone's life above your own, but all the examinees that took part of this Exam all had the skill to become heroes. The only reported major injuries were yourself and Midoriya. It is your greatest strength to be able to smile and bite through pain, but it can also be your greatest weakness." The video cut to Yamiyo in front of Recovery Girl and pointing around them, brushing off the lady's questions. It was only when the pink-haired girl ran up to her and grabbed her left arm that she revealed that she _was_, in fact, injured. "With how you played it off, some of us believed you came out of the fall uninjured. But, we were wrong."

"Yamiyo, you said you went right to Recovery Girl..." Yamiyo dipped her head low.

"Anyway! Young Miyako, you managed to collect thirty-five Villain points and thirty-four rescue points. I am excited to see how you progress this year! I hope to see you on the first day!" All Might's smile gleamed before his face was replaced by the same scoreboard that was shown on Fumikage's disc.

The three sat in silence, each stunned. Dark Shadow was only quiet for about ten seconds before he laughed and grabbed Yamiyo's hands, pulling her to her feet.

**"You passed! You passed! You passed!" **Dark Shadow chanted while swinging her in circles, her toes barely touching the ground. Once she came back to her senses, Yamiyo started chanting as well.

"We passed! We passed!" Yamiyo smiled. She was back on her feet and was jumping in a circle with Dark Shadow, the quirk being careful and keeping the tether between himself and Fumikage out of the way.

She was so excited! As she was jumping around and chanting with Dark Shadow, her tail was wagging as well.

Fumikage laughed lightly at their antics, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. He watched as they both jumped around before he slowly looked down at the letters.

That year was going to be challenging, but he knew that whatever challenges faced them, himself and Yamiyo would power through it together.

* * *

**He has no clue.**

**I am sorry about the delay about this chapter, I will try to stay more on schedule with these. But, for the next few chapters, I'm hoping that I will just be able to change a few scenes and not completely re-write the chapter again and I'll be able to get them out faster.**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking, and I **_**promise**_** these chapters get longer as the story goes on.**

**I'll see you... in the next chapter!**


	6. (First Day

**First Day**

* * *

"You ready?"

"Yep!" Yamiyo came running out of her bedroom, sliding along the floor due to her socks. She ran into the kitchen and almost rammed into Fukimage.

"Be careful! You don't need to be hurting your arm again!" He caught her before she face planted onto the hardwood floor.

"Sorry!" She regained her balance and rubbed her light gray blazer. She looked at Fukimage and sighed.

"Face me." He did so.

"Why?"

"Your tie is messed up.." She untucked his red tie and began doing it all over again.

"You need to get better at doing this, especially because of your bird head." He grumbled and turned his head away., shoving his hands into his dark green pants. The uniforms they had to wear weren't too uncomfortable, in fact they fit them both perfectly. The skirt Yamiyo was wearing even had a cut out hole for her tail to fit through! To be honest, she was worried she would have to do it herself with her claws or a pair of scissors, but nope! While putting the outfit on, she had to dig around for her thick black tights and gloves to cover her arms and legs.

"Annnnd… there we go!" She finished doing the tie and took a step back while Fukimage tucked in his tie. He mumbled a thanks and grabbed two apples off the counter, tossing one over to her. She took a bite and pulled out a black eyepatch that was in her pocket. After biting into the apple a second time, she held it in her mouth as she wrapped the eyepatch around her head and positioned it around her eye. She pulled some hair over her face and finished biting into the apple.

"Now, we ready to go?" After she nodded they walked over to the door and put on their shoes. Fukimage's were light gray sneakers, while Yamiyo's were a deep purple color. She slipped on her backpack and opened the door, stepping outside and taking a deep breath while walking through the threshold. She paused and turned around, waiting for Fumikage to close and lock the door behind him. With a black backpack strung over his shoulder, he walked up to her and they started walking side by side.

"Let's go!" They slowly followed the same path to the train station. By now, they knew the way like the back of their hands.

Yamiyo nervously pinched the hem of her skirt. She pulls out her phone and starts scrolling through different apps.

"Do you remember what stop is closest to UA?" She looks up at Fukimage who nodded. They walked in silence, avoiding the gazes of people walking by. They have had a hard time getting used to the stares and faces people made as they walked by. Although Fumikage had it harder than she did. She could vividly remember when they went to a cafe and some lady suggested plastic surgery to him. Long story short, Yamiyo had gotten the lady fired and was given free food for the rest of that year.

Fumikage bumped shoulders with her reassuringly and she gained _some _confidence, enough for her to relax her shoulders a bit. But her nervousness didn't go away.

It wasn't until they reached the train station and sat down that she realized that she had been very close to drawing blood from her palms because of how tightly she had been clenching her fists. She sighed and relaxed her hands, keeping her gaze out the window.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Fukimage holding out her own phone. He must've fished it out while she was spacing out…

Yamiyo took it from his hands and quickly unlocked it, opening her music app. She fished out her earbuds from her backpack and jammed the jack into her phone, clicking the play button and starting the music.

She leaned her head against the glass window and felt the train jerk forward. She closed her eyes and she visibly relaxed as the music played in her ears.

She woke up to her shoulders being gently shaken. She opened her left eye to see Fukimage standing up.

"This is our stop." She took out her earbuds and shoved her phone and earbuds into her backpack. She stood up and followed him out, gripping her backpack strap until her knuckles turned white.

Before they could reach UA, they had to walk for about a block or two. Every step piled onto her stress, and she tried hard not to show it through her body language, but she could feel her ears betraying her and slowly lowering, close to pinning against her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped a bit.

"S-sorry.."

"Yamiyo… if you feel you can't do this-" they stopped.

"N-no! I can do this... it's just… going to be hard to join a class again…" Fukimage put a hand on her head, right between her ears. She looked at him.

"I know it's stressful… but you need to be as confident and brave as you are on the battlefield." She nodded, forcing her ears to perk up back to normal. They continued walking, and before she knew it, she was in front of the gates.

She watched Fukimage walk through the gate and turn his head around to look at her. She took a deep breath, and with a look of determination, stepped past the gate into UA. She continued walking with Fukimage on her right side. She decided to count her breaths to try and calm her nerves.

_One, two, three… three, two, one… one, two, three… three, two, one… _she continued as she walked through the halls.

"We're here…" She stared at the oversized door and, with her hearing, could hear voices behind the door. She looked up to see the huge 1-A sign above the door. She looked back at Fukimage who only nodded. She sucked in a breath and opened the door.

She stepped through the threshold and looked over the students, who all had their eyes on them. She could feel herself shrinking at their gazes.

"Hey!" She saw a familiar pink girl running up to her. The girl stopped short in front of her, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks for helping me out during the Practical!" She rubbed the back of her messy pink head, "I definitely would've been crushed if you hadn't stepped in when you did." She smiled and waved her hand.

"No problem, to be honest, I didn't really think I only reacted." They stood for a moment before the pink girl spoke up again.

"Ack! How rude of me!" She bowed, "My name's Mina Ashido! You can call me Mina!" She rose from her bow and Yamiyo smiled.

"I'm Yamiyo Miyako, nice to meet you Mina!" She looked at Fukimage and elbowed him in the side, he looked like this was the last place he wanted to be at.

"And this silent bird is my brother, Fukimage Tokoyami." He looked away, grumbling as he walked over to a seat and plopped into it.

"Brother..? But you guys look nothing alike.." she saw Mina motioning to her head, she got the gist right away and giggled a bit.

"Adopted."

"Ooooh.." She talked with Mina a bit longer before she saw a flash of dark green and stepped forward a bit to reveal Midoriya. She stiffened, and when she opened her mouth to say something, Mina beat her to it.

"You're that boy who took down the Zero Pointer!" After that announcement, a crowd quickly gathered around the poor Midoriya, Yamiyo had to squeeze her way out before she was crushed. She walked over to Fukimage and took the seat next to him, she pointed her finger at her head and made a circle motion. She could hear him chuckle. After the crowd dispersed and the students made their way to their desks.

"Hey, you're the chick who got third place right?" She cringed at the word.. Chick.. And faced forward to face a pair of red eyes. The first thing she noticed was his red hair that was in clumps and sticking upwards above his head.

"Yeah… just call me Yamiyo.." She muttered. He smiled, she noticed his very pointy teeth.

"Im Eijiro Kirishima!" He stuck a thumb out and pointed to himself.

"Nice to meet you Kirishima." She smiled. She noticed all the other people entering the room. There was one boy with six arms and white hair, a girl with frog-like features, a girl who just looked like a floating uniform (she had to do a double take on that), a boy with purple balls on top of his head who was incredibly short, a boy with peppermint hair, and the list goes on.

They started talking about their scores and what they hoped that they would learn this year, ect. She was so wrapped up in the conversation that she didn't notice an ash blonde enter the room and sit a few rows up from where she was. She only noticed when her purple eye locked with a crimson pair. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Why do you wear that eyepatch?" She was caught off guard, she stared at Kirishima.

"W-what..?" She nervously bit her tongue, hoping he would sense her unease and quickly drop it.

"Thats private information that she doesn't have to share with you." She turned to her rightand saw Fukimage staring at Kirishima.

"Are you two... boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kirishima asked, looking confused.

"PFFT" She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she burst out laughing, doubling over. Fumikage sputtered and his feathers ruffled up.

"NO! We're siblings! She's adopted!" She wiped away the fake tear rolling down her face.

"Even if we weren't siblings, I would consider Fukimage a close friend, I wouldn't want to spend my life with someone as dark and brooding as him." Sero chuckled and she turned to lock eyes with Fukimage.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or happy." She put a hand to her chest with a hurt expression on her face. She lightly punched him in the arm, he chuckled and turned to the front of the class. She could swear he had a smile on his beak.

She was about to retort something when the door to the class opened and, what looked like a huge yellow cocoon of a sleeping bag hopped inside the classroom. She frowned at the sleeping bag.

"What is that?!" She heard someone say from somewhere in the room. She watched as a man dressed in all black emerged from the sleeping bag. His hair is about shoulder length and he has some sort of bandage-thing around his neck. He sips a juice box.

"If you're here to socialize, then leave right now." He sounded like he was extremely tired, and he looked like he was as well..

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down.. That won't do.." Yamiyo sweat dropped and sighed.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, I will be your homeroom teacher for the year." She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. Mr. Aizawa tilted his chin down a bit before continuing.

"Alright, let's get to it." He rifled through his yellow sleeping bag before pulling out a blue outfit with UA in white lines. "Put these on and head outside."

* * *

"What? A Quirk Apprehension Test?!" Yamiyo called out along with her shocked classmates. Aizawa has led them outside to an open space area, the school building behind them. They were all given UA's tracksuits to wear so they didn't have to worry about bringing outfits to wear during training.

"But orientation! We're gonna miss it!" Uraraka called out.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Everyone gasped in shock. Orientation was always a big thing… Why is he making them miss it? "Here at UA we're not tethered by traditions… that means I get to run my class however I see fit." Everyone mumbled nervously. "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." Aizawa sensei held out a phone with blue text, although Yamiyo had a hard time reading what it showed due to her angle. "The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, it's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn. Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance was your farthest distance throw with the softball when you were in Junior High?" Everyone around the ash blonde stared at him expectantly.

"67 meters I think." He answered.

"Right, try doing it with your quirk." Mr. Aizawa held out a softball. Her eyes were locked on Bakugo's back as she watched him walk to the center of the open area, stepping in the medium sized circle in the middle.

"Anything goes, just stay in the circle." Bakugo stared at the teacher. "Go on, you're wasting our time."

"Alright man, you asked for it." Bakugo said, stretching his right arm. He turned his body away and planted his right foot forward. He stretched his arms outward before lifting his arms above his head and mimicked a pitcher's throw.

"**DIE!" **Just as she let go of the ball, a loud explosion burst from his palm. Yamiyo visibly jumped and pinned her ears to the side of her head, pressing her hands against them. Usually, when she knows a loud sound is coming she is able to prepare for it, but she wasn't expecting it to be so _loud._

She stayed in that position for another second before Fumikage gave her the ok for her to let go of her ears and let them return to their normal position.

"It's important to know maximum capabilities.." he turned to the class and held out a phone, in blue numbers.. It showed 705.2 meters. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

"Whoa!" The class gasped.

"Seven-hundred fifty meters, are you kidding me?!" A blonde boy with a green stripe said to nobody in particular.

"I wanna go! That looks like fun!" Mina shouted.

"This is what I'm talking about! Using our uriks as much as we want!" A black haired boy with a large toothy grin shouted in excitement.

"So this looks fun… huh?" Yamiyo tensed, an uneasy smile on her lips. She was excited as the next person but… his tone wasn't very settling at all. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all going to be games and playtime?" Aizawa paused when nobody responded. "Idiots." Yamiyo shrunk back a bit at his creepy smile. "Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Yamiyo froze as her eyes became pinpoints.

"HUH?!" She shouted along with everyone else. She snuck a glance and saw that Fumikage was just as equally surprised, but it was hard to tell because of his bird features.

_Immediate expulsion?! Are you serious?! Why would he do that when we all proved that we could be here from the Entrance Exam?!_

_**You're a real idiot, you know that? It's obviously a lie! Just from that sentence, everyone is worked up, including yourself, and now everyone will feel that they have to try harder and put all their effort into these tests. It's just a way to get everyone to work harder! Your so stupid sometimes! AND just because you know of his 'plan' doesn't mean you can slack off! Seriously… wasting my time for this crap..**_

_Oh.. now that you mention it… that does make a lot of sense…_

_**You're so dense.**_

_Am not!_

_**Shut up and pay attention, idiot.**_

"Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs. Understand?" Aizawa Lifted his head and ran a hand through his hair, keeping it in place and revealing the creepy smile on his face. "If that's a problem you can head home right now." Yamiyo chewed her lip. It did make sense… but she was still uneasy about it.

"You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here!' Uraraka called out. "Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" The class was stunned and confused at his remark. "Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Are catastrophic accidents that wipe out cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you're gonna be a pro, you're going to have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond.. Plus Ultra style." Aizawa held out his hand and moved his finger in a taunting sort of style. "Show me it'sno mistake that your here." Yamiyo pressed her shoulder against Fumikage's, and he returned by pushing against hers.

_I'll face those hardships… they can't be as bad as what I went through._

"Now then, we're just wasting time by talking… let the games begin." He said as Yamiyo put her hair in a low ponytail.

**Test 1 - 50 Meter Dash**

Yamiyo got ready on the blocks provided, settling in on the left lane. A small boy with three purple balls on his head to her right.

"ℝ𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕠𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕜𝕤! ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪?" Yamiyo raised her waste. When the blank was shot, she burst forward with as much speed as she could muster, pointing her ears back so the wind wouldn't rush into them.

She crossed the line _way_ before the short boy did. She turned and jogged back towards the robot to slow herself down.

"𝟛.𝟞𝟟 𝕤𝕖𝕔𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕤!" Yamiyo smiled and nodded to herself. Before training for the Entrance Exam, she couldn't break four seconds. Yamiyo walked back towards the group, high-fiving Dark Shadow as she stood next to Fumikage.

"How are you so fast?!" Hagakure jumped at her. Yamiyo turned to her and smiled.

"Wolves can normally run to about thirty six or thirty eight miles per hour, although they can't maintain that speed for long. By pushing my limits, I can run about thirty eight miles for a longer stretch of time. It also helps that I seem to have unlimited energy and constantly have to jog to release that energy so I'm not bouncing off the walls." Yamiyo explained. Fumikage stared at her for a moment before shaking his head a bit. But she could catch the low chuckle of amusement he let out.

"So cool!" It seemed like Hagakure wasn't following at all, but she was still energetic about it. She heard some people around them agree as well.

**Test 2 - Grip Strength**

Yamiyo stared at the machine in hand. She knew what to do to get the best possible score, but it was kind of embarrassing to do- not to mention weird.

"Come on, you're wasting time here." She jumped and spun around to stare at Aizawa staring her down from behind her. He seemed to notice her hesitation and sighed impatiently.  
"I don't care how you use the grip strength, but it has to be in your hand." Yamiyo sighed shakily and nodded.

Yamiyo watched as Aizawa walked away, and she noticed movement in her peripheral vision. She turned and smiled at Fumikage who was making his way over, already having completed the task.

"Need some advice?" Yamiyo nodded and leaned forward as he whispered a way for her to get the best possible score.

"Oh!"

Yamiyo raised the machine to her mouth and used one hand to grip the right side as she bit down on the left (She was a righty). She clamped down as hard as she could and at the same time, she was gripping the machine as hard as she could.

"What are you doing…?" She watched as Mina walked up to her side along with Kirishima.

"Wolves have a bite force of fifteen hundred pounds per square inch, although she doesn't have that much force, if she bites down on the machine with her hand gripping it, she will get the best possible score." Fumikage explained.

"What?!" Mina shouted. The machine beeped and Yamiyo waited a second before opening her mouth, showing the small dents on the machine. She brought the machine down to show the score.

512.4 kilograms

"Five Hundred twelve kilograms?! Are you serious?!" Kirishima snatched the machine from yamiyo's hand and brought it close to his face, Mina putting her head right next to Kirishima's and gapping at the score.

"Damn… remind me to never be on the receiving end of your bite." Kirishima mumbled. Yamiyo laughed and nodded.

"Noted."

**Test 3 - Standing Long-Jump**

She chewed her lip lightly as she crouched low to the ground. Her shadow moved beneath her feet and she sprung upwards, the shadows pushing her feet and disappearing faster than the eye could see.

Thanks to the boost, Yamiyo was able to clear the sandpit no problem.

**Test 4 - Repeated Side Step**

Yamiyo opted to do these normally, since she wasn't able to do it otherwise. She got the average score as anybody else. But, she did watch as the short boy piled the purple balls in two piles on either side of him and he just bounced between them.

**Test 5 - Ball Throw**

"INFINITY?!" The class yelled, Uraraka just rubbed the back of her head and laughed awkwardly.

"Good job!" Yamiyo praised when Uraraka joined the group.

"Thanks!"

"Midoriya, your up." Midoriya walked up to the field and gripped the ball. But when he threw it, it didn't go far.

_What..?_ She saw him talking to himself.

"I erased your quirk." She turned to Mr. Aizawa, she watched his hair float above his head and bandages, or whatever they were, floated around him, then, it clicked.

"EraserHead?" She mumbled.

"The entrance exam was definitely not rational enough…" She straightened his posture."From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend on becoming incapaciated again and have someone save you?" She felt chills run down her spine.

"T-that's not my intention-" before Midoriya could continue, the bandage thing sprung out, wrapped around him, and dragged him closer to Aizawa Sensei.

"Izuku Midoriya, with that power, you can't become a hero." She felt herself tense, and she shifted her gaze to the ground. Aizawa released Midoriya and his hair and bandages returned to their normal state. "I returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." Aizawa walked off the field.

_Midoriya.. _She clenched her fists.

Midoriya picked up another ball, staring at it. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he set his feet and brought his arm back. She almost missed his finger glowing red before he threw the ball with enough force to make wind push against herself and the people around her. Her hair whipping her in the face as she brought her arms up in a block.

Once the burst of wind stopped, she couldn't help but smile. She jumped and pumped a fist into the air. She looked around at all the shocked students around her and saw Bakugo, he was probably the most shocked out of everyone.

She looked back towards Midoriya and saw his purple finger, she remembered when he broke his arms and legs, and how purple they were. Her smile faltered a bit. She looked over and saw his score.

705.3! That was .1 higher than Bakugo.

"Mr. Aizawa, I can still move!" She cheered and jumped up and down. That's when she smelled the smoke.

She turned in time to see Bakugo shoot from his position, right towards Midoriya. "Hey Deku you Bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" She lurched forward, one foot stepping forward. She was about to sprint after Bakugo, but Aizawa's capture weapon caught the blonde before he could reach Bakugo. Part of the scarf went around his chest while the other around his head.

"What? Why the hell… is your scarf… so strong?!" Bakugo growled, still pushing forward against Aizawa's scarf. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the hero.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down. It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

"Too bad! That powers amazing!" The class stated. Aizawa deactivated his quirk and released Bakugo from his capture weapon.

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." Yamiyo waited and watched as Midroiya hesitantly sidestepped around Bakugo and jogged over to Uraraka, leaving Bakugo with clenched fists and standing still in the center.

Not wanting to leave everyone waiting, she patted Fumikage on the shoulder before she stepped out of the group and made her way to the circle in the center. Bakugo stormed her way, but she could tell by his eyes that he wasn't glaring at her. She stepped a little to the right and she brushed shoulders with Bakugo before she picked up speed and quickly moved away from him. He froze for a second before grumbling and continuing on his way.

She could feel many eyes on her back as she walked up to Aizawa who had a ball in hand. As she reached him, she grabbed the ball and pulled away, but he didn't let go. She looked up at him, confused. "I'd suggest taking off the eyepatch so you can see." Yamiyo stared at him before shaking her head.

"I can aim and throw perfectly fine with it on." She reassured. He didn't say anything before he released the ball from his grip. She walked away and stood in the center circle.

"Again, just stay in the circle." Yamiyo nodded and stared at the ball in her black gloved hand. The gloves would definitely throw off her aim a little… but… maybe…

She stared ahead at the trees and came up with a plan on the spot. She stepped closer to the back of the circle before she planted her feet and pulled her arm back. She took a deep breath and drw her arm back.

In a swift motion, she shot her arm forward. Just as she felt the pressure of the ball out of her hands, black goop gathered in the palm of her hand and shot and hit the ball with enough force to make her arm push back a bit.

The ball flew through the air and out of sight. She twitched her hands and prayed she would catch the ball, and when Aizawa didn't hold up the phone, she knew she caught the ball. She pushed the shadows as far as they could go before she felt the familiar feeling suddenly drop away.

She looked over her shoulder and watched as Aizawa's hair fell back around his shoulders and he held the phone up, revealing '784' in blue letters.

She sighed in relief and dropped her shoulders, lifting her head and looking at the sky. She took a few seconds to calm down her heart before she started making her way back towards the group.

Suddenly, an arm gripped her elbow and out of pure instinct, she growled and spun around, hand about to turn into a claw. She froze upon seeing her teacher and she quickly dropped her hand. "I'm sorry- did you need anything?" She felt her heartbeat picking back up again.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her and lowered his head, keeping his voice low. "I don't know what happened, but that throw wasn't strong enough to land you that score. I have a feeling that if I didn't use my quirk on you, that the score would be higher." It took _everything_ that Yamiyo had to keep her face from looking shocked and displaying what she was really feeling.

"There could have been a chance that it landed in a stream or got caught in a gust of wind." Yamiyo reasoned, making sure that her voice wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at her even more before he slightly pushed her forward. She gladly hurried off and waved her hand lightly at the few glances thrown her way.

She reclaimed her spot next to Fumikage and shook her head, shrugging off the look he was giving her. But she could not stop the feeling that Aizawa was keeping an eye on her as the last of her classmates completed the ball throw.

**Test 6: Sit-Ups**

Yamiyo and Fumikage both partnered up for this. They would switch when it was the others turn to do the sit-ups. Yamiyo didn't have a problem with them, but Fumikage had a little bit of trouble. But he did have Dark Shadow do help him a bit and cheer him on.

**Test 7: Seated Toe-Touch**

Again, Yamiyo didn't have too much trouble with this one. She works on her core a lot when she is working out.

**Test 8: Long Distance Run**

"Come on guys!" Yamiyo slowed her pace and started to jog backwards. She waved her arms in the air. "You can do it!" She cheered on.

She was ahead of most of her classmates, and some of them wern't looking too good. The closest ones to her looked alright, but the people in the back (ex. Midoriya) weren't looking hot… they seemed like they would pass out on the spot.

_Well, I'm glad none of them barfed yet…_

_**Don't jinx it.**_

* * *

Yamiyo watched as Midoriya collapsed onto his back, their classmates just walking past. She rushed over and stood over him, sticking her hand out. He stared at it for a moment before he propped himself up and firmly grabbed her hand. She pulled him to his feet and smiled reassuringly before patting him on the shoulder and leading him along with the group.

Once everyone was gathered around, she rocked back and forth on her feet beside Fumikage who had his arms crossed over his chest. Aizawa stood in front of them, editing a few things before they began. She snuck a glance at Midoriya and saw him gripping his wrist in pain. She frowned but she knew there was nothing she could do, she didn't have a healing quirk.

She glanced at Midoriya and saw him gripping his hand in pain. She frowned but she knew there was nothing she could do. "Alright, time to show you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, " Aizawa sighed, "It's not worth going over each individual score." Yamiyo chewed her lip. She knew that he was lying about the whole expulsion thing… but she couldn't help but feel nervous.

Aizawa pressed a button, causing it to beep and display the scoreboard in front of all the students. She scanned her eyes over the list, and saw herself ranked third with Bakugo right behind her. She let out a sigh of relief, then her eyes scrolled down the list, seeing Fumikage ranking sixth. She elbowed him lightly with a smile before turning her eyes back to the list and going right to last place… seeing Izuku Midoriya ranking 21st.

Yamiyo stared at Midoriya and saw him clenching his fist, on the verge of tears. She clenched her own fists and stared at Aizawa, waiting for him to reveal the lie.

"... And I was lying. No ones going home." Everyone gave him a blank stare. Yamiyo was close to laughing. The creepy smile spread across his face. "That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

"HUUUUH?!"

"I'm sorry! I should've said something!" Yamiyo blurted out. Fumikage stared at her for a moment before he harshly elbowed her in the side.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. Sorry I guess I should've said something." Yaoyorozu apologized. Yamiyo swatted at Fumikage before scooting closer to Yaoyorozu.

"Sorry guys!" Yamiyo called out, nervously laughing a bit.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa gave them a little wave before walking away and out of sight.

Yamiyo sighed and leaned against Fumikage for a moment before following the class back inside.

Yamiyo brought her gloved hand up to her mouth and coughed into the back of it. She looked at the glove and saw some sort of black gunk on the back of her hand. She clenched her jaw and abruptly rubbed the gunk into her glove. This was the main reason why she wears black gloves, to make stuff like this less noticeable.

"Hey, you ok? Why are you coughing?" Uraraka ran up to her side. Yamiyo jumped slightly and stared at Uraraka for a moment before her question registered in Yamiyo's mind.

"Uh- just too much excitement for the first day. I'd be lying if I said I was prepared for today." Yamiyo smiled shakily. Uraraka smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah.. I thought it was just going to be the orientation, but I guess not." Yamiyo smiled playfully.

"You're still hung up on the orientation thing?" Yamiyo laughed.

"Orientation is important!" Uraraka argued, making Yamiyo laugh more as Uraraka's cheeks puffed out more once she started pouting.

"I'm just teasing." Yamiyo lightly bumped shoulders with Uraraka, earning a smile out of the girl.

They talked a bit more as they got closer to the school, Yamiyo dragging Fumikage into the conversation a few times.

Yamiyo jumped, _again, _when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw Midoriya staring at her. Yamiyo tilted her head and quickly looked over her shoulder at Fumikage and Uraraka who had stopped walking and looked at them. "I'll be right there!" She waved.

"Ok. Bye Deku!" Uraraka smiled, skipping away to find the other girls. Fumikage stared at them a moment longer before nodding and walking away.

"I'm concerned about that nickname… I don't like it." Yamiyo pouted slightly. "Anyway- did you need anything Izu- Midoriya!" She quickly corrected herself.

Midoriya flushed a bit before shaking the redness out of his cheeks. "Yeah… is it really you Yamiyo?" Midoriya stared at her.

"I-I'm not following…?"

"I mean- is it really… _you?_ After eleven years… are you back? Is it you?" Yamiyo lowered her gaze and gripped her wrist in her hand. She slowly nodded.

She was a bit taken back when Midoriya wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a second before happily hugging him back. It was only a moment later when Midoriya pulled away, his face beat red. "What happened to you..?" From staring at his eyes, she could tell he was looking at the eyepatch on her eye and the gloves on her arms.

"T… The man that adopted me couldn't take care of me properly so I was re-adopted into the Tokoyami family.." She silently thanked them, "But… I… I don't want to say anything more than that… it's still relatively new.." Midoriya stared at her for a moment before nodding.

They stood in silence for about ten seconds before Yamiyo looked over her shoulder. "We should get going… I wouldn't want us to be late getting home." She started walking away, hearing Midoriya's hurried footsteps rush up behind her. She watched, out of the corner of her eye, as Midoriya fell into pace with her and started walking beside her.

It was only when they were about to enter the building that she heard the faintest footsteps following them and a hiff of caramel. She stopped inside the building and glanced behind her, only for Bakugo to shove his way past them, a scowl on his face.

She sighed and made her way to the girls changing room, waving a goodbye to Midoriya. She sighed and chewed her lips, thinking back to the Quirk Apprehension Test.

_I hope the other classes won't be like that… I'm not sure if I can handle being threatened to be expelled again._

* * *

**Hey! This chapter ended up getting alot of revisions, more than what I was planning... but, hey! It turned out better thanthe original!**

**I'm hoping that this is one of the last chapters I have to re-edit alot, but who knows? I'll try to keep the revisions for the next chapters small and not over the top so I can get back to writing the fanfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. (Heroing 101

**Heroing 101**

* * *

She sighed as she walked alongside Fumikage. He looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She rubbed her arm.

"Nothing… I just wasn't expecting Aizawa to do that to us, on the _first _day." She stared at the entrance.

"Well, they want to push us to get stronger… we have to start expecting stuff like this to happen unexpectedly.." She was about to say something when she heard Uraraka call out.

"Hey! You guys going to the station too?!" She turned to see her running up to Iida and Midoriya. She looked back at Fukimage who only shook his head. She nodded, he shook his head. This went on for a bit before she just grabbed his arm and started dragging him over to the group.

"Hey guys!" When she reached the group, she finally let go of her iron grip on Fukimage and he grumbled.

"Hey Yamiyo! Whats up?" She smiled.

"We were wondering if we could walk with you guys since we're heading to the station as well!"

"You were wondering.." she heard Fukimage grumble. She smacked him on the arm.

"Sure!" Midoriya nodded. They all started walking to the gate, Fukimage seeming grumpy, but Dark Shadow lightened the mood a bit when he came out of Fukimage's back and startled Iida enough to make him jump. Yamiyo laughed along with Uraraka and Midoriya. Although today was stressful.. She was hoping the next day wouldn't be too much for her to handle.

"Now, which one of these sentences contain a mistake?" The students remained quiet.

"Look alive people! Grammar rules!" Yamiyo raised her hand, along with Yaoyorozu. "Lay it on us!" Present Mic pointed to Yaoyorozu.

"The relative pronoun is wrong in the fourth sentence." Yaoyorozu answered simply. She smiled, _At least __**someone**__ knows this stuff!_

"This white rice is good!" Uraraka exclaims while taking another bite. Yamiyo nodded, though hers had a lot of meat, she still enjoyed some white rice from time to time.

"Hey Yamiyo?" She turned her head to face Midoriya.

"I don't think I've ever asked you this, but can you eat chocolate and vanilla? I know most animals can't." She nodded and watched him take out a notebook.

"I can eat chocolate and vanilla foods, but I can't eat too much." She rubbed the back of her neck, "It will make me feel gross and nauseous. If I eat way too much I will start to puke and I'll feel disgusting for a few days." She watched him write all the stuff down she said, and she could hear him mumbling, all the people around him sweatdropped. _He really has changed a lot…_

"I AM HERE!" She shot her head towards the door. "Coming through the door like a hero!" She smiled.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"So he _is _a teacher! This year is going to be totally awesome!" Kirishima shouted.

"Hey, look! Is he wearing his Silver Age Costume?" Tsuyu pointed out as the hero marched to the podium.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's totally retro!" Ojiro mumbled.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA high! Think of it as heroing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro! And what it means to fight in the name of good!" She watched him move his body as if he was going to throw a punch. "Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull more punches!" As he said this, he pulled out a red card that said 'BATTLE'.

_Combat training…_

"But one of the keys of being a hero is.. Looking good!" He pointed to the wall to her left, and the walls extended inwards, displaying shelves of cases with numbers on them. "These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms, and the requests you sent in before school started!" Everyone started cheering, Yamiyo being one of the people. She did have to lower her ears because of the noise, but it wasn't too bad.

"Get yourselves suited up! And then meet me at training ground beta!"

"Yes sir!"

_I don't remember asking for it to be this… tight… S_he looked at a mirror of herself. Her costume was a two piece. Her crop-top was black with long sleeves that went all the way down to her hands, but the sleeves thinned so they only covered her middle finger. She also wore a white sweater-like thing that ended right above her black crop-top. Connected to it was a hood, for the ears, more fabric was used to cover them. She asked for it to be more soundproof so loud sudden sounds wouldn't hurt them as much. The white hoodie sleeves were cut so they only ended at the end of her shoulders, and there was a deep V-Neck showing off the top of her black crop-top. She wore a pitch black mask that covered her mouth and nose to protect her better from airborne toxins, she still wore an eyepatch over her right eye. Her pants were white, and they were stretchy enough to allow a full range of motion, but they were still tight. (And, she was happy to see that they added a hole around the hips for her tail) Around the shins, there were tiny ripped holes outlined with black. Her black shoes fit tightly around her feet, almost like a sock, she asked for them to be sound absorbing for better stealth. But overall she was happy with the outcome.

She knew that she would be making a lot of adjustments in the future and possibly re-think her entire costume design, but this was good for now.

"You look so good Yamiyo!" She turned her head to see Uraraka standing next to her with a big smile on her face, seeming to have just finished putting her costume on as well. She saw that Uraraka's costume was skin tight, there was a large pink stripe down the middle with two black dots. Her shoes were… rather large. And here was something around her hips, and something similar around her wrists.

"You do too!"

"They did make it a little tight though…" Yamiyo laughed.

"Same with mine!" She noticed that there were very few people left in the changing room.

"We better hurry!" They both raced out of the changing room and made their way to Training Ground Beta.

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!" Fukimage walked next to her as they made their way through the tunnel. Soon enough, they were standing in the sun, what looked like, a city similar to the one for the practical.

"This is getting me all ramped up! You look so cool! Now, shall we get started? You bunch of newbies!" She smiled as she looked around the sea of students, all wearing their hero costumes. One of which caught her eye. To her, Bakugo looked like a giant grenade.

_Well.. that also sums up his personality… _she laughed silently to herself.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!"

"Sir!" A person in white armour raised his hand. _That must be Iida under there.. _

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" He did have a point. All Might held up two fingers.

"Not quite! I'm going to move you two steps ahead!"

_Two steps ahead..? _

"Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evil doers take place indoors. Think about it! Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs." Yamiyo lowered her head to look at the ground. If anyone in class 1-A knew anything about underground lairs and such, it would be Yamiyo."Truly intelligent villains stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you will be split into teams of Heroes and Villains and fight two on two indoor battles!"

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu spoke up.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time! You're dealing with actual people now!"

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" She sweatdropped at Bakugo.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Will you be splitting us up on chance or comparative skill?" Iida still had his hand raised.

"Isn't this cape très chic?" Never mind.. She sweatdropped at everyone.

"Urk! I wasn't finished talking!" All might pulled out a little book of paper.

_A script..? _

"Listen Up! The situation is this… the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the heroes either have to catch the evil doers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." All Might pulled out a yellow box that was labeled "**Lots**" in big bold letters.

"Times limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way to decide the teams?" Iida asked, he seemed a bit confused.

"If you think about it, in emergencies, heroes have to team up with others on the spot or from different hero agencies. Maybe that's what we're seeing now!" Yamiyo spoke up from behind Iida, a hand on her hip.

"Yes I see… lives full of unexpected occurrences.." Iida bowed low. "Excuse my interruption!" All Might spun around so his huge blue cape was facing the class.

"No sweat! LET'S DRAW!" Yamiyo walked up.

"Wonder what teams we will be on.." She faced Fukimage who only nodded in response. She thought his cape was bland when he passed in his hero costume form, but it seemed even more bland in person. She had asked to help with the design, but he shot her down and said he didn't want anything else that would make him stand out.

**Team A: Uraraka and Midoriya**

**Team B: Shoji and Todoroki**

**Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu** (Yamiyo felt bad for Yaoyorozu. The other day, Yamiyo, Uraraka, and Jiro were the last ones to finish changing. And thank god for Jiro's quirk. She caught Mineta before he could peek through the door while they were changing, although this wouldn't have affected Yamiyo as she would change in a stall.)

**Team D: Bakugo and Iida** _Good luck Iida.. _ She even gave him a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic look, which she earned a glare from Bakugo.

**Team E: Mina and Aoyama**

**Team F: Kota and Satou**

**Team G: Kaminari and Jiro**

**Team H: Tokoyami (Fukimage) and Tsuyu** Yamiyo elbowed Fukimage and he punched her arm, she laughed as he grumbled and walked away.

**Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure**

**Team J: Sero and Kirishima**

**Team K: Yamiyo and….**

"Huh… guess I'm the odd one out.." She saw All Might walk up to her and place a huge hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, young Miyako! If you want, you can choose who to team with-"

"Fumikage." She said automatically.

"Eh?" The class deadpanned.

"Fumikage and I have been working together and training together for years. Plus, it may be good to show how much a good relationship with your partner can affect your performance." Yamiyo pointed out. All Might stared at her, seeming to be thinking. His smile grew wider and he flashed her a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me! After everyone has gone, we will see who would want to compete against you two. I expect you to do well, I hope that I see the same fighter as I saw during the Entrance Exam!" She nodded, relieved that it worked. It's not that she didn't work well with other people, it's just… she didn't trust any of them enough yet to fight alongside her. Let alone watch her back for any incoming attacks. She also wanted to work with Fumikage with this lesson, since she assumes they won't be able to work together alot because their siblings and the teachers would want them to work with other people.

Yamiyo stood off to the side, letting her classmates come up with plans, or… almost all of her classmates. Bakugo kept walking off whenever Iida would try to talk to him or formulate a plan. She let Fumikage and Tsuyu form a plan, as Yamiyo and Fumikage's test was last and Yamiyo didn't want to make Fumikage distracted. She sighed and rejoined the group to watch him choose which teams will be going against each other.

"I declare that the first two teams to fight will be…" he pulled his arms out of the boxes and lifted two balls of reverse colors, one was D, one was A.

"THESE GUYS! Team A will be the heroes! Team D will be the villains!"

_Well.. I guess the villain role will suit Bakugo better…_

"Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch."

"Yes sir." But instead of following the group, she made her way over to Midoriya and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. She looked past him and stared at Bakugo, who was glaring at them. She sent a glare back, and she was smiling under her mask. She patted Midoriya on the shoulder and muttered a 'Good Luck' to him. When she was a good few feet away from them, she spun around and began walking backwards. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Oh yeah! Good luck to you too Bakugo!" He glared at her.

"I DON'T NEED LUCK, FLEA BAG!" He called back.

"Sure… sure…" She mumbled while following the group.

_This will be interesting… Midoriya always looked up to and followed Bakugo's every move basically. It will be nice to see how they have grown over the years._


	8. (Sibling Teamwork

**Sibling Teamwork**

* * *

Yamiyo smiled and cheered lightly when Midoriya's plan pulled through. Thanks to his upwards punch, he was able to give Uraraka a chance to secure the 'bomb'. Since the round started, Bakugo went after Midoriya and would relentlessly attack him. But, because of this, Uraraka was able to slip away and go after the 'bomb'.

Yamiyo's smile fell when she saw Midoriya fall to the ground, battered, bruised, and bloody. The room began spinning and she felt that she was about to throw up. Looking at Bakugo's expression didn't help at all either.

Yamiyo slowly stepped through the crowd and eventually exitted the viewing room, arms around her stomach.

She slowly wobbled down the hallway, swaying and stumbling over her feet. She eventually leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. She clutched her head, trying to block out the gruesome images that kept flashing in her eyes.

_**I thought you could handle a little blood.**_

_Not like this…_

_**Psh. You're so weak. You know Midoriya will be fine, right? Recovery Girl is used to stuff like this.**_

_I know that! I'm not weak either-_

_**Then why do you freak out whenever you're reminded of-**_

_Please… don't say it._

_**You're not gonna get better if you don't move past it!**_

_It's not that easy!_

_**Then make it easy! I can't keep coming up whenever your panicked because of this stupid crap! You faced it before! Why is it so hard now?!**_

_Because…_

_**Because why?!**_

_Because I don't want to be a monster!_

After no response, Yamiyo stayed seated for she didn't know how long. With every memory, she squeezed her head harder and harder until it went away, only for another one to resurface.

She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tears drip off her chin and onto her lap. She ripped off her soaked eyepatch and threw it to the side. She was so absorbed in trying to block out the memories that she missed someone walking up to her.

"Hey-" Yamiyo nearly screamed, jerking forward and kicking behind her. Luckily, Fumikage was well out of range since he got hurt last time she did this. Yamiyo froze and trembled slightly as she brought her leg down and slowly sat back up.

"I-I'm sorry.." She mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. There was a beat of silence before she felt him wrap his arms around her. She quickly returned the hug and buried her face into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few moments. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Fumikage asked quietly. Yamiyo shook her head into his shoulder. She felt him nod before she lifted her head and allowed herself to see behind them, although she wishes she didn't.

"Hey! You guys ok?" Yamiyo quickly broke the hug and scrambled for her eyepatch, quickly scooping it up and sliding it on her head. She turned to see Tsuyu and Shoji walking towards them.

"We're ok… she just got a really bad headache suddenly." Fumikage lied. Yamiyo nodded and rubbed the back of her head. Tsuyu put a finger to her chin.

"Does it happen often? Ribbit?"

"Yeah, actually…" Yamiyo responded sheepishly. One of Shoji's hands(?) turned into a mouth.

"Will you be able to battle? Yours is only a match or two away." Yamiyo froze for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah- yeah I should be able too. I just needed a bit of time to myself." Yamiyo quickly stood up and dusted herself off before jogging past Tsuyu and Shoji towards the viewing room. "Don't be too long Fumikage!"

There was a long and awkward silence before Fumikage stood up."Did you see…?" They both nodded and tension grew.

"Please… don't say anything." The two looked at Fukimage surprised. "She already has enough stress piled on top of her right now.. I can't imagine that more stress and worry will be good for her mental health.." Tsuyu and Shoji both looked at each other, then back to him before they both nodded.

"How did it happen?" A different hand(?) turned into a mouth.

"I honestly don't know… and if it makes her feel better to not talk about it at the moment… I'd like to keep it that way until she's ready.." They all stood in silence for a few moments.

"Lets head back, we don't want to miss anyones battle, do we?" Tsuyu piped up. The boys nodded and they made their way to the viewing room.

* * *

"Begin!" Yamiyo and Fumikage observed the building in front of them. They were selected to be the heroes while Yaoyorozu and Shoji were the villains.

"It will be too easy for them to plan if we both go in through the front…" Yamiyo mumbled, "Maybe there's a backway in or a roof entrance?" Fumikage nodded.

They both made their way around the right corner of the building, Yamiyo supporting a lot of Fumikage's weight so his footsteps would be less noticeable to Shoji. On the way to the back, she noticed multiple metal trash cans almost piled up against the wall.

Once they made it around back, Yamiyo quickly made a beeline for the door and tried to swing it open, but it didn't budge. She grumbled and got onto the ground,pressing herself as flat as possible and looking beneath the crack of the door.

The sunlight slightly bounced off the metal plate keeping the door blocked. Yamiyo sighed irritably and hopped back onto her feet. Yamiyo, being cautious, shook her head and pointed to the roof.

Fumikage nodded and Dark Shadow appeared out of his chest a moment later. Yamiyo hopped onto Dark Shadow's head and the sentient shadow slowly flew towards the roof, carrying Yamiyo.

**"What's the plan?"** Dark Shadow whispered.

"Going to get inside and let Fumikage in." Yamiyo muttered. Upon reaching the roof, Yamiyo patted Dark Shadow on the head.

**"There's no way in.."** Yamiyo groaned and threw her head back.

"I'll just break a window. Make a lot of noise." Yamiyo jogged over to the side of the roof and looked down. The closest window was out of reach.

"Little help?" She called over her shoulder. Dark Shadow whined and silently complained about the light, but he floated over to her. "Lower me to that window, I'll do the rest." Dark Shadow nodded. His claw could barely wrap around her torso due to his smaller size, but he managed to get a good hold of her with both his claws.

He lowered her over the roof's edge and right in front of the window. Yamiyo looked up at the sentient shadow. "Ram me at it." Dark Shadow didn't respond as he pushed her back, now almost over the street. "Now!" Yamiyo crossed her arms in an X as Dark Shadow brought her forward and threw her right towards the window, at the same time a _loud _banging and clattering sound was made in the alleyway. Fumikage had stacked the trash bins and kicked them over and onto other bins littered around the pile.

Yamiyo tucked inwards and landed in a roll, quickly going back onto her feet and jumping away from the broken glass. She shook herself off and brushed the broken glass from her hood and hair.

Yamiyo quickly left the room and slowly, silently walked through the dimly lit hallways. She threw her hood off and allowed her ears full range of motion. Her ears twitched and moved all around, carefully listening for anyone.

"Raven! Go Raven!" Fumikage's voice picked up in her earpiece.

"Copy that." Yamiyo quickly picked up the pace and started running through the halls, her shoes/socks keeping her feet silent.

Once throwing open the door to the stairwell and ran over to the railing, peering down. The building was easily about six or seven stories tall, going down the stairs would waste time. She caught a whiff oh Shoi's scent, it was faint but it was there. She did a quick scan and concluded that he wasn't there. He definitely came through the stairwell though.

Yamiyo hopped over the railing and planted her feet on the cement right next to the base of the railing. She sucked in some air and jumped back a little, letting herself fall to the next railing. She reached out and her hand hit the metal railing, but her hand bounced off the metal.

She cursed loudly and missed the next railing. She quickly reached her arm out blindly and was able to slap the metal railing and grip onto it as hard as she could. The sudden motion caused her body to swing under the concrete steps and the railing groaned under the sudden weight, but didn't break. She swung her legs out then back under the stairs and let go of the railing, landing on the stairs and tumbling down them before she stopped herself.

She grunted as a slight pain ebbed into her shoulder. She rolled her shoulder and sighed heavily in relief when she found it wasn't dislocated. She could pop it back into place, but she wouldn't be able to do much with it if it was dislocated.

Yamiyo sat still on the stairs as she closed her eyes and focused on her hearing. She didn't hear anyone open any of the doors or any rushing footsteps. After waiting another second, she hopped onto her feet and looked back over the railing. She was already three floors down and there were only four more before she reached the ground level. She reached up and adjusted her mask, pulling it back up to its original position.

_"Raven! Go Raven!" _Fumikage's voice rang out in her head.

Yamiyo sighed and nodded to herself. She was about to hop down another level as to their plan, but Yamiyo froze and jumped back away from the railing upon hearing the door a few floors below her lam open. "Block it!"

**"Got it!"**

"Fumikage!" Yamiyo ran back towards the railing and looked down, Fumikage running to the open space below her and looking up. "What happened?!"

Loud banging sounds echoed through the starwell as Fumikages head snapped towards what she believed was the door. He abruptly turned on his heel and began running up the stairs, taking them two at a time. "It's Shoji!"

"Hurry!" Yamiyo called. Fumikage just passed the first floor as Shoji broke through the door and started sprinting up the stairs, taking them three or four at a time. He was moving quick, too quick.

Fumikage took note of this and looked over his shoulder. "Dark Shadow!"

**"On it!" **The shadow shot out of Fumikage's back and right towards Shoji.

The six armed individual dodged Dark Shadow's first attack and managed to lay a three handed punch on Dark Shadow's head. Even with Dark Shadow's attacks, Shoji was still managing to quickly move up the stairs.

"Dark Shadow!" Yamiyo yelled as she planted her foot on the railing and jumped forward. Quickly, the sentient shadow moved just in time for Yamiyo to slam into Shoji and knock him against the wall.

He grunted at the sudden impact and wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her tightly with her back pressed against his chest. One of his hands clamped around her mouth and pulled the mask from her face. Yamiyo growled and threw herself at the wall, pulling Shoji slightly towards it.

Yamiyo pressed her feet to the wall and kicked off it, slamming Shoji's back against the railing. His arms, instinctively, lessened their grip and one arm from each side went out to support himself. Yamiyo slipped out of his grip and held her elbow in front of her. She turned and body slammed her classmate in the chest.

The slightly rusted railing groaned in protest before it quickly snapped and left Shoji unsupported as he started to fall backwards. Luckily, they were only on the third floor. Even then, Shoji turned mid air and put his arms on his chest and stomach to soften his fall.

Yamiyo almost went down with him if it wasn't for Dark Shadow quickly grabbing her middle and pulling her up to Fumikage who had stopped halfway to the fourth floor. "Thanks," She patted Dark Shadow on the head and sniffed the air. "Shoji's scent is stronger here…" Yamiyo muttered as she followed Fumikage to the fourth floor door. "Here! This is the floor!"

"How do you know?"

"Shoji must've had to leave the bomb when pursuing you, his scent is still strong here." Yamiyo kicked the door open, causing it to slam against the wall.

"Stealth-" Fumikage started.

"No point, Yaoyorou definitely heard us in the stairwell. Yamiyo quickly darted out of the stairwell, knowing full well Shoji would get up and start chasing them again. With Fumikage and Dark Shadow behind her, Yamiyo charged down the hallway. She followed Shoji's faint scent and took a sharp right turn before she saw the open doorway blocked off with metal slabs.

"Here!" Yamiyo stopped and waited for her brother to catch up. "Dark Shadow!"

**"Got it!"** Dark Shadow pulled his arm back and swiftly punched the metal, bending it. He continued to punch it before the metal gave away and burst inwards, exposing the inside of the large room. They saw Yaoyorozu between two speakers that just about reached her hips, she turned some dials on the speakers.

"Yamiyo!" Fumikage called out. But, at the same time, an unbearable high pitched sound hit Yamiyo's ears and she immediately fell to the ground with a scream. She closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands, pressing them against her head as hard as she could. The earpiece hurt her ear at the sudden action but she didn't care. She just wanted the sound. To. stop.

She felt her anger and irritation bubble over as she slowly lost connection to what was happening around her, her eyes dilating.

She was vaguely aware that an inhuman noise bubbled out of her throat, vaguely aware that her claws appeared and she launched herself at Dark Shadow and Yaoyorozu, who were currently fighting in front of the speakers. Yamiyo was vaguely aware that she swiped her claws at Yaoyorozu, causing her to quickly make a shield and Yamiyo was vaguely aware that she was savagely racking her claws against the shield and pushing Yaoyorozu backwards easily.

The moment the sound stopped, Yamiyo came back to her senses abruptly and paused for a second, slightly confused of what was happening. Yaoyorozu took this chance of weakness and pushed Yamiyo back with the shield, creating a metal pole with her other hand.

Yaoyorozu discarded the shield and started swinging the pole at Yamiyo expertly. Yamiyo dodged the first few attacks before grabbing the metal pole and kicking Yaoyorozu's chest with enough force to knock the girl onto her back.

**"Fumi!"** Yamiyo abruptly turned around and saw Shoji pinning Fumikage to the ground. Yamiyo raised the pole above her head and threw the pole like a javelin, but not high enough for it to hit the ceiling.

The pole flew towards Shoji, who looked up just in time to lift his arms and protect his head. The pole hit his arms and left Fumikage a chance to quickly get out from beneath Shoji.

Yamiyo quickly turned around, only for a new shield to slam right into the left side of her face. "Ow!" Yamiyo called out while falling onto her back. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" She felt blood on her hands and peered between her fingers to see Yaoyorozu frozen out of slight surprise.

Yamiyo quickly took her chance and stopped the act, swinging her legs out and kicking Yayorozu's feet from beneath her, making the girl land hard on her side. Yamiyo jumped onto her feet and quickly backed up to meet Fumikage in the middle of the room.

_Definitely going to have a black eye.._

_**You're gonna be blind by the end of this year.**_

"Dark Shadow, hold back Shoji, I'll go after Yaoyorou while you go after the bomb. You just have to touch it and the exercise is over!" Yamiyo told Fumikage. He nodded and they both made a break for the bomb while Dark Shadow went the opposite way and began fending off Shoji.

Yaoyorozu was back on her feet and she was running to meet the two poles in each hand.

"Can't let you do that Yaoyorozu!" Yamiyo ducked under Yaoyorozu's first swing and wrapped her left arm around Yaoyorozu's stomach and started pushing the girl off to the side.

"Ugh- no!" Yaoyorozu shoved the pole at Yamiyo's calf, tripping her up and making both girls fall to the ground. Yaoyorozu kicked Yamiyo away to the left and held up her right hand, creating a black taser and pointing it at Fumikage as he ran towards the bomb.

"No way!" Yamiyo, from laying on the ground, jumped over Yaoyorozu and pinned Yaoyorou's arm to the side, but the action caused Yamiyo to fall too far and land right in front of the taser just as it fired.

"ARGG!" Yamiyo called out as she felt the shock of it in her stomach. She tensed her body and gasped lightly for air as she felt her diaphragm tense up as well.

"The Hero Team wins!" All Might's booming voice echoed through the building, but a stunned Yamiyo took a few moments to process it.

"I'm sorry!" Yaoyorou was sitting up and helping Yamiyo into a kneeling position. Yamiyo pulled the taser probes out of her stomach and pressed a hand to her sore face. "I didn't mean to hit your eye!" Yaoyorozu pulled Yamiyo's hand away and created a cloth and pressed it to the left side of Yamiyo's face.

"I can't see.." Yamiyo mumbled, waving her arms out in front of her and earning a giggle out of Yaoyorozu. Yamiyo felt hands wrap around her own and she was suddenly being helped to her feet, Yaoyorou keeping the cloth pressed to Yamiyo's face.

"We should wait for the medic bots." Fumikage said.

"Right." Yaoyorozu responded. Yamiyo heard another pair of footsteps walking up behind them.

"What happened?" Shoji asked.

"I hit her with my shield. I wasn't expecting her to turn around so fast." Yaoyorozu explained. Yamiyo chuckled.

"Hey Shoji. Sorry for throwing you down those stairs." Yamiyo apologized.

"Apology accepted. I should've seen that you would pull something like that." Yamiyo laughed lightly.

"Oh, they're here." Yamiyo heard small wheels coming up somewhere behind her and she was carefully led over to where the med bots were waiting, taking the cloth into her own hands and pressing it against her face.

Yamiyo sat down on the stretcher just as she heard All Might's booming laughter. "That was quite the battle you put up!" Yamiyo smiled. "Although I don't approve of throwing your classmates down a stairwell, it gave you the win! Good job!"

"Thanks. I'll try to minimize the throwing people down stairs part next time." Yamiyo joked. She smiled more when laughter reached her ears.

As she was being carried out of the building with All might by her side, she heard him whisper, "By the way… what did 'Raven! Go raven!' mean?" Yamiyo laughed at his confusion.

"Ravens are often seen alone or in pairs. For situations like that, 'Go Raven!' is me and Fumikage's way of saying, 'Go alone!' or 'I'm down!'. It's more so meant to confuse the enemy because they most likely wouldn't know what it means, but it seems to have confused more than the enemy." Yamiyo laughed as All Might sputtered and tried to defend himself.

She knew there would be more questions to come, but for now, she will just enjoy the win.

* * *

**Ha! Doube chapter rewrite!**

**I know this was a _big_ change from the original, but I'm happier with it than the original. I'm _hoping _that from here on out I'll just have to edit a few things in the next chapter and wont have to rewrite massive parts and change it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. (Attack On The USJ (Part 1)

_**Attack on the USJ (Part ½)**_

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty event free, except for when Midoriya came back and chased after Bakugo.

Some people were looking out the window at the pair, Yamiyo included. They watched as Midoriya caught up with Bakugo and started talking. A minute or so later… Bakugo started yelling back… and it looked like… he was crying?

_No… that can't be right… is he really crying? _

She watched in silence as he turned his back and continued walking, but not before he was caught by All Might. Then Bakugo said something, All Might stepped back, and Bakugo walked out of UA. She sighed and turned to see almost everyone's eyes on her.

"What..?"

"You were friends with them, right? What happened down there?" Uraraka asked. Yamiyo looked down, readjusting her eyepatch.

"To be honest… after some… problems… I had to leave the neighborhood when I was around 4… so I really don't know what happened between them… I'm sorry.." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kirishima.

"It's alright! It just means we'll have to stay curious!" He gave a thumbs up, she gave a nod and a weak smile.

"Oh! It's time to go! Bye everyone!" She started walking out the door, Fukimage behind her. It was pretty silent the entire way until they got onto the train. She sighed.

"So.. Tsu and Shoji know?" She turned to see Fukimage's shocked bird features.

"Oh come on! I'm training to be a hero, and I've improved my stealth tremendously! And, you guys aren't the quietest talkers ever…" Fukimage looked down. Dark Shadow emerged from his chest and rested on Yamiyo's lap. She started petting him, but not taking her eyes off Fukimage. He sighed.

"They do… I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." He turned to face her expressionless gaze.

"I've actually wanted to show the class… my eye at least.. It may make things easier for me to start to get more comfortable around them… also this eyepatch isn't the most comfortable thing ever. The only thing I'm worried about is if they ask me how I got it or if they start thinking I'm a freak or monster.." Fukimage dropped his gaze and stared at his feet. She looked down at the shadow bird on her lap, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Sooo… you and Tsu. How's that workin' for ya?" Fukimage snapped his head over to his smug adopted sister. He looked completely shocked.

"Shut up! We just work well as a team!" He rubbed his face while she laughed. Dark Shadow started chuckling at his host's flustered state as well. Fukimage grumbled and turned his head away.

"Hey! Can you tell us what it's like to have All Might as a teacher?"

"What are your opinions on All Might?"

"What's it like having All Might around?" Yamiyo was standing in the middle of the media. Her face paling every second. Somehow she got lost and lost sight of Fukimage. She started feeling claustrophobic as the cameras and microphones were shoved into her face. She felt her ears pin against her head.

"Please, I have to get to class-" Her path was blocked off by, yet another reporter asking about All Might. She tried shoving her way through, but it seemed to have no effect. Her head started spinning and she felt her heart begin to beat fast. It felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She found it harder to breathe as reporters started yelling over each other and asking her different questions. Her head began pounding and she felt sick. She felt as if she was about to fall over, but an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up to see peppermint hair.

"Are you two dating?" A woman with blonde hair asked immediately.

"No." They both replied coldly. The woman shrunk back into the crowd as Todoroki helped Yamiyo get past the reporters. When they finally broke free, they saw Aizawa jogging over.

"You two alright?" They nodded as Yamiyo clutched her chest to calm her heart.

"Alright, you should head to class.." After they started walking, she heard Aizawa mumble, "This media is gonna be the death of my students.." And she started wondering if anyone else got harrassed by the media.

"You ok?" She turned to see Todoroki looking down at her, literally. She nodded and gave a weak smile. He sighed and kept his eyes forward, he didn't say anything else.

"Hey! Yamiyo! You alright?" She walked into the classroom and made her way over to a group of girls consisting of Uraraka, Mina, and Jiro.

"Yeah, those media people are evil.." she hissed. She did a quick scan and saw Fumikage say something to Todoroki before he walked over to his desk.

"Totally! They wouldn't let me into the school!" Jiro responded.

"They didn't let me move at all!" Mina shouted, obviously frustrated.

"I got surrounded, I thought I was going to get a black eye because of the microphones!" Yamiyo shook her fist into the air. "I would strangle them if it wouldn't ruin my chances of becoming a hero.." She saw Jiro and Mina nod. Uraraka was looking elsewhere.

"Uraraka?" Yamiyo waved a hand in front of her face. She jumped back.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Yamiyo tried to follow her trail of sight, but didn't see anything but her classmates- waaiiit…. She saw a certain green haired boy. She smiled and opened her mouth, but the door slid open and she had to rush to her seat as Mr. Aizawa walked up to the front of the room.

"Decent work on your combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo, you're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?" She turned to see Bakugo with an irritated and annoyed look on his face, although that always seemed to be his neutral expression.

"Yeah, whatever." Bakugo turned to face the wall.

"And Midoriya." She turned her head to the left more.

"I see the only way you won the match by messing up your arm again." Midoriya lowered his head closer to his desk. "Work harder, and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk. That line is already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here,but your quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it." She saw Midoriya's face lit up as he raised his head with a big smile on his face.

"So show a little urgency, huh?" Midoriya's face changed from happy, to determined in a heartbeat.

"Right!"

"Miyako.." She straightened her posture, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes settling on her, even a crimson pair, but she barely noticed it. She squirmed a bit at the call of her last name.

"You and Tokoyami did very well, but I want you to actually work with your other classmates." She expected him to talk about that.

"Right-"

"I wasn't finished." She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Whatever personal problems are going on, you need to either move past or forget about them and focus on training. I was informed about you leaving the monitoring room and not coming back until two matches before your own ." She froze, lowering her gaze.

"You need to focus on hero work. You didn't get accepted for you to sit off to the side and have your entire focus on something other than training." She nodded, her hair covering her face. "Let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future…" _So dramatic.. _ Without even looking, she could tell everyone tensed up.

"You all need to pick a class representative." She heard many people sigh from relief. There was a moment of calming quietness, then it became chaos.

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" She watched Kirishima shoot up from his desk. She raised her head and saw almost everyone else either with their hand raised, or calling out to become class rep. It got so bad she pressed her ears to her head and pressed her hands on top of them.

"My first duty as class rep is to have the girls skirts approximately 30 cm abuve the knee!" Yamiyo really growled at the little menace, but otherwise didn't really do anything..

"SILENCE EVERYONE, PLEASE!" She silently thanked Iida as she lifted her ears up to listen to what he had to say. "To be class representative, you have to be able to lead a class. It's not something anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader."

"Your arm is raised the highest though.." She said with a smirk on her face, she rested her head on her hand.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari said.

"We've only known each other for a few days! How do we know who we can trust?" Asui pointed out with a finger on her chin.

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves.." Kirishima stated.

"Isn't that a good thing?" All eyes turned to her. "Whoever has the most votes, is clearly the right person for the job, since they have that many people thinking they could qualify as class rep." She stated simply. She saw Iida turn to the Aizawa cocoon.

_**A crappy butterfly if that's its cocoon…**_

"It's the best way, right sir?"

"Do what you want, just decide before my naps over." Aizawa toppled over, and immediately started sleeping. They started passing out cards and Yamiyo thought for a moment. She saw two, or three people who were the best choice… but she thought longer. _Midoriya would be a nervous wreck if he didn't change that much… that just leaves Iida and Yaoyorozu… _ she leaned in her chair. Staring at the ceiling, thinking. She then thought of the best person and added her vote to the box.

"Who voted for him?!" Bakugo stood up and slammed his hands onto his desk.

"What, did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?"

"Did you think anyone was going to vote for a ticking time bomb?" Yamiyo and Sero said at the same time. They turned to each other and, without a word, high-fived. They ignored Bakugo's death threats and she turned to the distraught Iida.

"One vote?! I feared this was gonna happen... but I can't argue with the system I chose!"

"You think you're the only shocked person? I was basically called an emotional mess by Aisawa-Sensei and I still got two votes.." She turned her head to the board. She was one vote behind Yaoyorozu.

Aizawa sensei was well awake by the time the Class Rep and deputy was chosen. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu walked up to the front of the class and faced their classmates. "Alright, so the class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." She saw Midoriya shaking like a leaf with a horrified look plastered on his face, while Yaoyorozu looked calm.

"Really? Uh… it's not a mistake?" Midoriya said- no… prayed. Yaoyorozu sighed and looked to the right.

"How did this happen?" She sighed.

"This might not be so bad!" Tsu commented.

"Yeah, I could get behind Midoriya I guess." Kirishima piped up.

"Yaoyorozu was totally on top of it when it came to our training results." Kaminari complimented. Yamiyo smiled and rested her head on the desk.

"I'm not fit for the position." She turned to Fukimage who was walking beside her with a lunchtray.

"I can definitely see you doing a good job. Your level headed in a moment of crisis and you can make up a plan on the spot." He turned to face her.

"I can't. Aizawa-Sensei is right, if I can't put my past behind me, I won't get any better. I'll just keep setting myself back and possibly hold everyone back as well." Fukimage looked at his food tray. "I'll see you later Fumi." She smiled. He looked back at her and nodded.

"She watched as he walked over to join Shoji. Yamiyo stayed where she was and looked around the cafeteria, looking for a familiar face or two to sit with.

Yamiyo jumped slightly when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Yamiyo looked behind her and saw Mina smiling. "Come sit with us!" She jerked a thumb over to a table that consisted of Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Bakugo.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure.." She walked over with Mina and took a seat next to her. On her right was Kaminari, across from him was Bakugo flanked by Kirishima on his right and Sero on his left. Kaminari stared at her for a bit before he turned to her with a goofy smile.

"You're really cute, why don't we go catch a movie after this?" Kaminari winked. She leaned on Mina and kicked Kaminari in the shoulder, not a soft kick either.

"Hey- OW!" He rubbed his shoulder and then reached down to his foot with a more hurt expression. "What's the deal man?!" Bakugo scoffed and turned away from Kaminari.

"How's that for an answer?" She shot coldly. "You make it seem as if you wanna date someone because they're good looking."

"Well-" she brought her fist back.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh.." he turned back to his food. Her, along with Mina and Sero chuckled. Bakugo just grumbled and sent a glare to everyone.

"So, Yamiyo. Why didn't you vote for yourself? You would've done a pretty good job!" Sero questioned. "I mean- I assume you didn't because of your reaction to getting two votes." He corrected himself.

"I didn't vote for myself, and Fukimage basically said the same thing about me being a 'good leader' and all that crap."

"Fukimage…? Don't you mean Tokoyami?" Kaminari spoke up. She looked at him with a dead eye stare.

"Are you two dating?" She dropped her chopsticks and smacked Kaminari upside the head.

"You sure you didn't use your quirk yet?" She shot at him. "Were adopted siblings, nut for brains."

"Hey!"

"I backed down because Aizawa-Sensei is right, I need to focus more on my training. And I don't think it would work well for me because of everything I hide." She ignored Kaminari's complaints.

"Like your arms, legs, and eye?" Mina asked. She nodded and took a bite from her food.

"Does it have something to do with the scar on your stomach?" Kirishima asked. She froze. How could she forget about that one?! Well.. it was no bigger than her hand… but she didn't deny its existence. She continued eating and nodded.

"Were you staring at it?" Yamiyo shot at Kirishima with a smirk. Kirishima took a full five seconds for it to register, and when it did, his face was beat red and he was waving his hands in front of him.

"NO! I just saw it when you were walking back to the viewing room after leaving!"

"So you were staring?"

"NOO!" Kirishima covered his face and slammed his forehead against the table.

"How did you get it anyway?" Bakugo said coldly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said smugly. He was about to yell something when bells went off, making Yamiyo cover her ears.

"𝕎𝔸ℝℕ𝕀ℕ𝔾: 𝕃𝔼𝕍𝔼𝕃 𝟛 𝕊𝔼ℂ𝕌ℝ𝕀𝕋𝕐 𝔹ℝ𝔼𝔸ℂℍ. 𝔸𝕃𝕃 𝕊𝕋𝕌𝔻𝔼ℕ𝕋𝕊 ℙ𝕃𝔼𝔸𝕊𝔼 𝔼𝕍𝔸ℂ𝕌𝔸𝕋𝔼 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝔹𝕌𝕀𝕃𝔻𝕀ℕ𝔾 𝕀ℕ 𝔸ℕ 𝕆ℝ𝔻𝔼ℝ𝕃𝕐 𝔽𝔸𝕊ℍ𝕀𝕆ℕ!" A female robot voice echoed throughout the silent cafeteria. It continued to repeat the same message over and over.

"The hell?!" Yamiyo shouted. Kaminari grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the seat at the same time as the rest of the table stood. She ended up next to Bakugo and Kirishima near the back as they shoved their way out of the cafeteria walls. Very quickly, they were being squished from all angles.

Yamiyo yelped in pain when the guy in front of her threw his elbow back and hit her in the chest. She stumbled back into the person behind her and was shoved forward onto the ground."Yamiyo!" Kirishima tried to go back to help, but the crowd kept pushing them forward.

"Kirishima!" She tried to stand, but whenever she tried to someone would step onto her back and push her back onto her stomach.

"Hey! A girl is on the ground!"

"Stop stepping on her!"

"Make some space!" Some people shouted. But, it didn't help, people kept stepping and running

over Yamiyo. She managed to curl into a ball and cover her head to try and keep people from stepping on her head, she tucked in her tail around her legs.

_She felt impacts all over her body. She could only hear the laughter of the people kicking her. _

"_Stop! Please!" She cried as she tried to get away. She felt a good kick to the back of her head and she cried out in pain. She felt someone grab her hair and lift her head up. Her eye was met with white orbs. The girl had dark gray, cloud like hair and her skin was a stormy gray color. She smiled to reveal her white pointy teeth._

"_If you're aiming to become a hero, you should at least learn some basic self defense." She cackled as she slammed Yamiyos head to the floor. More kicks started hitting her body as she cried and prayed for it to stop._

"BACK UP IDIOTS!" Yamiyo heard small booms coming from somewhere in front of her.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"You're going the wrong way!"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled. Yamiyo felt someone pulling her off the ground. Before she could even register what was happening, she was lightly pushed forward. She felt someone's hand on her back and she looked over her right shoulder, seeing Bakugo looking ahead with a deep scowl on his face.

Yamiyo didn't complain as they pushed their way through the crowd, Bakugo sometimes shouting insults or cursing loudly.

"Hey, it's Iida!" Yamiyo called out, pointing at the boy. He was spinning in a circle, going forward above the crowd. He slammed into the Exit Sign and gripped a pole above him, she noted his lack of glasses.

"Listen up everything is okay!" The entire crowd stopped and stared at Iida. Yamiyo saw his legs were shaking, "It's just the medial outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everythings fine! We're UA students, we need to stay calm and prove we're the best of the best!" Yamiyo sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead.

"You'd think as UA students, everyone wouldn't be panicking and would be able to actually file out calmly." Yamiyo mumbled. Bakugo huffed in agreement and they began to regroup and head back to class.

"It's time class rep. Let's begin." Yaoyorozu said. Midoriya stood rigid, cheeks slightly red and his face showed nervousness.

"Uhm.. ok so we need to find out who the other class officers will be- but first… there's something I wanna say." Yamiyo quirked a brow and tilted her head slightly. "I've thought a lot about this… and I think that Tenya Iida should be our class rep!" Midoriya relaxed slightly, but his eyes stayed on the podium. "He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line." He raised his head and looked at Iida. "So I believe… that he should be the one leading our class from now on!" Yamiyo smiled and looked at Iida. The boy looked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah- you know what? If Midoriya vouches for him I'm good, lus he was a big help. He totally maned up and took charge, right?" Kirishima said while smiling.

"Yep! Oh did you notice he looked like the dude on the emergency exit signs when he was on the wall earlier?" Kaminari laughed.

"This is a waste of time." Aizawa spoke up, startling Midoriya at the podium. "I don't care who the class rep is, just hurry up." Aizawa fell back to his side and seemed to fall back asleep in his sleeping bag. Iida sat still for a few moments before standing with his eyes closed.

"If Midoriya has nominated me for this job…" He opened his eyes and stared forward. "Then I humbly accept! I pledge to carry out the duties as class rep to the best of my abilities!" Iida said, arm raised in the air with the other behind his back.

"Sounds good emergency exit." Kirishima smiled.

"Emergency exit Iida! Don't let us down man." Kaminari chuckled.

"You got it Iida! Be the best emergency exit!" Yamiyo smiled, laughing along with some of her classmates.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors, me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

_Wonder who the other faculty member is… maybe Ectoplasm..? _Murmurs filled the room until Sero called out.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Aizawa shot out another card, in big blue letters was the word "**RESCUE**"

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks and stuff like that." Everyone started chatting a bit.

_Rescue huh? Maybe I'll do a decent job! _

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Everyone mumbled a sorry.

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you, I know your excited about costumes." He held out a remote and the walls opened again to show the familiar cases with numbers on them. "But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready." As Aizawa left the room, everyone stood up and started walking over to their cases. Yamiyo lagged behind, wanting to not get trampled again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and lifted her head to see Fukimage.

"I'll get your case for you." He said as he started making his way over to the group.

Yamiyo smiled and rose from her seat, stretching out her back and arms. She never actually _did_ anything revolving around rescue, but she's studied it and she has a basic idea about rescue, but it will be completely new territory for her.

Yamiyo stood next to Fumikage and Shoji, waiting for the bus to arrive. She played with the fur on her tail, sometimes jumping into the conversation.

"Hey, Yamiyo!" She turned and saw Kirishima jogging over and waving. Yamiyo stepped away from the group and walked over to meet Kirishima. "How are you? Ya know… after the whole 'breach'." Yamiyo smiled.

"I'm fine. Bakugo was able to get me off the ground before I could receive a more serious injury." Yamiyo reassured.

"That's good. I tried to go help, but people kept pushing me forward." Yamiyo shook her head.

"I know you would've helped me if you could." Kirishima smiled and nodded.

"Gather around Class 1-A! Using your student numbers form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently!" He called out. Yamiyo chuckled lightly and walked beside Kirhsima towards the bus.

"He's really taking this seriously for someone to be elected as the class rep not even an hour ago." Kirishima smiled.

Yamiyo nodded. "But that may pay off. We need a good leader and, no offense towards Midoriya, but Iida is the type to take charge and make the right decisions." Yamiyo noted.

Kirishima nodded. Suddenly, his head jerked forward and Bakugo came into view. "Watch where you're going, idiot." Yamiyo looked ahead and saw the group was still in front of them, Iida telling them to get in line. Yamiyo sighed and scratched the side of her face lightly.

"The bus's open layout ruined my boarding strategy." Yamiyo giggled lightly. She ended up sitting next to Midoriya while everyone else rushed to get on board and get a good seat.

"Iida, you really need to chill."Mina looked down at the hunched over class rep.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say," Tsu turned towards Midoriya, "about you actually."

"About me? What is it Asui?" Midoriya looked a little panicked.

"I told you to call me Tsu."

"Oh, yeah right." A slight pink dusted Midoriya's cheekbones.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might?" Midoriya seemed to panic.

"What, really? You really think so, huh? I never really thought about that. I guess it's kinda similar.." Midoriya started to mutter loudly, turning away from Tsu and staring at the ground.

"Wait- hold on Tsu. Your forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Kirishima pipes up from Tsu's left. Yamiyo watched Midoriya sigh in relief. "Still it must be cool to have a simple…"

_**You know what? Tsu's right, it does remind me of All Might's quirk.**_

_Now you wanna talk?_

_**Oh, shut up.**_

_But you're right, but Kirishima does have a point. All Might doesn't hurt himself whenever he uses his quirk._

_**Meh, they look the same and you can't change my mind!**_

_You're in _my _mind..?_

_**Stop being a smart-ass.**_

The bus jolted and Yamiyo was brought back to reality. She looked around confused for a moment.

"... have pro quirks, its Todoroki and Bakugo." Kirishima said while looking at the two. Yamiyo recomposed herself and pretended that she knew what was going on.

"Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." Yamiyo had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"What did you say?! I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo stood up and shouted. Jiro looked like she wanted to move.

Tsu pointed a finger at Bakugo. "Ya see?"

"Ya know, we basically just met you,so it's kinda telling that we know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Yamiyo let out a laugh before covering her mouth and slamming her fist on her thigh.

"You're going to regret the day you applied to this school, loser!" At this point Jiro was almost falling off the seat from scooting away from Bakugo. Yamiyo thought for a second before standing up and holding Midoriya's shoulder for a moment.

"Don't stand up while we're moving." Aizawa ordered. Yamiyo waved her hand at him.

"Lemmie be a hero and save somebody." She didn't wait for a response as she carefully walked down the aisle and stopped next to Jiro. She pulled the girl out of the seat and plopped down where Jiro was previously sitting. "You can have my seat." Jiro stared at Yamiyo for a second before nodding and hurrying over to the vacant seat next to Midoriya.

It took a moment, but Kirishima, Sero, kaminari, and Mina all burst out laughing when Yamiyo's words registered in their heads.

"THE HELL YOU DOING, FLEA-BAG?!" Bakugo roared into her ear. Yamiyo groaned and stared up at Bakugo.

"Can you be any louder?" Bakugo looked ready to explode. She had a smug look on her face, yet she wasn't smiling. He yelled at her before plopping down and cursing at her, she didn't notice his ears turn red.

It was only a few minutes later before Aizawa stood up.

"Hey hey, we're here. Stop messing around."

"Yes sir!" Everyone called out. She watched as they pulled up to a huge dome-like building. When she got off the bus, she noticed Thirteen standing by the entrance.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you!" Everyone gasped.

"It's the space hero! Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who rescued tons of people from disasters across the world!" She smiled under her mask when she saw everyone's reaction. Especially Midoriya's, he was practically fangirling.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" Thirteen gestured towards the entrance to the dome-like building.

"This is going to be awesome!" Everyone said. After they walked inside, they stared in awe at the huge area! It was filled with different sections for the different disasters! Yamiyo looked all around, her eyes twinkling in awe.

"A Shipwreck! A Landslide! A Fire! A Windstorm! Etc! I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters! I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Thirteen turned and pointed at them. "But you can call it the USJ!"

"Just like Universal Studios Japan.." Everyone thought. Aizawa walked up towards Thirteen. She stepped forward and tilted her ears towards the two. She only caught a few words. Something about All Might booking an interview instead… something about too much hero work… something about power… and another something about resting in the teachers lounge. _What are they saying?! Why do they have to be so far away?! _She sighed and turned back towards the group, chatting with them. Aizawa turned back towards the group.

"Clocks ticking, we should get started." He walked off to the side.

"Excellent! Before we begin, let me just say one thing! Well… maybe two things… possible three… four… or five?"

"We get it…" Thirteen held up their left hand.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk, it's called BlackHole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah, you've used blackhole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Midoriya stepped forward with Uraraka nodding the entire time. Thirteen lowered their hands.

"That's true, but my quirk could also be very easily used to kill.." Some people looked shocked. Yamiyo didn't but Thirteen's bluntness did surprise her a bit. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential, and because of All Mights combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people." Yamiyo looked at her feet. "Carry those lessons over to this class, today you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about, ensuring the safety of others." Yamiyo looked up, determined. _I will do this right.. I will try my hardest! _Thirteen bowed.

"That's all I have to say, thank you so much for listening!" Everyone started cheering, Yamiyo was one of them to be clapping.

"Right, now that that's over-" Yamiyo felt a chill go down her spine. She saw the lights around the dome flicker and die. She scooted closer to Fukimage as she let out a low growl. She looked at the waterfoundtain in the middle, the water kept flowing, then stopping, flowing then stopping. Suddenly, a purple mist grew from the size of a pebble… to the size of about an Airplane wing. Aizawa turned around quickly and Yamiyo started growling loudly as a hand pushed through the purple mist. She felt her claws flexing as she hunched over, snarling and growling.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa leaned forward, grabbing at his scarf. She watched as a man with blue hair and gray hands walked out of the portal thing. This made her growl even more and she felt her body tensing. She watched as more people came pouring out of the portal. Midoriya and Yamiyo stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Yamiyo felt arms tug her backwards, but she only pulled away and didn't budge from her spot.

"This is real. Those are villains." She glanced behind her to see Fukimage staring at the portal. She relaxed her body, but she didn't stop growling. She watched as a huge purple bird thing emerged beside the hand man. She felt her body tense again.

_I won't let these people hurt them… _

Yamiyo stepped forward and in front of the group as she looked over the hoard of villains, and she spotted a few faces she recognized- scratch that… she saw _ a lot _of faces she recognized. And by the looks of it, they recognized her too.

A short woman with pure white hair pointed at Yamiyo and threw her arm forward, sending hundreds of threads towards the class. They were thicker than normal threads, but still kinda hard to spot. The woman herself was hard to see due to her height and her being behind some massive dude.

The threads shot through the air at an alarming rate. Aizawa only reacted when they just passed him. Time seemed to slow as he grabbed his scarf and turned, ready to fling it out. The threads grew closer and closer and-

"Thirteen! Look out!"

**𝓣𝓸 𝓑𝓮 𝓒𝓸𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓾𝓮𝓭..**


	10. (Attack On The USJ (Part 2)

_**Chapter 10 - Attack On The USJ (Part 2/2)**_

* * *

"Thirteen! Look out!"

The pro hero didn't have enough time to react. The threads completely wrapped around the hero, pinning their arms to their side.

Thirteen's legs were pulled out beneath them and they started being dragged closer and closer to the edge of the platform. "Uaaa!"

"Thirteen!" Aizawa threw his Capture Weapon out and wrapped it around Thirteen just as they passed the edge of the platform. "Cut it!"

Yamiyo quickly ran forward and jumped off the edge of the platform and grabbed the straightened threads. They were at a height where Yamiyo's feet didn't touch the ground. She looked at the villain crowd.

_They always had terrible aim.._

Yamiyo raised her claw hand and sliced through the threads.

Yamiyo jerked forward a bit before she quickly let go and landed on the steps, she quickly caught herself and felt Aiawa's capture weapon wrap around her stomach and pulled her backwards. She was airborne for a few seconds before she felt someone catch her.

Aizawa unwrapped her from his scarf and shoved her towards her classmates, where Yamiyo ran over and stood in front of the group.

"Yamiyo, are you ok?!" Mina rushed over.

"M'fine." Yamiyo replied, keeping her gaze locked on the heroes. Thirteen had untangled themselves and was on their feet next to Aizawa.

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus!" Aiawa pulled more of his scarf and stepped beside Thirteen, yellow goggles over his eyes. He was ready to jump into action. "They might be jamming the signal if the security systems online.." Aiwa quirky corrected himself. "Kaminari, try to use your quirk to get in touch with the school."

"Yes sir." Kaminari touched the device on his right ear.

"What are you going to do? There's too many of them, and even if you do use your quirk, your power isn't suited for this. Your quirk is better for stealth and one on one fighting. That's not gonna help with a group!" Midoriya called out.

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick." Aiwa stated. "I'll leave it to you thirteen." Aiawa quickly jumped off the platform and into the hoard of villains below.

"Hurry! Follow me!" Thirteen ran through the group and everyone was quick to follow. Kirishima and Fumikage pulled Yamiyo along when she didn't move. She quickly caught her footing and ran alongside her classmates.

With Yamiyo's speed, she quickly caught up to Thirteen and ran alongside the Pro Hero. "Were almost there!" Yamiyo called over her shoulder. She reached up and pulled her mask up to its original position.

Suddenly, a purple portal opened up in the ground and made Yamiyo and Thirteen stop in their tracks, the class quickly stopping as well. Thirteen moved and pushed Yamiyo back slightly as they took the front. Yamiyo stepped back a bit.

A large dark purple and black mist rose from the portal and loomed over the class, the mists's piercing yellow eyes made Yamiyo growl. "Hello… it's a pleasure to meet you. We are the Leave Of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides… isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath." Yamiyo growled louder and stepped closer to Thirteen, nearly beside them. "I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been a change of pans we have not foreseen-"

"Yeah, he decided to bail out so he didn't have to see any of your ugly mugs." Yamiyo snapped loudly.

"Ah… yes. I nearly forgot about you… the fighter." Yamiyo tensed and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "As you may have noticed, some of those villains may seem familiar. All we needed to do was mention your title and they willingly joined. I know some- no…. _All of them_ will be _very_ happy to see _your_ blood spilled in particular."

"That won't happen!" Thirteen called out, stepping in front of Yamiyo and raising their arm with the cap off their finger, only to lower it when Bakugo and Kirishima jumped forward. Kirishima threw a punch at the mist guy while Bakugo made a huge explosion. Yamiyo brought her arms up and shielded her face from the dust Bakugo's explosion caused.

"You think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima called out. There was a moment of silence and Yamiyo lowered her arm.

Within the smoke cloud, she saw a dark shape shifting. "You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children, otherwise someone might get hurt."

Yamiyo sprung forward, claw reared back. "I've had enough of you!" She shouted.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades," He shouted as dark mist tentacles shot from the center of his mist-like body and surrounded the group. One of them slammed into Yamiyo's chest and she felt herself falling. She barely heard what he said next, "... and your deaths!"

Yamiyo felt herself spin a few times before her back finally hit solid ground. She groaned upon impact and raised her head slightly.

"Kirishima? Bakugo?" Yamiyo jumped to her feet in a kick up and offered a hand to both boys on the ground. Bakugo scoffed and hit her hand away while Kirishima gratefully grabbed her hand. She heaved him to his feet in a fluid motion. "Where are we..?" The windows were either broken or cracked, the ceiling panels were missing or on the ground, and there were multiple cracks along the walls and some on the floor.

"Collapse zone." Bakugo stated gruffly. Yamiyo pulled her hood down and allowed her ears to turn and twitch. "When I see that damn mist guy, I'll blow him to hell!" Bakugo shouted.

Yamiyo froze and lifted her hands up. She sniffed the air and caught a heavy scent of BO and sweat. She looked up sharply and looked into the doorway across the room. She saw the light reflect off of a shiny surface.

"Ack!" Yamiyo turned her shoulder to the side and bent backwards, allowing the metal spear to go past her and lodge itself into the wall, creating a spiderweb of cracks along the surface.

"Dammit I missed." Yamiyo straightened herself out and she quickly rushed to the middle along with Bakugo and Kirishima. They settled into a sort of triangle as the rest of the villains made themselves known, stepping out of doorways or appearing from the ceiling.

"You'll get another chance. After all, they are only kids."

"The girl's a monster, not a kid." Yamiyo narrowed her eyes and pulled her mask up. Yamiyo stretched her arms out in front of her, popping her elbows and fingers. She rolled her shoulders and dropped her arms.

It was a standoff.

The villains stared at them and they stared at them. "What are you morons standing around for?!" Bakugo shouted. Yamiyo then sprung to the closest villain to her.

He jumped and threw a punch, which she dodged easily. Yamiyo spun and brought her ebow up, slamming it in the guys face. His head snapped back and he quickly fell to the ground.

Yamiyo heard movement to her right and jumped back, avoiding some sort of substance. It was a weird faint gray white sort of glob that stuck to the wall.

Yamiyo looked back in time to avoid another shot of the sticky substance and ran towards the woman with hands cupped around her mouth. She shot another glop from her mouth, only for Yamiyo to dodge once again.

Yamiyo slammed her fist into the woman's gut, knocking her back into the wall. The woman slumped to the ground, not moving.

"OW!" Someone grabbed a fistful of Yamiyo's hair and yanked her head back. Yamiyo lifted her leg and kicked backwards blindly.

The man howled in pain as he let go of her and dropped to his knees, hands over his crotch. Yamiyo spun and kicked him in the side of his head, making him drop to the ground.

"Bakugo behind you!" Yamiyo called out. Bakugo spun and fired off an explosion into the guy's chest, knocking him back.

"HA!" Yamiyo felt a weight on her back and she was tackled to the ground. Her arms were pinned to her back and someone was pushing her head into the ground. "Gotcha!"

Yamiyo rolled her eyes and turned her hands to claws, piercing the person's hand they used to pin hers to her back. The person screamed in pain and let go of her arms. Yamiyo rolled her body forward and brought her legs up, catching the person's neck from behind. She pulled her legs down and the person was pulled back as well. She let go and rolled, knocking the person off her back.

She was on her feet quickly and socked the guy in the jaw. Knocking another one down.

Yamiyo heard heavy footsteps and avoided a rather large fist. She brought her arms up and blocked another punch, which made her legs lift up a bit. She stumbled back and planted her feet firmly.

Yamiyo was about to throw a punch, but an arm wrapped around her middle and her feet were no longer on the ground. "Yamiyo!" She dug her claws into the man's arm, but he didn't let go.

Suddenly, the man ran forward as Kirishima followed, quickly followed by Bakugo. Yamiyo screamed as the man holding her slammed through a wall and sent them both falling.

She was harshly thrown to the side on the way down and landed hard on her side. Yamiyo coughed and rolled onto her feet, shakily standing up.

"Weak!" Yamiyo felt a hard punch to her side, flinging her towards the right. She could've sworn she heard something crack. She landed and couldn't even breathe before the same man grabbed her ankles. "Coward!" She was lifted off the ground again and thrown into the broken building, breaking a wall. "That's all you are!" A fist grabbed the front of her costume and lifted her up. Her hands immediately went around his wrist. "A coward wolf!" Yamiyo Stared at his face long and hard. He wore a respirator mask and had white hair sloppily shaved and parted to the side.

"And you're a pathetic human." Yamiyo snapped. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck in a flying triangle choke. A strangled cough escaped his mouth at the sudden attack. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed her right leg, prying it off his neck. Yamiyo unwound her left leg from his neck and brought it to her chest before kicking his throat.

He coughed and gasped, dropping her and stumbling back. Yamiyo landed on her feet and jumped to his side. She swept his legs out from under him and slammed her fist into his chest, driving into the ground.

The man was wheezing and his head was turned to the side. Yamiyo stared at his face before slowly standing up and clutching her ribs as pain slowly ebbed into them.

Yamiyo scowled at the man. If she remembered correctly, whenever he held his breath it made his strength and speed increase. By the looks of it, he didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon.

She stepped back, leaving about ten feet between them, and looked up at the hole he had created. She didn't see anyone in the hole of the building, but she did see some flashes and she could hear small explosions and bangs coming from it.

She turned on her heel and began jogging towards the building entrance. It was only about three floors up, it wouldn't be long for her to get up there and rejoin her classmates.

"Why are you so hard to kill?!" Yamiyo gasped lightly and turned to see the man only a few feet from her, charging towards her with a combat knife in hand. Yamiyo quickly jumped back slightly and brought her arms up, ready to block. The man lurched forward and wrapped his hand around her neck. "Just die!" He brought the knife towards her gut, a crazy look in his eyes.

Almost immediately after, there was a large explosion to his side and he was flung off of her, his hand ripped from her neck. Yamiyo gasped and staggered back a bit, only for someone to wrap their arm around her shoulders.

"You ok Yamiyo?" Kirishima stared at her worryingly as Bakugo stared at the villain, making sure that he was knocked out. "Holy- did he get you?!" Kirishima turned her towards him. Bakugo spun around and stared at them,

Yamiyo shook her head and slowly held out her left hand, revealing the combat knif's blade tightly gripped in her hand. A trail of blood dripped off the knife's handle. "Almost." Yamiyo threw the knife to the side and shook out her bloody hand.

"We gotta get out of here." Kirishima let go of Yamiyo and looked around them.

"I agree. We gotta help our classmates and Aizawa." Yamiyo pulled off the short sleeved, white crop top hoodie part of her costume and ripped it from the V-Neck. "I say we go to the middle." Yamiyo began shredding her hoodie and making long strips.

"I agree." Kirishima turned towards the exit to the Collapse Zone. "Yamiyo, can you hear what's going on?" Yamiyo finished tightly wrapping her hand.

"Yes, give me a second and be as quiet as possible." Yamiyo ordered. She closed her eyes and completely focused on her hearing. At first, everything was silent. Her eyes scrunched up more and she focused her hearing towards the center of the USJ.

She felt her stomach churn when she heard snapping and loud bangs as well as cries out of pain. Yamiyo opened her eyes and looked at her classmates. "What is it?" Kirishima asked, worried by Yamiyo' expression.

Yamiyo stayed silent, trying to process the conclusion she came to. "Just spit it out already!" Bakugo barked, taking a slight step forward.

"I think… I think they got someone on our side. I can't tell if it's a student or not… but they need our help." Yamiyo stared at the boys. She could see the news was registering in their minds.

"Let's go!" Kirishima led the way with Yamiyo and Bakugo following close behind.

"Ha! You think we're just going to let you leave?!" Multiple villains crashed through the window on the fourth floor and landed right in front of the trio. They skidded to a stop and immediately went into defense. The villains circled around them, closing them in from all angles, just like they did inside.

"I thought you got them all?!" Yamiyo whispered harshly.

"We did! They were easy too!" Bakugo hissed back. Yamiyo growled lightly. She remembered about half of them, but she was glad she barely remembered them. If she could remember them better, then she would be very scared of their safety.

"We don't have time for this!" Yamiyo lurched forward and kicked a woman in the knee, making her kneel. Yamiyo grabbed the front of the woman's shirt and arm, lifting her off the ground and throwing her into the closest guy. "We have to help our classmates!"

"I'll make an opening!" Kirishima shouted towards her. Himself and Bakugo both darted forward, attacking two people and leaving an opening. Yamiyo sprinted out of the circle and began running out of the Collapse zone.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Bakugo and Kirishima encircled once again and fending off the villains. She slowed to a stop and clenched the white fabric keeping her hand from bleeding.

Bakugo spotted her still form and noticed her hesitation. "Just go goddamnit!" He shouted, blasting an unsuspecting woman in the chest.

Yamiyo stared at him before nodding, she pulled down her mask revealing the bottom half of her face. "Hurry up!" She called with a smirk. Bakugo cracked his signature evil smile and turned away, continuing to blow up his opponents.

Yamiyo turned away and continued the course out of the Collapse Zone, leaving the mask off her face. As she grew closer and closer to the center… her panic grew and grew. Who did the villains catch?

_If they seriously hurt any of them..._

Yamiyo clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes.

_Yami, be ready._

_**Finally, some action.**_

* * *

Yamiyo ran through the greenery surrounding the Collapse Zone. It wasn't much, mainly just some grass and trees. She would usually admire the nature around her when running or on walks, but this wasn't the time to stop and admire the plants.

She saw the middle and put on more speed before breaking free of the greenery. She slowed to a quick jog and looked around. All of the earlier villains were on the ground, but there were a lot less of them than when they first appeared. Most of them must have been teleported to the locations not too long before herself and her classmates were scattered around. Yamiyo narrowed her eyes at the white haired woman from earlier, just going past and not sparing the woman a second glance.

Yamiyo stopped upon hearing another loud bang. Yamiyo froze and her eyes widened, her iris and pupil becoming pinpoints.

She stared at the dark purple back of the large bird-like creature from earlier. The creature was crouching on top of somebody on the ground. By looking at the costume and the yellow goggles discarded not too far away… Yamiyo concluded that the creature was on top of her teacher.

Yamiyo's fists trembled with rage. Her blood seeped through the cloth wrapped around her left palm and the blood started dripping from her fist.

Yamiyo clenched her teeth and her shadow bent and started to rise out of the ground around her feet. She stepped forward before breaking out in a full blown sprint.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY TEACHER!" Yamiyo roared, throwing her right arm forward. Darkness shot from her hand and split into two points.

The creature screamed an inhuman sound as the darkness tendrils pierced it's shoulders. Yamiyo jerked her arm to the side, the Darkness following and throwing the creature as well.

Yamiyo dropped to her knees beside her teacher and didn't know if she could move him. His arms were pointed in odd directions and his face was pounded into the dirt. Yamiyo pulled her hands up and her teacher's shadow rose beneath him and lifted him off the ground. "Yam… i.." Aizawa struggled to speak.

"Sensei I'm getting you out of here! I won't let them hurt anyone!" Yamiyo made his shadow lift him higher off the ground.

"No… RUN!" He shouted.

"Thats new…" Yamiyo looked up sharply and stared at the blue haired man with the hands all over him. "You have two quirks… one of Master's failed creations? No… you wouldn't be here. Maybe a customer's tool?" Yamiyo narrowed her eye. The man scratched his neck, "Nomu."

Yamiyo didn't even register what happened until she was off the ground and a large hand was wrapped around her stomach and ribs. Yamiyo screamed as the creature tightened his hold on her. She could hear and feel her ribs cracking under the pressure.

"What?! I cut…. through his….. shoulders!" Yamiyo managed to cough out. She looked, and there were no visible injuries other than the red scars on the dark purple skin.

Yamiyo threw her arm to the side and Aizawa was flung away. She wished there was another way that would cause him less harm, but she just needed to get him away. She heard him cough and grunt in pain when he hit the ground, facing the entrance to the USJ and his back to herself and the center of the dome-like building.

Yamiyo placed both her hands on Nomu's forearm. She coughed painfully, not being able to get a breath in. Yamiyo screamed and darkness sprouted from her hands, cutting through Nomu's arm. She fell to the ground, the massive hand loosened and she wriggled out.

She jumped back unsteadily and nearly fell. She gasped heavily and clutched the bottom of her ribs. She watched as the Nomu screeched and turned his head to the side, sticking his arm out. She watched in horror as the arm grew back, first as muscle then the skin grew back over.

_**This isn't good. We haven't fought against someone this strong before!**_

_How can he regenerate?! He has a second quirk?!_

Yamiyo stumbled back, seeing Nomu's body quickly rush towards her. She had _no _time to react as Nomu grabbed her again and raised her over his head. She couldn't even create darkness before she was harshly thrown into the ground.

Yamiyo layed on her back and watched as Nomu raised its fists into the air. She stared helplessly as the nomu slammed its fists on top of her, digging a crater below her.

Her classmates within sight watched in horror as the dust cleared and the Nomu slowly stood, pulling its fists with it.

Yamio watched with blurry vision as Nomu's bulky shape stared at her before abruptly disappearing from her sight. She sighed faintly and closed her eye, exhaustion hitting her hard. She could faintly feel some sort of liquid dripping from her mouth and running down her cheek, but her mind couldn't process what it was. All she could feel was pain and exhaustion.

_Don't wanna… leave.._

_**I'll deal with the assholes, you just rest.**_

_Friends… don't.._

_**I won't lay a hand on them.**_

_Sleepy…_

Yamiyo felt the pain ebbing away as she fell victim to the depths of her mind.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Kurogiri. Did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki turned and looked at his comrade.

"The rescue hero is out of commission. But there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility." Shigarai turned to Kurogiri, staring at him.

He turned forward and brought his hands up, scratching the part of his neck where the hands didn't reach. "Kurogiri… you fool. IF you weren't our warpgate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." He suddenly stopped scratching his neck, his hands still. "There's no way we can win if dozens of heroes show up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title screen."He dropped his arms and hung his head. "And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damnit. Let's go home."

"Huh? Did I hear that right? Did they just say they were going to leave?" Mineta looked towards Midoriya and Tsu.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Tsu responded.

Mineta looked back forward and tears welled in his eyes. He dove to the side, looking as if to hug Tsu. "Yes! That's amazing! We're safe and we don't have to fight!"

"Uh yeah, but-" She froze upon feeling Mineta's hand on her chest. She stared blankly forward before shoving the smaller male completely underwater. "I have a real bad feeling about this Midoriya."

He nodded beside her. "It seems weird that they'd retreat at this point- even if help _is_ on the way." Midoriya stared forward, still in the water.

"Oh.. before we leave. Let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken. Let's wreck his pride." Shigaraki, his name learned by the mist guy saying it, turned and looked at Tsu, Midoriya and mineta who were in the water watching the events unfold. He moved quickly, kneeling in front of Tsu who was in the water with Midoriya and Mineta. "Let's make this hurt!." His hand shot forward, the trio unable to stop what was to come.

His fingers nearly touched Tsu's face when a bloody hand clamped down on his forearm. Tsu jerked back, away from his hand, pulling Midoriya and Mineta back with her. They stared at the figure tightly gripping Shigaraki's arm. Her left leg and arm were wrapped in darkness, keeping them from becoming anymore broken as she moved around.

"**We made a promise to our teacher.."** Yamiyo harshly pulled his arm to the side. **"That we will make sure nobody else is injured in this attack, let alone killed."** She growled. Her voice seemed more hollow and had a slightly deeper pitch.

Her friends quickly realized that her eyepatch was nowhere to be seen, and her hair was pushed out of the way. They saw the large scar over her eye, but instead of her irises being purple, they were a beady black, seeming void of any emotion but anger.

"You.." Shigaraki swung his free arm up. "I'll have fun killing you!" Yamiyo watched his hand come closer to her face, but she only grabbed his wrist.

"**Likewise.."** Yamiyo threw his arms to the side and grabbed the front of his shirt. She lifted him over her head and slammed him into the ground, further away from the water.

Yamiyo waved her fingers and brought her hand up, palm facing the sky. Shigaraki was already standing up, but his shadow morphed and grabbed his limbs, pulling him onto his knees. She covered her claw in darkness and raised her hand. **"Burn in hell."**

"Nomu!" The large creature grabbed Yamiyo's arm, moving extremely fast. He gripped it and threw her away like a ragdoll.

Yamiyo landed on her shoulder and transitioned into a roll. She ended up in a kneeling position, hand on her knee and wiping her face with her free hand. She stood and pulled her shadow up with her, darkness seeping from her arms.

**Yamiyo Miyako- wait… didn't I do her already? I did? Oh well. **

**Quirk: Dark Mending!**

**She can control shadows and create Darkness from any part of her body and control it at will! It's weaker in light since there's... well… not many shadows. The darkness she can create is more solid than the shadows she controls! But, the more darkness she creates the more residue is pooled up inside her lungs! That can't be fun!**

"Kill her! I'll deal with these brats!" Nomu rushed towards Yamiyo.

But she wasn't about to fall for the same thing twice.

She forced more darkness out of her body and wrapped it around her hands, making large claws on top of the ones in her hand. She pushed her arms forward, sending the darkness towards the rushing Nomu.

He easily dodged and was quickly next to Yamiyo, winding up for a punch. Yamiyo quickly turned and slammed her claws into the Nomu's stomach before his fist slammed into her left shoulder, knocking her back.

Pain shot through the left side of her body as she landed on her feet ungracefully. Yamiyo started running forward, pulling as many shadows and creating as much darkness as she could. Black goop dripped from her bottom lip as she coughed.

The Nomu's stomach was healed quickly and it screeched it's multiple pitch screech, rearing up it's arm for another punch as it ran to meet Yamiyo.

Yamiyo just _barely_ managed to jump over Nomu's punch and place a darkness claw on his shoulder. She fell back with the momentum she gathered, she nearly flew over his shoulder but she managed to dig both her claws into his shoulders.

She placed her feet on his back. Darkness shot from the bottom of her feet and went through the nomu, wrapping around it's torso and squeezing. The nomu screeched and spun around a few times, trying to knock Yamiyo off. She held on.

The Nomu managed to throw an arm behind himself, seeming to dislocate it in the process. He grabbed her broken left leg and pulled her off of him. His shoulder clicked as it healed almost immediately after pulling her off his back. She gasped lightly as he lifted her over his head and slammed her to the ground. She didn't even get the chance to make darkness come out of her back to protect herself.

Nomu continued to pull her off the ground and slam her repeatedly into the ground. Yamiyo couldn't focus and couldn't get a good shot as she was repeatedly slammed into the ground.

With every hit, she felt herself slipping out of control. She tried to force more Darkness to appear, but it only made her cough up black goop, which continued to come out of her mouth with every hit to the ground.

_**Damn it… come on! I can't go yet, Yamiyo still needs my help!**_

She let out a shout and darkness shot from her body, mostly from her left leg. Nomu managed to slam her into the ground one last time before the darkness pushed against Nomu's hand and pried his fingers off of her leg.

Yamiyo made her shadow throw her backwards, away from Nomu. She landed hard and started hacking and coughing as she rolled and finally came to a stop on her stomach. She could feel the blood dripping from multiple injuries, and she felt horrible pain in her left arm and leg as the adrenaline wore off. She could feel her body going limp and everything started spinning, black in the corners of her vision.

_**Yamiyo… I'm sorry.**_

The black in her irises faded back to their original colors, and Yamiyo, now back in control, gasped sharply and fell into a bad coughing fit, a mixture of red and black flying from her mouth. She wheezed and pushed herself up slightly, only to have Nomu stomp onto her back.

She cried out in pain and looked up at the Nomu with tears in her eyes. The nomu reached down for her head, his large purple hand obscured everything in her vision-

𝘽𝘼𝙉𝙂

Yamiyo didn't have the energy to move or look to where the sound came from. The Nomu froze, hand nearly on top of her head. Yamiyo craned her ears to listen, pointing them towards the entrance to the USJ.

"Have no fear students. I am here." Just from All Might's tone, she could tell he was pissed. Yamiyo smiled faintly and dropped the side of her head to the ground. She hacked up more black goop. Upon feeling her chest bouncing due to her cough, Nomu applied more pressure to her back, causing her to grit her teeth and tears to fall from her eyes.

_Gotta get him off!_

She squeezed her eyes shut and with the last bit of energy she had, darkness shot from her back and went through Nomu's leg, the end of the darkness point sowing just above it's knee.

The last thing that registered before she passed out was the weight being lifted off her back and being scooped up in someone's arms. She relaxed when All Might's scent hit her full force. She closed her eyes and became limp in the hero's arms.

"Nng.." Yamiyo's eyes fluttered open slowly. She was being carried by someone, and she assumed they were running by the slight sway and bounce... maybe going up stairs? She slowly came to her senses and registered the strong smell of Caramel and- due to her heightened hearing- a rapid heartbeat right next to her head.

She forced her eyes open a bit and saw spikey ash blonde hair accompanied by a black mask and crimson eyes. _Bakugo..?_

"Oi! She needs help!" She heard him bark. Looking forward, she saw a large group of heroes and her classmates. She whimpered when she was laid on the ground, the action sending pain through her limbs. After blinking away the bright lights in her vision, she could see a woman with a red mask leaning over her. _Midnight._

_"_A-All.." Yamiyo managed to choke out before spyralling into a coughing fit, black goo sprouting from her mouth and landing on her bare cheeks and neck.

Midnight quickly helped Yamiyo to a sitting position, and although it hurt to move, Yamiyo would put up with the pain. "Shh, it's ok. All Might and the others are all right." Yamiyo wheeled and nodded her head a bit.

"Yamiyo!" She watched Uraraka rush over. Midnight held up a hand and stopped the girl in her tracks.

"We need medical personnel immediately!" Midnight announced. She gently shook Yamiyo, "Can you stay awake for me? Just keep your eyes open- no- keep your eyes open." Yamiyo nodded slightly and leaned into Midnight's hand on her back.

Suddenly, Yamiyo jerked forward. "Fum… Fumik-" Yamiyo coughed and Midnight quickly pulled her back.

"Who?" Midnight held Yamiyo tightly to keep the girl from moving anymore than she already had.

"She's talking about Tokoyami, their brother and sister. But we haven't seen him since everyone was separated." Uraraka spoke. Yamiyo wriggled slightly in Midnight's grip, but quickly stopped when pain shot through her body.

"I can assure you that he will be fine with us heroes here. For now, just worry about yourself." Yamiyo stared at Midnight before humming lightly in agreement.

The rest was all a blur. The medical personnel rushed in and took herself, Aizawa, and Thirteen to the closest hospital for immediate treatment. Yamiyo gained multiple worrying looks by her classmates as she was rolled out of the USJ on a stretcher and an oxygen mask on her face.

She was expecting to see fear, resentment, or even hatred or betrayal in their gazes… but all she saw was worry and sadness.

"Hey- wait!"

"Bakugo, calm down!" Yamiyo looked back slightly and saw Bakugo staring at her as she was wheeled away.

"Yamiyo!" She turned her gaze slightly and saw Fumikage running towards her from the USJ entrance.

"Hey hey! You can't come!" One of the police officers held Fumikage back.

"I'm her brother!" He wiggled out of the police officer's grip and ran to Yamiyo's side. She weaky looked up and gave a small tired smile. She moved her hand and he brought his own from inside his cloak and held hers. He squeezed her hand lightly and she weakly squeezed back.

Fumikage hopped into the ambulance after Yamiyo was securely carried inside. The back doors slammed shut and the ambulance started to speed off, sirens blaring. Two other ambulances soon followed, carrying Aizawa and Thirteen.

Yamiyo's classmates stared after the ambulance's, the tension growing around them. "I'll go inform them of Tokoyami's departure with Yamiyo." Iida announced before jogging over to the detective.

The students were at a loss for words. They haven't even been through a full week of school and they have gotten attacked.

Only a few minutes later, All might and Midoriya were quickly escorted to Ua's nurses office to be treated by Recovery Girl.

As the tension eased, the students slowly fell into different conversations. But there was one thing that they kept thinking about…

_What's going to happen now?_


	11. (Hospital Visits

_**Hospital Visits**_

* * *

It's been a few days since the UA attack, and since then Yamiyo was still recovering. She had suffered a broken arm and leg, multiple broken ribs, a simple linear fracture to the skull, and a concussion. She was very lucky to not receive any damage to her spine, but her lungs were also healing from the stress due to her Dark Mending quirk.

Recovery Girl stopped by a few times and helped to speed up her recovery so she could rejoin class and get out of the hospital. So far, Recovery Girl was able to heal her linear skull fracture, some of her broken ribs, and helped a bit with her concussion. But, Yamiyo would be too tired after the healing for Recovery Girl to continue. Yamiyo could heal quickly on her own, but it was nice to have help so she could get back onto her feet and join classes faster.

She didn't know why, but the hospital wouldn't allow her visitors and she was forced to talk to Fumikage via phone call. She believes they did it because they didn't want her to move too much while she was healing or aggravate the stitches and injuries she sustained.

Yamiyo was sitting up straight, right hand impatiently tapping on her thigh. After a few days, she finally had enough energy to stay awake longer than four hours. She was also informed that she would be allowed visitors at four. The cast on her left leg and arm were uncomfortable and felt itchy, as well as the broken rib brace she wore beneath her hospital gown. She glanced at the clock one more time, and she saw that it _just_ turned four.

Yamiyo gasped slightly and turned towards the door, waiting for it to swing open and reveal Fumikage and her classmates. She didn't know how long she stared at the door for, but it was long enough to seem like an hour to her.

She turned away from the door and looked at the clock again to make sure she wasn't missing something.

_It's 4:04…. _

She jumped slightly when she heard the door click. Her head snapped to the door, and she was slightly bummed out to see a man in a long tan trench coat and a matching hat. He smiled and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He reached up for his hat as he walked over to her and lifted it off his head, revealing his black hair.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but didn't get a chance to question you after the attack. You have a lot of visitors, but they can wait a bit." He pulled up a chair to her bedside and played his hat on his lap. "I would've come in earlier, but I was told of your exhaustion and didn't want to ask you questions when you could barely keep your eye open." He smiled. Yamiyo slowly nodded and stared at him with a blank expression. "Ah, sorry. I'm Detective Tsukauchi." Yamiyo nodded.

She felt uncomfortable with her eyepatch off. She had asked the doctors for one, but they refused saying that it was only for injured patients and that she didn't really need an eyepatch. She had received some compliments on her scar, some doctors saying it's 'badass' or made her look cool.

"What question do you need to ask?" Yamiyo replied, reeling herself back out of her thoughts.

The Detective shifted around and pulled out a notepad and pencil from one of his pockets. "I wanted to know what happened, from your perspective, in the attack." Yamiyo tilted her head.

"Didn't you already gather what happened from my classmates?"

"I want to make sure nobody has any conflicting information regarding the attack. So far, all your classmates have almost said the same things, apart from when they were separated. The more information I can gather from who was where during the attack, the better I can get an understanding of it." He explained. Yamiyo stared into his black eyes before slowly nodding.

"Where should I start?"

"When you got to the USJ." He responded.

"Well… when we arrived, Thirteen greeted us at the gates.."

"...Then I passed out." Yamiyo concluded. A few times, she saw him scribble something down in his notepad. Yamiyo sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

"I see. Anything else?" She thought for a moment.

"Midnight was with me when I woke up, but I was quickly rushed out of there. Nothing else really happened after that." She rolled her head. She waited a few moments before turning to look at the detective, who had one silent. "What's wrong, Detective?"

"I talked with Thirteen and Eraserhead along with your classmates and they all said something that you didn't." He looked up at her. "They all mentioned that the warp villain said something about you being a fighter and how some of the villains wanted to… 'see your blood spilled'?" Yamiyo stared at him as her face paled. She shakily turned her head to the blankets in her lap. She shook her head, turning her gaze away. She felt pain over the scars on her body. She heard the heart monitor beep at a slightly quicker pace as her heart sped up in her chest.

"It's nothing serious. My biological parents just messed with the wrong people." She lied. Honestly, lying about her past almost became second nature, along with lying all together. The Detective grew quiet once again. She could hear him scribbling more stuff down on his notepad. "Are there anymore questions?"

"None from me." Yamiyo turned and looked at the Detective in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We have a question or two, Young Yamiyo." She jumped slightly and choked on her own spit, coughing a few times. She looked at the door and saw All Might standing there with a small white mouse/bear man on his shoulder. The man was wearing a black vest and pants along with a white shirt, red tie, and yellow sneakers. "I apologize for barging in."

"It's alright All Might, I just about finished up here." The Detective stood up from his chair, lifting his hat and placing it on his head. She watched as he put the notepad and pencil back into his coat pocket. "I'll update you when I run through all the information again." He bowed slightly and quickie left the room.

"Hello Yamiyo." The small man said, hopping down from All Might's shoulder. "I am Principal Nezu, nice to officially meet you." Yamiyo smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, sir. But I wish we met when I wasn't confined to a hospital bed." Yamiyo laughed lightly. Principal Nezu hopped onto her bed and sat by her knees. "Do you need anything?"

"We wished to ask you some questions of our own." Nezu said, paws folding on his lap as he looked at her. "After everything we learned about what was seen and said about the attack, we needed to clear some stuff up!"

"What kind of stuff?" She felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Stuff regarding your second quirk and missing files." Yamiyo stared at the principal blankly.

"Missing files..?"

"Your last medical checkup was when you were four years old. After that, there was one more doctor visit in a completely different area, your first adoption I presume?" Yamiyo nodded. "Then, your files stopped. No more mentioned doctor visits or anything really. Then, suddenly, you just popped back five or six years ago." Nezu stared at her. Yamiyo paled and clenched her fist. "On top of all that, it was only recorded that you had the quirk Werewolf not.."

"Dark Mending." She finished, answering with a shaky voice.

Nezu nodded. He turned and faced her. "We wanted to know why that was." Yamiyo stared at them.

"I… I can't." She mumbled, her head low. "I can't say where I went after I was first adopted… but I can say what happened with the second quirk." She lifted her head a bit and stared at Nezu. His expression told her to continue. "I really don't remember much of what happened… but I remember being brought to a warehouse and meeting some man. Some conversation went on and two suitcases were passed to the man… then I saw a hand and everything went black. I woke up a few days later and I couldn't stop using Dark Mending… I nearly suffocated because of the goop buildup in my lungs." Yamiyo shivered at the memory. It was one of the scariest moments of her life.

"Can you remember where you were brought?"

"It's all blank. I was only able to tell you I really only remember the hand, the rest is all the information I overheard from my adoptive parents. He complained a lot about the cost of it." She chewed her lip and kept her eyes on the blanket in front of her.

She fidgeted nervously in the silence. She slowly raised her head and saw All Might facing the wall with his left hand clenched and his right hand on his face. Nezu was staring at the ground, the smile on his face gone. ".. am I in trouble?"

"No no no! You're not in trouble Young Yamiyo- it's just troublesome information." All might spun around and waved his hands. Yamiyo nodded but she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Yamiyo looked towards the door upon hearing it slam open.

"Fumi!" She threw her arms out and her brother quickly ran over and wrapped her in a hug, ignoring the slight pain in her ribs. She bruised her face into his shoulder and she didn't even try to keep the wag out of her tail.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but he wouldn't take no for an answer!" A nurse quickly followed after. Yamiyo could hear the woman's heavy breathing and quickly concluded that she was out of breath.

"It's quite alright! We just finished up here." She felt a weight off her bed and she guessed that Nezu jumped off.

"If it's ok with you miss, you have a lot more visitors who have been waiting for a while. Do you want to see them?" Yamiyo pulled away from Fumikage and nodded towards the nurse.

"Yes, please." The nurse nodded and quickly hurried off.

"I guess we'll take our leave now. It was nice meeting you Yamiyo!" Nezu waved before hopping onto All Might's shoulder.

"Get better, Young Yamiyo. All your classmates have been worried about you." Yamiyo smiled and nodded.

She watched them leave and scooted over on her bed to allow Fumikage to sit next to her. "Are you sure you're ok?" Yamiyo leaned against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Recovery girl helped a lot. She said she was coming tomorrow to see if she could finish all my injuries so I can get back to classes soon." She explained.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Yamiyo sighed heavily and rubbed her eye with her free hand.

"I think so… I just want to see them really. I don't know how they'll react to this. I might become the 'scarred freak' again or the monster." Yamiyo felt Fumikage's stern gaze on her.

"Don't say that."

"It's true though. I might be shunned from the class or be called names or hit again-"

"Why would we shun you or call you names or hurt you?!" Yamiyo jumped slightly and sat up more, looking over Fumikage's shoulder and spotting some of her classmates in the doorway. She spotted Kirishima, Todoroki, Tsu, Midoriya, Mina, Bakugo (surprisingly), Uraraka, and Yaoyorozu. Mina was frowning when she stomped into her room. "Why would you think that?!" She demanded. She didn't seem to be rude when she said this, it was more concern and surprise.

"Uhm.."

**"She was bullied."**

"Dark Shadow!" She swatted at the quirk's head, making it dive away and out of her reach.

**"I'm sick of you dodging this! Just get it over with!"** He huffed before he quickly slinked back to Fumikage's chest and was out of sight before Yamiyo could lunge at the quirk.

"You were bullied?" Kirishima looked doubtful.

"We both were, but she would always make herself the main target." Fumikage glanced at her. "As the years went by, they slowly left me alone and started going after her." Yamiyo shrugged and picked at the cast on her arm.

"Who picked on you guys?" Midoriya said.

"Old acquaintances of ours." He quickly clarified. Yamiyo scoffed. "They were mainly verbal, but when I wasn't with Yamiyo they would gang up and beat her up. I've been hit a few times as well, but not as bad as Yamiyo." Yamiyo ran her tongue on the tips of her canines.

"I'm sorry Yamiyo." Yaoyorozu frowned. Fumikage stood and moved closer to the head of her bed, allowing Yaoyorozu and Kirishima sit beside her. Dark Shadow moved from her shoulders and returned to Fumikage "Were they ever caught?" She asked.

"Caught? Hell yeah." Yamiyo laughed bitterly. "You could say they will be in trouble for a _long _time."

"What names did they call you- ow!" Mina rubbed the back of her head where Bakugo hit her.

"Scar face, omega, rabies, freak-"

"Ok ok we get it!" Uraraka had her hands over Yamiyo's mouth, keeping her from continuing.

"Why Omega?" Todoroki piped up.

"Their the lowest ranking in a wolf pack." Yamiyo explained simply after gently moving Uraraka's hands out of her face. "Moving on- how's Aizawa?"

"He's back in class." Midoriya spoke.

"Already?!" Yamiyo's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, he looks like a mummy though." Tsu commented, a hand on her chin. Yamiyo couldn't help but snicker a bit, imagining Aizawa as a mummy.

"Are you going to participate in the Sports Festival?" Kirishima leaned forward.

Yamiyo smirked and nodded. "Recovery Girl is planning on trying to finish up my healing over the next two or so days. I'll be tired as hell, but I'll finally get out of this room." Yamiyo sighed.

"Will you be using your second quirk?" Midoriya spoke up.

"Recovery Girl advised against it because if it's drawbacks. It's also called Dark Mending- do you- ok good- I'm not explaining it a second time." Yamiyo laughed when Midoriya whipped out his jurnal and flipped it open to a new page. "It allows me to basically control shadows and create darkness from my body- which I can also control. The shadows are weaker than the darkness I create and I usually try to use it to either give the darkness a boost or to hold someone down. Darkness is better for defense and attack as it's more solid. But the residue of the Darkness I create pools up in my lungs for some reason." Yamiyo took in a big breath and sighed, coughing a bit.

"Is it a coincidence that you and Tokoyami are siblings?" Tsu asked. Yamiyo laughed and shook her head.

"I was almost adopted a few times, but upon hearing about my second quirk when getting to know me, they left. The Tokoyami's took me in, and I'm guessing they did because we could help each other get stronger." Yamiyo smiled towards Fumikage and he gave a small smile in return.

"Were you born with Dark Mending?" Todoroki asked. Yamiyo stared blankly at him for a moment.

"Uh- Yeah! But I didn't get it at age four." Yamiyo quickly responded.

_It would be best if they didn't know right now.._

"What age did you realize you had it?" He pressed.

"I was… uh…"

"Can you not remember?" Yaoyorozu placed a hand on Yamiyo's shoulder. Yamiyo rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"My first adoptive parent didn't really celebrate birthdays and didn't care for them at all. I was lucky to even receive word of it from him, but he almost never mentioned it. Only on… important dates." Yamiyo giggled nervously.

"Wait- do you know when your birthday is?" Mina lept towards her.

Yamiyo shook her head.

"Please tell me you know your age?!"

Yamiyo stared blankly ahead before slowly reeling back and bringing her hands up in a shrug with an awkward smile on her face.

"Are you serious?!" They exclaimed.

"I would say I'm fifteen or sixteen, but I don't know." Yamiyo shrugged. Mina whipped towards Fumikage.

"How would you not know?!" She demanded.

"I was never told, if anything, our parents never said anything about it! We held birthday parties on random dates of the year when we all could be there." Fumikage defended himself.

"Adababdaba!" Yamiyo shouted, receiving some odd looks. "Arguing isn't going to change it!" Yamiyo raised her arms.

Mina sighed and hunched her shoulders forward. "I'm sorry." Yamiyo sighed and waved her right hand.

"It's fine." Suddenly, a few knocks turned everyone's attention to the door. The door opened to reveal the same blonde nurse from earlier.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are nearly over. I would suggest wrapping up before you get ordered to leave." Yamiyo sighed and nodded towards the nurse.

"Thanks for the heads up Kaiya-san." The nurse nodded and continued to walk down the hallway, leaving the door open.

"Dang it… I knew we should've come earlier!" Kirishima whined. Yamiyo laughed lightly.

"Well, it can't be helped." Yamiyo then hugged Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Midoriya (Who was slightly red), Uraraka, and Fumikage. Todoroki and Bakugo hung back, not walking over for a hug.

"Get better Yamiyo!" Mina beamed.

"Can't wait to see you again!" Uraraka waved and followed Mina out. Yamiyo smiled at Tsu who stood in front of her.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving me. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there, ribbit." She leaned in and Yamiyo hugged her tightly, Tsu hugging her back.

"It's no problem Tsu- oh! What happened after that? I didn't get enough time to see what happened to you guys.." Yamiyo pulled away.

"I was able to keep out of reach from that hand guy along with Midoriya and Mineta. If All Might came any later, we would've had to fight against him." Yamiyo sighed heavily.

"Thank god that didn't happen." Tsu nodded and smiled at Yamiyo.

"I'll see you in class Yamiyo."

"Don't push yourself too far." Yaoyorozu stated. Yamiyo giggled and nodded.

"I won't." Yaoyorozu smiled happily and followed Tsu out the door.

"Bye Yamiyo!" Kirishima, Midoriya, and Todoroki filed out.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Fumikage stepped closer, hands in his pockets. Dark Shadow erupted from his chest and engulfed Yamiyo in a hug.

"I'll be waiting." Yamiyo laughed as Dark Shadow clung to her.

**"I don't wanna go yett!" **He cried.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dark Shadow!" With a little more coaxing and promises, Dark Shadow finally detached himself from Yamiyo and returned to Fumikage with a sad pout.

"Bye." Fumikage waved and walked over to the door, glancing at a still and silent Bakugo before exiting the room.

Yamiyo stared at Bakugo. For the entire time they were all there, he didn't say a word or really do much other than staring at the ground and whacking Mina upside the head.

"So-"

"Are you an idiot?" Yamiyo was a bit taken back.

"Eh?"

"You run off and not even five minutes later you're being pounded into the ground, bloodied, injured, and in need of rescue from that Nomu thing." He snapped, finally looking up at her for the first time in his visit.

Yamiyo stared at him, surprised and confused. But… there was something in what he said that made her a bit irritated. "I'm not as fragile as I appear. If you haven't noticed, I didn't get these scars from lounging around for the past- what? Eleven, maybe twelve-ish years all while you were sitting in your home?" She snapped, then sighed and looked down, shaking her head. "Look- that last part wasn't fair for me to say. But I still stand by my words. I'm not as fragile as I appear to be." She looked back up, only to have arms wrap around her.

Before she could even process what was happening or return the hug, Bakugo was already out of the room.

Yamiyo was still frozen and processing what was going on when Kaiya-San walked in from the left where her friends had left, giggling. "You should've seen the look on that boy's face, all red-" She froze and stared at Yamiyo, only for her eyes to crinkle, hinting that she was smiling. "What happened?"

"I-... I don't even know." Yamiyo admitted. Kaiya-san only laughed more at Yamiyo's still figure.


	12. Training Time!

**Training Time!**

"Come back before the sun sets!" Fumikage yelled out the door after Yamiyo. She turned to him and nodded, stretching out her limbs.

"Got it! See you later!" She waved to him before she jogged down the sidewalk. It had been about two weeks after the USJ incident and she was all healed up, and she got the ok to start training for the Sports Festival, it was just around the corner. As she was running, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the songs. She opened one she listened to frequently. She started playing the song as she put her earbuds in, just as the song started, she started sprinting, her heart slowly became in rhythm with the beat of the song. She weaved through the people on the sidewalk, like shes done millions of times before.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was running through another part of the town. She slowly closed her eyes, continuing to weave between people with a big smile on her face. She re-opened her eyes and put on a boost of speed, her hair flowing wildly around her as she turned up the volume of the song. She barely noticed the Ash Blonde she passed and his shouts after her. She skidded to a stop when she smelled the Burning Caramel. She glided along the cement for about a foot or two before she saw Bakugo running up, she barely had time to sidestep out of the way before he stopped just behind her.

"How're you here, fleabag?!" He turned to her and shouted. She smiled as she pulled out her earbuds. She re-opened her left eye.

"I ran." She answered simply as she stuffed her phone into her pocket. She perked her ears up as her tail swayed a bit.

"What about you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. He pointed to a house not to far from where they were.

"Started my run." He wore a white t-shirt and gray baggy pants. It was pretty bland running clothes in contrast to her pastel crop top that showed her 6-pack with sleeves that ran down all the way to her wrists, the shoulders were open. She wore long Gray leggings with a white fire design at the end of the legs. She, of course, also had a white eyepatch.

"Ok? Why did you call after me?" She raised an eyebrow. She could tell his temper started to flare up as his eyes became sharp.

"You almost ran into me!" He shouted, making a few people glance their way. She chuckled to herself and walked past him. She flicked him in the ear and started sprinting, him calling death threats after her. She could smell the Caramel scent after her. She picked up the pace a bit. She pressed her ears to the back of her head and leaned forward, pumping her arms.

* * *

She stopped running when she reached a cherry blossom tree. She walked over and plopped under it, breathing heavily and coughing a few times. She wheezed as she pulled out a blue inhaler and breathed in as she pressed the top.

"You use an inhaler, fleabag?" She watched as Bakugo ran towards her as she put it in her back pocket.

"Now I do. I got it from Recovery Girl the other day." She could feel it getting easier to breath. She sighed and let her head thud against the cherry blossom tree. She watched him walk to the other side of the tree before sitting down. There was a moment when neither of them moved, but Bakugo stood up and walked away.

"What'cha doin?" She watched him walk over to the treeline.

"I'm gonna train, isn't it obvious?" She rolled her eye.

"Oh yeah, I totally didn't see the destroyed trees right there and see the burn marks all along the trunks." She said sarcastically. She snapped his head around.

"Shut up Fleabag!" She sighed and looked at the sky, the sun wasn't going to set for about another hour or two. _Ha! I got some time to spare! _She stood up and placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, stretching her legs. Her ears twitched.

"Are you going to train or what?" She called over her shoulder as she stretched out her arms. She heard a 'tch' and footsteps fading away. She walked to an open part of the clearing and put her fists up, jumping side to side slightly. She started punching the air and bobbing as if someone was punching at her. She heard explosions in the distance.

* * *

She stopped about an hour later. Yamiyo shook her head and rolled her shoulders. She looked at the sky, the sun was getting close to setting, but not much. She held out her arms and flexed her fingers. The shadows cast by the trees started moving towards her arms as goop sprouted from her palms she focused and continued this until her arms were covered. She stood still, waiting. After a few moments, she felt like she inhaled water, she dispersed the shadows and pounded her chest, coughing up the small amount of black gunk.

"Damn it…" She mumbled as she spit out the gunk from her mouth.

"My limit is still too short… have to keep practicing." She mumbled as she relaxed her arms. She turned to Bakugo who was still blowing stuff up. She cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Yo! I'm bored!" He stopped but didn't turn around.

"That's your own damn problem!"

"Lets spar!" He froze and turned to look at her. He walked towards her, and stopped a few feet in front of her. A malicious smile spread across his face as he got into a fighting stance. She got into hers.

"Whoever Cries Uncle or can't fight anymore loses." She announced. He grunted and charged toward her. She charged towards him. When he fired off the explosion, she jumped up and used the explosion to propel herself behind him. She landed on her feet and sprinted towards his back. She was close to getting him when he spun around and fired off another explosion. She blocked and was thrown back a few feet away. She got up and steadied herself.

"Your not as bad as I thought you would be. I thought this would be an easy win.." She mocked. Getting ready for him to attack.

"Shut up fleabag!" He charged at her, like she wanted. She smiled, a shadow falling over her face. She waited until the last second and spun around him, kicking him in the back of the knee and falling ntop of his back. She pressed her hands onto his elbows and dug her knee into his back.

"Eh?!" He struggled but he couldn't get up with his arms. She held firm. What she didn't expect was for him to fire off explosions at the same time and his arms to hit her. She quickly jumped back as he stood up. He turned to face her. She charged at him and he charged at her. He fired off an explosion, but she latched onto his arm and spun around, kicking his back. He fired off an explosion near her and she was thrown back. She landed onto her shoulder and rolled. She then leapt to the side as he came crashing down, firing an explosion where she used to be. She crossed her arms in an X as he landed an explosion on her. When she stopped she stretched out her arms.

"Alright… time to get serious.." she mumbled as her pupils dilated and her fingers turned into claws. They charged at each other. She ran through an explosion he threw at her from a distance. She jumped at him and slammed into his chest. They rolled a bit before he kicked her off. She coughed when she landed a bit too hard. She hopped onto her feet. Bakugo ran at her and threw a punch. She gripped his wrist, spun around, and hit his head with her elbow. She then wrapped her leg around his and pulled it from under him. She kicked his shoulder as she jumped back, making him fall over. She panted and rubbed the sweat from her forehead.

"You tired already, Fleabag?" He said mockingly. She smirked.

"In your dreams." She ran at him with her full speed. He threw an explosion at her, but she dropped to the ground and used the momentum to slide under him. When she was behind, she stopped herself with her foot and sprang at him, he spun around and hit her dead in the chest with an explosion, she was flung back. She growled and stood shakily. She coughed. He smirked. She could feel her blood boiling.

"Don't toy with me!" She shouted as she ran at him, she got an explosion to the shoulder before she spun around and sent a good kick to his side. She then punched him in the cheek and grabbed his arm. She began to spin on her heel, dragging Bakugo in front of her. She spun around for a moment before releasing him and sending him flying. She wasn't planning on him stopping mid air and rocketing toward her with his explosions. He fired an explosion at her face as he flew by. When he landed and looked toward her. She was standing there, holding something in her hand. She turned to look at him. She was gripping her eyepatch in her hand. Her eyes in a sone hard glare.

"You wanna play like that?" She threw the eyepatch to the ground, stomping on it as she took a step forward. She spit to the side. Her nose flared as her tail twitched. She opened her mouth in a snarl. She charged towards him. She ran through an explosion and nailed a punch to his stomach. He was flung back as she placed a hand on her collarbone. She charged again, stomping on top of him. She reared her leg back to kick, but he fired an explosion under her, sending her into the air. She looked over at the city while she was in the air. The sun was setting, it cast a golden orange color over the buildings like a blanket. She saw all the streetlights turn on. As she fell back she only braced herself for the impact. She used a bit of shadows to break her fall. She whimpered as she slammed into the ground. She clutched her chest, wheezing. She coughed as she rolled onto her back. Her shoulder and collarbone stinging

"You give up?" Bakugo stumbled over to her. A cough was the only response he got. She rolled onto her side and let her body relax on the grass.

"Oi, fleabag. Your phones buzzing." She didn't move. She heard him walking away. She slowly sat up, looking at their surroundings. A lot of the grass was burnt because of Bakugo's explosions. _Oops.. _She shakily stood up, putting her hands on her knees taking in huge gulps of air. She watched Bakugo walk towards her, handing her phone to her. She took it and looked at the messages. There was about 5 texts from Fumikage. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and turned to Bakugo.

"Try adding heating pads to the gloves of your costume." He looked confused.

"What?"

"If you add heating pads, or some sort of insulation, the gloves will stay heated and help you sweat more for stronger explosions." She stretched her legs while explaining. He looked at his hands and rubbed them on his pants.

"Thanks for the spar, I know what to work on now." She looked up at Bakugo. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking away.

"Tch… you shouldn't need to spar against someone to know what your flaws are. Your idiotic if thats what you need to do to know what you need to work on." He spat. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm.

"See you during class, Bakugo!" She waved before running off towards her house. Bakugo scoffed and rubbed his shoulder where she lightly punched him. _Heating pads… huh? _He looked at his hands again. Nodding to his hands slightly. _Insulated gloves.._

Yamiyo looked at her new contact on her phone while running. The contact name was, "The Better Fighter". She shook her head and laughed, changing the contact name to..

'X-Plosion Boy'

* * *

**Wonder why Bakugo did dat? Hmmmm.. *Instert thinking face* Anyway, the fight scene was fun to do! I was thinking of how this would play out, but I'm happy with the results! I'll try to post again tomorrow or sometime during the Weekend! I'll see you guys later! **

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	13. Sports Festival (Part 1)

**Sports Festival (Part 1)**

***IMPORTANT***

**The current re-write of this chapter is in the works! Once it is finished, I will publish it!**

**You can still read it! But the re-write is going to be better written and make a bit more sense!**

* * *

Yamiyo's head nodded as the beat of the song ran through her head. Everyone in class 1-A was in the waiting room, waiting to be called for the Sports Festival to begin. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked at Fumikage. He motioned to her ears and she took her earbuds out. She looked across the table at Tsu.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you.." She said while putting her phone in her pocket.

"It's ok. I asked why you always listen to music when an event is happening, Ribbit." She placed a finger to her chin.

"It helps calm me down. I'm always a bundle of nerves before anything big happens."

"Like the Sports Festival."

"Yep." Yamiyo nodded before adjusting her eyepatch.

"Why do you still wear your eyepatch and gloves? We've all seen you without them." Kirishima looked over his shoulder. Yamiyo sighed and put her elbow on the table, laying her cheek on her gloved palm.

"I know you guys have, but they haven't." She motioned to the door. "And I don't want anyone to see it until I'm ready to face the possible criticism." Kirishima nodded and turned back to Bakugo.

"Awww man. I was so hoping to wear my costume." Mina whined as she pulled at the UA uniform.

"At least everyone will be in uniform. That should keep things fair, right?" Ojiro said.

"I wonder what they have prepared for us in the first round.." Sato said nervously. Fumikage lowered his head a bit and closed his eyes.

"No matter what they've prepared, we must persevere." Yamiyo nodded thoughtfully. She shivered at the thought of what the first round would be.

"Everyone!" The door to the waiting room opened and Iida stood in the threshold.

"We're entering the arena soon! Be ready and put your game faces on!" Yamiyo rolled her shoulders as she stood.

"Swallow your fear, swallow your fear, swallow your fear." She heard and watched Mineta say this and pretend to literally swallow something.

"Midoriya." She watched as Todoroki walked towards him, his left hand in his pocket.

"Hey Todoroki, whats up?" Midoriya turned to face him. She watched Bakugo turn in his seat from the corner of her eye.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you." Yamiyo exhaled angrily. She pushed in her seat and stood silently, turning her ears to the two boys.

"Uh, yeah." She looked at Midoriya with a shocked expression. _Why would he just take that? _

"However, you got All Might in your corner helping you out." Yamiyo rolled her eyes and turned her back towards the two.

"I won't pry about what's going on between you and All might, but know that I will beat you." Yamiyo was walking towards the door. She heard Midoriya gasp.

"What's with all the declarations of war all of a sudden?" Kaminari wondered while she walked past him. Her hands were balled into fists.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why're you picking a fight all of a sudden. And right before we get started." She heard Kirishima walking to where she was before.

"Were not here to make friends. Yamiyo-" Just then, the door slammed shut, making a few people jump. Some stared in shock at the door, there was a crack that went from the handle to the center of it. Yamiyo could feel her claws digging into her hands as she marched down the hallway. _I should've guessed… how could I be so damn stupid? I should've known he would be just like her… _She looked up. _I know your watching Nariko… I'll prove to you I'm not the same weak 'Mutt' I was back then._

* * *

A huge screen flicked on, revealing Present Mic.

"**Hey! Make some noise all you Rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prepped, we need records!" **Even though they weren't out of the tunnel yet, she could still hear Present Mic's loud booming voice and the crowd going crazy. She pressed her ears to her head in preparation.

**"This year we're bringing you some of the highest performances in the Sports Festivals history, guaranteed. I only got one question before we start this show.. ARE YOU READY?!" **She started making her way to the entrance of the Stadium with the rest of her class. She took a shaky breath while sticking close to Fumikage.

**"Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the big stage!" **She held her head high as she walked into the center of the Stadium, taking in the countless amount of heroes and citizens. She felt her stomach turn as she scooted closer to Fumikage so their shoulders were touching. He looked at her silently before putting a hand on her shoulder and nodding firmly. She nodded back, a bit less confident.

**"Welcome to the UA Sports Festival! Where up and coming heroes leave everything on the field as they fight for the chance to achieve world wide famous liberty! This first group are no strangers to the spotlight! You know them from withstanding the villain attack!The dazzling students with such good skills! THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS FROM CLASS 1-A!" **Yamiyo put her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the very loud sound of the crowd and present mic. They stopped walking when they reached some sort of stage/platform. She saw Midnight throw her arm up, holding something.

"Now it's time for the introductory speech!" She saw many of the men in the crowd fawn over her.

"Whoa! This years chief umpire for the first years, the R-Rated hero, Midnight!" She sweatdropped at all the boys and men in the crowd and the participants.

"Uhh… someone should talk to Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing." Kirishima stated, a bit of blush flaked his face. She saw Kaminari nod.

"Yeah.. that costume should come with a warning.." She walked over and clapped both boys on the shoulders.

"Thank you for not being perverts." She looked over at Mineta, "Excuse me real quick." She stepped away and smacked Mineta in the back of the head, glaring at him when he turned around confused. He quickly stepped a good 5 feet away from her. She walked back over to Fumikage with a satisfied grunt.

"Silence everyone!" Midnight swung her arm to her side.

"And for the student pledge we have, Katsuki Bakugo!" She sent Midnight a why-would-you-do-this look. She sighed and stepped away from the group, pressing her ears firm to her head and covering them, predicting what would happen.

"I just wanna say…. I'm gonna win." She squeezed her hands over her ears as the crowd of students yelled in outrage. She mumbled something about it being too loud. She pressed her hands to her head to the point where her head hurt. She looked behind her when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She saw Yaoyorozu pointing to the group, Yamiyo nodded and followed her, a hand on her back. She saw he holding her hand into a thumbs up and Yamiyo let her hands drop to her sides.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started!"

"UA really doesn't let us take a breath, huh?" She nodded at Uraraka.

"This is where you begin feeling the pain. The first fateful game of the festival." A slot looking thing appeared behind Midnight as it spun wildly on the screen.

"What could it be?" Midnight said as it continued to spin through the different games. It finally stopped and landed on something.

"Ta-daa!" She read the screen. 'Obstacle Race'.

"All UA Classes will participate in this treacherous contest. The track is Four Kilometers around the outside of the stadium." She raised her arm.

"I don't want to restrain anyone, at least in this game." Yamiyo saw Midnight lick her lips.

"As long as you don't leave the course, your free to do whatever your heart desires!" She announced. _Whatever…? _Yamiyo smiled wickedly, already forming a plan. The crowd started cheering.

"Now then, contestants, take your places!" Yamiyo made her way to the tunnel. Opening and closing her hands. She walked over to Fumikage and tapped his shoulder.

"I have a plan." She said simply. She saw his beak turn up into a grin.

* * *

As everyone stood in silence in front of the red gate, Yamiyo shook out her arms and her hands turned into claws. She watched as one green light turned off.

_Just stick to the plan… after you get through the tunnel, just wing it from there._

The second light blinked off.

_We got this… _Yamiyo lowered her body into a jumping position. She looked at Fumikage who was in front of her. They both nodded, aware of the plan she thought up.

The last light faded away.

"Begin!" Yamiyo rushed forward as Fumikage used Dark Shadow to push through. When they got into the tunnel, Yamiyo picked up speed. Dark Shadow turned to the back of Fumikage and when she jumped up, Dark Shadow launched her into the air. She watched as Dark Shadow threw Fumikage into the air as well. She flipped around so her stomach was facing the upcoming ceiling.

"Now!" She felt a claw wrap around her torso as her claws dug into the ceiling. She quickly put her feet on the ceiling and started running on all fours, her claws were the only thing keeping her from falling into the crowd of students below.

**"Wow! Look at that! Yamiyo Miyako from the Hero Course is defying gravity! Oh, what's this? Fumikage Tokoyami is hitching a ride!" **Present Mic commentated. She felt the air chill and she saw Todoroki on ice zooming through the tunnel, Bakugo flying through the air with his explosions. Both were faster than her, but at least they got out of the crowd. The floor, walls, and ceiling began becoming covered in ice.

"Get ready!" She called down at Fumikage. At the last second, she jumped off the ceiling, feeling the claw release from her chest. She was airborne for a few moments before she landed on Dark Shadow and they flew through the exit of the tunnel. She got under Dark Shadow and slid across the ice, Fumikage keeping pace with her.

"Keep going! I'll meet you at the finish line!" She said while running. Fumikage nodded and Dark Shadow used his claws to propel him forward. She ran for a few moments before spotting the same robots from the entrance exam.

"**Oh.. enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet were in for a treat here! IT'S A ROBO INFERNO!"** She heard Present Mic call out. She saw the robots, and put on a burst of speed. Zooming past the contestants who froze. She ran past Todoroki and towards the Zero Pointers. She watched the closest one throw its arm towards her. She didn't stop, instead she put on more speed and made her strides bigger, like she was hopping. _Just a bit more.. _When the robot arm was close to hitting her, she jumped past its fingers and ran up the arm.

"**What's this?! Miyako is running up the arm of the Zero Pointer! What other tricks does this girl have?!" **She Was up at the shoulder when she felt the temperature drop, she smiled to herself and jumped just as the ice went under her. She used the gathered momentum she had to use the ice like a ramp and fly over the robot. She flew through the air before she felt the sensation of freefalling. She pressed her ears to her head. She saw the ground coming sickeningly closer. _Huh… just like the entrance exam.. _But instead, darkness seeped from her legs and covered her black shoes. When she hit the ground, the darkness broke her fall tremendously.

"**Ooh! That must've hurt- WHAT?! She's still moving after a fall like that?!" **Yamiyo sprung up from the dust at a run, dispersing the darkness around her shoes. She saw Todoroki in front of her and she put on a boost of speed, slowly catching up with him. She heard Present Mic commentate about Todoroki, Bakugo, Fumikage, and a few other people.

After a bit of running, she got past him, not without getting a bit of ice thrown at her though. As she continued running, she saw a huge area with pillars and ropes connecting them together. _The next challenge.. _She slowed her pace a bit so she could think of something to do.

"**For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how ya feel about the next one! If you take a spill, your out! In this test, you'll have to get creative! It's, 'The Fall!'" **She picked up her speed again. _No time… just have to wing it and hope for the best! _She put on as much speed as she could. At the very edge of the trail, she planted her foot and jumped with all her strength. She flew through the air, and she would've fallen into the void below the pillars if she hadn't grabbed onto a rope. She put both her hands on. _Think think think… aha! _She started swinging her body back and forth. When she had enough momentum, she let go of the rope as her body started swinging forward. She felt herself going up. She glanced around and saw Tsu jumping to a rope behind her and Todorki using his ice and passing The Fall. _Damn it! I need to think of a faster way! _When she landed on a pillar, she sprinted and got an idea. She jumped off and grabbed a rope and cut it with her claws.

"Hey!"

"Isn't that Illegal?!" She heard people shout as she cut off the rope they were going to use.

"**As Midnight Stated, you can do whatever you want as long as you stay on the trail!" **Present Mic stated. She swung herself forward with the rope, like Tarzan using a vine to swing through the jungle. This got her past a few pillars and closer to the end. When she got onto another pillar, she did the same thing. Eventually, she got to the end of the course, a few people passing her along the way. She took off at a full sprint, passing a few people who had managed to get past her. She heard a few explosions ahead and pink smoke. _Pink smoke? So it's not Bakugo then-... Oh no.. _

"**And now.. We're finally approaching the next obstacle, and everyone better tread carefully.. YOUR STEPPING ONTO A MINEFIELD!" **She sprinted to try to catch up. _A minefield… huh? Hmm.. _She thought of a plan as the Minefield started to grow in the distance. She leaned forward, pumping her arms and legs. She dashed past the people at the edge of the minefield and started to run across, explosions firing off behind her. _Aha! _She jumped up and slammed both her feet on a mine, smiling as it went off and engulfed her in the pink smoke. She flew a few feet before doing the same again and again. She watched as Bakugo flew above her and went after Todoroki, both fighting for first place. Soon enough she was behind them and one final explosion got her over them.

"Not today, Boys!" She called over her shoulder as she landed and took off again, being a bit more careful where she stepped. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and she turned her head to see a HUGE plume of pink smoke. She saw someone flying through, that's when she noticed the Green Hair. She couldn't help but smile. She quickly began running as Bakugo and Todoroki began running up behind her. She lowered her head and leaned her body forward. An explosion behind her threw her off her balance and she fell forward, landing on her shoulder and an explosion shooting her into the air, she spun around wildly.

"Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. She spun in the air and front flipped and landed on her feet. She used the last of her stamina and took off like a rocket. She lowered her head so she was looking at the ground. She squeezed her eye shut as she felt her legs burning.

"**The first to make it back to the stadium is the first place winner! IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUR CHAMPION!"** She heard Present Mic shout. She used the last of her energy and felt the warmth of the sun wrap around her as she burst through the exit of the tunnel she was just in. Before she could look around, she fell to her knees, taking in big gulps of air and coughing. She sat down, wheezing a bit. She looked around to see Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo standing around as new people began to file through the doorway. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and felt hands wrap around her. She was lifted into the air as she sucked in a breath, surprised. When she was finally set down she turned to see Kirishima with a fist in the air.

"You did awesome! What you did with the robot, The Fall, even the landmines! So manly!" He stuck out a fist, she smiled and did the same.

"You did well too! Even though you were crushed under the robot." Kirishima sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"How did you do that at the beginning? Ribbit." She turned to her right to see Tsu and Hagakure walking up to her. She smiled.

"After years of training, my claws are durable enough to when I use them like I did, they don't break too easily. But, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Fumikage! Where is he anyway..?" She looked around before spotting the Avian head. She excused herself and ran at him, hugging him and catching him by surprise.

"Ack-"

"Thanks!" She said happily.

"Thanks for what?" He seemed confused.

"For helping during the beginning!" She stopped hugging and stood in front of him, a smile on her face. He smiled and nodded, Dark Shadow emerging from his chest.

"What about me?" Dark Shadow said while pointing to himself. She smiled and pet him.

"You doing ok after all the running?" He asked, his head tilted a bit. She smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I'm alright now! I may need another minute or two to catch my breath, but I'm ok!" They continued talking for a bit (Dark Shadow butting in a bit) and she noticed Yaoyorozu. She walked over with Fumikage behind her. She saw Mineta jump off her back and jog to the group. She walked over yo Yaoyorozu.

"Want some help with those?" She pointed to her back.

"Please.." Yaoyorozu begged. Fumikage glared after Mineta.

"He really can't control himself, can he?"

"No." Both girls replied at the same time. Yamiyo turned her hand into a claw and carefully, but quickly sliced them off Yaoyorozu's back and hips.

"Thank you!" Yaoyorozu said as she looked at the purple balls behind her.

"No problem!" Yamiyo retracted her claws and walked with the two back to the group, talking about what the next challenge may be.

* * *

"The first game for the first years is finally over and what a game it was! Now let's take a quick look at the standings, shall we?" She saw that she had gotten fourth place, and Fumikage got 8th place. _**(Because my OC is in the Sports Festival, all the places after 4th were bumped back a spot, so, sorry Aoyama! **__**Not Sorry!) **_She placed a hand on Fumikage's back.

"Nice work!" She pumped a fist into the air. He smiled back.

"Only the top 42 will advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut. We've prepared other opportunities for you to shine." Midnight licked her lips again. Yamiyo sweatdropped at her. _Is that really necessary..?_

"Now the real fun is about to begin. The chance to finally move yourselves into the line light! Give it your best!" Her arm went up again as the familiar slot machine on the screen began to spin again.

"Let's see what we have in store for you next! Will your wildest fantasies come to life, or could it be, '_The waiting is torture!'_? Prepare yourselves… for this!" The slot stopped and it showed 'Cavalry Battle.'

"Cavalry battle…?" Yamiyo asked in confusion.

"Allow me to explain… the participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory it's basically the same as a regular playground game, but there is one difference… each player has been assigned a point value based on their results in the obstacle course." _A point based system… so the higher points a member of a team has… the greater point value overall.. _Yamiyo put her hand to her chin and thought a bit more. _Wait… how much is first place worth?_

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN THINGS TO YOU!" Yamiyo jumped at Midnight's sudden outburst, looking around confused.

"Now then, the point assignments go up by groups of five, starting at the bottom. For example, 42 place is 5 points, 41 is 10 points. And the point value assigned for the first place contestant is…. TEN MILLION POINTS." Yamiyo froze and looked at her horror stricken childhood friend as _EVERYONE _stared at him.

"Thats right… its survival of the fittest, for the chance for the ones at the bottom to overthrow the top!" She looked at her point value. _195… not as much as Midoriya… but enough to make some people try to get at me.._

"First years! These are the rules that you will abide by. The game itself will last Fifteen Minutes, individual point values will be added together to reach your team's total. Everyone will know how much your worth thanks to your headbands. Swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up, so the more you steal the harder it will be to manage them all. And another thing, even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls down, you can keep playing until times up!" _Hmm… _She looked around the sea of students. _Who should I ask… _

"This is going to be rough… you may use your quirks as much as you like! But… there are still rules! Make a team fall on purpose, and I'll slap you with a red card! You'll be disqualified!" The screen turned from an All Might with a lot of headbands to a timer with 15 minutes plastered on it.

"Now, you've got 15 Minutes to build your teams, I recommend you get started!" Yamiyo stood still for a moment, thinking.

"Hey Fumikage-" she turned and he was gone. She looked around confused, pushing through a few people. _Where did he go…? _She saw him being spoken to by a few people, some she saw were around them. _Must've pulled him away when the timer started.. _She looked around the sea of people, her tail swaying and ears twitching. She jumped a few times to get a better look around. She walked around mindlessly for a few moments before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, your Yamiyo, right?" She turned around to face a boy with Purple hair, the first thing that stuck with her were his white pupils. He shockingly reminded her of Aizawa. She nodded with a smile. He stuck his thumb over to a few people, Ojiro being one of them.

"You wanna join my team?" He asked. She took a moment to think, then looked back at him.

"Su- ack!" An arm wrapped around her neck and dragged her away from the purple haired guy.

"She's on my team, loser!" She tried to wiggle out of her attackers grasp, but he wouldn't let go of her head, he had an iron grip. She managed to turn her head to the purple-haired boy and give him an apologetic look, he waved her off and turned to another person. She watched the boy nod and say something, then his expression went blank and he followed the purple haired boy to his group. _Maybe it was a good thing I didn't team with him.. _

"You can let go now.." She mumbled as she tried to get out of his grasp again.

"Tch.." the arm released her and she saw Sero and Kirishima standing together. She looked at Bakugo who had a blank face as he stared at them and walked towards them. She decided to run ahead.

"Hey guys!" She waved as she stopped jogging.

"Hey Yamiyo! You decided to join our group?" Sero asked. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Actually I was about to join his group," she pointed to the purple-haired boy, "when Bakugo head locked me and marched me this way. But… I'm kinda glad he did… I watched him walk up to another person, and they looked brainless after they answered him.." She mumbled the last part.

"What did you say-"

"We should work on our formation." Yamiyo cut Kirishima off. She waited a moment for Bakugo to join them. She started formulating a plan and before she could say anything, Bakugo cut her off.

"Kirishima should be in the front since he can face off any head on attacks. Yamiyo and Sero are on the sides so they can focus on their right or left. I'll be the rider."

"I'll keep my senses sharp so I can tell if someone is sneaking up on us or not." She watched them nod as they got into formation, Bakugo getting onto her left shoulder, his headband reading 750. It was a few seconds later when a loud horn sound rang through the stadium, making Yamiyo flinch from the sudden sound.

"Oh goodie, it's time to get this party started!" Midnight started stretching her arms.

"After 15 minutes to pick team members and prepare strategy, 12 Cavalry teams are ready to go head to head!" Present Mic announced. Yamiyo tensed up her body, ready to spring into action. She looked around and spotted a familiar Shadow with Midoriya's team. _Midoriya, you knew who to ask, didn't you? Smart cookie… _Yamiyo thought to herself.

"Come on! Everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for a UA battle royale! Let me hear you scream!" The crowd cheered like crazy.

"Ok all you first years! I hope your happy with your chosen teams!" Yamiyo surveyed the other teams, looking at the unfamiliar faces and a few recognizable ones, then her eyes landed on Shoji.

"Bakugo." He looked down at her.

"Keep an eye out for Shoji, I can't tell whos on his team, and we don't know what their quirks are." Bakugo looked at Shoji and nodded.

"Let's get this party started! One final countdown till the game starts!"

"**Three!"**

"We'll get him." Bakugo said while cracking his knuckles.

"**Two!"**

Yamiyo let off a soft growl as her ears turned and her tail twitched.

"**One!"**

"BEGIN!" The moment Midnight said these words, all the teams took off towards Midoriya. She kept turning her ears in different directions, glancing behind them a few times to make sure nobody was trying to sneak up behind them. She saw Midoriya take off and their team took a sharp turn as they followed him.

"Hes landing over there!" Yamiyo called out. They changed directions once again and headed straight towards them. After a few teams were closing in on them, they were about to take off, but it looked like Uraraka was having a hard time, she then saw Mienta's purple balls and a long pink tongue shot from underneath Shoji's many arms.

"So that's who he's hiding.." She mumbled, after they finally were able to take off, Yamiyo cursed under her breath, but she felt the weight leaving her shoulder and smoke from the explosions made her cough and almost lose her balance, the team stopped and watched as Bakugo shot up towards Midoriya.

"Bakugo!" She called after him. She watched as Bakugo landed a big explosion on Dark Shadow. _Fumikage… be more careful! _She noticed Bakugo falling.

"Sero!" She called.

"On it!" Tape shot from his elbow and pulled Bakugo back towards the group. She landed with his feet on Yamiyo's shoulder.

"Nice catch!" Kirishima said as Bakugo got back up onto their shoulders.

"Warn us next time!" Yamiyo shouted. Her nose twitched and her ears turned to behind her.

"Bakugo!" She shoved his leg up, making him lean to the left, but she felt a kick to her right knee and an audible pop was heard. She screamed in pain as her leg gave out and Bakugo fell back towards the right, where a boy from class 1-B snatched his headband. Yamiyo felt tears run down her face as her right leg shook uncontrollably. She looked up to see a boy with short blonde hair and dull gray eyes twirling their headband around his pointer finger.

"Your class is too small minded, think bigger." She opened her mouth into a snarl and growl. She placed a hand on her dislocated knee, trying to calm the shaking and pain.

"Yamiyo!" Kirishima looked back at her.

"I'm fine." She spat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! COME BACK HERE!" Bakugo shouted at him. The boy started talking but all she could hear was her heart beating in her ears. She closed her eye and grit her teeth.

"It's better than chasing after a temporary front runner like a horse with a carrot waving in his face." She froze and felt her blood boil. _He dare say that to us when his class is doing the same thing?!_ He rambled on about Bakugo and a sludge villain incident.

"And, aren't you the girl who changed to Online Classes for no reason? I mean, you went to one of the better schools, right? And after some fake claims to being bullied? Aren't you supposed to be one of the stronger kids in class 1-A? Pathetic, I guess you really are _just a Mutt._" She grit her teeth as she popped her knee back into place, the sound making the other team freeze momentarily. She smiled as she glared at the other team. She proceeded to grab Kirishima and switch places with him so she was in the front.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bakugo yelled down at her. She growled as she lowered herself, yelling in pain as her hair turned black, and she appeared to be… growing? Her body morphed, _painfully, _with bone pops and a few cracks until she was a large wolf, completely black except for the vibrant purple eyes. Her eyepatch was by her right paw as she growled and snarled at the 1-B team, who looked completely shocked.

"**WHAT'S THIS?! Bakugo's team now has a WOLF?! Wait… is that MIYAKO?!" **Present Mic shouted.

"**She prefers Yamiyo.." **She heard Aizawa-Sensei correct. She looked up at Bakugo, who looked confused and shocked. The wolf smiled and looked at the team across from them.

"Get ready…" The Wolf growled as they charged forward. She heard little pops behind her as Bakugo set off a few small explosions. A few seconds later, they were right in front of the 1-B team.

"_DIE!__" _Bakugo yelled as he fired off an explosion. She skidded to a stop and turned to face the other team. The boy who talked trash was patting his shirt as smoke billowed up from where Bakugo landed an explosion on him. She growled as she charged again, but there was an explosion to her side that made her jump away. She looked up accusingly at Bakugo, but he wore a confused and angry look she had. She looked back at the group and her eyes widened, the blonde was making explosions in his hand!

"Must be his quirk…" She growled.

"**And now! We reach the halfway point of the game!" **_Halfway point?! _Yamiyo looked back at Bakugo. He looked furious.

"Change of plans… before we kill Deku… let's kill the rest of these Extras!" Yamiyo snarled in response as she lowered the front of her wolf body, ready to charge.

"**As the cavalry battle enters its second half, its anyone's game! Class 1-B has made an unexpected showing, but who will wear the Ten Million points in the end?! Thats the real questions sports fans!" **Yamiyo bared her fangs before charging forward, she felt Sero and Kirishima clinging to her fur so they wouldn't be left behind. When she got close, she saw a hand coming at her, she twisted her body and just barely avoided getting touched. _From what his quirk is… we don't need an uncontrollable wolf running around right now… _She skidded to a stop and charged again, snapping at the teammates to make them go to the left.

"Sero! Bakugo!" She called. She saw tape wrap around the blonde rider just as Bakugo reached out and took the headbands. She spun her head and clamped her jaws on something as they skidded away.

"WERE NOT DONE YET! THEY STILL HAVE A HEADBAND-"

"Bakugo!" Sero pointed to Yamiyo as she turned and opened her mouth to reveal the last headband Bakugo didn't get. He smirked and grabbed it, securing it around his neck.

"Let's go after Deku.." He growled. Yamiyo looked around quickly then locked her sights on Midoriya's group, along with Todoroki's group.

"Hold on.." She called as she tensed her legs and shot forward. She ran full speed at the wall of ice.

"Yamiyo.." Kirishima warned as he saw the ice wall speeding towards them. She only let out some sort of laugh, and at the last second, she jumped.

"Bakugo!" He set off explosions behind them to propel them high above the ice wall.

"**Time for a countdown!" **Yamiyo's body felt like lead as she landed and sprinted at the groups, her chest heaved as she took in quick breaths. Bakugo launched himself off of the Black Fur and towards Todoroki. She put on a boost of speed and sped towards the groups.

"DAMN IT ICY-HOT!" Bakugo yelled as he set off an explosion. Bakugo and Midoriya were a few feet away from reaching the Headbands.

"**TIMES UP!" **Bakugo face planted onto the ground. Yamiyo skidded to a stop and hung her head, taking in labored breaths. She took a few steps forward before she fell onto her right side, breathing heavily. She felt a hand on her head and she moved her wolf head a bit to see Kirishima on a knee patting her head.

"Can you change back?" She closed her eyes and nodded slightly. The wolf began shrinking and some audible pops and cracks were heard as she returned to normal, wheezing. Her uniform was trashed though. The pant legs were shredded up to about the knee, and her jacket was torn to reveal her stomach.

"Will she be ok?" She cracked open her eyes to see Fumikage leaning over her. He nodded and helped her to her feet, Dark Shadow letting her lean heavily on him.

"She will be fine. She just used up all of her energy… she can only hold that form for so long before she gets tired like this." She chuckled a bit, but it sounded more like a wheeze. She looked up at Kirishima and smiled weakly, allowing Fumikage and Dark Shadow to lead her out of the stadium. When they entered the hallway, they turned a few corners until they found a good dark spot where there was nobody around. They helped her sit down and the shadows began moving and swirling around her chest and knee. Fumikage sat down next to her.

"I never thought you would pull that trick in the middle of something like this." He said as he glanced to the side to look at her. She only smiled.

"Well, you can blame that blonde guy from 1-B talkin' trash about me. Called me a mutt.." She said simply. Her breathing became normal and the throbbing in her knee went away. As the shadows retreated, she sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"You gotta be more careful, Fumikage… especially around those with quirks that can make, or emit, light." She created a small darkness ball in her hand and held it out to Dark Shadow who munched on it happily.

"Kaminari did a real number on this guy." She said while petting a content Dark Shadow. Fumikage sighed.

"It can't be helped… even if I was careful, Dark Shadow would've had to block the electricity anyway.." She nodded silently, moving her hand in front of her face, fixing her hair to cover her eye.

"I might have to ask Yaoyorozu to make me a new eyepatch…" She mumbled. Fumikage stood up and grabbed her outstretched hand, helping her into a standing position.

"We should head back, we don't want to miss the next announcement for the next game." She nodded and walked by his side. She held her elbows, then froze to look at herself.

"Uhh.. Fumikage…? I need a new uniform… heh.." She looked at him with an innocent look. He sighed and hung his head, they changed directions and began making their way down a different hall.

* * *

**"GET THOSE HANDS IN THE AIR, IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE LAST ROUND! But before that, good news to anyone who didn't make the finals! Since this is a sports festival, we prepared some super awesome side games that anyone can participate in! We even brought in CheerLeaders to keep the blood pumping!" **Yamiyo looked over to her right where she saw all the girls in her class in Cheering Uniforms. Her eyebrows furrowed and her fake darkened. She walked away from Fumikage and made her way over to Sero, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sero… I'm going to need a long piece of tape if you don't mind.." She snarled as she looked over at Kaminari and Mineta.

A few minutes later, Yamiyo was walking away, gloved hands behind her head and whistling, leaving Kaminari and Mineta trapped back to back. She had ran up to them, and wrapped them up in tape. She smiled to herself, satisfied.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side…" Midoriya said when she walked back towards her class. A few other people nodded as well. She only chuckled, then looked at Fumikage.

"Trust me… that's just the tip of the iceberg." Fumikage nodded a few times, turning his head away from his adopted sister. Her classmates stepped away from her as she lowered her arms and faced the platform where Midnight was standing.

After a few people withdrawing from the 3rd and final contest and some changes being made, a board popped up behind Midnight revealing the people they will be battling. Yamiyo spotted her name right away and the name that was next to hers was Ishi Iwayama. _Whos that..? _She felt a cold and hard hand on her shoulder, she turned around.

"Your Miyako, right?" She nodded, noticing how gravely his voice was.

"I prefer Yamiyo, but whatever works for you!" She bowed. When she stood up straight again, she noticed that his cheeks looked like dired, cracked dirt. His skin was a dirt-ish brown color, along with his hair. His arms were crossed and she could see the dirt and grime underneath his fingernails. His Stone Gray eyes seemed warm and inviting. He stuck out a hand.

"I'm Ishi Iwayama! I wish you good luck on our battle." She nodded, gripping his hand and shaking it firmly.

"I can say the same for you." She said, determination was written all over her face as he nodded.

"**Ok! Let's press pause for a moment! Before the main event starts, it's time for some side games!" **Most of her class went to pick up cards, but she only shook her head and walked with Fumikage towards the exit of the Stadium.

"Yamiyo!" She turned to see Kirishima running up to her, waving a card in the air. He didn't even have to stop for her to see what the card said and for her to immediately sprint away.

"NUUUUU!" She screamed over her shoulder as she disappeared into the walls of the Stadium. Fumikage looked at Kirishima confused.

"Aww man.." Kirishima said while letting his shoulders droop.

"What just happened?" Fumikage was very confused. Kirishima laughed a bit before raising the card he had. It read, 'A Slightly Overactive Dog'. This made Fumikage chuckle a bit and stare at the exit where his adoptive sister disappeared behind.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Yamiyo ran until she knew she was safe. _Sorry Kirishima, but I ain't goin with you without a fight! _Yamiyo turned a corner just to bump into someone. She stumbled back a bit.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should've paid more attention-" She closed her mouth when she looked at the person she bumped into. Her face darkened and her eyes grew dull and her face changed into a glare. If looks could kill, that man would have been dead a thousand times already.

"I'm sorry… I have to go prepare for my upcoming battle." Her words were filled will venom and hate. As she walked by, a hand grabbed her arm and held her in place. She looked back at the male, growling as her hands turned into claws.

"So rude… you don't even stop to say hello to your.." She watched the male turned and faced her with his auburn eyes and smug face. She felt her blood boil as her mouth opened into a snarl, baring her fangs.

_"..Boyfriend?"_

* * *

***Hands cramp tremendously* Phew! I was hoping to get this done by yesterday, but NOPE! This was nearly 12 pages long! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! But... whos the guy Yamiyo bumped into? If he IS her boyfriend, why does she seem to hate him so much? Find out next chapter! MUAHAHAHHA! :3**


	14. Sports Festival (Part 2)

**Sports Festival (Part 2)**

***IMPORTANT***

**The current re-write of this chapter is in the works! Once it is finished, I will publish it!**

**You can still read it! But the re-write is going to be better written and make a bit more sense!**

* * *

"Your Not my boyfriend- how are you even here?! Your supposed to serve a longer sentence than 2 years!" She hissed as she pulled her arm from his grasp. She stepped back a few steps. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"A friend helped me out, but that's not important.." He looked at her, red lights went off in her head when she saw his eyes. They were so full of malice. She growled as she took a step back.

"From what I can see, that is important!" She barked. He rolled his amber eyes and ran his hand through his hair. It was styled into a textured quiff with a part. The roots of his hair were brown, but the rest was pure white.

"As I was saying… that's not important, what is important is that I'm here, and I wanna talk." He shoved his hands into his pocket. She narrowed her eye.

"What makes you think I wanna talk after what you did to me and Fumikage?" She snapped. Crossing her arms across her chest.

"You still mad about that? C'mon! That was two years ago!" He held up two fingers. She snarled at him.

"THAT INCIDENT LEFT SCARS ON US! ON FUMIKAGE!" She yelled, she felt her hands turn to claws. She took a shaky breath and her claws retracted into her hands.

"I would never forgive you for that, Kage. Hell, I don't even know why I'm talking to you- why am I even standing here when I can call the police?!" She rubbed her eye and started speed walking down the hall.

"You didn't tell them the complete truth, did you?" She stopped in her tracks, turning her ears to face somewhat behind her.

"If you listen to what I have to say, they won't find out..." She felt her breath hitch in her throat. She felt her body shaking with anger. She grit her teeth and walked back towards Kage. She didn't even have to look up to know he was smiling.

"There we go…" She clenched her fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. She a cold hand pushed her chin up to face Kage, their noses brushing. She felt his warm breath on her face.

"I was sent here to tell you to watch your back." She backed away, arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised.

"That's it?" She asked, questioningly.

"That's it." He said plainly. She narrowed her eye. He stepped closer to her.

"Fine, you caught me… there is something else I'm supposed to tell you." She growled a bit.

"And what's that, Mr. Criminal?" She scoffed, stepping back again. He rolled his eyes, walking closer to her. He leaned forward, head parallel to hers. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he spoke, a smirk on his face.

"_He _wants to see you again." Her eyes widened as she felt her muscles tense. She couldn't stop herself from snarling.

"Like hell I'll go see _Him _again after what he put me through!" She yelled.

"Ah! Young Yamiyo! There you are!" She quickly snapped her head around and saw All Might walking towards her. She smiled when she saw Kage's face turn to annoyance, then neutral, then shock.

"Hello All Might!" She waved to him. She turned to see Kage rubbing the back of his neck. All Might surveyed the scene before him.

"What's going on here?" He questioned. Kage smiled awkwardly.

"N-Nothing… just wanted to say hi to a childhood friend is all.." He smiled awkwardly. She heard heavy footsteps behind her.

"Huh, funny. I don't remember you from my childhood at all… now that I think about it… I haven't seen you for years, and the last time I did, I was left with a scar.." She smiled as Kage glared a thousand daggers at her. She felt a presence next to her.

"Ah, I don't think I've seen you before. Who are you?" All Might said calmly, a big smile plastered onto his face. Kage held All Mights gaze.

"Like I said, a childhood friend…" He responded simply. Yamiyo side glanced at All Might and they locked eyes for a moment.

"Who are you? And how did you get into this establishment?" All Might said a bit more sternly. Kage smiled mischievously and bowed formally before sparing her a glance.

"We'll see each other soon enough, Miyako.." He turned into black smoke which quickly flew past them and down the hall. She spun around, just catching a glimpse of the smoke disappear behind the corner. She growled after the black smoke and would have charged after him if All Might hadn't held out his arm.

"If I'm right, your battle will start soon. You should head back to your class, I'll deal with this." She nodded and turned on her heel, walking back towards the stands. Meanwhile, her mind was swimming in an ocean of questions. _How did he escape? It was high security because of his quirk… so who could've busted him out? _Her mind swam in so many questions and theories that she didn't notice she got to the stands where her classmates were until someone called out.

"Yamiyo! Over here!" She lifted her head to see Kirishima waving her over, she smiled and jogged over.

"Where did you go-" he was cut short when Ice came hurtling at them, Yamiyo quickly jumped back a few feet out of instinct and stared in shock at the huge ice wall blocking their view of the arena.

"Uhmm… who was fighting Todoroki..?" She asked, stepping closer to the Ice.

"Tell the truth Sero, can you move at all?" She heard Midnight order. After it being silence for a moment, Midnight continued to speak.

"Sero has been Immobilized! Todoroki Advances to the second round!" She stared at the ice. _What the hell did Sero do to make Todoroki this angry?! _She reared her arm back and slammed her fist against the ice, cracking it. She continued this until some of the ice was broken away leaving a giant hole, letting their class see the arena. She waved through the hole, shaking her hands out.

"Can I sit next to Fumikage?" She asked Kaminari who nodded and shifted over to the next seat. She sat down and waited a few moments before leaning close to Fumikage and whispering in a low tone, barely moving her lips, about the incident moments before. His eyes widened as she finished.

"He was here?!" He whispered in a hushed tone, looking around. She nodded.

"He's not here anymore.." She whispered quickly. _I hope.. _She looked at the board showing their battle partners. She quickly stood up.

"I should get ready for my battle! Cya guys after!" She waved as she jogged towards the waiting rooms. She quickly made her way to the waiting room for 1-A and sat down on one of the chairs. She closed her eyes and thought up strategies. _It seems as if he has some sort of Earth related quirk… but I don't know what he's capable of… it may be best to try to dodge until I see an opening… but what about his fighting style? I'll just have to trust my gut. _She started humming a tune and tapping her foot along to the beat.

* * *

**"Now, time for the 6th match! Let's hope she has more tricks up her sleeve judging by her performances in the previous games, its our own black wolf, Yamiyo Miyako from the hero course! Versus.. a rock hard adversary from class 1-B hero course.. ****Ishi Iwayama!" **Present Mic announced as the two opponents stepped onto the battle arena. Yamiyo rolled her head and cracked her knuckles, tapping her foot to a beat for a song in her head. _Oh you have no idea… _ she smirked. As she got into a fighting stance, now nodding her head slightly to the beat.

**"BEGIN!" **Immediately, she could hear and feel the ground below her rumble, she jumped out of the way just in time as rocks and dirt split the cement and nearly grabbed her. _He's attempting to immobilize.. Huh? Well… _she smiled, a shadow casting over her face. _That just makes things easier.. _She charged towards him, jumping out of the way of more rocks and dirt attempting to grab her. When she got too close for comfort, he created a wall in front of him, which she punched and a plume of dust exploded from the dirt from under her punch, just like she was hoping. In that time, she swerved around the wall and nailed a kick to his back, sending him flying.

"You can't rely on defense, you need to work on offense if you wanna take down an opponent!" She called as she charged, kicking him in the chest before he could rise up.

"You need to know when to defend and attack!" She watched him form a rock around his fist as he charged at her, she sidestepped him and brought her elbow up, nailing him in the jaw, she quickly grabbed the front of his jacket, bringing him above her head and slamming him into the ground.

**"WOW! LOOK AT THAT! SHE TOOK HIM DOWN IN AN INSTANT!" **Present Mic yelled as the crowd cheered. She took a few steps back, letting Iwayama stand shakily. She crouched low, bringing her hand up and moving her fingers back and forth between them. She jumped as a rock sprouted from under her, next thing she knew, rocks and dirt were flying towards her while she was in the air. _Uh oh… _she planted her foot on the closest rock and started to jump and weave between the rocks hurtling her way, her back and limbs bending irregularly.

"**Look at that! It's as if she has no bones at all!" ** But, when she was least expecting it, a rock nailed her in the head, slamming her into the ground as she rolled to avoid another rock.

"Damn it.." She mumbled as she stood and shook off her body. She growled as her hands flexed and turned into claws, there was a moment of silence before she charged, running on all fours. Rocks jutted out of the ground, however, she jumped on top of them and sprung herself into the air, twisting her back oddly to make it over a wall of dirt. She landed next to Iwayama and she spun around, getting a good kick to his arm, he retaliated and punched her in the gut.

When she got back onto steady feet she attempted to slam her fist into his chest, but her caught her arm and grabbed her other. She placed her right foot on his stomach, her left on his chest, and kicked him hard enough in the jaw for him to let her go, she backflipped and the moment she landed on her feet, she tackled him, they rolled for a moment before she kicked him off. They both got up quickly, and she rushed up to him, jumping over a rock he threw her way, she dodged and grabbed his wrist, planting her heel and spinning in a circle, dragging him along. She then used the momentum and threw him into the air. She waited for a moment before jumping into the air, spinning, and kicking his chest, he tumbled before coming to a stop. Looking up at her and standing up, dirt and rocks covering his arms.

"Iwayama! Your out!" He looked at his feet and saw that he was about a good foot away from where the edge of the battle area was. He looked at Yamiyo.

"You weren't planning on knocking me out of immobilizing me at all… were you?" She smirked and nodded a hand on her hip. She walked over to him and held out her hand. Smiling.

"You were a strong opponent, but take what I said to heart, you need to focus on offense and you can't rely on your quirk as much as you do." He looked a bit shocked before nodding and shaking her hand, firmly. She walked out of the arena, touching the side of her head and looking at her bloody hand. _I guess a trip to Recovery Girl is needed.. _She changed direction and started heading down a hallway towards a door labeled, 'Infirmary.' She slid open the door.

"Hey Recovery Girl." She greeted as she walked over to the elderly lady.

"Hello Yamiyo, hurt during the battle?" She motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Yeah… he had an earth quirk." She said simply as Recovery Girl kissed her head and started to clean up the spilled blood. As she worked, she could hear Present Mic shouting some. Recovery Girl sighed.

"He won't keep it down… how are your ears?" She looked at her ears, probably slightly worried about her hearing.

"Their ok… I honestly can't tell anymore. I'm actually starting to get used to his shouting, they still bother me, but not as much as it did when the Sports Festival started." She sneezed, making Recovery Girl jump a bit.

"Sorry… I inhaled a lot of the dust and it's just messing with me right now.." She mumbled as she rubbed her nose. After a bit more checkups, she was free to leave. As she walked through the halls, she started thinking about the next few battles. _If I'm correct… I might be up against Fumikage in a bit if he wins… but what about Kirishima's battle- well… he is up against someone with a very similar quirk to his… wonder how that will play out.. _As she continued thinking, she made her way back towards the stands, only to hear a big explosion and jump back, surprised. She rushed into the stands and ran right to the edge, gripping the railing to see Uraraka flying and landing with a roll as Bakugo had one arm in the air, the smell of smoke burned her nose.

"What happened?!" She quickly turned to her stunned classmates. Fumikage being one of the first to recover.

"During the battle, Uraraka had managed to make multiple debris float, but when she released them, Bakugo blew them all away with one blast.." She stared in shock at the arena. _God… to do that… _she shook her head and sat down. Fumikage standing up and pulling her up as well.

"What?" He jerked his thumb to the screen, apparently she WAS going up against him. She smiled mischievously.

"Good luck, oh dear brother. You'll need it.." She cooed as she walked towards the arena. When she was out of sight, her face fell into concentration as she thought up different plans. _He relies on Dark Shadow too much… maybe I can use that to my advantage… but he might be expecting that and have Dark Shadow stick close to him… _She made her way to the tunnel towards the arena. She took a deep breath and smiled. As she walked into the center of the stadium.

* * *

**"Well, ladies and gentlemen, she has surprised us so far, wonder what other tricks she has up her sleeve! Its Yamiyo Miyako! And, her shadow opponent, also brother, Fumikage Tokoyami! Wonder how a battle against siblings will go!" **Yamiyo and Fumikage got into their battle stances. She smirked at him.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted. Dark Shadow emerged from his host and hovered close to Fumikage. Yamiyo let out a grunt in pain as her body shifted and stretched. Black fur appearing all over her body and her face extending into a snout. She reared up onto her back legs and slammed the front of her wolf body to the ground, letting out a roar-bark before charging. Dark Shadow accepted the challenge and charged at her. She lowered her head and slammed into the shadow, teeth and claws clashing.

She finally had to jump back when a shadow claw came too close for comfort. She could already feel her body getting heavier and her breathing was a bit harder. _Can't keep playing around.. _She charged, barely dodging one of Dark Shadows attacks, she almost knocked Fumikage out but he was able to jump in time. She let out a low growl when she took a step back and bobbed her head to avoid another shadow claw. Yamiyo's body felt like led._ No time, have to change back before I can't do anything… _she grunted as she shrunk back to her normal self. She quickly charged forward, her hands flexing into claws. She was met with Dark Shadow again, but she slid under him, racking her claws on his underbelly. Dark Shadow screeched and moved back over to Fumikage, she quickly got up and continued her sprint. Dark Shadow charged again, but instead of fighting, she placed a hand onto his head and leapt over him, slamming into Fumikage and grabbing the scruff of his jacket. She pushed against him for a second before he grabbed her arm and they were locked in place.

After a moment, she ended up using her strength to push him into a position that if she were to let go, he would fall backwards. She jumped back after seeing a black form sailing towards them, Fumikage fell back, but Dark Shadow caught him.

Yamiyo took a few moments to catch her breath before she sprinted towards Fumikage. Dark Shadow dashed forward to meet her.

She crossed her arms in a X just before Dark Shadow rammed into her. She dug her toes into the ground as Dark Shadow pushed against her. She planted a foot behind her and bent her back suddenly to the point where her head almost touched the ground.

She slipped beneath Dark Shadow and rolled out from under him before popping back up onto her feet. She ran towards the avian boy on all fours.

_Come on come on.._

She went back on two legs just as she body slammed into her brother. They both fell and rolled along the ground for a moment before Fumikage kicked her off.

She was instantly back on her feet and going after Fumikage. She grabbed the front of his uniform jacket and shoved him forward just as Dark Shadow collided with her back.

She reached her arm out and grasped Fumikage's elbow and used the momentum of her being hit to drag him forward and once again throwing him in front of her.

She can e planted onto the cement and immediately got onto her feet and raised her vists, ready for Do Shadow to attack out of nowhere.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! Yamiyo moves on to the second round!" Midnight announced. When the words sunk in, she was Fumikage laying flat on his back, his head just passing the line.

**"And Yamiyo continues to the next round! Surprise surprise!" **Present Mic shouted.

"I wouldn't have been able to fight for much longer…" She huffed as she fell onto her butt. Fumikage looked at her while getting up.

"Wasn't that your plan?" He asked while holding a hand out to her. She took it and stood up, breathing like she just sprinted a marathon. She shook her head.

"I wanted to get you onto the ground, but I didn't realise we were so close to the line." She huffed as they walked together. Making their way towards the tunnel that lead into the walls of the stadium. She waved at the crowd for a moment before she entered the tunnel, Fumikage by her side. They walked in silence. She held out her hand and a ball of shadows appeared. Dark Shadow popped out from Fumikage's chest and ate the shadows happily.

"You earned it.." she said while patting his head. She elbowed Fumikage to get his attention.

"You did really well, but stop relying on Dark Shadow so much! If I'd realized we were that close to the line, I would've been able to throw you past the boundaries no problem." She stated. She watched him look ahead and nod. She looked ahead as well, wondering one thing.. Who was she going to face next?

* * *

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. When they got to the stands where their classmates were, a few of them sent her pitying looks. She was extremely confused.

"What?" She looked around for an answer. She watched Todoroki point to the board, she turned her head and saw her name with someone familiar. _Bakugo. _She smiled and locked eyes with the ash blonde. Slamming her fist into her palm.

"You ready for round two, Sparky?" She sneered. A devilish smile spread across his face as he glared back at her.

"Get ready _pup_, I'll win again, and I won't hold back!" The entire class was shocked. They could practically feel the tension in the air. _Is she crazy?! _They all thought in unison. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her head a bit.

"In that case… I won't hold back either!" She declared with a creepy smirk. Bakugo's smile turned more devil-ish.

"Good." Was all he said before standing up and marching until he was out of sight. Yamiyo looked at her class and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" They stared at her, shocked that she didn't realize that she had declared war on one of the strongest students in class. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Scaredy cats…" She mumbled as she walked around the walls of the Stadium, trying to think of some sort of strategy. _He ALWAYS rushes so maybe I can try to get him out of the boundaries? No.. he's too smart for that.. And he might know my way of fighting… I'll have to change up my fighting style for this… especially if he was watching my battles.. _She sat in a waiting room, thinking up ideas. She turned her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in?" She called. The door opened to reveal Uraraka, Iida, Midoriya, and Tsu. She looked at them, a bit confused.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the current battle?" She tilted her head to the small group.

"We wanted to make sure you were ready for yours, and that you're not freaking out, Ribbit." Tsu spoke up. Yamiyo chuckled a bit.

"Freaking out? I've met poodles scarier than him, and that's saying something." Uraraka giggled. Yamiyo looked at the table.

"But I am a bit concerned… I know how he fights, and he may know how I fight… this will be tricky since my fighting style requires me to be engaged in close combat… and I can't use the other… ability without causing harm to myself, Recovery Girl said I can't use it until I get used to it again anyway…" She put her hand to her chin, thinking.

"What did you mean by 'round two'?" Iida asks, trying to change the topic when he saw how tense she was. She smirked and leaned on the back of her chair.

"We may or may not have spared a day or two before the Sports Festival." She shrugged. Then shook her head.

"He got the better of me though. BUT NOT TODAY!" She jumped from her seat, punching the air above her. She smirked, showing all her canine teeth. She looked to the group in front of the door.

"Is my battle starting soon?" Midoriya thought for a second before nodding his green head.

"It should, the previous should have ended by now." Yamiyo nodded and quickly walked through the door. As she jogged down the hallway, she turned her upper body and gave a thumbs up with a smile. When she turned around, her smile faltered as she made her way to the stadium. _I'll give it everything I got… be ready Bakugo.._

* * *

**"It's the explosion boy who sent the meteor shower sky high, Katsuki Bakugo! And… his opponent… a fearless wolf who has done nothing but surprise us… Yamiyo Miyako!" **The crowd cheered as Yamiyo walked onto the battle platform, her hair covering her face, her lips were pressed into a tight line. Bakugo flexed his hands, little sparks bouncing off his palms. She stood there, head tilted to the ground.

"Begin!" Midnight called. Bakugo charged forward, bringing his right arm back, ready for an explosion. What he didn't expect was for her to turn her back to him, completely exposing it.

"Do you give up already?! You said you would put up more of a fight!" He brought his right arm forward, firing off an explosion.

"DIE-" He was cut off when an elbow slammed into the bottom of his jaw, making his feat fly forwards as he landed on his back. He felt something wrap around his arm and a foot placed firmly onto his shoulder.

"I don't break my promises." Yamiyo repeatedly slammed her foot onto his shoulder as she clung to his right arm. She felt his hand warming up, she placed his hand onto her back just as his hand lit up into an explosion. She felt pain rocket through her back as she shot up. Before she could fall, she moved her body so her head as first as she dove towards the ground. Her hands turned into claws, she put her legs under her as she got closer and closer to Bakugo. Just in time, he jumped out of the way just as her feet slammed into the cement, creating a dust cloud.

"Where'd you go?!" He called out, swiping the dust away. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder, he looked at it, and there were four claw marks, not too deep, but enough to be a pain. He felt the same pain in his left calf, then another along his chest. _Damn it! Where is she?! _He yelled in anger and fired off explosions around him, clearing away the smoke. He heard a yelp when an explosion met his target. He smiled and charged in that direction, firing off yet another explosion. He felt pain in his back and he flew from the dust cloud. He rolled against the ground and quickly hopped onto his feet.

It was a few moments before he saw the outline of a girl, he immediately charged and fired an explosion, only for his hand to be splattered in black gunk. His eyes widened as Yamiyo appeared behind him, he turned just in time to block a kick aimed for his head. He quickly grabbed into the girls shin and brought her over his shoulder, slamming her onto the ground.

**"Oooh! That's gotta hurt!" **He got a good look at her, her shoulder was red and raw, her face still had the shadow cast over it. His glared.

"What the hell are you doing?! You aren't putting up a fight!" He slammed his fist forward, firing off an explosion to her face. He yelled as he jumped back, liquid fire ran through his left hand. He looked at hit… four puncture wounds. _Damn it! _He saw her standing. He saw her throw something black to the side, quickly realizing what it was. He felt a force hit his chest as he fell on his back again, Yamiyo sitting on his chest, her eyes glowing through the shadow cast over her face. He had no reaction time as two fists connected to his face repeatedly.

_C'mon! Get angry! _She shouted in her head as she punched Bakugo. She got a good amount of punches in before he blasted her off. She made no attempt to break her fall as her shoulder slammed onto the cement.

_Yami! I need help here! _No response. She growled as she stood up, glaring at Bakugo who stood up, a murderous look in his eyes.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared as he charged, firing off explosions in the process._ Yami! _She internally screamed as she got ready for the impact.

**On it.. ** She felt her arms gain a boost before Bakugo fired off an explosion. As the smoke cleared, she saw a smirk on his face, which quickly changed to a face of shock. Where his hand was supposed to meet her forearms, shadows and darkness had weaved into a shield. She narrowed her eyes as she punched him in the chest, flinging him back a bit.

"Time to get serious…" She spat as she crouched, shadows circling her claws. _Got it covered? I won't be able to continue if I suddenly can't breath_

**Got it! I won't be able to do this long.. **

_I know, I just want to give him a run for his money, I don't care that I win, only that I prove I'm not some Worthless Mutt! _She felt her breathing steady as the black goop came out of the corner of her mouth. She looked to her right, and she could see a shadow person pulling the goop away from her mouth. She slightly nodded to the being as they nodded back.

"The hell you nodding at?!" Bakugo yelled as he charged again, Yamiyo readied her shadows as darkness seeped from her arms. She charged to meet him, smiling. She let out a war cry as she jumped back, rearing her arms back. She slammed them both forward just as Bakugo jumped to the side, darkness and shadows slammed into the cement, creating a crack. She quickly pulled the shadows together to make a shield as Bakugo fired an explosion that made her fly backwards. Her feet dug into the ground to stop herself from going forward. _No more darkness… just shadows. _She ordered as the darkness retreated to her arms and she pulled more shadows from the people in the stadium.

"**WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS WITH THIS SUDDEN NEW ABILITY?!" **She heard very few people making noise in the crowd. She growled and charged, her ears pinned to the back of her head. She sidestepped an explosion and slammed the shadows into Bakugo's side, charging after him after he was flung. She could feel it getting harder and harder to breath. _If you need to stop, tell me, but you have to warn me when you stop, I have something in mind for when the battle is almost over. _It was a moment of silence before she heard Yamiy speak again.

**Ok, I'll try to hold out a bit longer… **Yamiyo made a wall of shadows and shoved it forward, intending to push Bakugo out of bounds, but he used a small explosion and hopped over it, landing on top of Yamiyo. She felt the air leave her lungs when she fell to the ground and felt Bakugo's weight on her back. She struggled, but to no avail.

"C'mon! Fight back," there was a moment of silence, "you _Mutt!" _Everything around her began spinning, her vision darkened and she fell limp under a confused Bakugo. Suddenly, she rising off the ground, in one mighty movement, she threw bakugo off her back. She spun around and kicked his chest, he shot across the field before stopping himself. She took off her jacket and threw it to the side, revealing a black crop top. She felt the energy flowing through her body. Darkness seeped from her stomach, and all over her arms. She looked back at Bakugo, her pupils narrowing to slits.

"**Don't call her that…" **a deep hollow voice called out. Her eyes faded to black as she started snarling, black goop dripping from her now open mouth. She charged at Bakugo, shadows and darkness following her. He fired off an explosion, which she ran through and darkness shot from behind her, slamming into Bakugo. He quickly fired off an explosion into the air. Next thing he knew, something hit him in the back and he was face down in the cement.

"What the hell..?" He grunted as he rolled out of the way of shadows that crushed the cement of where he was. He looked up at Yamiyo, darkness and shadows almost completely covered her body, he noticed the excessive amount of black goop pouring from her mouth. _What's gotten into her?! _He sidestepped an attack from her. He slammed his hand onto her back, a huge explosion at the same time. She crumbled to the ground, coughing and hacking excessively. _Her movements are getting sluggish… _

She steadily got up, charging at him and throwing a punch, he again, dodged and fired an explosion to her side. She yelled in pain as she rolled along the ground.

"**Don't call her a Mutt… I'M SICK OF IT!" **She stood up on shaky legs. Bakugo got ready for another attack.

"**I'M SICK OF PEOPLE HURTING HER! I'M SICK OF IT ALL!" **She charged, anger radiating off her. Bakugo blocked a punch and felt a kick to his head. He staggered and retaliated with an explosion, flinging her across the field. She was shaking violently, basically throwing up the black gunk as she tried to rise.

"**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?!" **She shouted as she stood up, the shadows and darkness slowly getting weaker and disappearing. She took a few staggering steps forward before falling to a knee, coughing more and more.

"**SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THE CRAP SHE'S BEEN THROUGH! AND SHE CERTAINLY DOESN'T DESERVE TO HEAR IT FROM THE ONE PERSON SHE THOUGHT WOULD UNDERSTAND!" **She stood and charged Bakugo again, almost tripping over her feet. She dodged an explosion and pulled his arm down, slamming her shin to the side of his head and pulling him over her head and slamming him in front of her. The black goop ws just pouring from her mouth, she clutched her chest and staggered back a bit. Bakugo stood up and faced her. The girl growled and snarled, pulling the last of the shadows she had and she charged Bakugo, but he lifted his hand and fired off a large explosion, flinging her back and slamming her into the walls of the inner stadium. She fell onto her feet, looking up at Bakugo with pleading black eyes.

"**Please.." **she fell forward, collapsing onto the ground. There was silence throughout the entire stadium. Nobody moved, they only stared in shock. Midnight recovered quickly, raising her arm.

"Y-Yamiyo is out of bounds!" She pointed her arm at Bakugo.

_"Bakugo moves onto the second round!" _Nobody cheered, nobody clapped… nobody booed. Back at the stands, the avian boy had pushed through Kaminari and Midoriya and was running through the walls of the stadium, trying to get to the center of it all where Yamiyo's battle was held.

* * *

**Well… here you go. Not the happiest ending ever..**

**(I'm so sorry for not posting earlier! I had writers block for a bit before I knew what I wanted to do! Also, I will be packing to help move, so I won't be able to post a lot this week or next week, I will try to post the next chapter! See you guys in the next one! PLUS ULTRA!)**


	15. Story Time

**Story Time**

* * *

The world around her was so… dark. It was like something flicked off the lights and made her float. Actually… it felt like she was in water.

_It's so dark… _she couldn't move her body. It felt like lead and hurt like hell.

_Where is everyone? _She looked around her, the only thing in contrast to the never ending void was herself. She felt panic rise from her core, but it felt like something was pressing onto her chest… she could barely breathe. She started trembling.

_It's so cold.. _She felt like the endless void was pressing down onto her. She made her body twitch. Nothing seemed broken… and she couldn't feel and blood leaking from open wounds, and she didn't feel her clothes soaked in the crimson liquid.

_Fumikage… anyone…. Please… I'm scared. _Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy as she felt herself sink deeper into the void. She looked up, helplessly.

_Just… a few minutes… _she closed her eyes and let whatever was happening, happen. She felt her body go limp as the void wrapped its dark tentacles around her, pulling her deeper and deeper into the seemingly endless void.

Suddenly, there was a burst of warmth and comfort. She opened her eyes, energy flowing through her. She saw a bright light above her, she didn't know what was beyond it, but the need was strong enough that she kicked away the cold, sticky void and started making swimming motions with her body, slowly pulling herself closer.

_Just… a bit… further! _She reached her hand out, and closed her fingers around the light. She smiled softly as she looked at the little shining light in her palm.

"Hello.." She whispered as she held the light to her chest, the light expanding and shoving the black void back.

_"__Hello__"_

* * *

It took her a moment to realize she was on a bed. She felt something in her mouth as she noticed she didn't have to breath on command, whatever the machine was, it did it for her. She started choking and she quickly sat up, trying to inhale more air than the Machine was giving her. Her eyes widened as she tugged at the tubes in her face. She felt hands wrap around her wrist and hold them to her sides.

"It's ok, its ok." She turned to see a skeleton of a man. His face was sunken in and shadows covered his teal eyes. His golden hair was messy, and two strands draped over his face. It took her a moment to get used to the Machine pumping air into her lungs without her having too. She looked around the infirmary, being very familiar since she has visited for her first battle. She let her eyes trail along the light blue walls. Her eyes locked onto a green head by the door.

"Midoriya..?" She called out. He looked at her with his big saucer green eyes. Both his arms seemed to be bandaged up. His jacket was draped over his shoulders. There was a little bandage on his cheek.

"Midoriya… what happened?" She said. He looked at his feet.

"I fought Todoroki, and I got him to use his left side, at the cost of my arms and leg though." She looked at her lap, seeing something white in the corner of her eye. She looked at her right shoulder, slightly surprised to see it covered in a bandage. She looked at the blonde man in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "I thought I was battling Bakugo.." She muttered as she scooted forward in her bed, the white blankets being tossed aside.

"You were. But you were flung out of bounds and passed out due to the strain you put your lungs through." The man said. She looked at him confused. She shook her head.

"No… he was on top of me… on my back pinning me down, I remember. He couldn't have knocked me out of bounds… right?" She moved her left hand to her bottom lip. The shocked face of Midoriya and the man made her confused.

"What…?" She felt panic rising up inside her.

"N-nothing! Sorry! We just saw something else on the screen, that's all!" Midoriya spit at once. Yamiyo let her ears droop as she lowered her head, hugging herself. _I hurt someone… _she squeezed her eyes shut, pulling the tube from her mouth, coughing and gagging until it was out. **(I'm not sure how a ventilator works… sorry if this sounds incorrect!) **She took in more breaths that the machine didn't let her do. She tossed the odd tube to the side and looked at the skeleton man. She squinted her eyes and tilted her head.

"Have we… met before?" She man quickly lifted his hands and waved them in front of himself. Shaking his head, quickly shooting her down. She hummed as she studied his face… he _really _reminded her of someone, but it didn't make sense. She sniffed the air, a very strong and familiar scent hitting her in the face. She quickly sat up and looked around the room.

"Is All Might here?' She said, eyebrows scrunched together as she scooted closer to the foot of her bed, the scent getting stronger when she got closer to the edge.

"No, he was here earlier though!" Yamiyo cocked her head to the side to see Recovery Girl walking in, closing the door behind her. Recovery Girl picked up some bandages and oitments from a nearby table and walked over to Yamiyo, rolling up her sleeve more.

"Your lucky you were as far away as you were when Bakugo hit you with that explosion, mightve gotten a worse burn here." Recovery Girl started opening the oitment as Yamiyo studied her shoulder. It was raw and a few blisters were starting to form on the front of her shoulder.

"Whatch what I do, you will have to change the bandages tonight to re-apply the oitment." Recovery Girl started smearing the oitment on and making sure she got the entire burn. She then procceded to bandage the burn by wrapping the white cloth around Yamiyo's shoulder, tight enough that it wouldnt fall off, but not enough to make it hurt or hard to move her arm.

After Recovery Girl finished, she started putting the supplies just as the door opened. Fumikage stepped inside the infermary and looked around the room before his eyes landed on her. She smiled weakly and waved her hand, putting her hand to her chin.

"Hmm… now this seems familiar… wonder why?" She smiled towards Fumikage, her smile faltered a he stood still. After a few more moments, her smile was gone and she lowered her head,her ears drooping and her tail stayed motionless. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry… I know I'm not supposed to use it until my body is ready to handle the backlash… I… just wanted to prove I'm not a worthless mutt who can't do anything.." She felt tears push through her closed eyelids as they rolled down her face and dripped onto her lap.

"I want to be able to help people… I want to push myself to be stronger to help others… but I can't even do that!" She brought her hands to her face and started to try and wipe away the tears that just kept coming. Her hands were shaking as silent sobs filled the air. She felt arms around her and recognized the feeling of feathers on her cheek, she quickly returned the hug and clung to him, tears streaming down her face. Eventually, her sobs turned into whimpers, then hiccups. Fumikage pulled away from the hug and used his thumb to wipe away tears that stained her face.

"Young Yamiyo…" She turned to see… _All Might? But… he wasn't there a second ago… what happened to the skeleton man?!_

"I know how you feel… you think that the only way to save someone is to be the strongest possible, quirk wise and physical strength, but that's not the case." Her eyebrows knit together, she was confused.

"I don't think I understand…" she muttered. All Might stood up.

"Take policeman and firefighters, they may be there in serious situations, but just being around citizens around that time gives them a sense of peace and hope, same with heroes. You don't have to be at top strength to save those in need. Just being there and helping as much as you can could save someone, there will be times when you can't save people, but if you are there to help those who need help and give them a sense of hope to cling to in dire situations, that's what a hero does, not just fight crime, but give hope and faith to those who need it." Yamiyo looked at her open hands, she sighed deeply. _He's right… _She looked back at All Might.

"Were there times… when you felt useless in a situation and couldn't do anything but watch?" Her voice cracked. Her hands clenched around the white blankets sprawled out around her. There was a heavy silence before All Might continued.

"Sadly… yes. There have been times where I couldn't intervene, and there will be more times where I may not be able to help during a specific event. But I don't let that bring me down." She perked her head up.

"Instead of focusing on what I could've done, I focus on what I can do in the future to prevent something similar from happening again." She looked at Fumikage, he looked back at her with his bright ruby eyes. She looked back at her lap, clenching her fists. She could feel herself getting frustrated as she bit her lip to the point where she could taste the blood that coated her tongue.

"Are you still thinking about what happened that day?" She froze, her lips pressing into a firm hard line. Her silence was more than enough to answer All Mights questions.

"What happened that day was beyond your control, you were only _four..._ " She sniffled and turned her head away, trying to hide the tears pooling in her eyes. She looked at the ceiling.

"I still could've done _something_ instead of just standing around-"

"Miyako. You. Were. Four. Years. Old." All Might said sternly. She saw movement in the corner of her eye and felt a weight added to her lap. She sighed heavily and started to pet Dark Shadow as he stared up at her.

"I know it may be a sensitive subject, Yamiyo. But me and Dark Shadow agree, if we are able to help you through this, we need to know what happened... we won't be able to understand and fully help to the best of our abilities if we don't know what happened." She looked at Fumikage with a pleading look.

"Should I leave?" Her head snapped around to Midoriya, who was standing by the door,ready to grab the handle and leave quickly if needed. She looked at the faces in the room, Recovery Girl, All Might, Fumikage, Midoriya, and Dark Shadow. They were all looking at her.

"... No. I want a friend too be here... that means you too Mina. And you might as well come in too, Todoroki, since I'm guessing you probably won't leave either way..." Everyone looked confused and cleaned their necks towards the door, following her gaze. There were a few moments when the door didn't move, suddenly the door handle turned and the two walked in through the threshold, Mina looking worried and Todoroki having a blank expression placed onto his facial features.

"How did you know we were there?" Todoroki's monotone voice cut the shocked silence. She pointed to her nose.

"Super smell." She answered simply. Mina held her hands in front of her, looking a bit guilty. She looked towards All Might, he just nodded to her. She sighed shakily and placed both hands on Dark Shadow.

"Well... I guess it started when I was around four... It was actually the last time I saw Midoriya before I left.."

* * *

_"Mama... Papa... Kiko-san?" The intruder looked at her. His face was completely scarred over except for his mouth. He pointed at the little girl in the yellow butterfly sun-dress. Panic rose within her as she clutched the hem of the golden clothing._

_"Close the door." She looked at him, then at the door, then back at him._

_"I said, close the door. I won't repeat myself again." She took a deep breath and turned to the Midoriya's at the front of the walkway. She smiled at them, trying to hide the emotions swirling around inside her._

_"Are you ok sweetie? Is something wrong?" Auntie Inko took a step forward, a hand by her mouth in a worried expression, Izuku stepping next to her._

_"No, no! Everything's ok! There's just an unwanted animal in our home. Mama, Papa and Kiko-san set up a trap for it and are resting after a day of non-stop work, but they may need to call for help if they can't catch it." She saved her small hands in front of her small body. Auntie Inko and Izuku looked confused. She looked at them, hoping they would catch her message. She smiled weakly._

_"I have to go now, bye Auntie Inko! Bye Izuku!" She quickly closed the door and pressed her back to it, her face changed to do one of fear as her tail tucked between her legs. The house was dark.. to dark. The living room was a mess, the furniture was broken and thrown around. The plates and glasses that had once inhabited the kitchen were everywhere, not one of them intact. Then her eyes landed on three motionless figures. They were covered in blood, so much blood.._

_"Step closer. Your family isn't dead yet." she knew that was a lie.. She could practically smell the death in the air, but she only whimpered as she hesitantly took a step forward, then another, then another, until she was an arms length away from the scarred man. She looked up at him, her lip trembling as she tried to hold on her tears._

_"What do you want from us?" She said while shrinking back when his dry lips turned upwards into a horrid smile. He placed when overly large hand onto her shoulder, making her freeze in fear._

_"That, my dear, you won't understand." She shrunk back and slipped his hand off her shoulder. She heard a wheeze and snapped her head around, turning it towards the source of the noise._

_"Kiko-san!" She rushed over to a girl in the far corner. She said on her knees and came to a stop by the girls torso. She covered her mouth with her hand as the girl looked at her with her pearly white eyes, they didn't have the same warming nature or calming glow. Kiko's hair was a blonde white color, it always seemed to sway in the breeze, even if there wasn't any trace of wind at all. Her complexion was fairly colorful. Pink always seemed to dust her nose and cheeks, her smile could make anyone happy or calm, no matter how evil or bad their day was. Now.. Her smile seemed sad...forced._

_"Kiko-san... please... get up!" She gently shook the blonde's shoulder. Kiko only looked at her and her lips twitched into a small smile. Yamiyo didn't notice the blood pooling around them until she felt the cold liquid touch her legs and stain her dress._

_"I don't think I'll be getting up, Yamiyo... I'm sorry... we're all sorry." Kiko placed her cold hand on Yamiyo's small face. A cold sensation swept over her as Kiko's hand thudded against the hardwood floor, she looked drained already._

_"Yamiyo... You have to run.. It's not safe for you here...not anymore.." Yamiyo's heart kept in her throat as she choked back a sob._

_"I can't leave you... sis please..." She begged as tears rolled down her rounded cheeks, dripping onto her blood stained dress. She clutched her sisters arm, afraid she will slip from her grasp. Kiko only smiled warmly and gently squeezed Yamiyo's small hand._

_"I'll always be with you, along with mom and dad... stay strong... never lose hope... now.. Run!" Yamiyo was suddenly pulled back by a large hand. She kicked and thrashed, screaming. The man let go of her and clutched his head, yelling in pain. She landed hard on the ground and looked over at her older sister. She never saw that facial expression on her before, and to be honest, it scared her a little bit._

_"Get Out of here Yamiyo! Run!" Kiko screamed as her nose started bleeding. Yamiyo whimpered as she shakily stood and stepped back from the scarred man, getting closer towards the door. Suddenly, Kiko gasped and clutched her head, screaming and pleading for the pain to stop. Yamiyo watched in fear and confusion as the man stood and brushed off his pants._

_"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a quirk on hand to counteract yours? I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't go after the mighty Poltergeist without coming prepared." Kiko grit her teeth, on how she wished she had been more prepared. She was a Pro Hero, damnit! Why is she having a hard time against this guy?!_

_Yamiyo started shaking out of fear and anger. She needed to do something, but what? She didn't have a good enough handle on her quirk too fight,and didn't even know how to fight properly! She clenched her tiny fists as her lip trembled and tears ran down her face. Her ears stayed pinned to the side of her head, her tail twitching behind her._

_"It's sad, really. Such a strong quirk trapped in a small, frail body." The man said while picking Kiko up by the face, his palm completely covering her honey facial features. She thrashed and kicked._

_"Even so, you are a hurdle in the way of my success, and since your right here in my grasp, I might as well make it easier for myself and dispose of you." The man chuckled as power ran through his arm to his palm. He didn't notice the small girl run up behind him until she was on his back, teeth embedding themselves into his shoulder, along with a small, fragile pair of claws. He grunted and grabbed the small head of hair and pulled her off of him, pulling her claws from her small fingers in the process. She screamed in pain as blood poured from her fingertips._

_"You brat.. Since you demand on being a nuisance, you shall watch your older sister die." He growled as he swung her across the room causing her to slam into the wall and crumble to the ground. She cried as she pulled her bleeding hand close to her, the blood soaking her clothing and staining her pale skin. She watched in fear as he lifted Kiko from the ground by her neck and held her in front of the small girl._

_"Yamiyo, I'm sorry-" Kiko sucked in a breath as steel emerged from her chest, crimson liquid stained her lavender shirt almost immediately. Yamiyo watched in shock as Kiko fell to the ground. Yamiyo screamed as she watched the blood pool around the Hero. Her world started to blur as she crawled over to her older sister, sobbing._

_"Kiko, Kiko please.. Don't leave me!" She asked as her older sister started to glow and her body slowly changed into small glowing spheres, almost like fireflies, but bigger. The light surrounded Yamiyo as the world finally turned black._

* * *

"She had died trying to save me.. and I just sat around and watched it happen." She sniffed. She rubbed her wet face and avoided everyone's gazes. She didn't realize her claws were out until Dark Shadow moved off her lap.

"Sorry.." She mumbled. Dark Shake didn't say anything and he just snuggled up against her and wiped away her tears. She fidgeted under their gazes and couldn't hide her shaky breathing. A large hand came into view and she flinched back out of instinct. She quickly brought her hands to her face and continued mumbling 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again while rocking back and forth. She lowered her head, keeping her hands into her face.

"Your battle is about to start, if you both don't want to miss it, then I suggest you both hurry. " Recovery Girls voice slicing through the thick atmosphere.

"What about Yamiyo?" She heard a monotone voice ask. She heard hurried footsteps and shoes sliding and squeaking on the ground, Recovery Girl must've been pushing them out of the infirmary.

"Well handle it, there's nothing to worry about! I would worry about the battle if I were you though. Now, Out! " she finally heard the door close. She sniffed the air. The scent of perfume and the smell of cologne slowly faded until she couldn't catch a hint of their scents anymore. She could tell Midoriya was still in the room because she hasn't heard him protest and his scent was still strong.

"Young Yamiyo..." She lowered her brands to reveal red, puffy eyes. She looked at Recovery Girl .

"Can I go..?" She fiddled with the blanket in her hands, keeping her eyes locked onto the clean white fabric.

"Young Yamiyo, please listen-"

"Can I go.. Please...?" She sent her a pleading look, rubbing her nose and trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She knew it was rude, but she didn't want to talk about it anymore... afraid that she will breakdown of she talked about it further, or say more than what she wanted to. There was a moment of silence before Recovery Girl walked over to her and placed a gloved hand onto her tense pale hand. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"You are ok to leave, but remember what I said about the regular check-ins, and I want you to take it easy. " She turned towards Fumikage and nodded, he nodded solemnly back and help Yamiyo stand from the bed she was placed in. She leaned heavily on him with Dark Shadow on her opposite side. She sighed when she was next to All Might. She looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry... But I'm not strong enough to continue this conversation at the moment." She said apologetically. All Might only waved her off.

"I understand, but you must overcome this past trauma and let the past go." She knew he meant it from his heart, but no matter how much she wished she could, she just couldn't. She nodded and the two made their way to the door. She stopped next to Midoriya. She looked at him, and their eyes locked for a moment before she looked at her feet.

"I'll see you after the Sports Festival, Midoriya." Fumikage opened the door and they stepped out, closing the door behind them with a 'click'. The room was silent for a moment, then All Might spat up blood and poofed back to his true form. He wiped his mouth and leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees.

"I didn't realize this trauma and guilt had been carrying on top of her shoulders... it worries me to think about what this will do to her health, mentally and physically." He thought aloud. Recovery Girl placed a hand onto his arm to catch his attention.

"If it makes you happy, I can try to set up an appointment with a therapist for her. But she needs to agree to meet with the therapist and attend the meetings willingly, and I'm guessing that Tokoyami would want to attend the first few meetings with her as well." All Might thought about this, sorting through the pros and cons in his head. He finally nodded.

"That may be best for her." Recovery nodded and turned to Midoriya.

"Take it easy, and remember what I said! You to, All Might!" They both nodded and walked out of the infirmary. Recovery Girl stood still for a moment before walking over to a desk and picking hip a phone that lay motionless only moments ago. She dialed a number and lifted the phone to her ear, the ringing sound filling the empty room.

_"Hello? Chiyo? It's been so long! But I doubt your calling to just say hello?"_ Recovery Girl sighed sadly, rubbing her temple with her free hand.

_"Yes, you are right, Haruki. This may be on short notice... but I have a student who is struggling with her past and seems too still have caring the trauma and guilt with her." _There was a moment of silence on the other end.

_"... When did the event happen that caused said trauma?"_ Recovery Girl froze for a moment. She sighed.

_"Around 11 years ago." _She answered, sadness weaved into her words. There was more silence on the other end. She could hear papers rustling and a pen being clicked.

_"When should the first meeting be?"_

* * *

The siblings walked in silence, neither knowing what to say after what happened in the infirmary. The memories of what happened so flashed through her mind. She did everything she could tho not show his much pain she was in, and how much she wanted to cry and forget those horrible memories that plagued her thoughts. As they wagered through the heels, they could hear the faint commentary from Present Mic about, what she guessed to be the last match.

"What happened after my battle?" She spoke softly. Fumikage stayed silent for a moment.

"After you're battle, a few more people fought then the final battles began, if I'm correct, you will be in third place along with Iida." She nodded, then looked at Fumikage.

"You deserve third place more than I do." He looked at her, surprised.

"No, you beat me fair and square. Don't put yourself down like that." She sighed and nodded. They continued walking through the balls until they were a corners turn away from the sitting area reserved for class 1-A. She stopped short just a few feet shy of the corner and Fumikage looked at her, concern in his ruby red eyes.

"I don't think I can face them yet..." Fumikage sighed and nodded thoughtfully. He helped her right herself before he stepped to the corner separating them from their classmates. He turned to look at her.

"If you need anything, just give me a call, okay? " She nodded and smiled weakly as he turned the corner. She could hear him being greeted by their fellow classmates. Her face and her eyes grew dull as she turned and started walking down the hall, holding her elbows in her opposite hands while wobbling and occasionally placing a hand on the wall to steady herself.

For a while, she just mindlessly walked around, tripping over her own feet and wobbling on unstable legs while trying to get her mind off of the incident. But, when a loud boom dang through the stadium, shaking the floor beneath her, she was snapped out of her thoughts and instinctively out her hand onto the wall to steady herself. _The hell was that!?_ She steadied herself and turned hear ears in different directions until she caught a few words from Present Mic, Bakugo and winner. She sighed and shook her head, continuing to mindlessly walk around, the memories flashing through her head seemed relentless as she scrunched up her nose and lowered her head, her eyes stinging

She doesn't know how long she has been waking, but she knew it was for a while.

"Yamiyo!" She froze in place. She quickly threw on a weak smile and turned to see Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, and Mina running up behind her.

"Hey guys... Do you need anything?" She tilted her head at the trio.

"We we're looking for you. We talked with Tokoyami figured you could use some company. " Kaminari held up a thumbs up and smiled, Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement. Yamiyo's eyes drifted to Mina in the back, she smiled softly, but it seemed like she didn't want to come along, and Yamiyo could understand that.

"Thank You guys for looking for me, but I want to be alone right now... After everything that's happened, that is.." She politely declined. Kaminari and Yaoyorozu looked a bit bummed but they both nodded.

"If that is what makes you comfortable, we will inform the class about your wishes." Yaoyorozu said warmly.

"Are they still cleaning up the arena?" Yamiyo asked quickly before they could leave. Kaminari nodded.

"They really messed up the arena this time. But their almost done, or should be. " She nodded. They turned to leave, but Mina walked towards her and talked in a hushed tone.

"Yamiyo, if You ever need to talk, I'm here. And... It wasn't your fault. You we're too young to do anything... Please don't let this bring you down.. Your stronger than that." Yamiyo was a bit taken aback , but she nodded and smiled. But.. There seemed to be no emotion behind the smile. But she guessed Mina either didn't notice it or didn't mention it as she hugged Yamiyo and quickly jogged off to catch up with her 'search group'. The mere mention of it made the events replayed in her mind and it tore her apart from the inside.

The moment her classmates were out of sight, her face fell and tears dripped down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself as she sunk to her knees, sobs racking her body. All the pent up emotions she was trying to bottle up came in a wave of tears. The same image of Kiko being stabbed obscured her vision and she was unable to focus on anything, only that image.

She hadn't noticed that someone was in front of her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she lurched forward and clung to the person in front of her. She buried her face in their shoulder and her body shook. She could feel the person tense due to her sudden actions, but after a few moments, she felt arms wrap around her. (Well, it wasn't really a hug, more so the person out their hands on her shoulder blades.)

After a few minutes,her cries stored to only a few whimpers and sniffles. She raised her head a bit and saw a bit of white hair to the right of her face. She blanked on who the person was, then her body stiffened with the realization. She leaned away and wiped her eyes, placing her hands on her thighs. She chuckled sadly.

"I'm sorry.. I should've been more on top of my emotions." She looked at Todoroki who was sitting in front of shook his head.

"After what you said, I'd be concerned if you weren't crying." He stated. She stared at him blankly before standing up shakily. She bowed slightly.

"I'm Sorry that you had to see me in that state, but I should regroup with our classmates. " She excused herself before trying to quickly walk away. She felt a cold hand grasp her wrist, she sighed and and kept her eyes ahead of her.

"Todoroki let me go." She pulled her wrist, but his grip was firm.

"Did I do something to you?" He said seriously. She looked at him. Anger bubbling up inside her. She put her arm up, and slammed it down, freeing her wrist. She turned and started walking down the hall.

"Please... leave me alone." She called over her shoulder as she turned the corner, leaving an extremely confused Todoroki behind.

* * *

"The first year students have finished all the events for UA's Sports Festival! Now, time to relax and enjoy the award Ceremony!" Music played at the podiums rose in a plume of smoke and confetti. Yamiyo was on the third place podium with Fumikage on her right, helping her to stay on her feet. Bakugo, who was on the highest podium, was chained to a cement block and restraints were added to keep him in place. His hands were encased in some sort of Iron block to keep him from using his quirks. All the while, he was shouting under the muzzle and trying to get over to Todoroki, who seemed calm and tranquil. Fumikage glanced at Bakugo.

"He's acting like a feral animal.." He muttered. Yamiyo nodded her head slightly. Her gaze was locked onto her feet as she felt hundreds it eyes rest on them. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, feeling a bit uncomfortable under their gazes. She watched, from the corner of her eye, Midnight turn to the press who were snapping pictures a million times per second.

"Tenya Iida actually shares third place with Yamiyo, but he had to leave she to family reasons. Gotta love those family bonds." She struck a 'cute' pose. Fumikage and Yamiyo both sweatdropped at the hero. Yamiyo sighed and picked at the bandages on her shoulder.

"Now then, let's break out the rewards! But, there is only one person worthy enough to distribute the awards!" As if on cue, All Mights booming laugh echoed through the stadium, causing the crowd to All start fangirling.

"Citizens, I am here!"

"All Might, the number 1 hero! " Sielnce filled the stadium and Fumikage elbowed her in the ribs when she started to giggle.

After Midnight apologized, All Might grabbed third place medal and walked up the podium stairs towards Yamiyo.

"Young Yamiyo... You did very well! You showed us the same amount of determination we saw during the Entrance Exam and more! We hope to see more of this strength in the future!" He placed the copper medal over her head and leaned in and hugged her gently. He leaned back a bit and got into one knee, his big fingers grasping something around his collar that she could only guess was a microphone.

"After this, we would like for you to meet up with Recovery Girl and a few other teachers in the infirmary to discuss something important." The siblings looked at All Might, confused. They both nodded their heads, however, and All Might released the microphone and proceeded over to Todoroki. She held the medal in her hand, looking at herself in the reflection. She traced the scar on her face with her eyes. It was right then when she realized... How much she despised it. IF she didn't have the stupid scar, she wouldn't have been bullied and judged by everyone , she would have friends... And she would fit in. She glared at her reflection and let the medal drop to her chest, trying to not show the disgust and anger on her face. She hasn't realized All Might was talking to Bakugo until he started shouting.

"-doesn't prove that I'm the best one here! Even if the world sees me as a winner, I refuse to accept it this way!" She raised an eyebrow and couldn't keep the smirk from rising to her face. Fumikage only sighed and shook his head, grumbling something about Bakugo being ungrateful. All Might clearance throat.

"In a world where people are constantly being compared to one another, you are one of the very few who can keep their eyes on the top spot." All Might said, stroking Bakugo's ego. But it only seemed to fuel his rage, like adding gasoline to an already raging fire. All Might lifted the first place award.

"Please accept this medal, even if you have to think of it as a scar, something you'll never forget."

"I don't want that piece of garbage!" Bakugo lifted his head right when All Might was about to place it around his neck. Because of this, All Might just pulled it from his nose to his mouth. The crowd started clapping.

"Here they are the winners of this year's Sports Festival! But listen closely first years. Any of you could be standing on these podiums. Think about what you've done today, you've challenged each other, learned, and climbed closer to your goals of being pros. I think this next generation of heroes will be the best one yet! So I stook have one more thing to say! You know what it is.."

"Plus Ultra!"

"Thank you for your hard work!" The with silence, everyone started booing him while Yamiyo clutched her stomach as she laughed hysterically.

* * *

"Hello again, Yamiyo." Recovery Girl greeted. Yamiyo smiled and nodded, already feeling tired from walking around so much. She noticed that Aizawa-Sensei was there along with All Might, Present Mic, and a young woman she has never seen before. The woman was fairly tall while also being pretty skinny. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back into a somewhat messy looking side braid bun and she wore goggles with a greenish tint that covered her eyes and temples. She wore leggings, a beautiful maroon button up shirt, and a darkish-red orange scarf. The woman smiled warmly and gestured to the two seats in front of the heroes.

"Please, have a seat. There is much to discuss and not enough time to do so!" The siblings looked at each other before moving towards the seats. Yamiyo's tail started twitching as her eyes scanned the room. The woman shook her hands.

"There's no need for that. I'm not going to hurt you or your brother." Yamiyo looked at the woman, a bit surprised. The heroes, except for Recovery Girl, looked at her, confusion on their faces. Well.. she could only guess that Aizawa-Sensei was confused, she couldn't exactly see his face… but that may not have made much of a difference… soo?

"She was looking for all the possible exits that she could use in need of an emergency, or if she just wants to run." The woman said calmly as she rummaged through her bag. Yamiyo looked at her lap under the gazes of the heroes, her tail twitched nervously.

"That's why you take a second to enter the classroom?" She shrugged at Aizawa-Sensei's question. Its true, she did, but she didn't want to admit that. She heard a click and lifted her head to see the woman with the visor off her face. Her eyes were a solid hazy gray color, it didn't seem like she could see at all. The woman smiled sweetly.

"My name is Haruki Kimura. You may call me either, whichever is more comfortable for you." Yamiyo relaxed her tense muscles a bit and looked at the woman, Yamiyo was already starting to like her a bit.

"Mrs. Kimura has been my mot trusted friend for as long as I can remember, she's also one of the best therapists in Japan, as of right now." Recovery Girl noted. _Therapist..? _She looked at her teacher for an explanation. All Might cleared his throat.

"After what you told us earlier, we were worried and decided this may be one of the best ways to help you." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I tried a therapist before, it didn't help me at all. So how is she, no offense, going to help me when the other therapist couldn't?" She questioned. Haruki giggled a bit.

"I'm no ordinary therapist, because of my quirk, there have been only a few people that I couldn't help, and I plan to keep it that way." Yamiyo looked at the ground, her eyes growing dull, she leaned forward and placed her elbows onto her knees.

"Whatever you plan to do… it won't help. I've tried many ways to try and forget the memories... the pain... but nothing worked. With all do respect, I don't think I'm one of those people who can be put back together… the only person keeping me sane is Fumikage." She looked back towards the group of adults. She sighed and started twiddling her thumbs.

"Even if that's right, it won't hurt to try." She looked at Haruki, a bit shocked. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the bird-head boy. His bird-face was full of determination and Dark Shadow appeared out of the center of his back, giving out double thumbs-up to her. She sighed, then turned back to Haruki.

"Alright… lets give this a try… I guess." Haruki looked pleased as she slipped the visor back on, she clicked a button and a light appeared above Yamiyo.

"What's that?" Haruki fiddled with it a bit as Yamiyo ducked and looked at it.

"It's a projection, when I use my quirk, what I see will appear above for us to see and monitor too see the extent of your trauma." Yamiyo shuddered. _Maybe this wasn't the best idea.. _But it was too late to back out now. She looked back at the woman as she saw the outstretched hand. She hesitated before leaning forward and taking it into her own.

What happened next was very… weird? She felt herself falling before feeling like she was in the void again. She started panicking and spinning, ready for the dark tentacles to try and wrap around her.

"I'm guessing you were here before?" She turned to see Haruki floating in the abyss, her voice echoing. She felt relief flow through her as she swam her way over, her hair flowing all around her.

"Yeah… wasn't the best experience." She admitted. Haruki smiled as Yamiyo managed to get to her side. She looked around.

"Soo… what is this place?" Haruki lifted her arms, white screen like rectangles rose from the void, surrounding them.

"This is your mind." Yamiyo looked around in shock. With closer inspection, she could see that the panels were really her _memories_. She looked at the ones closest to her and smiled at the happy memories, when she first met Midoriya and Bakugo, when she went to the beach, and more.

"Well… it's very neat." Haruki commented as she started floating around, inspecting each panel briefly before continuing. Yamiyo shrugged as she followed pursuit.

"I like to have a clear mind to focus on what's happening." Haruki hummed as she continued. Yamiyo smiled and frowned at panels that they passed. She tore her eyes away from a panel that replayed a memory when she first realized she couldn't eat a lot of chocolate or vanilla… it was after halloween.

"What is your quirk, exactly?" She asked out of curiosity. Haruki smiled.

"Its called, Memory Lane. I can enter someone's mind and look through their memories. I can either alter them, or remove them completely, but that's at the cost of my eyesight, but I lost that years ago… there's also the risk of going too far. If I do too much damage to someone, I could break their mind." Yamiyo didn't want to ask how she knew, and it must've been a sour subject, Yamiyo could see her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Now we're getting somewhere.." Haruki mumbled as they entered an area where some panels looked old, some even cracked or on the verge of shattering.

"What's with these memories?" Yamiyo stopped for a moment to inspect a panel that had started cracking. She growled at the memory. It showed when someone was tugging at her ears and yelling into them. The panel suddenly shuddered and glowed, the crack receded to reveal a panel that looked completely fine.

"These are the memories that people try to forget, or have forgotten over time." Yamiyo quickly caught up. Keeping her eyes away from the bad memories. She didn't want to relive them or give them the light of day. She looked past Haruki to see a pretty big panel, it seemed to have just started chipping. Haruki picked up speed as she got closer, Yamiyo hot on her heels.

"This is what we're looking for." She lightly touched the panel and it glowed a reddish color. It started to expand until it looked like a Movie Theatre screen. It seemed to be paused on a memory… the one about Kiko.

"This is where the worst memories go, all the way to the back of the mind. People usually try to put up walls to them, but you didn't put any up at all." Haruki explained. She put up her left hand and lid it to the right, the memories playing backwards until they froze. It looked like a younger version of Yamiyo, a shadow was over her small body.

"This is where it all began. This may be hard for you to watch, and I encourage you to look away if needed. Judging by the state of your mind, these must have been some extremely bad memories." She placed both her hands in front of her, and moved them in a circular motion. Haruki looked back at her.

"You ready?" Yamiyo took a deep breath. Deep down, she wanted to leave, shatter the panel, heck, even scream. But she didn't. She only nodded and clenched her fists.

"I'm ready.." She said as Haruki nodded and turned back to the panel. She threw both her arms down and the memories began playing.

* * *

**Hello! I'm so sorry about not uploading! I worked on this chapter on my Kindle and got a good ammount of it done, but it was supper annoying! I was only able to finish this today because I was able to get onto my computer since it was plugged in last night! I will try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible! (Also, sorry if theres any spelling errors!)**

**Also, sorry if theres another fanfic with any similar quirks that I create for the OC's I make! I swear, I have not copied them if there is one similar!**

**Until next time! PLUS ULTRA!**


	16. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A Short Trip Down Memory Lane**

Everyone in the infirmary stared at the projection, waiting for it to fill up with color and begin to replay her memories. Fumikage shifted uneasily.

"What do you think was so bad that it still affects her now?" Present Mic wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure… but hopefully it's not horrible.." All Might responded. Fumikage leaned forward. Staring at Present Mic.

"With all do respect, from what I can tell, she only trusts Aizawa and All Might fully, I'm not sure how she would react to find that you sat here the entire time and saw what we will see." Present Mic opened his mouth to say something back, but someone beat him to it.

"_He's right ya know."_Everyone's eyes landed on Yamiyo, she was facing the group, her eyes a gray color

"How.." All Might began. Yamiyo giggled a bit, looking back at Haruki.

"_This is actually my first time having enough strength to overpower Yami… took a lot out of me… but Yami is locked away for now…"_ She looked at her right hand that was gently placed on top of Haruki's.

"Who are you, and who is Yami?" Aizawa demanded as he stood up. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"_For now… just call me Aneko, I'm, as you could say, a mental guardian for her. Yami is... well... shes like the more violent part of Yamiyo's __conscience, she also protects Yamiyo, but not in the way that would be best for her... think of Yami as a bully, but also like a protector."_

"Are you part of her conscience as well?" Recovery Girl questioned. A heavy silence filled the room.

"_No, I am my own person, with my own quirk."_ That made everyone look at her like she was crazy.

"How…" Fumikage muttered. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. Chocolate-Brown hair fell around her shoulders as her tail twitched.

"_Because of my quirk, I was able to send my body into her… mind? It's complicated…"_She sighed while tugging at the wolf ears. _"Jeez how does she deal with these.."_ She mumbled. She looked back at Present Mic, her eyes narrowing a fraction as she moves her head from the door back to him in a swift movement. He looked upset as he looked at his fellow heroes.

"What are you looking at us for? Go on, get! You have to head back with the other teachers!" Recovery Girl stood up and started ushering Present Mic out.

"What about Eraser?! Hes a teacher too!" He pointed at the bandaged up hero. Aizawa glared at him through the face full of bandages.

"He has to wait for two of his students, you don't! Now go!" She pushed at the back of his legs and closed the door behind him. She huffed and turned, freezing with her eyes glued to the light above Yamiyo's head. The others looked as well, noticing a memory was playing. Recovery Girl returned to her seat as they looked at the projection like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"_I must go, but I have one request." _She looked at everyone in the room. _"Keep an eye on her. Even though it doesn't seem like it, she's really hurting… and could use some comfort, even if she doesn't look like she wants it. I can only do so much as being a voice in her head."_

"Ok." Fumikage nodded, the others nodded as well. She smiled and looked back at Haruki, the gray fading from her eyes as her shoulders dropped and she had the same blank expression she had a few minutes ago. They all looked at the memory playing above the girls head, the room deathly quiet. Fumikage shifted uneasily in his seat, Dark Shadow emerging from his abdomen and looking at the projection.

* * *

"_Come on, Yamiyo. Keep up!" The girl stumbled after the man. She was about eight and was covered in black and gray._

"_Only speak when spoken too, and don't be afraid to spill blood." The man looked at the little girl. She looked back up at him with a deadpan expression._

"_Yes.."_

"_Yes __Sir.__" She sighed._

"_Yes.. sir." The man huffed and turned into an alley, the girl following him, hot on his heels. She fiddled with her hands, the shadows swallowing them up, they beckoned to her. She slowly lifted her hand to only have her wrist tightly gripped by the man in front of her, he glared down at her._

"_What's the rule?" She inhaled shakily as she started at her moving feet._

"_Not to use it in public, only for training or battles." She recited. He grunted and roughly let go of her hand, he rubbed her now red wrist. She stepped closer to the man as they sharply turned a corner, entering a wider alley. They walked for a few more moments before stopping in front of an iron gate with no handle on the outside, it was almost just an iron slab. The man knocked on it two times before waiting._

"_Whos there?" A voice called from the other side of the steel rectangle. The man sighed._

"_You know who I am." He responded coldly. There was a 'tch' on the other side._

"_How do I know? There's voice copying quirks out there! Tell me your name!" The voice demanded. The man's hand twitched dangerously. _

"_Serizawa Yukichi.." He answered in a low tone. There was silence before a few clinging sounds echoed throughout the empty alleyway. The iron door swung open to reveal a scrawny teen with a mop of disheveled hair on top of his head. He bowed._

"_Sorry, Sir. It's just a precaution-"_

_"Don't do it again. " She man's voice was dangerously low, the teen shivered at his icy tone. "When you hear my voice for the first time, you answer, got it?" The teen stood up straight and stepped to the side of the doorframe, allowing them inside._

"_Yes sir.." He mumbled as the two talked past the threshold. She stared at her moving feet. The smell of dust and sweat filled her nostrils and she pinched her nose to keep from sneezing. She fiddled with the iron collar clasped around her neck, it wasn't too tight, wasn't too loose. Suddenly, Yukichi stopped and turned to another iron door, it sounded as if the sound was barely being contained behind the iron block. _

"_Don't do anything to embarrass me, and keep your head down." He ordered. The little girl only nodded. He placed his hand onto the door handle and turned it downwards, it swung open to reveal multiple people surrounding a fenced in box. They slipped through the door and weaved through the crowd of cheering people. She looked through the woven fence to the inside, where she saw two men, both bloodied and bruised._

_Both men were panting and waiting for the other to strike. The man to the far left yelled and charged as his hands morphed and turned a light gray color and taking the shapes of hammers. _

_She was suddenly pulled forward, a familiar cold and hard hand gripping her wrist as she was dragged her through the crowd. Her hand started turning an unhealthy shade of purple until they reached, yet, another door. Yukichi swung the door open, threw her inside, the light from the overhanging lights illuminated the shape of his body, somehow pronouncing his big build even more._

_She quickly stood and dusted herself off, facing the door and the man. He stared back at her, even with his face covered in a shadow, he could feel the anger from his eyes burning into her skull._

"_You don't win this battle, you wont eat for a month, you hear me?" He growled. She nodded in response, not saying a word. The door slammed shut and she was left staring at the wooden frame. Tears brimmed her eyes but she only dug her claws into her arm and furiously wiped her eyes. Yukichi said that crying was showing weakness… and she was __not__ weak! _

_She sighed angrily and faced the concrete wall, she got into a fighting stance and slightly jumped between her feet, punching the air as if there was someone there, she then drew her claws and started slashing the air, she will win this battle, not for food, but to prove that she isn't a pathetic mutt that can be discarded._

Just then, the memory grew fuzzy and the young version of Yamiyo was suddenly standing in the caged in fighting arena.

_She could feel the nervous sweat rolling down her back as she stared at her opponent, it was the man she witnessed fight earlier. His roots were a shade of blonde while the rest of his shaggy hair was a brownish gray color. She got into her fighting stance, however, the man only laughed._

"_Really? A child? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Some laughter arose from people in the crowd. She huffed and held out her hands, her fingers turning into claws._

"_Start!" The referee called. She charged forward at an angle, running forward, but also towards the fence walls. A few more strides and she was next to the wall, about 10 feet or so from the man, who looked at her bordly. She jumped up, placed her foot on the fence and kicked off, straight towards the man. He yawned and sidestepped._

"_Boring-" His eyes widened as Yamiyo landed next to him and pushed off of her left leg, slamming into his shoulder. As they fell, Yamiyo stuck her fangs into his shoulder and her claws into his arm and back. He screamed and staggered upright, he tried to shake her off, but her jaws wouldn't unlock. He turned and slammed her into the fence, forcing her to let go before she lost a tooth. She quickly rolled to the side to avoid a knife-hand from hitting her head. He glared at her and sprinted towards her._

"_You stipid brat! You'll see, I'll make sure your a bloody smear on the wall!" She charged to meet him, he lunged and she got onto her knees, sliding under him and racking her small claws along his chest and stomach, his hand barely missed grasping onto her tail as he twisted in mid air, making a grab at her._

_He howled in pain as he landed on his shoulder in a roll and faced her on a knee. She sent him a deadpan expression over shoulder and shook her hands out like you would after you wash them, instead little specks of blood rained onto the cement. She's seen the crimson liquid so many times during training that it didn't bother her too much, but she had to hide a gag when she remembered the liquid was all over her chin and teeth. She turned to face him._

"_Weak." Was all she had to say. The man's eyes almost bulged out of his skull as he yelled and charged at her, she was about to sidestep, but he was more experienced when it came to fighting like this, thus, she was a fraction of a second to slow and he was a fraction of a second faster than her at that moment. He swung his hand down onto her face, she screamed and dug her hand into his bad shoulder. She used the gathered momentum he picked up and kicked his feet from under him, causing him to trip up and slam into the ground. He raised his head, his nose bleeding wildly, she could sense the bloodlust coming off of him. She backed up a few inches and tensed up her legs, she pinned her ears to her head._

"_I'll kill you.." He stated in a hoarse voice. He stood up. She took her chance and jumped into the air, performing a butterfly kick and nailing him in the head. He crumpled to the ground, she took action. She jumped on top of his back and used her feet to hold his hands to the ground and gathered a fist full of hair and lifted his head. She brought her claws to his eyes, the bloodied tips inches away from touching his orange eyes._

"_Make a choice, one you won't regret." She stated, her face expressionless and her eyes dull, blood poured from the cut on the right side of her face, dripping down onto the cement and black clothes she was fitted into, her vision in her eye was already starting to get darker and blurry. The man looked at her, confused and, dare she say, he looked… scared. She took a shaky breath and waited a few moments, then she heard three slaps on the cement ground and she hopped off the man, the ref calling the match._

_She bowed before turning on her heel and walking to the fence door she had entered before the match. She heard rushed footsteps behind her and spun around just as the man shot a knife shaped hand to her abdomen, she felt the adrenaline rush and her hands turned to claws, she sidestepped and dug her claws into his back, pushing him to the ground._

_He lay motionless, she then felt a searing pain in her leg and jumped back, her leg trembling as the pain spread to her knee. She looked down and saw a gash in her thigh. When she looked up, she saw a sharp point in front of her face, everything turned black around her except for the blade, inching closer… and closer..._

"_Pause." The man froze, his hair was pulled back and his face was stuck into the crazed look he had before charging when her back was to him. Yukichi stepped into the arena, his pupils were shaped into the pause symbol on videos, he looked at her with a disappointed expression._

"_This is why you show no mercy." He pulled a gun from his waist and pointed it to the frozen man. Yamiyo quickly sucked in a breath and quickly limped out of the arena, keeping her back turned, even after the two shots. _

_As the adrenaline wore off, the pain from the cut on her face and gash in her leg quickly appeared and everything started to spin and blur together, next thing she knew she was on the ground, the cold cement pressing onto her warm cheeks._

* * *

Yamiyo jumped back in her seat, the chair tipping and causing her to fall on her butt. She scrambled back, confused of where she was for a moment. She clutched her chest as her heart started beating wildly. She felt as if it was being constricted, making her take in ragged breaths. She clutched her head in trembling hands, taking in fistfuls of hair.

"Deep breaths…. Deep breaths… just breathe." Recovery Girl said softly as she knelt by Yamiyo, softly rubbing her back. Her whole body tensed, the room was small… very small. She panicked and shot up, slamming through the door and sprinting down the halls, taking a few turns.

Her lungs burned and her legs ached. She couldn't get the images out of her head… next thing she knew, she collided with someone a little shorter than her. She fell backwards, landing flat on her back. She groaned as pain eased into her chest. She got onto her elbows, panting heavily.

"Are you ok? Ribbit." Yamiyo looked up to see Tsu on her knees, head tilted to the side. She noticed Kirishima, Shoji, and Mina behind her.

"I found her!" She turned to see Dark Shadow rushing towards her. Her eyes widened and her face paled. _Uh-oh… _

"sLoW dOwN!" She crossed her arms in an 'X' just as Dark Shadow slammed into her arms. She rolled onto her back with an 'oof'. She coughed a bit before sitting up again, rubbing her arms.

"Dammit Dark Shadow.." She mumbled, her ears twitched when she heard snickering. She turned to Kirishima.

"Oh, something funny Kiri?" She pointed at Dark Shadow. "Do you wanna get rammed into by a sentient shadow?" His face paled as he waved his hands wildly in front of him.

"Nononono! I'm good! Nothing is funny!" He said quickly.

"That's what I thought." She said as she stood. She saw Fumikage and All Might rushing toward the group, followed by Haruki. She exhaled and held her elbow and hung her head. She saw their shadows stretching along the tiled floor, she sighed and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry… I panicked.." She sighed as she nervously chewed the inside of her lip. A gentle hand placed onto her shoulder. She lifted her head to see Haruki in front of her, her visor was off and was fully revealing her blind eyes. She smiled gently.

"In all honesty, that was the better reaction I was hoping would happen. But, I must say, I didn't expect you to run so far from the infirmary in such little time, especially with the state of your lungs are in now." Yamiyo chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, trust me. When she wants to do something, she does it. Once, I had to stop her from running because she had a very high fever and was puking every half an hour, it was not an easy feat." Dark Shadow chirped. She pushed his head down with her hand, a slight blush dusted her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"Quiet you.." She mumbled. He snickered and retreated into his host. She pouted when she heard the giggling. Her face turning more red, along with her ears.

"Well, it seems you got over that quickly." She looked down the hallway to see Aizawa-Sensei walking down the hall in all his mummy glory. She shrugged, in truth, she had forgotten about it for a moment, but him bringing it up made the memories fly in front of her vision like a slideshow. She shook her head and nodded.

"If your ready to leave, it would be best to go as soon as possible." The students nodded. Aizawa turned to Yamiyo.

"When Recovery Girl comes to check up on you, she will tell you the times you will meet with Mrs. Kimura." Yamiyo and Fumikage nodded. Aizawa-Sensei made a motion with his bandaged arms, moving them forward.

"Get going, you need to catch up with your class." The students quickly walked off, leaving the adults behind.

"How bad is it?" Aizawa asked Haruki. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Pretty bad… that was just the first battle out of the many more she has had in her lifetime. I probably barely scratched the surface of it.." She stared after the retreating forms of her students.

"But… I can help her, and I will do everything in my power to try." She said, full of determination.

* * *

"Nice work today. You have the next two days off to recuperate. I'm sure some of the pros who watched the Festival will want to recruit some of you. We'll look over the draft forms and inform you about them when you return." Everyone was back in class, and looking pooped. Bakugo was trembling with rage, his teeth pressed down hard on the metal that he has yet to remove from his mouth.

"Get some rest, you still have a lot of training."

"Yes sir." Yamiyo sighed and rolled her shoulders, ignoring the stinging pain from the movement. She rubbed her eyes and started collecting her things to go. Then a few shadows stretched across the top of her desk. She looked up to find Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Hagakure in front of her desk.

"What's up?" She placed her bag next to her desk to talk to the three.

"We were wondering if we could get your phone number." Yamiyo tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"We were going to make a class group chat and…" Yaoyorozu leaned in a bit. "A girls group chat." She whispered. Yamiyo scrunched up her nose, thinking, before she went to her bag and took out her phone. It had a white case and the colors of the rainbow splattered on like paint. She handed her phone over to Hagakure.

"What's your password?" Yamiyo shook her head.

"Don't have one." Hagakure swiped the screen. Jiro looked a bit confused.

"Why don't you have a password?" Yamiyo rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't have many contacts, and my phone isn't the most interesting thing, if someone were to steal it, they would only see Fumikage and our parents contact numbers." Jiro shrugged it off and looked over Hagakure's shoulder.

A few more taps later, and Yamiyo had received her phone. A second later, it binged.

_Night-Wolfie has been added to the chat._

**Zero-Gravity: **

_Whos Night-Wolfie?_

**Creativity: **_I_

_It's Yamiyo. We just received her number._

**Froggy: **

_I had a feeling it was her._

** Night-Wolfie:**

_ Yep_

_ Sooo… do the boys know about the group chats?_

**Acid-Gal: **

_Nope! They only know about the class group chat!_

_Never in a million years would the boys have to know about the girls group chat._

**Earphone: **

_Hear! Hear!_

**Zero-Gravity:**

_You got that right!_

**Ivisi-Girl:**

_No boys!_

**Froggy:**

_It's nice to have a conversation without them_

_Butting in, like Mineta_

** Night-Wolfie:**

_ Don't speak of that boy's name. His name is a curse_

_ that us girls have to live with for the next 2 years!_

"Yamiyo, we should start going. Before it starts to get late." She lowered her phone and nodded toward Fumikage, who had all his stuff ready to go. Her ears twitched and she noticed Mina and Uraraka giggling a bit. She smiled and turned back to Fumikage.

"Alright, gimme a second." She turned back to her phone.

**Night-Wolfie:**

_I gotta go, I'll text you later when I get the chance!_

_Bye girls!_

**Creativity:**

_Bye Yamiyo!_

**Acid-Gal:**

_Bye!_

**Froggy:**

_See you later!_

**Zero-Gravity:**

_Cya!_

**Ivisi-Girl:**

_Bye girl!_

**Earphone:**

_Bye_

She put her phone away and swung her bag onto her good shoulder, waving to everyone and following Fumikage out. When they exited the classroom, she sighed and her bag felt heavier.

"You still tired?" She nodded. Fumikage slowed down so he was at pace with her.

They walked in a comfortable silence, well, almost comfortable. She kept catching people sending her side-glances and whispering behind cupped hands. She sighed and raised her shoulders, trying to hide from their gazes.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over her, literally. She looked up to see Dark Shadow covering her from view, and glaring or snapping at those who stared at her or whispered when they walked by. She stepped closer to Fumikage and laid her head on his shoulder as they walked down the halls.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time they had gotten home. Yamiyo was sitting in the living room while Fumikage was making something quick for dinner. (She had insisted that she cook, but Dark Shadow lifted her out of the kitchen and is laying on her lap to keep her there)

She turned on the news and leaned forward a bit.

"Earlier today, a well known hero called Ingenium was scouting Hosu. Sadly, the police found him critically injured, they could only think that his injuries were caused by the Hero Killer, who was said to be in the area, sources say that Ingenium was on the hunt _for _the Hero Killer before this event took place. Currently, he is recovering but there is no word on his cond-" She paused the tv with a sigh.

"Almost done?" She called into the kitchen.

"Yeah, just need to wait for it to finish cooking." Fumikage walked into the living room with a towel in his hands. He plopped down next to her.

"Something bothering you?" She leaned forward a bit.

"The Hero Killer has been attacking heroes for a while know, it just bugs me that they haven't caught him yet…" She stared at the paused image of a woman with a screen behind her. The screen was a picture of an alleyway blocked off with yellow police tape and surrounded by a flock of bystanders.

"Some criminals are harder to catch than others.." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She placed her hand on Dark Shadow and rubbed his head.

"Who do you think sent you applications for you to intern with them?" She looked at Fumikage. He placed a hand on his lower beak.

"I'm not sure, only time will tell I suppose." She nodded and leaned on the back of the couch. She fiddled with the fur on her tail.

The house was silent until both their phones went off. They looked at each other and picked them up, turning them on and finding out that the source was a new text message from a very old group chat they made a while ago. Yamiyo audibly gasped as she stared at the message she had just received.

**Mum & Dad:**

_Nice work during the Sports Festival! We're very proud of you! Sorry for not being there, we are very busy over here, but we will try to be in touch more often. Love you both!_

* * *

**Guys, I am so sorry about the weird updates! There's just so much stuff going on and I havent had too much time to work on this, also, it doesn't help that I had **_**major **_**writers block while I was trying to write this chapter.**

**I will try my absolute best to update this story more!**

**One more thing! I have an idea for a story that I wanna do, but I don't want to do it right now in fear that I'll forget about this story or not post on this one as much, so be prepared if I randomly make a new story while I'm still doing this one! That's all for now! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	17. Happy Halloween!

_**Happy Halloween!**_

**(A quick little disclaimer! I have researched how Japan celebrates Halloween, and I wanted to say that this isn't going to be the way they celebrate it!)**

* * *

Yamiyo groaned. It was Halloween and the sweet scent of chocolate was mocking her… and not to mention the annoying sound of the doorbell ringing every 5 minutes or so, echoing throughout the empty house.

It was a sice night to be trick or treating. The moon was glowing brightly, a little wind sways the trees and cause the autumn leaves to litter the concrete, and it was a warm, yet chilly night.

Yamiyo tapped her foot on the hardwood floor, bowl of candy in her lap, waiting for the next batch of kids to come in their adorable costumes. A few even tried to scare her, but failed to succeed, but she did act scared for a little 4-year old girl in a ghost costume.

She scrunched up her face and turned to the little table she had stationed next to her, it had a small mirror, a small bottle of fake blood, and a bowl of edible blood to put into her mouth if she wanted to scare the crap out of someone. She picked up the small pocket mirror and looked at herself. This year, she had applied fake blood to the scar on her face and applied a bit of makeup to make her complexion look paler than usual, but over the night, the fake blood was smeared away.

She picked up a small bottle containing the crimson liquid and re-applied it, letting it drip to her chin and down her neck, letting it touch her black crop-top hoodie. She took a bit more and splattered it onto her ripped jeans.

_Lookin fierce!_

_Thanks. _ Just as she put the bottle and fake blood back onto the little table, the doorbell rang.

She stood, lifting the bowl of candy and took a few steps before reaching the wooden door. She grasped the handle and turned it. Then she froze, her nose twitching. She found a familiar scent… a very familiar scent.

_Burnt Caramel?_

She smirked and quickly placed the bowl of candy back onto the seat, grabbing the small bottle of fake blood and a dull kitchen knife. The doorbell rang a few more times. She cackled quietly, pouring fake blood onto the blade, then getting a cup and pouring some of the edible-blood into it.

"Yamiyo?" She turned towards the door. That was Mina's voice. She heard a grunt.

"Yo! Fleabag, come out!" Bakugo shouted, pounding on the door.

She gripped the blade and made sure to get it onto her hands and stomach, holding it there with one hand as she used the other to put the fake blood into her mouth. Her prank was set… and it was time to play it out.

She walked over to the door and hunched over, opening the door and making sure not to get past the threshold.. She heard a gasp and looked up, making her body tremble. She was met with the shocked faces of Midoriya, Uraraka, Mina, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki and Tsu. She opened her mouth slightly, letting the fake blood pour out.

"Yamiyo!" Everyone shouted.

"Pfft-" She spit out a bit of blood and held her mouth, her body shaking with laughter. She felt hands harshly grasp her shoulder and shake her back and forth, Bakugo yelling at her.

* * *

After Bakugo calmed down and released Yamiyo, she led them inside.

"Why aren't you out having fun and collecting candy?" Kirishima asked. He had a red cloak with a hood and a white tattered shirt along with brown pants and boots. She stared at him, then looked at Midoriya, who was wearing a ghost costume covered it different colored patches.

"She's part wolf/dog, she cant eat chocolate or vanilla." She crossed her arms.

"I rest my case." Kirishima rubbed the back of his hooded head.

"Sorry… but that doesn't explain why you aren't out, or didn't agree to hang out with us tonight." She sighed. Walking towards the door and opening it. She stuck out her arm, making sure it was in full view of the people inside. When the moonlight hit it, it started shaking violently and started changing to a black color and morphing into a large black paw. She pulled her arm back inside, shaking it out and closing the door.

"Oh… so like a fictional werewolf?" Todoroki noted. He was dressed up as a vampire, the red side of his hair was gelled over while fake fangs were plastered onto his teeth. A black cape was swung around his shoulders with a large collar. He wore black clothes and shoes with a red vest. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm in full control. And if I concentrate, it won't happen, but it's still a pain to deal with. I'd much rather stay inside, I can't eat the candy I collect anyway." She closed the door and walked over to the couch, hopping over it and landing onto the comfy cushions, next to Tsu and Mina.

"I was just gonna watch horror movies and save the candy for another time." She picked up the remote and started turning the TV on.

"Wheres Tokoyami?" Uraraka asked. Uraraka was dressed as a witch with an orange shirt and a black skirt, accompanied with a black witches hat and black boots with orange laces.

She sighed and leaned into the couch.

"He's not too big on Halloween… with Dark Shadow and all. If I had to guess, he would probably be training somewhere, or running errands." She started flipping through different movies.

"Also, Bakugo…. Why?" She pointed to his costume. It consisted of fake wolf ears and a tail with a big green trench coat that had white fluff around the hood, a white shirt and a dark navy blue air of pants with brown boots. He had a red collar with a chain connected, along with his right hand being wrapped in a white bandage and his left with a black bracelet and a chain. She also noted the fake fangs in his mouth and the black claws on his fingernails.

"What?" He snapped. She rolled her eyes and stood up walking over to him. She grabbed her ear and pointed to his fake ones, the same process with her tail. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring up at him. **(Mind you she just passes his shoulder. She also has a similar body shape to Mina)**

"Care to explain?" He turned his back to her. She exhaled angrily, grabbing onto his shoulder. Bakugo pointed to Kirishima.

"He made me wear this!" She turned to Kirishima. He laughed and walked over to the couch. She let go of his shoulder and walked over to the group. Mina had taken the remote and started scrolling through the horror movies. Mina had huge paws and a tan, short fur coat. She, too, had fake ears, but they were cat ears, along with a fake tail that stuck just above her orange shorts.

"What should we watch, Ribbit." Tsu asked. She also had a witches outfit, but she had long black sleeves and her skirt was a pastel purple color.

"Wait wait wait… you guys are staying?" Yamiyo questioned. They turned to her like she was stupid.

"Of course we are! We aren't going to leave you alone on Halloween!" Mina cheered. Yamiyo looked surprised.

"Don't you have anything better to do, like going to a haunted house, or a Halloween party?" She questioned. She heard a grumble behind her.

"We tried, but Bakugo got us kicked out of most of the parties and haunted houses." She snorted.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THE GUY WAS SO WEAK!" Bakugo shot back.

"You nearly used your quirk on him when he almost spilled juice on you!" Kirishima retorted. She let out a chuckle and sitting on the ground along with next to Bakugo with Kirishima on her right, along with Todoroki who was also to the right of Kirishima after realizing Midoriya took her spot on the couch. Mina was scrolling through movies, trying to find one to watch.

"I have a few movies related to Halloween we can watch." She took the remote and started scrolling through. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Tsu staring at her. She tilted her head.

"You look tired." She stated plainly. Yamiyo shrugged and turned her attention back to the screen.

"We were up late preparing, getting candy, decorating a bit, and studying." She rubbed her eyes, which had bags under them. After a moment she clicked on a movie.

"Alright, let the movie binge watching begin!" She declared while clicking 'play.'

* * *

They were about 3 movies in when she dozed off. Bakugo glanced at her. She was leaning back onto the couch and the frog girl had a hand placed on her head, right between her ears.

"She's a lot more calmer and relaxed when shes sleeping." Acid-Girl noted. She pointed to Yamiyo.

"Her shoulders seem a lot less tense, same with her body." Frog girl nodded along with half-n-half.

"Why is she tense all the time?" Kirishima asked.

"She's always ready for an attack or to protect." All their heads snapped to the door, where Tokoyami was. He had a white bag in hand. He took off his shoes and placed the bag next to them, closing the door as well.

"From what I've learned, she didn't grow up in the best place, and because of that, she's always tense and very aware of her surroundings, ready to attack or protect anyone if something seems amiss or if there's any shady people." Dark Shadow sprouted from his abdomen and traveled over to Yamiyo. Bakugo scooted to the side and watched as Dark Shadow carefully lifted her up.

After Dark Shadow disappeared in the hallway, Tokoyami walked over to the group and turned the tv off.

"Its almost 11:00, you all should head home." He said while walking down the hallway Yamiyo was carried off to. Nobody moved for a moment, then Kirishima stood.

"He's right, I don't feel like getting yelled at." He started making his way to the door. Everyone rose and copied his movements.

Everyone was stepping out of the house, but Bakugo stopped for a second, looking over his shoulder and down the hallway.

"Bakubro! Come on!" He turned his head, Kirishima was waving to him at the end of the Walkway, along with everyone else, and… _Deku._

"I'm coming!" He snapped. He looked into the house one last time before closing the door and following the group. Acid Girl turned to him, a stupid smile plastered onto her wierd pink face.

"Thinking about someone?" She mused. His anger flared and he glared at her.

"As if cotton-candy!" He shouted. She looked a bit defeated and turned back to the girls walking by her sides. He stared at his moving feet as they walked down the sidewalk.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" The group turned around to see that Yamiyo had finished shifting into a black wolf and was standing in front of her house with Fumikage standing nearby. She lifted her front paw up and made a waving motion with it.

"Happy Halloween!" Bakugo turned to see everyone waving to her. She put her paw down and lifted her huge head, howling. Bakugo rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help it when the smallest of smallest smiles creeped onto his face.

* * *

**Ack! I'm so so so so sorry this is short and rushed! Halloween creeped up on me and I wanted to get it out as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed this, even though it was short!**

**Happy Halloween!**


	18. Offers

**Offers**

* * *

She sighed, holding onto the iron pole for dear life. They had gotten onto the train no problem… but it quickly became overcrowded and she had to grip onto the pole so she wasn't squished or shoved away from Fumikage, who was also having the same problem.

"Hey, its 1-A students!" She pressed her lips together. _Oh good lord have mercy… _she heard giggles in the back of her head. _Oh shut up Aneko, you would be thinking the same thing if you were in my place…_

_Probably… but right now Imma just enjoy the show!_

She sighed, practically hearing the crunch of someone eating popcorn, and scooted closer to Fumikage, ignoring the people on the train by putting in her earbuds and blasting a song.

Over the past two days, she had been talking with Aneko more after she introduced herself, or, scared the crap out of Yamiyo _then _introduced herself. They had a bit in common, and Aneko was, surprisingly, fun to have around and talk to. She also was funny, but she could be a pain.

She rubbed the right side of her face. She was still getting used to not wearing the eyepatch all the time, and it felt…

Odd to have it in full view of others after it being concealed behind a piece of fabric for so long.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the train jerked. She yelped as the sudden movement ripped her hand from the pole. She fell back into someone.

"Watch it!" She was shoved forward, she closed her eyes and felt her forehead hit something that wasn't the iron pole. She cracked her eyes open a bit too see the same gray fabric as the jacket she was wearing.

"So rude… she seriously could've gotten hurt, ya know!" Her eyes opened and she turned to see Mina with her arm outstretched, blocking Yamiyo's head from colliding with the iron pole.

"U-uhh I-I d-didn't know she was a UA student w-when I accidentally pushed her-"

"I suggest you stop right there. We saw what you did, as well as heard it. You had every intention of pushing her away." Fumikage stated. She sighed and turned towards them.

"Just… drop it. He won't do it again.." She turned to the man, a shadow falling over her face, "...right?" She growled. The man nodded furiously and pushed past the crowd of passengers, getting away from the UA students who looked ready to clobber him.

She re-grabbed the pole with a sigh.

"Some people have no respect these days.." Fumikage stated. Yamiyo couldn't help but nod in agreement. Mina lowered her arm and grabbed the same pole. Yamiyo chuckled and turned to the pink girl.

"Thanks for saving my skull, I definitely don't feel like getting to class with a huge bruise on my forehead." She nodded.

"It's no biggie! How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks to Recovery Girl." Yamiyo smiled. She turned to Fumikage.

"And because of the two days off, we were able to study a bit more. Although… I would have appreciated it if I was able to at least jog.." Fumikage shook his head sternly.

"Not a chance. Your lungs are still healing from the event during the Sports Festival." She pouted as Mina laughed.

* * *

She tapped her finger on the desk, head bobbing slightly to the beat. They had made it to class and everyone was chatting away while Yamiyo was just listening to a song she found that she fell in-love with very quickly, thankfully she paid attention to English class and was able to understand the song, mostly.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Fumikage motioning to her ears. She took her earbuds out just as Aizawa made it up to the podium.

"Ribbit. Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone! That's good news!" Yamiyo nodded in agreement.

"The old lady went a little overboard with her treatment." He scratched his face. She frowned at the scar under his eye.

"Anyway, we have a big class today… on Hero Informatics." She looked over at Fumikage, as usual, he didn't seem bothered at all, but everyone else looked petrified. She stifled a laugh.

"...You need codenames… time to pick your hero identities." He said simply. Almost everyone jumped out of their seats and cheered at the same time.

"This is going to be totally awesome!" Aizawa-Sensei's eyes turned red and his black hair floated around his head, shushing everyone who had jumped out of their seats and cheered.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together." She breathed shakily, not excited to see who had picked her to intern with them, if anyone did at all.

"Normally students wouldn't have to worry about the draft yet until their second or third year, but your class is different. In fact, by extending offers to first years like you, pros are essentially investing in your potential. Any of their offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dies down before graduation, though." Mineta's trembling form slammed a hand onto his desk.

"Stupid selfish adults." He stated. She turned to him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you an idiot? Your going to be an adult in 4 or 5 years, not to mention one of those, 'stupid adults' is our homeroom teacher who risked his life to save us, so I would shut my trap if I were you." She stated firmly. He jumped at the sound of her voice. Keeping his head down, shaking even more.

_Scaredy cat…_

Yamiyo sighed. _He can be worse…_

"So.. your saying we'll still have to prove ourselves even after being recruited?" Hagakure thought aloud.

"Correct. Now.. here are the totals for those of you who got offers." He lifted a remote and turned to the chalkboard behind him, clicking a button and making a scoreboard like thing appear on it.

Todoroki: 4123

Bakugo: 3556

Tokoyami: 360

Iida: 301

Kaminari: 272

Yaoyorozu: 108

Kirishima: 68

Uraraka: 20

Sero: 14

Miyako: 1

"In past years it's been more spread out, but this year, as you can see, there's a pretty big gap this time." Yamiyo stared at her name _1… she got 1! _She couldn't help but smile. After what happened during the Battles, she thought nobody would want to have her intern with them. But she got 1! _Who would want me to intern with them after the Sports Festival? _She turned to Fumikage.

"360! Nice job Fumikage!" She cheered with a smile plastered onto her face. He faintly smiled back.

"Even though you got 1… I'm still glad you can intern with a pro." She nodded, smiling.

"Despite these results, you all will end up interning with pros, got it? Eve those of you who didn't get any offers." She raised an eyebrow.

_Good god… I feel bad for whoever has thePervert as a intern… hopefully it's not a lady, and if it is… god bless their soul._

Yamiyo snorted, her tail twitching behind her seat.

"So… were all interning?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes. You already got to experience combat with villains during the U.S.J attack." Yamiyo shuddered at the memory. She found herself flexing the limbs that were broken due to the attack. "But it will still be helpful to watch the pros at work, in the field, first hand." She leaned forward a bit as her fellow classmates spoke a few words about how codenames was going to be fun.

"These hero names will likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-"

"You'll have hell to pay later!" The door opened as Midnight cut off Aizawa. Her hands were behind her back and her mask was pushed up, as usual, she was in her hero costume, which made multiple boys blush. She rolled her eyes.

"What you pick today could be your hero name for life. So choose wisely, or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent." She sighed and rolled her neck, cracking it.

_No need to wear that type of clothing in front of hormonal teenagers!_

She rubbed her eyes and nodded her head slightly, agreeing with Aneko.

"Yeah… she's got a good point. Midnight will have final approval over your hero names… it's not my forte." She sweatdropped as Aizawa put on his sleeping bag.

"Your hero names help reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you want to be in the future. A codename tells someone exactly what you represent.. take All Might for example." She chewed her lip. _Something that represents me huh ...? _She took a whiteboard and marker from Kirishima and passed the last one to Sato. She stared intently at the board, trying to think of the right hero name.

_What about Night Howler?_ She shook her head.

_No… that doesn't sit right… and that's a weird flower in a movie in America that makes animals go rabid or something… I saw something about it in a post last week.. _She sighed and started tapping the marker on the desk as Aneko gave out other ideas like 'Night Prowler', 'Shade', 'Shadow Wolf' and so on.

_Oooh! I found one!_

She scrunched up her eyebrows together in confusion. _What do you mean you found one? _She heard a nervous chuckle.

_Aneko… _She started.

_Alright! Alright! I looked through your memories real quick… so what?_ Yamiyo felt shock run through her.

_INVASION OF PRIVACY MAYBE?! _She took a deep breath to calm down.

_Sorry, but I got a good hero name to make up for it! _Yamiyo sighed and rubbed her temples, sighing.

_Alright… let's hear it…_

_It's.. _Yamiyo smiled to herself, quickly writing it down.

"Alright students… now, who among you is ready to present?" Yamiyo's head shot up in surprise. Before she could react, Aoyoma was already walking to the front.

"Hold your breath…" She rolled her eyes, "The shining her… my name is 'I can not stop twinkling!' You can't deny my sparkle!" She rolled her eyes and turned to Fumikage, tapping his arm slightly. He turned to her and she opened her mouth and pointed her finger to it, making a gagging motion.

He shook his head and looked forward, but she could see the every so faintest smile on his beak. She smiled to herself, her plan worked. She looked back towards the front of the class to see Midnight taking his board and marker.

"It'll be better this way…take out the 'I' and turn the 'can not' to can't." She held up his board after making the adjustments and it now read, 'Can't Stop Twinkling'.

"Its stunning, mademoiselle." Yamiyo had to stop herself from facepalming. When Aoyoma sat down, Mina started hopping up to the front.

"Okie dokie let me go next!" Mina placed the board onto the podium, exposing the written writing. "My codename, Alien Queen!" Midnight began visibly freaking out.

"Hold on! Like that hideous monster with the acidic blood?! I don't think so!" Mina grabbed her whiteboard and began dragging her feet to her desk.

"Dang it.." Yamiyo's mouth widened. _She allowed Can't Stop Twinkling… but not Alien Queen?! _She sighed and stared at her board. Then, Tsuyu rose her hand.

"Ribbit. I think I got one, mind if I go next?"

"Come on up!" Tsu began walking to the front. Yamiyo couldn't help but smile, knowing Tsu, she would choose a codename that suited her perfectly!

"I've had this name in mind since grade school." She turned the board around to face the class. "The Rainy Season Hero: Froppy." Midnight quickly moved to her side with her hands together.

"That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable, what a great example of a name everyone would love!" Everyone's faces lit up, except for a select few, and started chanting.

"Froppy! Froppy! Froppy! Froppy!" Yamiyo stood up and pumped her hands in the air, chanting along with everyone else. When she sat down, she looked to the front, waiting for the next person, which was Kirishima.

"I've got mine too! The Sturdy Hero, my name is Red Riot!" Yamiyo smiled.

"Red Riot? Interesting.. Your paying homage to the chivalrous hero, Crimson Riot, yes?" Kirishima placed a hand to the back of his head.

"That's right, he may be kind of old school, but someday I want to be just like he was, Crimson is my idol!" _Huh… guess Midoriya isn't the only fanboy._

"If your bearing the name of someone you admire, you only have that much more to live up too." Kirishima smirked and made a flexing motion with his arm in front of his chest.

"I accept the challenge!" She smiled and gave him a double thumbs up when he was walking back to his desk. He smiled back, showing his sharklike-teeth, and giving her a thumbs up back.

After that, everyone started going up one at a time to introduce their names. The next person to do so was Jiro.

"The Hearing Hero, I'm Earphone Jack!" Midnight pointed to Jiro.

"Now that's a good one!" Next was Shoji. One of his arms turned into a mouth as he leaned forward slightly, looking at his board.

"The Tentacle Hero, Tentacole."

"Oh, I like what your doing with that! A nice portmanteau." Sero came up next.

"The Taping Hero, Cellophane!"

"That's on the nose. Good work!" Midnight held a thumbs up to him, and he blushed. **(To save time and to not make this become repetitive, I'm just going to list them here, sorry if you wanted me to write out this part properly, but I will make Bakugo's, Midoriya's, Yamiyo's, and a few others last a bit longer!)**

_Ojiro:** Martial Arts Hero, Tail Man**_

_Sato:** Sweets Hero, Sugar Man**_

_Mina:** Pinky**_

_Kaminari:** Stun Gun Hero, Chargebolt**_

_Hagakure:** Stealth Hero, Invisible Girl**_

_Yaoyorozu:** Everything Hero, Creati**_

_Todoroki:** Shoto.**_ _Wait Wait Wait… Shoto? _Yamiyo looked at Todoroki, confused. _Why his own name?_

_Dunno_

"Just your name? Is that it?" Midnight also looked a bit surprised and confused. He just replied with an 'uh-huh'. She shrugged it off as it continued.

_Tokoyami (Fumikage):** Jet-Black Hero, Tsukoyomi. **_Yamiyo smiled. _Of course he would go with something like that.._

_You have no room to talk, since your Hero Name Introduction will end up being fairly similar. _Yamiyo looked down and pouted.

_Let me have my fun!_

_Mineta:** Fresh Picked Hero, Grape Juice**_

_Koda:** Petting Hero, Anima **_Yamiyo gave Koda a thumbs up and a warm smile after he sat down. He looked flustered and tried to hide his face. _So shy…_

_Bakugo:_**_ King Explosion Murder_\- **Hold up! Yamiyo had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. It seemed menacing, but it only seemed silly to her.

"I'm going to say that ones a little too violent." Midnight stated. Bakugo immediately turned to her, his palms facing upward as his whiteboard fell face forward.

"HUH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" He yelled.

"Why don't you be Explosion Boy?" Kirishima called out.

"YOU SHUT UP WEIRD HAIR!" Bakugo retorted. Yamiyo definitely laughed along with Kirishima and Kaminari as her tail wagged slightly.

After Bakugo calmed down enough to sit down, Uraraka nervously walked up to the front to show her hero name.

_Uraraka:__** Uravity**_ Midnight praised her, saying that she loved it.

"To be honest, choosing names is going faster than I thought it would!" Midnight brought her left hand to her face and angled it vertically, placing it at her eyebrows and looking over the class. "All we have left is Young Bakugo who need to rethink his.. And Iida. Oh, and of course Midoriya and Yamiyo as well." She stared at her board, she was about to go up when Iida beat her to it.

He walked up to the podium and placed his whiteboard down, Tenya written in black ink. She raised an eyebrow. _Again with the first names!_

"Your using your real name too?" Midnight seemed equally surprised.

Midoriya then stood up, bandaged hands gripping his board as he walked to the front. He seemed to hesitate before placing the board down, showing the word written across in messy handwriting. She gasped lightly.

"Are you sure Midoriya..?" She said aloud.

"Really Midoriya?" She heard Mineta call out.

"You sure about that?" Kaminari rose a hand.

"Yeah man, remember. That can be your name forever!" Kirishima leaned forward. Even though she couldn't remember hearing Bakugo call him that… she found out that Deku was meant as an insult, a name meaning worthless… Midoriya dropped his gaze by a fraction.

"Right… I used to hate it. But… then something changed.. I guess.. Someone taught me that it could have a different meaning. That had a huge impact about how I felt, so now I really like it!" A smile spread across his face. He looked back up towards the class.

"Deku… that has to be my codename!" She smiled from ear to ear and held up thumbs up.

Next thing she knew, Bakugo was storming up to the front, slamming his board down.

"LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!" He roared.

"That's basically the same thing." Midnight deadpanned. After a bit more arguing, he reluctantly sat down.

After he sat down. She finally stood up. As she walked to the front, she felt multiple pairs of eyes on her back.

When she got to the podium, she hugged the board to her chest, looking at her fellow classmates. She lowered her gaze a bit.

"After a bit of thinking… I decided this was the best thing to choose." She looked back up determination shining in her eyes. She turned the board and planted it firmly on the wood in front of her.

**_"The Nighttime Brawler Hero: Black Wolf!"_**

* * *

"Now that everyone's decided on their hero names, we can go back to talking about your upcoming internship. She smirked when Aizawa didn't even bother to get out of his cocoon of a sleeping bag properly. It was still around his waist.

"They will last for one week, as of who you will be working with, those of you who were on the board will choose from among your offers. The rest of you will have a different list." Midnight finished stretching her arms just as Aizawa lifted some papers.

"You have a lot to think about. There are around 40 agencies across the country who have agreed to take on people from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on, keep that in mind." Aizawa said.

"Imagine you were Thirteen, you would want to choose a place that focuses on Rescue, not battling or fighting villains. Understand?" Midnight placed a hand on her hip.

"Think carefully before you decide." Aizawa warned.

"Yes Sir." Everyone called out." Yamiyo fidgeted in her seat. The bell sounding overhead.

When she received her paper. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and gazed at the only agency listed on the paper. She sucked in a breath as she gazed at the agency, her eyes widening as she moved a hand to her mouth.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa started walking out of the classroom with his yellow sleeping bag strung over his shoulder.

"We've only got two days!?" Kirishima called out.

"Yeah, so you better start now. Your dismissed." He closed the door, Midnight walking out with him. She noticed Kirishima leaning over her desk slightly.

"Who wants you to intern with them?" She didn't respond to Kirishima.

"Yamiyo?" She looked up at him, rubbing the back of her neck while placing the paper face down.

"Sorry… just a little shocked." She wasn't lying. She was very shocked. Kirishima grinned.

"Who sent you an offer?" He grabbed her paper, but she pressed her hands onto it, holding it firmly.

"Just an everyday hero…" She stated quickly. Kirishima frowned at her. She laughed it off, quickly snatching the paper away.

"C'mon!" Kirishima whined, reaching for the paper. She leaned back, holding the paper above, and slightly behind her, laughing when he pouted and reached further, bringing her arm a bit further back.

She froze when she felt the paper leaving her fingers. She snapped her head around to see Sero waving the paper. He smirked.

"Give it back!" She snapped as she stood. He raised an eyebrow and raised the paper above his head, fully stretching out his arm. The paper was out of her reach.

"I'll give it back, if you let me touch your ears." He stated. She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"No way." She stated firmly. He only smirked wider, shaking the paper he took hostage a bit.

"Then I guess your not getting this back." He mocked. She felt her temper flare as a vein popped in her neck.

"Pfft. Fumikage, can you believe this?" She turned to the bird-headed boy. "He thinks I can't reach it, ha!" Fumikage stood up and scooted away, aware of what was going to happen, Dark Shadow appeared from his back, rubbing his claws together.

"**This is going to be good.."** He chirped. Before Sero could react, Yamiyo had jumped onto the headrest of her seat and grabbed the collar of his shirt, keeping him from moving. She then proceeded to snatch the paper from his grasp. She smirked.

"What were you saying-" She froze when she looked back to Sero, his face tomato red. Their noses were a few inches from touching. She kept her deadpan expression and moved her hand around his collar to point a firm finger to his chest, looming over him.

"Do that again, and I can't assure you that you'll be unharmed- ack!" She was yanked from behind, falling off the chair and landed on her feet, the seat now laying on the ground. Her instincts took over as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around her attackers arm, twisting their hand off of her collar. She lifted her leg and turned her head to see Bakugo, shock and anger crossed his face. She was very thankful she wore thick, black leggings.

"You can let go now!" He barked. She immediately let go of his arm and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. There was silence for a moment.

"Tch." He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her forward, the paper falling from her hand. She yelped and felt her hand shaking. For a split second, everyone disappeared and the classroom melted into the alleyway. Instead of Bakugo, she saw Yukichi's back.

"...please let go.." She muttered. He looked back at her. He released his iron grip but kept walking, she reluctantly followed. She rubbed her wrist and turned back to her class, giving a small smile.

"I'll be back." She stepped out of the classroom. Fumikage stood and walked over to the paper crouching low and picking it up and peering at the name listed. His eyes widened as he froze. He lifted his bird-like head and stared at the door she exited.

"Who sent an offer for her?" Tsu walked up behind him along with a few others. He stood up and faced them, holding the paper for them to see. They didn't react for a moment, then they all looked shocked.

"**EDGESHOT?!"**

* * *

They walked through the halls until they entered one that didn't have anyone walking through. Bakugo stood in front of her, back facing her. She folded her hands in front of her.

"Do you need anything, Bakugo?" She asked calmly.

"Why do you think I'll understand?" She was taken aback by his expression.

"Pardon?" Her eyes furrowed. He turned his head a bit, allowing her to see his cheek and his crimson red eyes boring into hers.

"Why do you think I'll understand?" He repeated, a bit more sternly. She felt her stomach drop.

"I don't understand…" He spun around and shoved her into the wall, a hand firmly planted on her shoulder. His eyes were narrowed in a harsh glare.

"The battle at the Sports Festival. You started speaking in third person and saying how you didn't deserve the crap you've been through and how you don't deserve to hear it from the person you thought would understand, why do you think I'll understand?" He ordered. She didn't know how to respond…

_What did Yami say?!_

_She revealed more than you would've wanted in her little fit._

She clenched her fists and turned her head, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't know what you heard, or what you found out, but I wasn't in the right mind and I didn't say those things." She answered, meeting his gaze once more. She felt the hand on her shoulder tighten and start to burn when he activated his quirk.

"Whatever." He stepped back and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, stalking back to class. She lowered her head.

"...after schol.

"What?" She started walking towards him. She stopped when she was next to him.

"Meet me after school and I'll answer 3 questions, no lies… no loopholes, only the truth." She continued walking. She raised her ears slightly as she tilted her chin up.

As she was walking, she slapped her hand onto her forehead as she started jogging back to the class. She had completely forgotten about the Internships and who she would be interning with.

* * *

She slid the door open, and she saw that a group of people were still there. The group being Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsu, Fumikage, Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, and Mina.

The moment they saw her, they all (except Fumikage) jumped at her and started bombarding her with questions and comments. She sweatdropped and looked at Fumikage, their gazes meeting.

'_Help me.'_ She mouthed. He only chuckled and turned away, leaving her to the mercy of her friends.

_This is a good group of kids, I'm happy you met them._

She smiled to herself.

_Me too_

* * *

**Hey guys! The start of the internship will start next chapter, and I'm excited about it!**

**I'm sorry about being slow with the updates! I'm getting a lot of homework and I'm focusing on my schoolwork as well as coming up with ideas for this story and thinking about future events that will happen during the story!**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	19. Changes and a Not-So Friendly Face

**Changes and a not-so Friendly Face**

* * *

"It's all done!" A pink haired girl, Hatsume, handed over a gray case with the number 15 on the top in bold, green numbers.

She opened the case and took out the suit. It was an all black suit with padding around the shoulders, elbows, and knees. There was a black belt around the waist which had pouches that were next to a knife in its knife sheath and a small hand-gun in a holster as well. The croptop was connected to the bottoms by mesh.

The bottoms were relatively the same style wise. The black boots seemed relatively the same, but the bottom had a gray paw pattern on them, the same pattern on the gloves. Along the sides of the costume, there were thin dark purple stripes.

She only noticed the hood when she turned the costume around. It connected to the shoulders and had holes in the top instead of the fabric.

"Were you unable to use the same fabric for the ears on my previous costume?" She turned to Powerloader and Hatsume. The teacher shook his head.

"They would somewhat muffle your sense of hearing, and although they were good for cancelling out sounds, they didn't allow a full range of motion." She nodded. Hatsume appeared in front of her, taking the arms of the costume.

"We were able to make the gloves and shoes very stretchable, so when you change into a wolf, they stay on and protect your paws from damage."

"With great difficulty." Powerloader butted in. Hatsume ignored him, or didn't hear him because she proceeded to open the pouches on the hips and take out tiny pills.

"These babies, as you requested, will give you an adrenaline rush, but they only last for about 5 or 6 minutes before you crash. Similar to a child's sugar rush, and sugar crash. Oh Oh!" She shoved the pill back into the pocket and ran over to a pile of metal and started rummaging around.

Yamiyo looked at Powerloader. He looked exhausted. She gave him a sympathetic look as he rubbed his eyes and scolded Hatsume for making a mess.

"Sorry Sensei! I was just looking for…. Aha!" She emerged from the pile holding a black choker. Yamiyo put the costume down and tilted her head in confusion. Powerloader snatched the choker away from Hatsume and walked over to Yamiyo. He made a motion with his hands and she looked more confused, she lifted her hair and he leaned forward and put the choker on.

"As requested from a few teachers, Aizawa, this choker is going to limit the darkness you create to barey none at all. From watching you battle at the sports festival, they thought that creating Darkness was the main reason why your lungs kept filling up." She nodded, adjusting the choker a bit.

"Thank you!" She bowed. She turned to her costume and began neaty packing it up.

"We can do that, you better head home before it gets too dark." Powerloader took the costume from her hands. She nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Thank you again!" She rushed out the door and began running through the halls. Suddenly, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone and looked at the new message.

**X-Plosion Boy:**

_Where are you?_

She put on a new burst of speed, looks like she would have to run home.

** Night-Wolfie:**

_Sorry! I'm still in school, I had to check up on my costume_

When he didn't respond, she stuffed her phone in her pocket and continued sprinting through the building.

When she was running to the gate of the school, she saw Bakugo waiting by the gate. She took a deep breath, then slowed her pace.

He lifted his head and looked at her, his usual scowl on his face. They stared at each other for a moment before he took a few steps and turned his head. She followed him, their steps falling into each other.

"Where are we going?" He asked harshly. She dropped her head a bit.

"You'll see." They walked in silence throughout the city. She was following the usual route home, but instead of turning left to go down her street, she turned right, following her running route.

He seemed to know where they were going, because he stepped in front of her and lead the way.

* * *

When they reached the pink cherry blossom tree, she walked up and placed a hand on its mighty trunk.

"I get three questions, right?" He asked gruffly. She didn't turn her head.

"Yes." There was a moment of silence.

"Why do you have all those scars?" She sighed and turned her head.

"After my family was killed, a man adopted me and trained me ruthlessly. Eventually, he brought me to an underground ring and forced me to fight people for money or for his own amusement. He drilled into my head that that was all I was, a fighter for money." She summarized.

"That's how you learned to fight.." She nodded, turning around to face him properly.

"Next question." She waited as he turned his head and stared at the treeline.

"What, and why, do you think I'll understand?" She chewed her lip. She honestly didn't entirely know herself.

"I guess… its because you know what it feels to be looked down upon… I always hear you yelling at Midoriya or someone else and questioning if they are looking down on you… and judging by how you act now… I assumed you were picked on or teased." He grunted and shoved his pockets deeper into his pockets.

"Were you bullied?" She looked at him.

"Is that your final question?" He shook his head and she could see the gears turning in his head. When he didn't speak, she started to walk past him. She sighed, but sucked in a sudden breath when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Why are you risking so much to become a hero?" She froze. She chewed her lip, her tail twitching. He lifted his head and she stared into his red orbs.

"I…" She sighed, "I just don't want to lose anyone else…" She muttered. She locked eyes with him.

"I already lost my Mom, Dad, …. Kiko.." She shook her head, "I'm not ready to lose anyone else… everyone has so much to live for and everyone is exceeding and meeting expectations, possibly passing them… while I'm way back here just trying to breathe properly while I use my quirk." She chewed her lip, looking down.

"Your not." She stared at him, confused.

"Your not behind. If anything, your most likely ahead of most of those extras." She stared at him in shock. Since when did he hand out compliments like this?

"Who are you and what did you do to Bakugo?" She smirked. He glared at her and dropped her wrist, walking over to the tree and sitting down. She followed and sat down to his right. They sat in silence, watching the wind roll over the grass.

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the sky, the sun was just about to set.

"I better go before Fumikage gets worried." She muttered as she stood, stretching out her back. She took a step forward, but froze when she felt a hand on her ear. She froze, not sure what to do. She shook off the hand, turning and glaring up at Bakugo.

"A little warning next time?!" She growled. His face seemed neutral.

"I didn't know you had your ears pierced." She sputtered, crossing her arms over her chest, puffing out her cheeks as they grew slightly red from embarrassment.

"You never asked." She grumbled as she started walking, pouting. She could still smell Bakugo. She looked to the left and saw him walking by her, falling into her steps.

As they walked through town, Yamiyo caught herself feeling more and more relaxed. She snuck a glance at Bakugo, their eyes met. She looked away, a faint red color dusting her cheeks, nose and ears. But she couldn't hide the little wag of her tail.

* * *

_Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, everything was dark. She took a few steps before her foot kicked something. Suddenly, a blinding light stabbed her eyes and she staggered back, covering her face with her arms._

"_Yamiyo…" A ghostly voice called out. She dropped her arms and looked around, taking in her surroundings. She immediately remembered the house she was in… the little Creamy white house on the corner…._

"_Kiko?!" She scanned the floor and caught sight of her older sister. She was in the same clothes as the day… but her eyes were hollow… lifeless… dead. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand._

"_You did this…" The limp body rose, her face sinking in, skin drying out completely and flaking off, revealing the white bone underneath. _

_Yamiyo was shaking… she was horrified. Her older sister was now nothing but bone. She felt her legs about to give out. The skeleton was jerked forward, slamming into Yamiyo and knocking her flat on her back. She struggled and tried to kick it off._

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!" It screeched in her ear. She screamed and suddenly felt herself falling… falling._

_She slammed into concrete. Groaning, she sat up, propping her arms behind her to support herself. She looked around, and her blood ran cold. The iron-fenced walls… the smell of sweat, moisture, and… death was all too vivid for her liking. _

_She quickly hopped onto her feet, and looked behind her, a chill running down her spine. She looked forward again, and she saw the back of a little girl. Her hands were bleeding, her clothes were soaked in blood. There was a motionless figure in front of her, their face unrecognizable due to the scratch marks covering all of the person's facial features._

_She took a step back and the child's head swiveled 180 degrees, looking right at her. She felt her stomach churn and she could taste puke in the back of her throat. The rest of the child's body turned with sickening snaps of bones until she was fully facing Yamiyo._

_She grew deathly pale as she realized the little girl… was her._

"_No…" The little girl dashed forward, claws outstretched, a crazy look in her eyes. Before Yamiyo could react, she was flat on her back, the little girl strangling her, claws digging into the flesh of her neck._

"_Don't show weakness… don't believe in emotions…. Don' .Mercy." Yamiyo screamed as she felt pain ripple through her neck and up to her head, everything fading black._

* * *

She woke up with a start, clutching her neck, feeling for the fatal wounds that weren't there. A film of sweat covered her body as she drew in ragged breaths, her body trembling violently. Tears streamed down her face as she clutched her body, sobbing silently.

When she had calmed down enough, she hopped out of bed, dragging the thick white blanket with her. Wrapping it around her shoulders, she silently opened her door a crack and peeked out. When she didn't see any sign of Fumikage or Dark Shadow, she tiptoed onto the cold hardwood floor, making her way to the living room.

When the couch was in sight, she got off her toes and speed walked the short distance and plopped herself down onto the corner. She wrapped the blanket around herself and covered the top of her head, sitting there silently.

She kept thinking back to the dreams and felt the warm tears sliding down her face and onto the soft white blanket.

As she sobbed, time ticked away, the sun slowly rising an hour or two after she had stopped the salty liquid from coming from her eyes. She looked out the window when the first rays of the rising sun hit the floorboards.

Throwing the blanket off herself and rubbing her sleep-deprived eyes, she got up and began making her way to her room, ready to start her morning routine. _Todays going to be a long day… _She thought as she stifled a yawn.

* * *

"Everyone has their costumes, right?" Yamiyo nodded as she held her case close to her chest, almost resting her head on the top. Due to her getting no sleep, there were slight purple bags under her eyes.

"Remember, you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet. And don't lose them or anything." Suddenly, Mina got onto one leg and held her case above her head.

"Gotcha!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"Speak properly Ashido, Its 'Yes Sir'." Mina looked defeated when she hunched over and put her head on top of her case.

"Yes sir…" She repeated sadly. Yamiyo giggled slightly. She lifted a hand and fiddled with the black choker.

"Be sure to mind your manners with the other heroes during the internships. Now get to it."

"Yes sir." Yamiyo waited for a moment before turning to Bakugo.

"Wait a sec, gotta say bye to Fumikage." He grunted and she jogged over to her brother.

"Good luck on your internship with Hawks." He turned to her and nodded.

"I wish you luck with Edgeshot." She nodded back, smiling weakly. She stood still before quickly wrapping him in a hug.

"Be safe." She pulled away.

"You too." She waved to him and a few other classmates before she quickly looked around for a specific green headed boy. When she spotted him and Uraraka, she sprinted towards him stopping behind him. She giggled silently before quickly wrapping the two in a hug from behind, surprising them both.

"Good luck on your internships, guys!" They both spun around.

"Same with you Yamiyo! Edgeshot… I still can't believe it!" Uraraka said while pumping a fist in the air. Midoriya nodded.

"Yeah, he rarely has people intern under him. He must've thought you were good enough to!" She nodded happily. She opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly cut off.

"Come on, Fleabag! We gotta go!" Bakugo shouted. She turned to face the direction he was in.

"Sorry! Coming!" She turned to Midoriya and Uraraka.

"I'll see you guys after the internship, bye!" She spitballed, quickly running off towards Bakugo, waving to the duo as she ran.

"Finally!" Bakugo grunted as he stepped onto the train, Yamiyo following closely behind. They both plopped down onto two seats.

"Sorry, had to say goodbye to some people." She heard him grumble as she bit her tongue to keep from yawning. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back into the seat. Feeling eyes on her, she looked to her right to see Bakugo staring at her, his usual scowl on his face.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" He crossed his arms over his chest. She sighed and slouched in the seat.

"That obvious, huh?" He scoffed.

"With your pale complexion, you can see those purple bags under your eyes from a mile away." He stated. She rolled her eyes and sat up straighter, leaning forward slightly, pinching her arm when her eyes started to droop.

"Why don't you just sleep? We won't be there for another hour or two." She looked at her feet, letting her hands dangle from her knees.

"I… can't." He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Hah? Why the hell not?" She looked at the top of the traincar.

"I just can't, ok? Can you just… drop it… please?" She looked at him, he looked irritated but he only turned his head and looked out the window.

She sighed and stuck her hand into her baby blue backpack and felt around for something. When her fingers wrapped around wire and a phone, she pulled them out and tuck the earbuds in an started playing her playlist. She sighed and leaned her head on the seat, letting herself fall into the song.

"You…. earrings?" She took out an earbud and looked at Bakugo.

"Sorry…" He rolled his eyes.

"You put earrings in?" He repeated. She nodded, reaching up and feeling the metal crescent moons on her ear. **(There's two earrings per ear!)**

"I stopped wearing them-... I decided to put them in. I forgot how much I actually liked them. But, I'm not sure if they will hinder my quirk at all." He grunted and took out his phone, doing who knows what.

After waiting a few moments, she sighed quietly and put her earbuds back in, letting the world of music consume her for the rest of the train-ride.

* * *

As the train slowed to a stop, Yamiyo shoved her phone in her backpack and quickly stood up. As she started walking, Bakugo rushed to catch up with her. They were both stopping in Tokyo to meet their mentors for the next week.

"Why the hell are you hurrying?" Bakugo demanded. She didn't respond as she stepped out of the train car and looked around frantically, her tail wagging slightly.

"Oi, whats wrong with you?" Bakugo barked. Again, she didn't answer as she looked over the sea of bystanders. Then, her eyes locked onto a specific ninja-looking her. She beamed.

"Stop ignoring me-" Before he could finish, she took off in a full on sprint towards the hero. She sidestepped a few times and jumped between some people before appearing in front of the No. 5 hero and wrapping him in a hug.

"Edgeshot!" She shouted as her tail wagged happily. She pulled away and looked up at him, rocking on her feet slightly. Even behind his mask, by the way his eyes turned upwards hinted that he was smiling, at least a little.

"Hello Yamiyo, it's nice to see you again." She nodded.

"Same here!" Her ear twitched and she turned around, facing a stunned and utterly confused and shocked Bakugo. She giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"What the hell…?" Bakugo cursed. Utterly confused.

"Yamiyo, you have trained, yes?" She turned back to Edgeshot. She nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Then let's see how much faster you have gotten." Without another word, his body folded and he dashed away. Her eyebrow twitched, irritated. She glanced back at Bakugo.

"Sorry Bakugo! I'll text you later!" She waved before gripping her suitcase better and running at full sprint.

She dashed between citizens, sidestepping them, sliding under, or even jumping over them and their stuff if she could move out of the way in time.

She silently cursed to herself when she couldn't see the Hero. She looked around, turning her ears and sniffing the air as she ran. She scanned the crowd and sky, looking for any sort of evidence of the No. 5 hero.

After she had vaulted over a railing did she see a brief flash of red, and it wasn't like seeing a jacket in a crowd, it was like seeing a red line. She smirked and started taking shorter strides and flexing her muscles, picking up speed.

She couldn't catch up to the hero, everytime she tired, he would disappear, only to reappear ahead of her. She decided that it would be better to just keep him in her sight, and she was having trouble doing that.

_On your right!_

Yamiyo stopped short and turned to her left, behind the person and locked eyes with them, the world seemed to slow down. The person had a hoodie on, but Yamiyo has seen that face everyday for almost 3 years… she would recognize one of her ex-peers. Especially one that was hauled off by the police along with Kage.

The girls eyes were a pure white, her storm-like hair was tucked inside the hood, moving slightly due to the fact that her hair was basically a storm cloud. Her skin was an equally stormy-gray color as her hair. Her lips parted by a fraction, but Yamiyo could make out her pointed teeth. The makeup around the girls eyes resembles bolts of lightning.

_Is that..? _

_Its __Nariko!_

The world sped up as she landed on her feet and skidded to a stop. She hopped back up and saw the faint gray hoodie disappear in the crowd. She turned her back to the direction she was supposed to go in and gave chase, trying to follow the scent and keep up with Nariko.

She pushed and shoved against the crowd, holding her suitcase tightly in her left hand and tightening the straps of her backpack straps to make sure it stayed on her body.

_How is she here?! Did she escape with Kage?!_

_Pay attention! Find her, ask questions later!_

She continued to try to catch up with Nariko. As she started reaching a denser part of the sea of citizens, she started to smell smoke and hear people cry out or yell.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PUNK!" She turned to her left and saw a man waving a burnt and charred phone in the air. As she continued to pursue, she noticed a few people having the same problem with their phones, or some people were unlucky enough to have charred spots on their clothes.

She pushed through a few more people and saw the hooded Nariko right in front of her. She reached her right hand forward, her fingers grazed the hood.

Suddenly, she felt a shock through her entire arm and it fell limp to her side. She grimaced and tried to continue forward, but people started getting in front of her or not budging when she pushed.

She growled in frustration. Shadows covered her feet, and in the next second, she was in the air. She looked over the sea of people and saw the gray hoodie.

She stuck her arm out, darkness started to seep from her hand, but she felt a subtle pinch in the back of her neck. She stopped and felt a separate source hit her back, feeling the sensation of an arm wrapping around her torso.

Yamiyo wiggled and tried to pry the arm off.

"It's me." She stopped upon hearing the familiar voice of Edgeshot. A shadow fell over her face as she glared at a retreating gray hoodie as Edgeshot lowered them down into an alleyway. He let her go and took a few steps away, giving her personal bubble back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why did you run off?" She placed a slightly numb and shaking right hand over her stomach, right over a scar.

"I thought I saw someone… an… old friend." Edgeshot rose an eyebrow.

"And who is this, 'friend?'" She chewed her lip.

"An old peer of mine…" She looked at him, he looked to the crowd of people, some were stopping to look at them. He turned back to her and his eyes said it all. _We'll speak of this later._

"Next time, let me know where you go, especially during rush hour." She nodded.

"Hai." He stepped out of the alleyway and looked to her. He jerked his head.

"We should get going before we run into any problems with the press or civilians." He folded his body and shot into the sky. She stepped out, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She looked over her shoulder and sighed, sprinting after Edgeshots receding form.

* * *

"Huh…. more dusty than I remember.." Yamiyo walked into the Egdeshot Agency. It was deathly quiet, and extremely spacious. She looked around, the sunlight catching the dust particles in the air. She took a deep breath, only to immediately regret it when she fell into a sneezing fit.

When the torture finished,Egdeshot walked by her, chuckling lightly. She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You like watching me suffer… don't you?!" She puffed out her cheeks. He stopped and tilted his head, looking at her with half his face in her field of sight.

"Maybe." She gasped, putting a hand to her chest.

"Rude!" She called in a teasing manner. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. She jogged up behind him, staying at pace with him. As they walked along the floorboards, she clutched her case.

"Edgeshot…" He looked at her.

"Why did you want me to intern with you? Apart from us knowing each other." She looked up at him. He looked ahead.

"I saw what happened during the Sports Festival. It seems like you have a hard time controlling your emotions, and it was clear that you were holding back. It seems you have another… personality?" He gave her a side glance. Her silence was the only thing he got in return, and that's all he needed.

"I was hoping that I would be able to not only help you grow your power, but also your mind and mentality." She nodded. She followed him silently as he led her to an empty bedroom-looking room.

"Feel free to decorate it however you like." He looked at the clock on a small desk.

"I have to head on for patrol. Feel free to wander around the city a bit, but I don't want you going too far." He fully turned his attention to her.

"And DON'T intervene if there is a villain attack, even though its not likely to happen." He waited for a response, and he wouldn't move. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Hai…" He nodded and turned on his heel, walking down the hall to begin his patrol. She breathed deeply before turning to the dimly-lit room. She took off her backpack and tossed it to the corner, a small plume of dust rising. She growled in irritation as she felt her nose begin to itch.

_I bet he doesn't even have cleaning supplies… even if he did… they would probably be under an inch of dust by now._

_Yeah… _

She rose an eyebrow at Aneko's dull response.

_You ok? That response wasn't very like you. Normally you try to lighten the mood._

_I'm alright. Just tired because you didn't sleep._

She made a face.

_What does me not sleeping have to do with you?! _

She heard light giggling in the back of her head. She chewed her lip as she walked over to the corner containing her sunset orange backpack. It was fairly large, more like a huge bag than a backpack. It had black straps and a white zipper along with the orange color.

She unzipped her bag and dug around, pulling out an outfit as well as her phone and earbuds. She slipped out of her uniform and pulled the outfit on. After she threw on a black hoodie, courtesy of Fumikage, she exited the small room.

_Aneko… is something bothering you?_

No response.

She sighed and walked through the empty Agency until she reached the door. She opened it and watched people walk by. She waited for a moment before quickly slipping her shoes on and closing the door behind her, making sure it was closed securely

She pulled the hood above her head and shoved her hands in her front pocket along with her phone. She fell in sync with the people around her, walking their pace. She stopped and looked up, making her way to an alleyway.

As she plopped down on the roof of a random building. She pulled her hood down and let the wind pull and tug at her hair. She placed her hands on either side of her, leaning back slightly. She looked at the sky, watching the clouds roll across the blue background and take shapes.

_Why was Nariko here… someone must've helped her get out along with Kage… but who?_

She furrowed her brows, racking her brain. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her head.

_Would the league do it? No… what business would they have with them anyway? They don't have any battle experience and they don't have any sensitive information.._

_But they knew you? And Kage was your… 'boyfriend'... They may know some of your weaknesses along with Tokoyami's and Dark Shadow's._

_But why us? And Tokoyami barely talked to them at all, and even if that was the reason, some things I was sensitive too before are either gone, or almost gone. And I have nothing that they would want._

Aneko didn't respond. She looked at her hands, and saw that her claws had slipped out and were digging into the edge of the roof. She retracted her claws and took a calming breath and crossed her legs at the ankles, slightly rocking them back and forth. Suddenly, little thumps reached her ears. She sighed, leaning forward slightly.

"If your going to try and sneak up on me, at least try to make it secrete-" She froze when she felt a presence behind her. Yamiyo jerked forward, her shadow grasping her thighs before she could fall. The shadows threw her back onto the roof.

The moment she landed on her feet, her head snapped around in all directions. She didn't see anyone, not a single soul.

She narrowed her eyes and felt adrenaline pumping through her eyes as her heart pounded on her ribcage. She got low to the ground, her legs bent and ready to punce. She slowly stalked around the roof, looking for any traces of the perp, similar to a predator stalking its prey.

The wind ruffled her hair, whipping it into her face. Her ears turned and twitched in different directions, her tail swishing slightly behind her, brushing the small traces of dirt littered on the roof.

Suddenly, she heard a faint sound above her and jumped backwards, planting her feet behind her and getting into a fighting stance. Not a second later, a blur of red landed right where she was.

The 'red blur' began reforming into Edgeshot in all his Ninja glory. She took a deep breath and put a hand to her chest, feeling the adrenaline drain from her body.

"God… don't do that!" She laughed awkwardly as she looked up. Her face filled with shock when a fist met her cheek, she flew back, head slamming on the edge of the roof.

She groaned and sat up, looking at Edgeshot while rubbing her head. She yelped dove away to avoid a kick. She hopped back up, looking at Edgeshot like he was crazy.

"What's wrong with-"

"Don't leave openings." He lunged forward again, his speed making him hard too see.

She waited a second before bringing her arms up and slamming them together, catching a balled up fist. She pulled both her arms down and kicked forward, the hero just dodging her attack.

She grit her teeth in annoyance as she let go of his hand and jumped to the opposite side of the roof. She lowered her body and shifted her center of gravity.

"Quirks, or no?" She placed a hand on the concrete, her five finger tips touching the hard, cold surface. Egeshot seemed to think for a moment.

"No." She grumbled slightly before straightening her legs a bit and charging forward. She jumped and turned her body so it was horizontal. She brought her legs to her chest, flexing her muscles as she kicked out towards Egdeshot, nailing him in the chest.

She smirked silently, but her smile fell fast as he grabbed her legs and spun her around. She pulled her arms close to her right before she landed with a grunt. She rolled out of the way to avoid a stomp.

She wasted no time hopping onto her feet and getting into a fighting stance. Neither of them moved. They both waited for the other to strike. Her muscles tensed to a point where it started to become painful. She narrowed her eyes and set her lips in a thin line.

_Now_

She extended her legs with a mighty push, shooting her forward. Edgeshot kicked up and foot, right in front of her face. She sidestepped and wrapped an arm around him, pulling her body around and slamming him into the ground.

The moment he landed, he rolled onto his hands and kicked both feet up, hitting her in the face and sending her staggering backwards. Crimson trailed from her nose. She blinked rapidly, trying to remove the stars from her eyes.

She brought her arms up in a block, trying to block whatever attack will happen while her vision is impaired. She gasped when a hand gripped her mid back long hair and tugged her backwards. She lost her balance and fell back. A hand was placed on her spine and she was shoved onto the ground, her wrists being held together.

She struggled under his grip for a few minutes before falling limp, grumbling. The hero released her wrists and stood up, allowing her to push herself onto her knees.

She rubbed the blood away with the back of her hand as she glared at the ninja hero. He stood over her for a few moments before holding a hand out. She stared at it before taking it and being pulled onto her feet.

"So, what did you get from our little 'brawl'?" She walked over to the edge and kneeled on one knee.

"Your moves seem to be becoming repetitive, not just in the spar, but during the Sports Festival too. I noticed your form and it is similar to the one you took during the Festival as well." She propped up her right leg and placed her chin on her knee.

"Your hair may be too long as well. It would be better to either put it up, or cut it so it doesn't get in the way during close combat, or be used to bring you down like the way I did." She sighed, gently grabbing a lock of her hair and holding it in front of her.

She sighed and let it drop back to the rest of her hair. She thought for a second and turned around, looking up at Edgeshot.

"How do you think a Layered Bob will look on me?"

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this took a while! School work is keeping me busy, along with unpacking and helping around the house. I will try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can!**

**Have a good Day/Night!**


	20. Robbery

**Robbery**

She kept touching her hair and feeling it. It was _a lot _shorter, but it feels a lot lighter. She shuddered when the wind blew on her now exposed neck.

"God, how is everyone going to react when they see me now?" She wondered aloud.

Edgeshot opened the doors to the empty agency. She passed the threshold and looked at the ceiling, yawning. The sun had set only about an hour ago, leaving the sky a midnight blue color and filled with a sea of stars like fireflies.

She heard the soft taps behind her and looked over her shoulder at Edgeshot. Confusion in his eyes. She cocked a brow at him.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her and took a few steps forward and got lower to meet with eye level with her. She couldn't help but feel a little offended, but she could tell something was wrong.

"What?" She could feel panic clawing at her insides.

"Why is there a brand on the back of your neck?" She froze. A hand slowly reached for the back of her neck and felt around. She could feel a bit of raised scar tissue in an intricate pattern that was barely concealed by the choker. She grabbed her hood and lifted it up a bit to hide the pattern burned onto her neck.

"It's nothing… just a weird scar that was left after a brawl." She quickly walked off, lifting her shoulders to hide the back of her neck. When she was out of sight, she quickly sprinted to her 'room' and closed the door, flicking the light switch.

_Why don't you tell him? He was the one to rescue you from that… place._

She sighed and slid down the door into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes.

_It's not that easy… when he finds out why I got them… I don't know what will happen next… I may not be allowed to be a hero._

_But they would understand! You were forced too, and that was the only way to come out-_

_Can you please… just… drop it? I don't want to speak of this anymore…_

Aneko didn't respond after that. She let her ears droop. She reached towards them and took out the stud earrings, holding them in her palm. She closed her fingers around the two pairs of jewelry and stood up. She walked over to the nightstand and gently placed them down.

She sat on the soft mattress and placed her pinky, ring, and middle finger on her nose, her pointers on the outsides of her eyes, and her thumbs under her jaw.

She sat there, her mind blank as she stared at the ground like it was the most interesting thing.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. She jumped at the sudden sound. She quickly scrambled and fumbled around her hoodie pocket before tearing her phone out and clicking the green phone icon.

She held the phone to her face.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yamiyo, its Fumikage. **And Dark Shadow!"**

She smiled.

"Hey Fumikage, how was your day?"

"It was… eventful. **He-"**

She giggled when she heard Dark Shadow started cursing and Fumikage grumbling.

"What about you?"

"Well… I got a haircut-"

"**Oooh! Send a picture! **Dark Shadow!"

"...and I sparred against Edgeshot."

"**Didja win?"**

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I won a spar against the No. 5 hero on the first day of internships and I got a trophy for doing so." She said sarcastically.

"**Aww…** Dark Shadow, enough!" She chuckled lightly. She heard some voices in the background.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Hawks is asking for me."

"Alright. Talk to you later! Bye guys!"

"**Good-Bye!** Bye."She hung up and fell onto her back, holding her phone in her left hand. She stared at the concrete ceiling. Suddenly, she felt like she forgot something. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She hated the feeling that she forgot something but to have no clue whatsoever about what you forgot.

She rolled onto her side and held the phone to her face, opening the camera. She flips the screen and rolls onto her face, but making sure to not cover her right eye. She sees the odd 'scar' on the back of her neck and uses her left hand to shimey it up her neck to cover it completely.

She sighed and dropped her hand, only for her to immediately remember what she had forgotten about. She shot up into a sitting position and quickly opened her contacts, clicking on one and quickly typing out a message.

** Night-Wolfie:**

_ I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to text you!_

_ A lot of stuff happened today and it just slipped my mind!_

She sucked in a breath and waited a few more moments before sighing and looking at the time.

_11:42… he's probably asleep by now..._

Placing her phone on her bedside table, she walked over to her duffel-bag, grabbing her pajamas. She threw them onto her bed and she slipped out of her clothes and into the warm, soft pajamas.

She flipped the lights off the jumped face-first onto her bed. She wiggled her way under the covers and blanket and brought them up to her chin. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her.

* * *

_She walked, staying behind the man, fear clawing at her heart. She always felt this way when going to the ring. She took a shaky breath and mentally slapped herself for showing weakness._

_The alleyway was darker than she remembered… more… unsettling. She looked at the walls and nearly tripped over her feet. There were claw marks, some deep enough to almost go through the wall entirely, some just a surface wound._

_A flash of light illuminated the alleyway, rain started to pour on top of her. Every second the rain pelted the pair harder and harder, the entrance to the ring seemed to be stretching further and further away._

"_Um.. sir-" There was nobody there. She stopped, looking around._

"_Sir?" Her breathing became short and ragged as the storm brewed and grew stronger the more she freaked out. _

"_**keaW rouY…"**__A hoarse voice whispered into her ear. She snapped her head to her right. A flash of lightning illuminated her shadow. More bolts of electricity kept showing her shadow, it seemed to grow with every flash of light until it no longer needed the light to be seen._

_The… creature loomed forward, black ooze dripping from its goopy body. Red light shone through the black, looking similar to eyes. A mouth followed, showing rows upon rows of disfigured pearly white teeth caked with blood. The goop dripped over the gaping mouth, sliding to make the creature grin wickedly._

_She screamed and ran for the iron door. She peered over her shadow to see the creature blocking off the exit to the streets. It cackled with amusement, a black tentacle shot forward._

_Her eyes widened and she jumped, barely avoiding the leathally sharp tentacle._

_She reached the iron slab and pounded on the surface, each time her hands made contact with the hard material, a loud boom would echo through the alleyway._

"_Let me in!" She screamed. She continued pounding for what felt like hours until the door opened inwards. Her breath caught in her throat… the creature was right in her face, smiling its disfigured grin._

"_**citehtaP"**__ It lunged forward, wrapping its slippery surface around her body. She screeched as she tried to use the shadows to pry the surface off, but to no avail. Her quirk wasn't working. It laughed at her attempts._

"_**.elbativeni eht pots t'nac ouy, oyimaY potS" **__The creatures body slammed into her face, entering her mouth and nose. She tried to scream but couldn't. As fast as it happened, it was over. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, her mouth wasn't hers. She wanted to clutch her throat, but her hands didn't obey her. She was trapped. Trapped in her own mind as that beast controlled her body._

_She cried out in the endless void of her mind. The emptiness became suffocating as her eyes shut involuntarily._

_When they reopened her legs gave out under her and she fell onto the pile of rubble and… blood. She gasped and jumped back, landing on her but and scurrying backwards. _

_She was in a building, it was completely torn down, only the foundation and a few sturdy walls remained. Fire littered the area, some larger than others. _

_She looked at herself and threw up in her mouth. She was almost covered head to toe in blood. She tasted something metallic in her mouth and licked her lips, the taste intensifying._

_She shakily stood up, the world started blurring as the stench of blood and burning flesh reached her nostrils. She covered her mouth and surveyed the scene. _

_She cried out and ran to a pile. There was a pink hand stretching out from underneath the rubble. She grabbed onto the broken piece of concrete and lifted with her legs, successfully getting it off of her friend._

"_Mina!" She dropped beside her friend. She rolled her onto her back, showing the endless amount of claw marks on her torso and limbs, ripping her UA uniform. Fresh tears were still on her face. Yamiyo put her fingers on Mina's neck. No pulse.._

"_No… no no no." She got onto her two shaky legs, looking around. She started to see the rest of her classmates. Shoji was sprawled on the ground, covered in ash, burns, and deep cuts. Jiro's upper body was hanging off of a pile of rubble, one of her earphone jacks missing. Asui was curled up in the corner, Uraraka not to far from her._

_She ran to every one of them… Kirishima… Iida… Yaoyorozu…. Hagakure… Koda… Sero… Midoriya… Todoroki… everyone._

_She stumbled around, her vision becoming blurry due to her unshed tears and the smoke. She coughed into her hand, smearing the red liquid from her lips. She hobbled around, keeping steady on her shaking legs. She still couldn't make out what the building was, or used to be, before… _

_She froze when she saw a head of ash blonde hair._

"_Bakugo?" She called out, walking faster until she was at a jog. She stopped and got onto both knees, he was on his side, his back facing her. She grabbed onto his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. _

_She covered her mouth with both her hands, there were puncture wounds all across his chest and legs, accompanied by deep scratches. There was soot and blood smeared on his face, his crimson eyes were lifeless._

_Her body trembled as she touched his hand, stone cold. She shakily stood up and backed up a few paces. She gasped when she realized that someone was missing._

_She scanned the rubble looking. She cried and ran over to a small area of rubble where she saw black feathers. She sniffed around, looking frantically. Then… she saw him. She ran and dropped next to him._

_She shook his shoulder, trying to wake him up. Tears were running down her face. His UA uniform was torn and bloodied, his feathers were caked with blood… she touched his hand, it was stone cold as well. She screamed and held her hair in her hands, her ears drooping._

_She sobbed as she stood and backed up before sprinting away._

"_Help! Anyone! Please!" She called out, her voice cracking. She climbed over a mountain of rubble, nearly falling a few times. She pulled at the concrete one last time and heaved herself on top of the pile. She looked around, and froze, her heart dropping to her stomach._

_She saw people from class 1-B… General Studies…. Support Classes… they were all lying motionless on the ground, the fires seemed more alive in that area._

"_No.. NOOOO!" She screamed. She clutched her head and looked around once again at the fallen corpses. She wasn't in just a random building… she was at the ruined remains of UA.._

"_**.siht fo lla ...siht did ouY"**__ She shook her head._

"_I didn't! I didn't!" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face._

"_**!ouy fo esuaceb ...daed sydobyreve woN !did ouY"**_

_Suddenly, the rubble gave way underneath her and she plummeted to the ground, screaming. She held a hand out to the receding surface as it grew smaller and smaller._

* * *

"AHHHH!" She sat up with a start. Sweat glazed over her body. She grabbed her short hair with clammy, trembling hands. Tears stung her eyes as they poured from her eyes, soaking her sheets over her lap. Her body was shaking violently as she coughed and sobbed.

"Yamiyo!" The door was swung open, slamming against the wall. She trembled as her shoulders shook with her sobs. For a moment, nothing happened as her cries filled the air.

She jumped when there was a weight added next to her and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She leaned into the touch slightly. Feeling… a bit safer.

* * *

**_-=(+)=- Time Skip! -=(+)=-_**

* * *

She was squatting on the edge of a roof, her short hair almost covering her face as she gazed over the sea of people. She placed a hand on the edge to steady herself better.

"Anything?" She brought a hand up and pressed two fingers on a small device in her ear.

"Nothing so far. What about you?"

"Nothing as well." She smirked.

"Maybe the 'criminals' are scared that you'll beat the crap out of them when they screw up."

"Possibly." She chuckled and put her hand on her knee.

It had been a few days since internships started, and she was out on patrol with Edgeshot. Before they left the agency, however, he had given her almost half an hour lecture about the rules, especially the one about not fighting without permission from your mentor, or something like that.

Over the past few days, everytime she would try to sleep, she would have a horrible gruesome, vivid, nightmare that would result in her waking up screaming. Soo… she may or may not be sleep deprived at the moment.

She stood up and walked around the perimeter of the roof, gazing at the taller buildings, the people below, the little shops, a cafe- wait…

She crouched on the roof and squinted her eyes against the glare of the sun. There was a man looking over his shoulders before he entered the cafe. Something seemed… off. The way he acted before he entered the establishment and the sunglasses plus the surgeon mask covering his eyes and mouth.

She pressed two fingers to her ear.

"Edgeshot, I think I see something."

"What?"

"Some guy walked into the… Express-O Cafe. His face was covered and he seemed paranoid, looking over his shoulder and quickly entering the cafe."

"Alright, I'm on my way. I'll inform Best Jeanist about the suspicious behavior and other heroes who should be close by. In the meantime, stay close to the sidelines."

"Alright." She stood up, dropping her arms to the sides of her body. She looked into the dark alleyway beneath her and groaned looking at the sky.

_God this is gonna hurt…_

_Yamiyo, wait-_

Without another word, Yamiyo leaned forward and jumped.

She flipped in the air and pulled the shadows from their hiding spots and pulled them into a pile right beneath her before she landed. She grunted and stood up, shaking her limbs to make sure she didn't have any broken bones.

_Yamiyo.._

Aneko sounded like she was holding in laughter.

_What?_

_T-There were fire e-escape stairs r-right there…_

Yamiyo looked over her shoulder and saw the staircase, which seemed to be taunting her.

She growled lightly, her face dusting with pink from embarrassment.

_Shuddup._

She walked to the edge of the alleyway, pulling the hood of her suit over her head. She pressed her back to the cold brick wall and watched the Cafe from across the street.

She squinted, looking through the large windows of the building. From the glare of the sun on the glass, she had some difficulty looking inside, but she was able to make out the people inside. She saw the man, who she saw earlier.

He was at the counter, just standing still. She narrowed her eyes. Something was off, she could see the form of the person of the cashier, and they were holding their arms up like they were trying to block an attack.

Suddenly, people started filling out of the cafe, hands over their mouths. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

_Wait.. thats Express-O Cafe, right?_

_Yeah..?_

_Aren't they, like, one of the more popular cafes? If I recall correctly, they get a lot of customers because of their homemade Namagashi, Higashi, Mochi, and Sakuramochi. And those are just the main popular desserts!_

_Your point?_

_They make a good amount of money from the food they make._

Her eyes widened in realization and her hand shot up to her ear.

"Edgeshot! It's a-" Suddenly, a loud boom cut her off. She looked back to the cafe, the front of it was destroyed, blown to bits. People started screaming and running.

Two figures emerged, from the wreckage. One of them was holding two large bags, the other with no shirt and a sick smile on his face, his hands glowing as heat radiated off of him.

"You were right Tetsujin! This place did have a lot of Yen!" One male laughed. The masked male, Tetsujin, nodded.

"I'm always right. Now, let's make this quick, no playing around Haruto." The other guy, Haruto, continued to whine about something that happened before,

"Yamiyo!" She reached up to her ear.

"It's a robbery! Two males, they just blew up the front of the cafe!" She yelled over the chaos.

"Do not engage! I'm coming with backup! I repeat, DO NOT ENGAGE!"

"But-" A blinding light and immense heat hit her. She looked up and saw a bright beam heading right towards her. She froze, then jumped out of the alleyway, falling into a roll and onto her feet. She lifted her head, where she was just standing not even a few seconds ago was blown to bits.

She turned her head to the two males. They were staring at her, hard glares being sent her way.

"Well well well… what do we have here? A new hero? Intern?" She glared right back. The guy with the two bags placed one down and took off his sunglasses and mask. He had forest green eyes and a scar on his bottom lip. His hair was a solid black, but the tips seemed to be silvery.

"Intern, at best." The other guy had sun bleached hair and a serious tan. His eyes were a solid golden color and there seemed to be burns and burn scars all over his hands and a few stray ones across his chest. He had a slight sunburn to his face and bare skin.

"Who the hell cares? She's ruining our day." The blondie took a step forward as his hands started to glow brightly.

"So… let's burn her to a crisp." The blondie charged forward, firing golden beams towards her. She sucked in a breath and forced her shadow to launch her into the air, right above and over the blondie. She landed behind him and dove behind a van.

* * *

_**Haruto, Quirk: Solar Flare!**_

_**He can store the sun's energy inside himself and hold onto it until he discharges it! If he stores up enough Solar Energy, he can become almost as hot as the literal sun! But, if he doesn't have enough Solar Energy stored in him, he will become lethargic and slow, also becoming very cold! The only way to combat this is for him to be in direct sunlight!**_

* * *

She brought her hand to her ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" She screamed. She covered her head when a beam shot through the van, centimeters from hitting her skull.

"Were heading there now! Hold on!" She cried out when a beam hit the engine of the van, blowing up the front and launching her to the side. She landed hard and rolled across the concrete. She scrambled behind some broken pieces of the cafe.

"Damn it.." She peaked from behind the rubble. She turned to her right and her eyes widened. There was a mother and a little girl. The mother had her arms wrapped around her daughter, both were violently shaking and crying silently.

"Hey… it'll be ok. Reinforcements are coming." They continued to shake and cower in fear. She looked at the mother. She had red hair and pitch back eyes.

"I can get you out of here, but you need to hear me out and calm down." She spoke in a hushed voice. The mother looked at the rubble then back at her, she nodded and carressed her daughters head.

"When I say go, I want you to run. Run and don't look back. I'll keep you covered and make sure they don't get to you, ok?" The mother nodded again. Yamiyo pressed her back to the chunk of cement and took a few deep breaths. She vaulted over the rubble and pulled the shadows from the area and wrapped them around her arms.

"Go go go!" She screamed. The mother quickly stood and started sprinting away. The blondie shot beams at her, aiming for her head.

She quickly hit the beam with the shadows and changing its direction, sending it into the cement to her left. It worked, but the shadows dissipated. She quickly pulled more and continued changing the beams direction each time.

She formed a wall and thrusted her arms forward, shooting the wall to the blondie and knocking him back.

She smiled slightly, but she froze when she heard screams. She turned around and saw the mother struggling to stand on the sidewalk while the daughter was in the middle of the street, the other guy walking towards her.

Yamiyo started sprinting towards the little girl, ripping the small handgun from its holster. She held it in front of her and aimed towards the man's temple.

She breathed, and everything seemed to slow down. Her vision seemed to zoom in on the handgun. She saw it was wobbling a bit, she straightened it out and had a clear shot of his temple.

She took a large deep breath and curled her finger around the trigger…

**BANG**

The man staggered, confused, a deep purple spot immediately showing on his temple where the rubber bullet struck him. She slid the handgun back into its holster. She put on a new burst of speed and stuck her arm out, darkness seeped from her palm, shooting forward. She ignored the shooting pain in the back of her neck.

She created a wall separating the man and the girl. She swiped her hand to the left, knocking the man back several feet. She dropped her arm and held both of her arms in front of her. She scooped up the girl and launched herself into the air once again.

She cradled the young girl, holding her close. She looked at her, and smiled warmly.

"Everything will be ok.. I'll keep you safe." The girl seemed to calm a bit and clung to her suit. She held out one of her arms, making sure to hold the girl securely with the other, and pulled shadows and made them wrap around her arm.

The shadows shot from her limb and connected to the top of a very tall building, and pulled her towards it. She looked at the mother and had the shadows quickly to the roof.

Yamiyo was only a few feet from the roof when a searing pain shot through her left side. It was burning, stinging, and above all… extremely painful. She screamed and the shadows dissipated.

She started to fall.

Darkness seeped from her suit, wrapping around the girl. She locked eyes with her, and smiled.

She launched the girl from her, right onto the roof, the Darkness cushioned her fall and disappeared when the girl was lying safely on the concrete roof.

More searing pain shot through her shoulder as she fell towards the ground. She cried out in pain as she started spinning in mid air, falling to the ground as the speed picked up.

She squeezed her eyes shut, darkness seeping from her suit to absorb most of the fall.

When she was a few feet from the ground below, the darkness surrounding her stretched to the cement and absorbed a lot of the impact. She thudded against the ground, groaning in pain as she rolled onto her stomach and attempted to get back onto her feet.

"Yamiyo! Yamiyo, were almost there!" She coughed, getting onto her knees and elbows.

"Yamiyo! Are you there?! Yamiy-" She felt the device being ripped from her ear. She looked through her hair and saw the first guy, holding the device between his two fingers. She glared at him.

"Huh… I guess that's our cue…" Molten metal seeped from his fingertips and immediately melted the small earpiece. He looked down at her, dropping the small ball of metal next to her thigh.

* * *

_**Tetsujin, Quirk: Molten Steel!**_

_**He can turn parts of his body into Molten steel wich can reach up to 1370 degrees Celsius! It can become so hot that when the Molten Steel touches anything, it can set it on fire! But, if he doesn't consume enough iron, like red meats, to use it properly. And he must watch how long he uses it as he can run the chance of overheating!**_

* * *

He smirked and stomped on her back, pushing her back onto her stomach. She grunted and coughed, black gunk landing on the concrete.

"But…this is a chance of a lifetime!" He laughed, "Your right here, so why not end you here? I mean… you wouldn't die, right… Immortal Wolf?" He laughed. He pressed his boot harder onto her back.

"Gah!" She grit her teeth. Pushing herself to use that much of her quirk already made it difficult for her to breathe, but having pressure applied to her chest made it almost impossible.

She wheezed, making the shadows wrap around his leg and start to lift it off.

In a split second, there was enough pressure lifted off of her to take in a few good gulps of air. But the boot came slamming onto her back again, with more pressure. She heard a cackle and felt searing heat next to her.

"That won't work this time!" The man applied more pressure onto her back. Claws sprouted from her fingertips and she dug them into the concrete in frustration.

"Screw it!" She threw her arm behind her, wrapping around the man's leg. She dug her claws into his calf and he howled in pain. She lifted his leg off her back and jerked his leg to the left, causing him to fall. She quickly stood and backed up a few paces.

She jumped up and spun mid-air to avoid a beam of light. Once she landed on her feet, she crossed her arms in an 'X' just as a beam hit her arms, but it wasn't a short beam, it was continually burning into her arms, the blondie not stopping his attack.

She could feel the material of her suit melting onto her skin as it started to char.

She screamed in pain, finally being able to dive to the side after she overcame the short wave of shock that struck her. She rolled along the cement and clutched her arms close to her body, tears running down her face. Everything was spinning, and she felt light headed.

She climbed onto her feet and felt searing heat in the center of her chest. She landed on her back, the pain enveloping her chest, making it harder and harder to get air into her lungs. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for the pain to stop.

"Wha- Arg!"

**BOOM**

She opened her eyes a crack to see black boots with orange soles. She looked up and saw Bakugo's back facing her. She felt arms gently lift her up as Edgeshot ran past and started attacking the villains.

"Are you all right?" She looked up to see Best Jeanist. She nodded weakly as he helped her up, letting her lean on him.

"**DIE!" **Bakugo was relentless with his attacks, trying to not let them stop to breathe. Edgeshot had a harder time getting close to them due to the rampaging Bakugo, but they ended up focusing on one person each. Edgeshot was going after Haruko, the light guy, an Bakugo was taking on Tetsujin.

Best Jeanist walked her over to a building far away from the battle.

"I'm ok! I'm ok! I can help!" She tried to wiggle from him, but he didn't budge. Not responding to her, he leaned her on a wall, letting her slide down until she was sitting.

"The paramedics should be here soon. Until then, try to stay conscious and don't move. We don't know the extent of your injuries." Without another word, he sped off to help in the battle.

She growled lightly, digging her claws into the brick wall as she slowly tried to rise.

_Yamiyo, he's right! You can't keep fighting!_

_I'm not going in close range._

She grunted as she slowly rose on two shaking legs. She leaned on the wall as she reached a shaky hand for the handgun.

She grasped the item and pulled it from its holster, bringing it up to her face. She glared through the aiming mechanism and watched each battle.

She took aim, and pulled the trigger.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG**

One bullet flew low, hitting Testujin's lower thigh, almost his knee. He fell into a kneel as he looked up, the second bullet nailed him right in the forehead. His head snapped back and Bakugo landed a firm blow to his chest, sending him flying backwards and slamming his head onto the concrete.

Haruto looked shocked before a rubber bullet struck his chest then his nose. He fell onto his back, clutching his broken, bloody nose.

Realizing where he was, he rolled backwards onto his back and held out his hands horizontally, hands glowing. He smirked.

"SUNS REVENGE!" He hollered before continuous beams shot out of his hands as he spun on his heel. She froze, like a deer in headlights.

She heard pops and felt arms wrap around her torso, tackling her to the ground. She landed on her right side and quickly covered her head and curled up, her knees brushing up against someone next to her on the ground. She felt a lingering arm on her left side.

She heard the beam hitting the wall behind her and felt the immense heat lick her suit and sink through to her skin. Her breath caught in her throat, a cloud of dust rolling over them.

Then… the beams stopped. She waited a moment before cracking her eyes open a bit, then opened them fully. Her purple orbs met with Crimson Red ones. Bakugo quickly got up, a slight pink dusting his cheeks, and grabbed her arm, lifting her up and slowly walking her over to where they last saw Haruto.

When they emerged from the dust cloud, they saw Edgeshot on top of an unconscious Haruto. She sighed in relief.

She looked up to the building and saw two figures, she walked forward a few paces before holding up her hand, lifting her thumb. Shadows covered her hand and expanded until it was a large shadow hand in a thumbs-up. She lowered her hand and the shadows dissipated. She could've sworn she saw the two figures jumping up and down.

She sighed, her knees buckling. She landed on her knees and hands, a wave of exhaustion weighing her down. As the adrenaline started to wear off, the burns started stinging, filling her body with pain and a numbing sensation. Her eyes drooped as her body felt sluggish.

_I'm not going through another nightmare!_

Arms lifted her up, but she paid no mind as she grasped a small pouch, opening it and taking out a small white pill. She popped it into her mouth and swallowed. It took a few seconds, but the adrenaline was running through her veins again and she was wide awake.

She looked to her right, locking eyes with Edgeshot. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the wails of sirens filled the air. They looked behind them and saw multiple ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars.

Police Officers poured from their vehicles along with firefighters and paramedics who immediately set to work. She sighed deeply, feeling her body relax.

They were ok.

* * *

_**-=(+)=- Elsewhere -=(+)=-**_

* * *

"So, your telling me that she saw you?"

"YES! God, get that through you thick skull, god damnit!" Nariko shouted as she threw her hoodie off, her dark cloud-like hair floated around her head as she sat at the miniature bar, grabbing a cup of water.

Scratching filled the air and she turned and glared at the Hands man.

"Can you stop that?! It's hella annoying!" She snapped as lightning cracked in her cloud hair. The scratching stopped but she felt eyes boring into her skull.

"Why do you even care if she sees me?" She snapped, sipping the cold water.

"Because we lose an element of surprise! Now that she knows your out and what your quirk is, she can notify the heroes and they will know how to take you down!" He growled, fingers wrapping around a glass as it turned to dust and fell atop of the counter.

She rolled her eyes.

"So what? They will know what to do, whatever! We will still get the drop on them with the new members coming in anyway!" She retorted. Hands grumbled scratching her neck. Lightning flashed in her hair as she turned towards him, lightning cackling in her hands.

"WILL YOU STOP?! It'S ALREADY HARD ENOUGH TO HANDLE ALL OF YOU, AND I'M ALREADY MAD! YOU DOING YOUR GROSS NECK SCRATCHING ISN'T HELPING!" She roared, lightning striking the countertop from her hair.

Suddenly, a dark swirling portal opened up between them.

"Enough! Nariko, go cool down, and don't come back until then!" Warp man ordered. She huffed and glared at them before stepping through. Warp Man closed the portal and the Bar was eerily silent apart from scratching noises.

"Why did we recruit her?! She's proved to be nothing but a pain!" He growled. Kurogiri sighed and looked at his comrade.

"I do not approve of her behavior either, but she has given us valuable information about some of the students from Class 1-A, and she's good at sneaking around without being detected." Shigaraki grumbled, scratching his neck.

"I'm hoping the recruits will be better than her, if not then be prepared to pick up a mess." He growled as he stood and walked away.

* * *

**Another Chapter out! Hooray! I'm already thinking about what should happen for the next chapter, be prepared!**

**(Also, the bold letter words during her nightmare are just written backwards.)**


	21. Back To School

**Back To School**

* * *

She sat up with a start, hand outstretched in front of her like she was reaching for someone. She gasped and clutched her chest. Body trembling, tears running down her face.

She sat alone in her bedroom, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, but they only came out in sobs. She brought her hand to her mouth to try and muffle them as much as possible, not wanting to wake up Fumikage who was only separated from her room by a wall.

She leaned forward, her tears dripping onto the blanket spread across her lap. She pressed her ears to her head and wrapped her arms around herself, whimpers escaped her lips as salty tears traveled down her face and neck.

_Why… why?! Why me?! Why can't I just sleep without seeing them dead?!_

She heard the creak of a door and heard footsteps next to her bed. She felt someone sit on her bed behind her. She looked over her shoulder and peered through her puffy eyes to see Fumikage and Dark Shadow who was sprouting from his back.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it only came out in a sob. She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes, sobbing into her hands. She felt arms wrap around her and turned around, placing her face on Fumikage's shoulder as she cried.

Dark Shadow wrapped his claws around them, locking eyes with Fumikage. Fumikage sighed and sat in silence.

Fumikage looked over to the clock on her bedside table.

_3:26..._ He placed his beak ontop of her head, a sad frown forming.

* * *

Yamiyo's face was beat red as she tried to stifle her laughter, although Kirishima and Sero were being very open when they saw Bakugo.

"Really, really Bakugo?!" They both laughed. Bakugo trembled with rage as he had his right hand out threateningly. His hair was combed to the side, VERY unlike him.

"Shut up, my hair has gotten used to this and won't go back to normal, even after I wash it. Did you hear me, I'll kill you both!" Yamiyo pounded her fist on the desk as her body trembled with laughter, it took all of her willpower to hold in her laugh.

"I'd like to see you try, pretty boy!" Sero called out.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Bakugo roared as he threw his hands up and brought them down threateningly, little pop emerging from his palms as his hair poofed back to its normal state. At this point, Yamiyo burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, a slight pain stinging her chest.

"Its back!" Kirishima and Sero laughed. She leaned back in her chair, laughing her head off and knocking her light gray blazer off of the back of her chair and onto the tiled floor. She had the sleeves of her white button up rolled up to a bit past her shoulders, exposing her bandaged forearms.

When she had calmed down, she leaned forward and placed her elbows onto her desk, still giggling a bit.

"Hello Yamiyo." She looked up and saw Yaoyorozu standing by her desk. She smiled.

"Hey Yaoyorozu! How was your internship?"

"It… wasn't what I was expecting…" She admitted, then pointed to her arms, "I saw the battle on the news, how are you healing?" Yamiyo waved her hand.

"I'm doing a lot better! Just some burns, nothing that stopped me before!" She placed her fists onto her hips and brought her shoulders back, which she immediately regretted as the action stretched the burned skin alot and felt a sharp sting through her chest.

She stopped and chewed her lip, leaning forward a bit.

"Ok.. they might hinder me a bit.." He grumbled as the stinging still lingered. Yaoyorozu smiled warmly and reached towards her hand. Yamiyo jerked her hand away and pulled both her hands close to her.

"Are you ok?" Yamiyo nodded, throwing a smile onto her face.

"I'm alright, they just sting a little." Yaoyorozu gave her a questioning look before nodding slightly.

"If there's anything bothering you, were all here for you." Yamiyo took a second to let that sink in before smiling.

"Thanks." Yaoyorozu smiled and started walking over to her desk. She stopped and turned back towards Yamiyo.

"I like your new haircut! Really suits you!" Yamiyo smiled towards Yaoyorozu, who returned it and walked back towards her desk. Yamiyo's smile fell and she leaned over her desk, staring at it intently.

She didn't know how long she was in that position. Didn't feel very long.

She felt a hand placed onto her head and she stiffened, flinching away. She looked up and saw Bakugo looking at her. He gave her a skeptical look and opened his mouth, but Aizawa walked into class and Bakugo had to hurry back to his desk.

She looked forward, still holding her hands to her chest. She then felt something she almost rarely felt… she felt…

_Empty._

* * *

"I Am Here! I hope your ready to return to our lessons! Today is Hero basic Training! Feels like I haven't seen you in a while! Welcome Back!" She stared blankly at the concrete ground. She was sure to stand at least a few feet from the group.

She held her left bandaged forearm in her hand, inspecting the bandages and making sure they were on securely and won't slip off and expose the injury upon injury during the training.

"Now, listen carefully for what's in store. Were going to be conducting a little race, take everything you learned from your internships and apply it to this rescue training." She fiddled with the black choker secured on her neck.

She dropped her shoulders and felt the bandages wrapped around her shoulder and torso rub against the gym uniform she was wearing. Due to the fact that her other costume was pretty badly burned, she had to have it re-made. Hatsume asked if she could make it more flame resistant, and she complied.

"If its rescue training," Iida's hand shot up into the air, "then shouldn't we be at the USJ?" She snapped out of her thoughts and returned her gaze to the Pro Hero.

"Ah, the USJ specializes in disasters. But as I've said before, this is a race. So.. prepare!" She looked beyond the hero at the blue wall behind them. Then she looked up and saw a few stray iron pipes peeking over the wall.

"You are about to step into 'Field Gamma'! Inside is an area filled with factories that form an intricate labyrinth, so good luck finding your way through. You will be competing in groups of five, each person starts from different positions on the outskirts of the model city. I will send out a distress signal, and you will do what you must to rescue me. Whoever gets to me first wins!

But try to keep property damage to a bare minimum please." His hand slowly inched down until his finger was pointing accusingly at Bakugo who turned away, a stone hard glare on his face.

"why're you pointing at me?" She smiled slightly.

"_Alright, first group, get to your places!"_

As Sero, Mina, Midoriya, Ojiro, and Iida disappeared behind the wall, Yamiyo started making her way to a spot that strayed from the group, but kept the huge screen in her sight.

"Young Yamiyo." She felt a large hand placed onto her shoulder. She quickly ducked and stepped back a few paces from the hero. He waved his hands in front of him.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" She stood up a little straighter and held her elbow in her hand.

"It's ok, did you need anything All Might?" She tilted her head a bit.

"I was wondering if you feel that you are alright enough to participate in class today, because of you injuries. I just want to make sure that they won't hinder your mobility during the activity." She looked at her hand, then curled her fingers inward.

"I should be ok, I'll slow down if they do hurt. It is an activity after all and I don't want to injure myself further and make it harder to participate in classes in the future." He nodded and gave her a big thumbs up.

"Ok! Don't push yourself when your still healing!" And with that, he walked away to get into position. She sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes with her index and middle finger.

_I wish I had those Adrenaline pills…_

_You can't keep abusing them, they were made for you to use when your out on the field, not so you can stay up! It's not healthy!_

Yamiyo grumbled lightly, her tail twitching in irritation.

She continued walking until she was in the spot. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to her left leg. She stared at the screen, waiting for the first round to begin.

* * *

"Are you alright Midoriya?" He watched as she walked up to the greenette. He stopped paying attention to the conversation between Shoji and Koda, and focused on his sister's behavior.

She didn't get in arms length of Midoriya and she kept her hands folded behind her back, but he could barely make out that they seemed to be shaking.

After a moment, Midoriya waved and walked off. Yamiyo smiled and waved after him. Suddenly her smile fell and she looked exhausted, she definitely didn't look like the same person a few seconds ago.

She turned her head and they both locked eyes. Her lips pressed into a thin line and she averted her eyes, heading towards the entrance for her test.

"Tokoyami." Fumikage turned his head to see Mina and Kirishima walking over.

"Is something wrong?" Mina looked over to Yamiyo's retreating form. She turned back to Fumikage.

"Whats going on with Yamiyo? She's being so distant, and she won't let anyone near her, or touch her."

"Yeah." Kirishima placed a hand to the back of his head, "I gave her a noogie earlier, she flinched away and looked scared before apologizing and smiling again." Fumikage looked away, clenching his fists from beneath his cloak.

_**Their her friends too! You can't handle this on your own and they will be able to help!**_

_I just hope we can trust them._

He looked back towards the two.

"She… hasn't been getting enough sleep. She's been having nightmares every night, last night she woke up screaming saying it was her fault over and over again, wouldn't let me go near her." _**(The nightmare above was a few days before this)**_ They both looked shocked, Mina wrapped her arms around herself.

"God… what is she dreaming about?" She wondered aloud, looking back to where Yamiyo disappeared beyond the gates.

"She won't tell me... " Kirishima sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Does anyone else know?" Fumikage shook his head, crossing his arms underneath his cloak.

"Only you two and me, other than that I'm not sure if she told anyone else." Kirishima turned his gaze.

"Man.. I hope she's ok."

* * *

"Begin!" A loud air horn sliced through the air.

Yamiyo immediately went into action, jumping and landing on a pipe before repeating, weaving between the pipes and digging her claws into the metal to change her direction or slow her speed.

She could hear explosions in the distance and opted to follow since Bakugo would most likely be in the air and heading straight towards All might.

She jumped off a pipe and transitioned into a frontflip. She proceeded to plant her hands firm on a pipe and launch herself forward, bringing her limbs close to her and being as thin as she could. She flew right between two pipes and continued.

She jumped, slid, climbed, and vaulted over the obstacles, having no problems yet.

_I spoke to soon…_

The area up ahead was more complex, pipes built very close together to form very small openings that she wouldn't fit through with her body shape.

She quickly looked around.

_Should be safe, nobodys around._

Shadows wrapped around her arms. She lifted them in front of her body and the shadows shot forward, wrapping around the pipes and flinging her upwards and over the maze of metal.

She saw Bakugo flying through the air, and Todoroki moving quickly with his ice.

She lowered her arm and more shadows shot from her limb, throwing her forward. She smiled to herself as she quickly made progress.

_I can win!_

More and more shadows accompanied her and helped her move through the course faster. Slowly a smile crept onto her face as she flew through the course, closing in on Bakugo and Todoroki.

She laughed lightly as the wind whipped through her bobbed hair. She can't express how much she missed this.

_Your almost there, Bakugo's right above you._

She looked up just as Bakugo looked down, their eyes locking.

Yamiyo smirked, challengingly. Bakugo smirked his devil smile right back, blasting forward.

"Outta my way, Icy-Hot!" He hollered as he flew by.

_Oh Crap-_

She propelled herself forward, shadows forming under her feet and hands. She lifted herself up and was a few feet behind the exploding ash blonde, neck and neck with Todoroki.

_Uh uh, I don't think so!_

She dropped and landed on a pipe, she bent down, her legs tensing. She looked forward, a crazy smile plastered onto her face.

Suddenly, she shot through the air, two shoe marks on the pipe. She held her arms out by her sides horizontally, shadows forming around them and forming a shape to allow her to glide.

"WOO HOO!" She called out as she quickly gained up to Bakugo.

Quickly, she was right beside him. At that point, she had lost her explosive speed and was resorting to shooting herself forward with the help of the shadows below the pipes and metal.

She threw her arm forward and shot the shadows coating her arm to a pipe several feet in front of her, shadows wrapped around the pipe and shot her forward.

She was neck and neck with Bakugo.

"Nice going so far, Sparky." She smirked. He glared at her, before his face turned into a wicked grin.

"Whoever loses has to pay for a day out with the other extras." She smirked back, showing her canines. She assumed the 'other extras' were the BakuSquad.

"Bet." Shadows a few yards in front of them wrapped around her waist, jerking her forward and pulling her along. When the end of the shadows grew closer, they flipped her into the air, only for more shadows to wrap around her and pull her forward.

"You ain't getting away that easily, furball!" Bakugo hollered as he quickly gained on her, Todoroki hot on his tail.

"Uh oh." She moved quickly, more and more shadows pulling her along, but Bakugo quickly gained as she lost speed.

It felt like she needed to cough, and she knew that just because of that, she needed to stop. She was nearing her limit.

She dropped onto a pipe and continued on foot. Or, feet and claws.

She looked up and saw Bakugo fly over her, taking his time to look down at her and flip her off with a snarky grin on his face.

She exaggerated her gasp and stuck her tongue out, scrunching up her face.

She quickly recovered and bounded over the pipes, jumping and swinging around them. When All Might came into view, she decided to push her limit. Because god knows that she wasn't paying for lunch!

Shadows wrapped around her body and pulled her forward until she was neck and neck with Bakugo and Todoroki. They were all charging forward, all heading right for All Might.

She shot her arm forward to pull her the last amount of space between her and victory, but a blur of green made her look down.

Tsu had hopped right into the line of fire of her Shadow. Yamiyo's face changed to horror and panic as she quickly dissipated the shadows. She looked forward and saw the concrete coming in hot.

_Oh Crap_

She curled up and landed on her shoulder, transitioning into a roll.

She got onto one knee and looked up to see Bakugo and Todoroki recovering not too far away. All Might rose a large hand.

"It's all over! It was extremely close, but the winner is…"

* * *

Yamiyo pouted as she threw her jacket to the ground.

"Still upset?" Jiro teased. Yamiyo's cheeks puffed out more as her ears perked up, tail twitching in irritation.

"Yes!" She stated stubbornly as she threw off her pants and put her leggings back on. She heard a slight giggling behind her, but it was quickly shushed.

She turned around, confused.

"Eh?" All the girls in the room were looking at her (She assumed Hagakure was).

"What's wrong?" Yaoyorozu walked over and pointed to her back.

"What happened here..?" Yamiyo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Yayorozu put a hand over her chest as it glowed a rainbow of colors, producing a long mirror with a black frame.

Yaoyorozu proceeded to place it on the wall and lead Yamiyo over, making sure her back was facing it. Yamiyo looked over her shoulder and saw what they were confused about.

It was a scar, only a few years old in fact. It resembled a twisted tree with thousands of branches branching off each other as it ran down her back.

Yamiyo looked at the girls around her, then dropped her arms.

"I can't tell you what my other scars are from… but this one doesn't hurt as much to say." She took a deep breath and looked up.

"It-" A loud slam and 'Boom' caused interrupted her. All the girls looked around in confusion.

"**Say that again, I dare you!" **

"Dark Shadow?" She walked over to a wall, and saw a small hole. She knocked on the wall.

"What's going on?!" She hollered.

"**This damn pest was trying to peek on you!" **She growed lightly, then turned to the rest of the girls who looked equally disgusted. No words needed to be said.

She smirked evilly and turned back to the wall.

"Kill him for me, would you?"

"No! No!" Mineta screamed. Yamiyo smiled to herself and turned back towards the girls.

"While we're on the topic of boys.." Mina bounced over to Yamiyo, staring right into her eyes, "...you have to like one of them, right? So, who?! Spill the beans!" She demanded. Yamiyo rose an eyebrow.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't say." Mina looked defeated.

"Oh, come on!" A floating uniform appeared in front of her.

"Please?!" Hagakure and Mina begged. By this point, the other girls were looking at them. She sighed.

"No." She walked over to her locker.

"Have you at least had a boyfriend before?!" They called out, desperate. Yamiyo froze, and tightened her grip on her uniform.

"... One. Were not together anymore." She harshly shoved her gym uniform into her locker. Hagakure and Mina squealed, not noticing her reaction.

"I bet he was a charmer! He must've been an awesome guy! I bet-" Yamiyo slammed her locker, bending the metal.

"DON'T SWEETEN HIS NAME! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THOSE COMPLIMENTS! HE DIDN'T DESERVE ANYTHING I DID FOR HIM, ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HE DID TO US" She shouted, her hands shook with rage. Her tail twitched with rage. Her pupils dilated and her mouth opened in a snarl.

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the changing room, throwing on her light gray jacket and sliding her inside shoes on as she walked.

* * *

"What the heck was that about?" Sato wondered aloud, looking towards the wall. The boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever it was about, we shouldn't budge. Judging by what was said, it seems like an extremely sore subject." Iida concluded.

"**Damn right it is."** Dark Shadow growled, Tokoyami kept his back to the rest of his classmates. His left arm was in front of him, his head lowered to stare at the pale scar going down his forearm. He closed his eyes and curled his fingers into a fist.

"Tokoyami?" He ignored Shoji and grabbed his things, having finished changing moments before Yamiyo's outburst.

Fumikage passed by his classmates, Dark Shadow retreating into his back.

"Wait, where are you going?" His hand rested on the door handle as he looked over his shoulder.

"To check on Yamiyo." He quickly slipped out of the changing rooms and wandered through the halls in search of his sister.

* * *

Yamiyo gripped the edge of her desk tightly. After the whole fiasco in the girls room,she returned to class early, wanting to get some alone time before class started, and she didn't want to be late because of it.

She leaned back in her chair, glaring at the top of her desk, removing her hands.

"Yamiyo?" Her head snapped to the door to see her brother.

"Hey Fumikage." She watched as he sat down next to her. He turned his head to face her.

"Are you ok?" She looked at her desk.

"More or less." She crossed her arms. They sat in silence, both not knowing what to say or do. They sat there for so long that everyone started entering the classroom.

"Hey… Yamiyo?" She looked up and saw Mina and Hagakure in front of her.

"Were sorry for pushing you like that… it wasn't out business to know." Yamiyo smiled slightly.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm… just still mad about what he did." The girls stopped slouching and nodded. Aizawa Sensei then entered the classroom, immediately shushing everyone and sending them scrambling to their seats.

"I know that summer is coming up, but you can't just relax and entire month." Yamiyo tilted her head in response. Not gonna lie, she was excited for resting up a bit during the summer.

"You'll be training… while your camping in the woods." At the word 'woods' Yamiyo jumped out of her seat along with her fellow classmates and started cheering, tail wagging 100 miles per hour. She loved the woods. The smell of pine, the singing of birds, the obstacles and animals to observe. It sort of felt like a second home for her.

"However.." Aizawa-Sensei's eyes glowed red and his hair floated around his head, shushing everyone and making them sit back in their seats, along with Yamiyo, whos tail continued to wag. "Those of you who don't pass the final exam before the semester is over will have to partake in summer school."

Kirishima turned around, determination flared in his eyes. "Everyone do your best!" Yamiyo nodded confidently and stood up, fists waving in the air.

"Let's do it!" She cheered. A big goofy smile plastered onto her face.

"Wow Yamiyo, your really ready for this, huh? Kero." Tsu pointed out, turning in her seat to look at her ecstatic classmate. Yamiyo nodded and pulled her fists closer to her chest.

"I love the woods, and being there again is going to be _AWESOME!"_ She cheered.

"Well, it makes sense since your part wolf and all." Sero pointed out. She nodded, bouncing on her heels. She looked over her classmates heads to the window. She saw herself in the reflection, but this time instead of turning away, she smiled, filled with determination.

* * *

"Ahhh this is so exciting!" Yamiyo smiled as she walked next to the Baku-Squad.

"I know!" Mina agreed with just as much energy. They started chatting about what the final exams might be about.

"Oi, Furball." She looked up and saw Bakugo slowing down until he was at pace with her.

"Do you need anything, Pomeranian?" She smirked when he glared at her, hands out threateningly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" She smirked.

"Nothing, Sparky." He glared at her and looked forward, chin jutting out. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need anything?" He looked at her with a devilish smirk.

"Don't think for a second that I forgot about the bet." She groaned and looked at the sky, slouching.

"Why?! I don't wanna waste my money!" She cried. The Bakusquad looked at them curiously, Mina looked a little… _too _ hopeful for something. She glared at her lightly, but she only giggled and ushered Kirshima, Kaminari, and Sero forward, leaving Yamiyo and Bakugo behind.

"Well, you shouldn't have agreed to the bet." He challenged. She pouted and stared at the ground in front of her, shoulders hunched over.

Bakugo placed a hand right between her ears. She tensed but didn't do anything. She looked over to Bakugo who was still smirking.

She stuck out her tongue and smiled.

_Awww_

_Shut the hell up._

* * *

**Hello! Sorry about not posting for a while, school gets in the way and I keep drawing blanks whenever I try to think of something to write down for a new chapter, but I will try to get the next one out earlier! It's more so a side chapter so I won't have to watch an episode of the anime to make sure I get everything in order, so I'm hoping that it comes out earlier!**


	22. Hangout

_**Hangout**_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamiyo sat up quickly, grabbing fistfulls of her pajama shirt. Sweat covered her body and tears formed in her eyes, the morning light shone through the cracks in her curtains.

"Fumikage?!" She threw the covers off and lept out of bed. She sprinted to the door and slammed it open, only to run into someone. He had the UA uniform on. She recognized the scent and immediately wrapped her arms around Fumikage, bawling her eyes out. Her body trembled violently as she sobbed and whimpered, tail tucked between her legs and ears drooping heavily.

"Please don't- I can't- make it stop!" She sobbed. "Make them stop, Fumi!" She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

"Where should we go?"

"Somewhere cheap since its _my wallet_ that's going to suffer through this hell." Yamiyo huffed.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad!" Mina encouraged, wrapping her arm around Yamiyo's shoulders. The werewolf tensed under the sudden touch and slightly flinched away.

"What about the movies?" Kaminari suggested.

"Too pricey." Yamiyo replied quickly. She glanced at Mina and their eyes met. Yamiyo sucked in a shaky breath, nodding slightly to the pinkette. Worry was evident in her eyes, but she smiled slightly.

"Restaurant?" Kirishima looked at yamiyo.

"Nope."

"Play?"

"Nobody will be quiet enough for that."

"What about the Arcade?" Yamiyo looked at Bakugo to her right. She chewed her lip and looked at the ground.

She looked over the rest of their group and they were all giving her the puppy eyes. She groaned and looked at the sky.

"Fiiinnneee…"

"Yeah!"

"Lets go!" They cheered, and started running ahead.

"Wait up!" Yamiyo ran after them. Little did she know that someone was keeping a crimson eye on her, as well as two people across the street.

* * *

"Alright, what game should we try first?" Mina said excitedly. They were in the center of the arcade, holding their coins for the games.

Yamiyo would be lying if she said she wasn't overwhelmed. The loud sounds, blinking lights, and the smell of snacks were obscuring her scenes, and it was making her jumpy and nervous.

"How about we split up so we cover more games, and so were not waiting for people." Sero suggested. The others agreed and walked off.

She looked around, not entirely sure where to go, or what to play. She opened her fist and gazed at the pile of 'gold' coins in the center of her palm.

She sighed and looked at the endless amount of arcade games surrounding her. She felt her eyes begin to hurt from all the flashing lights.

She curled her fingers around the coins and shoved them into the pocket of her shorts. She crossed her arms and started walking towards the entrance, planning to wait there for everyone else.

She leaned on the wall by the glass double doors, staring at the navy blue carpeted floor. Don't get her wrong, she loves a good video game as much as the next person, but the arcade is just… too much for her.

She chewed her lip and rolled her head, looking at the tiled ceiling. Boredom set in and she started mindlessly counting the rectangle golden lights that lined the ceiling. In all honesty, she believed that the lights were of no use since the arcade games provided enough light to light up the warehouse sized arcade.

Then, a hand came slamming into the wall right next to her face. She lazily lowered her head a fraction and locked eyes with some guy in front of her. He had messy ash brown hair and seagreen eyes, and a stupid smile. She narrowed her eyes.

"The hell you want?" She snapped, pushing his arm away from her head and placing her two feet firm on the carpet.

He placed a hand to her cheek and traced the scar on her eye. She immediately knew what he was going to say.

_God f-_

"You." She visibly gagged and shoved the guy away, successfully making him tumble into a nearby arcade game. She crossed her arms and huffed, stomping away, tail swaying behind her.

She sucked in a breath and her eyes widened when she felt a hand firmly grasp her tail and give a firm tug backwards. She immediately swung around, brought her hand up and…

**SLAP!**

backhanded the guy. He fell to the ground from the sheer strength of the slap, to him it felt like more of a punch.

"KEEP YOUR GODDAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF!" She roared, everyone who was in earshot turned their heads and gazed at the scene in front of them. A few girls cheered from the sidelines.

She huffed and turned on her heel, storming out of the arcade. Her hands formed into tight fists at her sides, a growl crawling out of her throat.

She slammed the glass doors open and stomped down the sidewalk, still fuming.

Her face was set in a stone hard glare, the people walking by were smart enough to avoid the pissed of werewolf while she walked by.

"Hey, Yamiyo!" She looked over her shoulder, her features relaxed when she spotted a redhead running up to her.

"Hey Kirishima." She stopped and watched as he ran up behind her. When he stopped he jerked a thumb behind him.

"What happened back there? We heard you yelling and ran over, but all we saw was a guy being assaulted by people in the arcade." She smirked.

"God damn idiot pulled my tail and tried to hit on me. He had it coming." She growled.

"He harassed you too?!" Mina came sprinting up, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"He went up behind me at one of the arcade games and started hitting on me. He even went as far as to try and cuddle me!" Mina gagged. Yamiyo stalked past the two towards the way they came from.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." Sero was in front of her and holding her shoulders to keep her from walking forward.

"Lemmie beat the crap outta the guy, then I'll calm down."

"No need. He was beaten to a pulp after Raccoon eyes found out what he did." Bakugo walked up, his hands deep in his pockets, a sour look on his face like always.

"..Fine." She turned and followed the rest of the "BakuSquad' down the sidewalk, _away_ from the arcade.

"Well, today was interesting." Kaminari spoke up, hands interlocked behind his head in a lazy manner. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yamiyo looked at the sky and noted the slowly setting golden sun over the tall buildings surrounding them.

"I should head back, I don't want to worry Fumikage." Mina turned to her sadly.

"Awww… alright! I'll see you in class!" Mina hugged her.

After they all said their goodbyes, Yamiyo turned to Bakugo and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I wasted my money today, you owe me." He scowled and roughly pushed her head down, ruffling her hair.

"Tell yourself that, fur ball." He smirked. She swatted his arm away and stuck her tongue out at him. She smiled and started jogging towards the train station.

She looked over her shoulder and waved to her friends right before she turned a corner.

When she knew she was out of sight, she allowed her face to fall and she slowed her pace tremendously. Pulling the hood over her face and shoving her hands into the pocket of Fumikage's hoodie which she stole from his bedroom.

Her dull eyes were glued to the concrete, not sparing anyone who passed her a glance.

* * *

But… in the end… that may have been the reason for her downfall..

As she didn't notice the two masked figures cautiously following her, and she failed to notice them on the train ride home. As well as when they watched her enter her home from the bushes a few yards away.

Lighting sparked and thundered underneath a figures hood. The other had a crazed look in his amber eyes as he gazed at her, following her with his eyes as she entered the house.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out! I was having a hard time, and I wanted to get this out. I apologize for it being so short!**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	23. Beginning Of The Practical

_**Beginning of the Practical**_

* * *

"Alright, we know where the mutt and birdie live, can we go now?" When the other didn't respond, they opted for elbowing them in the ribs.

"Kage! Can we leave?!" She whisper shouted, the bush shaking a bit. Kage turned his head towards his companion.

"Elbow me again and nobody will find your remains." He hissed, nursing the spot. He returned his gaze to the small house, peering through the bright green bush.

He leaned forward and pushed some of the leaves and branches out of his face to get a better view.

He stared into the front window, the light emanating from the inside made it easy to see the two people inside. He could see Yamiyo hunched over and talking to… her _brother_.

"Kage, seriously, we should go before any of the neighbors see us." She ordered, already whipping out her phone to get warped back to base.

Kage gripped her wrists, and stared at her.

"Nariko, get me a piece of paper and a pen when you get back, I want to leave a little…. Note for the pup." A sly smile spread across her face, her snow white teeth gleamed in the setting sunlight.

"Will do." Just as she said that, a familiar purple, cloudy portal appeared before them, small enough to not be seen, but big enough for them to crawl through.

Nariko disappeared behind the veil of dark purple. It wasn't long after the sun had set that she stuck her upper body through and waved a piece of roughed-up lined paper and a badly chewed pen.

Kage snatched the objects and layed the paper on his thigh, scribbling out a message that was only a short paragraph. He couldn't hold back a maniacal giggle as he held the paper to the sky like it was the most beautiful thing. He lightly kissed it and activated his quirk, his body engulfing into a black smoke, almost invisible in the night.

Faster than the eye could see, he zoomed over the front door, dropping the piece of paper, and flew back to the bush without batting an eye.

"What didja write?" Nariko asked curiously, peering at the front door like she will know what they said just by gazing at the folded paper.

Kage's body reformed and he grinned.

"A warning." She leaned forward slightly, a small shadow casting over her face.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. He raised his hands defensively and crawled over to the warp portal.

"I just want her to know that I won't give up easily the next time we meet… because the next time we do… I won't let her be taken away from me." He giggled. His giggles turned into a chuckle. His chuckle turned into a laugh. And his laughter turned into ones of a physco.

"Not again.." He looked longingly at the door, "we won't ever be parted… just wait Yami… we'll be together again… and you _will _love me… and you will finally be _free!_" He cackled as he sunk into the warp, purple obscuring his sight of the house.

* * *

"Alright, that's it for class." The bell chimed in the background, indicating that class was over. "There's only a week left before your final exams begin. And I'm sure your all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training, the written exam is only _one _element. There's also the practical portion to worry about.. _Good luck_."

Yamiyo leaned forward in her seat, gazing at the desk in front of her as the rest of her classmates began to get into their usual groups and start chatting amongst themselves.

_Hey, cheer up! 12th on the midterms isn't that bad! There's always room for improvement, but at least you didn't do as bad as most of your classmates!_

_That's not it… because of that note, I haven't been able to focus during classes. _

… _it's not right to keep that from the teachers. It's a threat to your safety and a threat to Tokoyami's safety as well. You don't want him getting hurt… right?_

_Of course not! I just… just…_

_You just what?_

_I just don't want to draw attention to this when we can handle it. The heroes already have enough problems on their hands with the villains and tests… I would feel awful to divert their attention from helping other rising heroes just for them to look into a petty note._

_You do realize what it said, right? 'Soon… soon you'll see the filth you involved yourself with. Were coming soon to help you, don't worry! We will get rid of anyone who comes in our way! We will be together again!' That could put you and Tokoyami in danger! Whoever it is has ill intentions towards you, and possibly your brother! It would be better for the heroes to help you!_

_What's the worst that can happen?! It's just a note!_

_You and Tokoyami could be hurt! What if it was from a villain? That means they know where you live! It's not safe!_

_But-_

She jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and turned to her right, she immediately knew who it was when she saw the red and white hair.

"Are you going to lunch?" She looked around the classroom, and sure enough everyone was gone except for Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka who were waiting by the door.

"Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out." She stood and walked over with Todoroki behind her towards her right.

_Seriously, this is something you can't pretend is nothing… this could be extremely bad-_

_We'll talk about this after lunch._

_But-_

_After lunch!_

"Yamiyo?" Uraraka waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, a light blush caking her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Awww!I don't think I've seen you blush before!" Uraraka cooed. Yamiyo started moving quickly, hands balled into fists and the back of her hands pointing upwards. Her shoulders were hunched, trying to hide her face.

"Can we just go to lunch, please?!" She demanded as she sped walked down the hall, the group following her, all with some sort of smile on their face.

* * *

"They wouldn't give us something too extreme, right? I mean, some of us are still healing, and it won't do us any good to injure us further and set back our recovery." Yamiyo commented.

"Yeah… but if Aizawa taught us anything, it was that villains don't wait for you to heal properly…" Iida pointed out. Yamiyo set her chopsticks into her bowl and leaned in her chair in thought.

"True… but this is the teachers were talking about. Who knows? It might just be a quick run through of everything we learned like combat training and rescue. Possibly a few more things as well." Yamiyo counted her fingers. Midoriya leaned forward a bit, hand on his chin.

"We can't expect it to be that simple… they may expect us to keep our physical build in check in case anything happens- ack!" Yamiyo growled, peering past Todoroki and at a blondie with gray eyes.

"Sorry, your heads to big it's sorry to miss."

"And your arrogance is so overwhelming… it's… suffocating… me." Yamiyo put her hands to her throat for dramatic effect and started making choking sounds and throwing her head around. She could've sworn she heard a very faint chuckle from her left, and she could see the girls in front of her stifling their laughter.

She turned back to him with her tongue sticking out. She smirked when she saw his eyebrow twitch, out of irritation she assumed. She placed her arms on the table, each beside her bowl. She picked up her chopsticks and resumed eating her lunch.

"I see you've gotten more aggravating than the last time we met." He snarled, ".. but that's not important." He turned to Midoriya. "I heard you guys had a run-in with the hero killer." Yamiyo froze, anger bubbling up inside of her. She glared at the 1-B student.

"I guess it's just like at the Sports Festival, class 1-A isn't happy unless they're the center of attention. But you do realize that your not the center of attention because people think your good heroes, right?" Yamiyo's chopsticks snapped in her fingers, sending small splinters across the table.

"It's just that you keep getting into so much trouble." A smug smile spread across his face, giving him a psycho look, "Here's food for thought, someday most of us might get caught up in your mess, and we'll all become unwitting victims as well." Without being noticed, Yamiyo slipped away from the table.

"What type of villains will you send upon us? What dem- gah!" He buckled over, nearling dropping his lunch tray. Yamiyo grabbed it and set in on the table, and dropped her leg, unbending it and letting Monoma fall to his knees, bent over and trembling.

From the students point of view, Yamiyo had snuck around and kneed him in the… well… you know.

"Someday you might get hurt with that crap filled mouth of yours." Yamiyo snarled. She bent down to his level and harshly grabbed his chin, lifting it up so he was looking at her.

"Your antics are really starting to _piss me off!_ So I'd stop _harassing_ my classmates if I were you. The only one here that wants to be the center of attention is _YOU!" _She dropped his chin and stood up walking back to her seat, and letting a red-haired girl deal with him.

She plopped down in her seat, glaring at her bowl.

"Ok… remind me to never piss you off." Hagakure stated shakily. Yamiyo looked up and smiled.

"Noted."

* * *

Yamiyo stood close to Fumikage. They were in front of large buildings, along with the staff of UA in front of them.

"Now then, let's begin the last test. Remember, it's possible to fail this final and not go to the Training Camp, so don't make any stupid mistakes." Yamiyo's tail twitched and she scooted closer to Fumikage.

"Why are all the teachers here?" Jiro mumbled.

"I suspect that many of you have gathered information and believe you have an idea about what the practical is going to be like." Kaminari and Mina started celebrating.

"Were fighting those big old metal robots!" Kaminari leaned back and held his hands in front of him. Mina jumped up, equally happy.

"Fireworks, smores, here we come camp!" Aizawa's scarf started to rustle and move, Yamiyo stared at him, confused and curious.

"Actually, this years test will be completely different for various reasons!" Principal Nezu popped out from Aizawa's scarf.

"Principal Nezu?!" Many people spoke aloud, confused.

"Your changing things?!" Yaoyorozu asked, a hint of fear laced her voice. Yamiyo couldn't lie, she felt the same thing.

"The tests now have a new focus!" Nezu grabbed onto the end of Aizawa's scarf and grabbed onto it like a rope, slowly sliding down until his feet touched solid ground, "There will be hero work of course, but also teamwork and combat against actual people." He leaned forward, a small shadow falling over his face, "So what does that mean for you? You students will be working in pairs and going up against one of our Staff! Isn't that exciting?" Yamiyo couldn't lie, but at that moment, she was _way_ more scared of the principal than she ever thought she would be.

She chewed her lip and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Were… fighting the teachers?!" Uraraka seemed scared. Well… everyone did! The teachers were well trained and experienced pros, and the _first years_ were going up against them!

"Additionally, your partners and your opponents have already been chosen. They were determined at my discretion on various factors including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships. First, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are a team, against me." A creepy smile spread across her face and she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Then we have Midoriya paired with Bakugo and Yamiyo." The trio looked at each other in shock, "... and their opponent is.." She looked up when she heard something falling, and her stomach dropped down to the bottom of her feet. She clutched her stomach, her eyes becoming small pinpricks as they widened.

"I am here..." All Might rose and held a fist up, ".. to fight!" Yamiyo clamped a hand over her mouth, her tail lowered closer to her legs.

"**Were up against All Might?!"** They shouted simultaneously.

"Your going to have to work together boys and girl… if you want to win." She shrunk back and half hid behind Fumikage, who looked at her worryingly.

_How did this happen?!_

* * *

**-=(+)=- Few Days Prior -=(+)=-**

"_With the connection between the Hero Killer; Stain and the League Of Villains, it's possible that villains everywhere will become more bolder." Nezu spoke._

"_It'd be best if we could start preparing for that before it happens, as a school we should be takin' every precaution." Snipe reasoned, "If fights against villains are going to intensify in the future, then having the kids train against robots ain't practical. Originally we used them to avoid complaints about people getting injured in the entrance exams... but their just not challenging enough." He pointed out._

"_We can ignore the complaints, let people say whatever they want." Aizawa stated through his shaggy hair._

"_This sounds like it could be problematic." Midnight commentented._

"_I understand why you want to change the exam, but having students fight us? Even if their in teams of two, is that a good idea?" Cementoss questioned._

"_Yeah.. I think it's a bit unfair." Thirteen jumped in._

"_If we went too easily we won't be able to give them actual grades, yo." Present Mic stated._

"_Of course we could take that into consideration and give the students an advantage." Snipe spoke._

_Aizawa turned his head towards, Nezu. Keeping his arms crossed._

"_Principal, what are you thinking?"_

"_I believe I agree. We need to change the Practical Exam to reflect the current times. How do we ensure that the students arnet put in life threatening situations? The answer is simple; we must push them. We make sure that they are as strong as possible." Nezu concluded._

_Silence filled the meeting room for a moment._

"_That makes sense." Midnight stated._

"_I agree." Thirteen jumped in. Aizawa picked up a small stack of papers._

"_Right, then let's talk about the teams. First: Todoroki. He's doing quite well generally speaking, but relies too much on brute force. And Yaoyorozu is an all-arounder, but lacks the ability to make spur-of-the-moment decisions and apply them. Therefore, I'll erase their quirks, and take advantage of their weaknesses." Aizawa strategized._

"_Sounds good!" The teachers called out._

"_Next for Midoriya, Bakugo, and Yamiyo. I'm leaving them to you All Might." All Might looked surprised and a little shocked too._

"_In this case, I didn't pair the three of them up based on their abilities, or classwork… I went with relationships. I know you've got a soft spot for Midoriya, please ensure that they learn something."_

"_Hold on!" All Might rose a hand quickly, "I get why Midoriya and Bakugo are paired up, but what about young Yamiyo? Wouldn't it make sense to pair her up with Tokoyami since their siblings?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes._

"_That's the problem. Since their siblings, they know each other's weaknesses and limits. If they are paired together, it would make it easy for them to win. But, from what I can see, Yamiyo knew Midoriya and Bakugo since they were kids, but I did a little background research and she must've haven't seen them for years until classes started here. But that's only a small part of the reason." All Might looked confused._

"_What do you mean?" Aizawa leaned back in his chair._

"_You watched her progress, and you watched how her entrance exam went… I think that just based off of that, most of us can agree that she will do anything to protect the people she thinks needs it. Even if it causes her physical harm." All Might pieced it together._

"_So you mean…" Aizawa nodded._

"_If she's paired with two close friends… then she will give it her all to protect them. And I have a feeling that she might do it, whatever the cost… even if it's her own life at risk." Aizawa leaned forward and propped his elbows on the table. "I want you to try and knock some sense into her, try to show her that there will be times when she can't protect people." All Might turned his gaze to the table._

"_... Alright."_

* * *

"And now, lets announce the teams and the teachers they will be fighting in order!" Nezu rose a paw into the air.

_1st Match: Cementos VS. Sato & Kirishima_

_2nd Match: Ectoplasm VS. Asui & Tokoyami_

_3rd Match: Powerloader VS. Iida & Ojiro_

_4th Match: Eraserhead VS. Yaoyorozu & Todoroki_

_5th Match: Thirteen VS. Aoyama & Uraraka_

_6th Match: Principal Nezu VS. Mina & Kaminari_

_7th Match: Present Mic VS. Jiro & Koda_

_8th Match: Snipe VS. Hagakure & Shoji_

_9th Match: Midnight VS. Mineta & Sero_

_10th Match: All Might VS. Bakugo & Midoriya & Yamiyo_

"To complete the exam, you'll have Thirty minutes, in order to win, your objective is to put thee handcuffs onto your teacher, or you escape if at least one of you can make it out of the combat area." The cuffs Nezu was holding up seemed to be some sort of yellow color with black lining on the inside.

"Ok.. so it's basically like the combat training." Akminari put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Yeah.. but is it really ok to just jet?" Mina raised a hand.

"Yep!" In return, Nezu gave her a thumbs up.

"It's going to be much different than that combat training y'all went through after all… you're all going up against people who are _way _ better than you!" Present Mic brought his hands up closer to his head and started moving them like how a Dj would during a party.

"Better? Really? Hey wait, aren't you just the announcer?" Jiro pointed out.

"HEY WATCH YO MOUTH GIRL, HAVE SOME RESPECT!" Present Mic scolded.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. I know it's odd, but please think of us as the villains." Thirteen stated.

Yamiyo took a few deep breaths and strained her ears to listen.

"Assuming you come across your enemy, if you think you can win against them, then fight. However…" Snipe started.

"In instances where your outmatched, it would be smarter to run away and find help. Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya, Yamiyo.. I'm sure the four of you understand." Yamiyo was hit with another wave of anxiety when she got a few questioning or confused glances.

_I guess they didn't see my battle. It makes sense… the Hero Killer story was all over the news for the next few days after I fought… I think there was only one or two channels that covered that._

"I won't make that mistake again. I will pass this test, and prove that I'm a hero!" She turned her head to Iida, who was holding his hand in front of him.

"So we fight to win, or we run to win." Midoriya summarized. All Might opened his arms wide.

"That's right! It's a test of your decision making skills! But with these rules you're probably thinking your only real choice is to flee! That's why… the support course made these nice accessories for us!" All might pulled his hand out, revealing a metal cuff. It had thick black lines that stuck out slightly, and seemed to have padding lining the edges.

"Behold! Superultra compressed weights!" Present Mic shouted.

"These babies will add about half our body weight to our physiques! It's not much, but they will eat up our stamina, and make it harder for us to move around!" All Mights arm dropped slightly after he secured the last weight on, "Oh shoot! These are heavier than I thought!' He mumbled to himself.

"We had a contest to come up with these designs, and Young Hatsume ended up winning it!" Yamiyo smiled slightly.

_Even though the girl is a bit bonkers, she's still an amazing student. No doubt she will go far!_

"Do you think we need a handicap to beat you? Well, think again." Bakugo seemed angry about the handicap. But, All Might only laughed.

"This will be fun.." A shiver ran down her spine.

"Let's begin. The teams will take the Practical Exam in the order that you were called. We have a stage prepared for you. Sato, Kirishima, your up."

"Yes sir!" The boys said in sync.

"Those of you who are waiting for their fight can either watch the exams or come up with a strategy as a team. It's your choice." Aizawa turned around and followed the rest of the staff into the buildings.

Yamiyo took a long shaky breath and turned to Fumikage.

"Good luck.." He nodded.

"You too, don't push yourself too hard.." Worry laced his words.

"I won't.. _I promise."_ He hesitated before nodding. She saw Tsu walking up and gave them a little wave before walking off.

Though… she didn't go look for Midoriya or Bakugo… she wandered inside.

Yamiyo barely made any sound while walking through the halls. She let the tips of her fingers drag along the concrete as she tried to find a secluded place.

When she got to a corner, she sat herself down and brought her knees to her chest, preparing for the conversation about to ensue-

_No_

_W- I didn't even ask anything yet!_

_You don't need to! I can tell what your going to ask, and no! Yami can't be trusted! Especially not during the test!_

_Oh come on! She's always been better at fighting!_

_Even though that's true, she's more violent and less merciful! Even if she can't she'll find a way to hurt All Might or someone else if you can't keep her in check! And she might push your body too far!_

_But what if she can help us ace the test?! _

_SHE CAN SERIOUSLY INJURE YOU! She could push your body too far and cause you to suffocate on the black goo! I won't allow her to endanger you!_

_That's not your decision! This isn't your body! And if I want to pass the Practical, I need Yami's help! I can keep her in check!_

_You don't know that! She's unpredictable and unstable! She could easily break from your hold!_

_Has she before?!_

…

_Exactly! Listen… I know what I'm doing… and I know the risks. But I'm willing to take them. Isn't that what a hero does, take risks?_

_Yes.. but not ones this extreme-_

_Yes they do! They risk their lives everyday! Why is this any different?!_

…

_Just… let me talk to her at least…?_

… _Fine. But if things go too far, I'm blocking her again._

_Alright._

For a moment, it felt like Yamiyo was floating. Then everything came crashing down.

_**HOW DARE YOU LOCK ME AWAY?! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR!**_

_Yami! I just want to talk!_

_**TALK? TALK?! YOU COULD'VE TALKED TO ME, BUT NOOOO! YOU LOCKED ME AWAY, BLOCKED ME OUT!**_

_I know your mad! But I have a deal in mind that you may like!_

_**SCREW YOUR DEAL! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST THROW ME AWAY LIKE GARBAGE THEN BRING ME BACK AND THINK I'LL LISTEN TO YOU, THEN YOUR DEAD WRONG!**_

_You can take control and let off some steam!_

A heavy silence filled her mind.

… _**continue**_

_I'm going up against All Might alongside Midoriya and Bakugo. I won't be able to take All Might on by myself… so I need your help._

_**What kind of help?**_

_If I can't move or I'm too injured to do anything… then I want you to take control-_

_**How long are we talking?**_

_When I give you the signal, you can stay in control until the time runs out, we somehow capture All Might, or someone escapes._

_**…**_

_Do we have a deal?_

_**Deal. Now… what's the plan?**_

* * *

"**Team Midoriya, Bakugo and Yamiyo. Practical Exam, ready? Go!"** Almost immediately, Bakugo started walking off, Midoriya jogged to catch up with him. Yamiyo hung back, keeping and eye out for All Might.

"Kacchan, listen. For this exam the teachers the villain and were the heroes so we need a solid plan! Normally, I'd suggest that we analyze the villains combat ability and choose to fight them or run away based on that. But in this case the villain is All Might so we don't need to think about it because combat is out of the question, it would be impossible to beat him in a fight." Bakugo quickened his pace and left Midoriya behind him once again.

Yamiyo nervously tugged at the black choker secured around her neck.

_Where is All Might?! Why hasn't he attacked yet?!_

Midoriya ran up to his side once again. "It's a really bad idea Kacchan-"

"Stop following me!" Bakugo snapped. Yamiyo gave the boys her undivided attention, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"All Might is probably waiting for us on this main road, we should take another route!" Midoriya kept pace with Bakugo.

"I'm not going to run away from this fight! It'll look better if we blow that smile off his face!" Midoriya sighed in frustration.

"No, we should avoid fighting him no matter what it takes!"

"I'm going to toy with him until time is up them I'm going to knock him unconscious for real!" Bakugo moved forward while Midoriya paused.

_What happened between them while I was gone..? They used to love playing and hanging out… but…_

"Think about this! You know what All Might can do! Even with those handicap weights, it would be impossible for you to win in a fight against him-"

**SMACK**

Yamiyo froze in shock when she saw Midoriya fly back, a hand on the left side of his face. Bakugou's upper body was twisted to look back and his arm was outstretched behind him. Anger like nothing she'd felt before bubbled up inside of her, and she couldn't stop her legs from moving.

"I don't want to hear another word- gack!" He wheezed and coughed, clutching his neck. Yamiyo was standing in front of him, her hand in a fist, and the most terrifying glare she could muster on her face.

"What… the hell… IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed. Veins popped in her neck as she took a challenging step forward.

"HE'S TRYING TO COME UP WITH A PLAN SO WE CAN WIN! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ALL MIGHT IS _THE _NUMBER ONE HERO! HE COULD DESTROY THIS ENTIRE AREA WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT! YOUR NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FACE HIM HEAD ON GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" She roared. Bakugo glared at her.

"Are you looking down on me?! If you can't believe that I can beat the old bastard, then stand back and let me handle it! And I don't need Deku's stupid plan!" She clutched her hands into fists.

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU TWO?! I'M GONE FOR YEARS AND YOUR AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS WHEN I COME BACK!" She pointed to Midoriya, who was shaking on the ground.

"You don't know anything! It's been hell-"

"YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HELL?! TRY BEING IN A FENCED IN ARENA FOR FIVE YEARS AND BEING YELLED AT TO KILL SO YOU WOULD HAVE _ONE_ MEAL FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!" She flexed her claws and started moving towards Bakugo, intending to yell and scold him more, but feeling the ground rumble beneath her feet, she stopped and looked to her right, only to see a large cloud of dust and wind barreling towards them.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" She shouted as she crossed her arms in an 'X' just as the wind slammed into her and flung her backwards, along with Bakugo and Midoriya.

She soared through the air and slammed into the concrete. She rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. She groaned as she got onto her knees and elbows.

Her rest was short, however, when a large hand clamped down onto the back of her suit. She was jerked into the air and slammed into the ground a second time.

She cried out in pain. The next second she was in the air once again, suspended by the large hand.

"Yamiyo!" The next moment, she was thrown with such force that she slammed through a concrete wall and the back wall of the small room, ending up in a back alleyway. She was covered in dust and broken pieces of concrete lay on top of her body.

She wheezed, blinking away the millions of stars that flashed in her eyes. She propped her arms and started pushing off the concrete that lay across her chest. She glared through the holes of the building at the large, bulky man. She strained her ears, trying to listen in and ignore the ringing in her ears.

"... a villain now. Remember that heroes. So you better come at me with all you've got!" His voice boomed. She shuddered.

_How seriously is he taking this?!_

_Very_

Her arms trembled as they pushed the piece of cement off, allowing her to breathe. She shakily got onto her knees and watched Bakugo attack All Might, including watching him get slammed into the ground.

A deep growl rose from her chest and the shadows around her moved and morphed to swirl around her.

_**Is it time?**_

Yamiyo took a staggering step forward, clutching the broken wall to keep her balance.

She put a foot behind her and her legs tensed, ready to spring forward.

_Not yet. But judging by where we are right now… I can tell that when you do… I don't want you to hold back._

_**Gladly.**_

* * *

I'm really happy! I didn't expect this chapter to be out for another few days, but today was a snowday and, well… here we are!

I have some plans for the next chapter, but I need to figure out how it will all plan out while also adding in Midoriya and Bakugo fighting.

Until next time!


	24. All Might Vs The Trio

_**All Might VS The Trio**_

* * *

_Now!_

Yamiyo burst from the wreckage, shadows snaking along the concrete as she jumped over Midoriya. After he jumped into the air and collided with Bakugo, she decided that would be the right time to attack and give them a chance at booking it.

"I thought you would be out for longer than that, I guess I was wrong." Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder and saw All Might winding up his arm.

_How?! He was just right in front of me!_

She planted her foot sideways and firm, immediately springing off of it. She brought her legs out in front of her, and it seemed like she would jump over him. But, instead of punching, All Might thrusted his arm forward and wrapped his hand around her stomach.

She yelped and dug her claws into his hand, kicking her legs wildly. As he tightened his grip pain eased into her chest, vibrating from her ribcage.

He lifted her higher into the air and grinned his stupid grin at her. She felt a rumble in the back of her throat as she succeeded to bite back a smile. She stopped struggling and leaned forward a bit.

Then… she spit. Right in his eyes.

"Eeeugh!" He furiously wiped at his eyes, he brought his arm back.

_Oh god damnit!_

The next moment, she was airborne again. She tucked into herself just in time. She landed hard and tumbled across the ground, coming to a stop when she dug her claws into the exposed dirt.

She grunted and climbed onto her knees. The faint scent of puke made her look up.

"Bakugo!" She watched as he fell onto the ground. She turned her gaze to Midoriya who was trapped under a railing. She growled and slowly rose, clutching her chest when she felt something pop.

_That's not right…_

_**LOOK ALIVE, IDIOT!**_

Yamiyo looked up and saw Midoriya hopping away, Bakugo no longer in sight. She sighed in relief and pulled more shadows to her, mainly her arms.

She launched herself forward, holding both her arms out as she jumped in the air.

"HEY ALL MIGHT!" He turned to her just as shadows wrapped around his shoulders and pulled her towards him.

She stuck her legs out right before she collided with the mass of muscle. Her feet slammed into the heroes chest, her knees going to her chin.

She bared her fangs and jumped upwards, launching off of the heroes chest and into the air.

She spun in the air so her body was horizontal. She brought her arm up and whipped it around, shadows launching from her arm and cascading towards All Might.

He jumped back as the shadows slammed into the dirt, sending a cloud of dust and dirt into the area of impact.

"Smart move, but your weaker in the air!" A fist jabbed into her stomach, shooting her further up the street. All the air left her lungs as she fell onto the ground, transitioning into a roll and hopping onto her feet.

She jumped back to avoid a punch. The shockwave that followed flung her back, and she was laying on the ground once again.

She hissed in pain as she opened her eyes, which widened as she saw All Might over her, two fists raised above his head.

"You fought valiantly, Black Wolf, but STAY…" He brought both of his fists down on top of her, kicking up dust that shot out in all directions.

"... DOWN!"

And she did.

She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

The pain rocketing through her body was too much for her mind to wrap around.

She was barely aware of the blood dripping from her nose and the corner of her mouth, and there was too much ringing in her eyes to hear All Might rushing off to face her other teammates.

She stared at the sky, watching the clouds roll across the blue background.

_**Just rest… I'll deal with that bastard.**_

_Rest… sleep… don't.. Hurt-_

_**I can't. Even though I want to. Just sleep.**_

_Ok… sleep… _

And her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

"Ah, well isn't that wonderful boys? You cooperated, however reluctantly and faced me together." He pushed his foot down harder on Bakugo, making him fall onto his stomach.

"Sadly, that's not enough." He turned his head to Midoriya, who was struggling to get his hand off of his wrist, "Cooperation wasn't an option, it was a prerequisite for this exam."

"**RRRRAAAAHHHHHH!" **The monstrous roar cut through the city. They barely had time to realize what it must've been when a black thing came barreling through the kicked up dirt and dust, opening its jaws wide and clamping down on All Might's arm that was suspending Midoriya.

The gathered momentum pushed the hero forward, dropping Midoriya and stepping off of Bakugo.

The beast skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. It locked it's jaws on All Might's arm, a growl emanating from its mouth. Now that it stopped moving, it was clearly a wolf covered in black fur.

"Yamiyo?!"

The wolf was easily as tall, maybe taller, than All Might. She starred All Might in the eyes.

The Hero gripped the top of her mouth, slowly prying it off of its arm. She snarled and started thrashing her head until his hand was off of her mouth. She stopped thrashing and started spinning, dragging the hero in a circle.

As she was about to open her jaw, All Might stuck his feet onto the ground, stopping himself. With the gathered momentum from the spinning, Yamiyo was swept off her paws. All Might lifted his arm above himself and slammed her into the ground.

She quickly let his arm go so she wouldn't lose any teeth. All Might brought his foot forward, kicking the wolf down the street.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!" A loud explosion rang through the block, a plume of smoke shot up into the air. Bakugo gripped Midoriya's mask and lifted him up.

"Get ready to fly!"

"Huh?!" Bakugo wound up his arm.

"I don't like the idea of running away, but with the crap fest were in right now, this is the only way to pass the practical!"

"Kacchan wait-"

"Now DIE!" Bakugo threw Midoriya forward, firing off an explosion to launch him farther and faster.

As Midoriya flew through the air, he saw Yamiyo standing up and looking towards him. She wasn't a wolf anymore.

"NEw Hampshire… SMASH!" Out of nowhere, All Might flew from the cloud of smoke and slammed into Midoriya's back. Midoriya quickly fell from the sky, slamming into a bus and bouncing/falling a few feet away.

"**Oi, Greenie! You good?"** Yamiyo crouched over him, quickly lifting him to his feet. He grunted and looked at her with pained eyes.

"Y-Yamiyo?" She narrowed her eyes.

"**It's Yami, not Yamiyo. She's currently resting. So, until she wakes up, you'll be dealing with me."** She flashed a toothy grin.

They both jumped when another explosion sent wind rolling over them. Their heads snapped to the air, they watched Bakugo fly back, clutching his arm.

"DEKU GO! HURRY UP!" He yelled. Yami wasted no time getting him to move.

She saw the look in his eyes and scoffed, rolling her beady black ones.

"**Trust me, if I could fight right now, I would be. But Yamiyo wouldn't let me be in control if I don't help you."** She picked up the pace when she heard another yell and explosion.

Yami only turned her head when she heard a loud 'SLAM' behind them. She stared at the scene behind her, All Might was pressing his palm into Bakugo's face who was pinned on the cement by said hand.

She smiled a sickly smiled and turned to Midoriya.

"**Be a good kid and keep going, I'll deal with the brute."** Without another word, she pushed the greenette forward and rushed the hero.

She jumped onto his shoulders and grabbed the yellow hair that stuck up from his head. She leaned back on his shoulders, pulling his head back and making him stumble backwards.

She jumped off to avoid a hand grabbing her. The moment she landed on her feet, she rushed forward, darkness seeping from her palms. Nearby shadows rushed to her arms, forming small spheres completely engulfing her hands.

The world slowed around her.

Out of the corner of Yami's eye, she saw a blur of blue and yellow.

_**Clever old man.**_

She stomped her foot down and spun on her heel, punching upwards and nearly striking the heroes chin. Shadows pushed her backwards, giving her a moment to breath.

"**Why the hell would she agree to this silly thing?"** She gripped the black choker on her neck. She smiled towards the hero.

"**If I want to beat you to the ground, I'll need all the power I can.." **She pulled at the choker, stretching it, **"...GET!"** The chain snapped and she let the rest of it fall to her feet.

Darkness sprouted from her body, coiling around her limbs.

"**Now then… let's get this show on the road." **She dashed forwards, making a grab for her belt. She grabbed a medium sized canister and chucked it forward. The moment it hit the ground, the can burst and exploded into a cloud of smoke.

After a few painful pops and cracks, a familiar wolf jumped through the cloud, jaws wide open.

Before she could bite down on anything, All Might grabbed the top and bottom of her snout, holding her jaws open. She lifted her head up and slammed her front paws onto the heroes chest.

She grunted and lifted her head higher, until her back was straightened out and she was on her hind legs.

She leaned forward, shoving her paws forward and ripping All Might's hands from her snout.

She growled and lowered her head to the hero, she bared her fangs. Suddenly, her ears twitched and her head snapped over to a nearby rooftop.

All Might placed his feet on her stomach and kicked her off. He quickly stood up and rushed her, punching her in the jaw.

She staggered back as her body shrunk until she was furless. She glared up at All Might, spitting to the side. She rose on her feet, the darkness crawled up her arms until they reached her neck.

"**She told me not to hold back against you, and now I see why."** She locked her fingers and held her arms out in front of her, cracking her fingers.

"**But you know what she never told me?"** She dropped her arms to her sides.

"And what was that?" All Might asked confidently.

She smirked as her black claws grew razor sharp and grew until her hands were almost all claws.

"**How much I'm allowed to hurt you."** She cackled and launched forward. She lowered her arm to the ground, shadows quickly gathering, ready for her command.

She let her fingers brush against the concrete before jerking it up, the shadows gliding across the ground and popping up as spikes.

All Might dodged and faster than the eye can see, he slipped behind her and slammed his fist into her back. She flew forward, rolling and tumbling across the ground.

She popped back onto her feet and an un-humanly sound erupted from her throat. In a fit of rage she slammed her fists into the concrete, creating a large crack. She pulled shadows from their hiding spots

The concrete cracked and she drove shadows through the concrete, tearing it up and lifting the chunks and flinging them towards the large man as she zoomed across the ground.

All Might jumped into the air. Yami fell onto all fours and her boy grew and fur sprouted across her body. She launched herself into the air after jumping off a piece of raised concrete.

She opened her jaws and held her massive paws out in front of her. She roared as she opened her massive mouth and planted her front paws on All Might's shoulders. She leaned forward, her teeth _almost _embedding themselves into the heroes neck.

He grunted and gripped the fur on her chest and used his other arm to press against her bottom jaw, moving her head upwards. He planted his foot firm on her chest and kicked her down.

She yelled out in frustration as her boy shifted once more and she landed on her shoulder into a hard roll. She heard a loud 'THUMP' not too far from her.

She quickly hopped onto her feet and quickly brought her arms up in a block. A large fist slammed into her arms and sent her soaring through the air backwards. She readied her body for the impact but she didn't see what was in her path until it was too late.

She cursed and darkness seeped from her arms and-

**BANG**

Her head snapped back as she spun in a circle before landing in a heap. Some parts of a bridge that wasn't already destroyed by All Might's attack cracked and fell onto her arm and a small chunk landed on an ear.

"**Bakugo, Midoriya, and Miyako have passed the exam. All matches for the practical portions of class 1-A's final have now been completed!"**

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as b̶l̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶t̶a̶c̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶s̶p̶r̶o̶u̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶g̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶r̶a̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶a̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶n̶e̶c̶k̶, ̶a̶r̶m̶s̶, ̶l̶e̶g̶s̶, ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶r̶s̶o̶.

Everything turned black.

* * *

**Hello! I'm sorry about this chapter… I know it's not the best, but I wasn't too sure about how to have this written out. Be prepared **_**IF **_**I re-upload this chapter!**

**I'm also sorry about how short this chapter was! I will write longer ones in the near future! I would've added more to this chapter, but I wasn't sure how, or what to add to keep the chapter flowing! Sorry!**

**That's all for now! ****Ciao!**


	25. Secret Santa

_**Secret Santa**_

* * *

"Hey, Yamiyo!" The wolf turned her attention from packing her bag to looking at the Pink female.

"What are you doing for Christmas Eve?" Yamiyo smiled.

"We don't really do anything over the top for Christmas, me and Fumikage usually get some small gifts for each other and exchange them. Sometimes we go out to the park near our house, and if we can't, or don't feel like doing that, we just watch some movies until we fall asleep." Yamiyo wrapped her arm around her brother's shoulders.

"Perfect!" Mina clapped and pulled her phone out, "Everyone, don't leave yet!" She called, effectively stopping the people about to exit the classroom.

"Uhh, Mina?"

"I found this cool 'tradition' some people do in America for Christmas. It's called, 'Secret Santa'!" She turned and showed her classmates an article about it. "It's when you draw names and find a present for that person!"

"Wait, wait! If we were to do this, we don't have an even number of people to do so!" Iida chopped the air. Yamiyo raised her hand.

"I don't need a present, I was never too into the holiday anyway." Mina immediately jumped at her.

"No! We can find a way-" Yamiyo gripped her wrists.

"Seriously, I don't need a present! Whoever gets me might get me a dog bone because they 'didn't know how to shop for me.'" Fumikage snorted and covered his beak, mumbling a small 'sorry.'

"Did someone actually do that?" Kirishima giggled. Yamiyo dropped Mina's hands and stared at the ground, face forming a small pout.

"I don't wanna talk about it.." Some people (Bakugo, Kaminari, Jiro, Hagakure, Kirishima) laughed. Yamiyo stuck her tongue out at them.

"Does everyone want to participate?" Iida called out. Everyone agreed, except for the grinch himself.

Yamiyo stalked over to Bakugo and gripped his shoulders and stared him right in the eyes.

"Your doing this." Bakugo scoffed.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO!"

"NO!"

"YES- damn it!" Bakugo shoved her away and turned his back to them. She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted all of her weight to her left leg.

"C'mon, your not leaving until you agree." She stated firmly. He glared at her over his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across her face.

Bakugo scoffed and turned to her, his height making him loom over her. He planted a firm finger just below the middle of her collarbone.

"You owe me." He snarled. She quickly gripped his wrist and tore it off her chest, bending it irregularly at the wrist.

"Alright, we got Bakugo. Now, how are we going about this." She dropped his hand and turned back towards Mina. The pinkette clapped and turned to Yaoyorozu.

"If you don't mind, we need a hat!" Yaoyorozu nodded and rolled up her sleeve, her arm glowing pastel rainbow colors.

"Alright, now we need two slips of paper for everyone, the second ones are for Yamiyo to see who she will pick." Iida nodded and quickly moved to the front of the room to collect the paper and pencils.

"Wait, wouldn't that person get two presents then?" Midoriya spoke up. Mina shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. So… pray she gets your name!" Mina turned back to her phone. Yamiyo giggled a bit when hopeful eyes landed on her.

Yaoyorozu handed Mina the hat, who gripped it with one hand, not even looking up, and placed it on a random desk.

"Alright…" She scrolled through her phone, her eyes quickly darting across the screen, "It says that you pick a name from the hat, and your not supposed to say who you got, and if you do you must put the slip back and pick another name. The same goes if you pick your own name. It also says something about a yen budget, but we don't have to." Mina put her phone down and smiled mischievously at everyone in the room, "I want to see who gets creative."

Iida returned to the group with slips of paper. He passed them out, along with pencils, and everyone set to work writing their names on slips of paper while Yamiyo leaned on a desk and picked at her nails.

"I still think it's unfair that Yamiyo doesn't get anything." Uraraka spoke up. Yamiyo threw a sweet smile onto her face.

"It's alright, I really don't need anything. I already have everything I want." She wrapped her arm around Fumikage's shoulders and laid her head on them.

"Awww." Fumikage's feathers puffed out in embarrassment and he elbowed her away as she giggled.

Within another minute or so, everyone, excluding Yamiyo, had written down their name and put one slip into the hat. Mina shook it around and picked out a slip for herself, peering at it and quickly putting it in a small pocket before moving around to everyone else.

Some people had smiles on their faces, others had _very good _poker faces, and others looked upset. Kirishima looked a little bummed, as did Mineta.

"Alright, does everyone have a name?" Everyone nodded. Mina returned to the desk in front of Yamiyo and grabbed the remaining names, dropping them into the hat and shaking it around.

Mina smiled and held it out in front of Yamiyo.

"Don't peek!" Yamiyo playfully rolled her eyes and turned her head away as she placed her hand in the black tophat. She moved her hand around before gripping a slip of paper and pulling it out of the hat.

She unfolded it and it felt like everyone was leaning closer to her. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Oh… I'm going to have fun with this…" She ripped the slip up and shoved the remains into her pocket. She placed her elbows on her knees.

"Alright, now that everyone has a name, we get a few days to pick out a present for that person. The deadline is Christmas Eve and you can give the person their present on either Christmas Eve or Christmas day! Good luck!" Mina waved as everyone exited the classroom.

Yamiyo interlocked her fingers and put them behind her head. She turned to Fumikage.

"You nervous?" He shook his head.

"No, I believe I already have an Idea I want to give that person." Yamiyo nodded.

"Same, and I might be able to do it today." He looked at her, a little surprised.

"Really?" She hummed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you getting?" She smiled towards him, looking around to make sure that the person wasn't there.

"A large amount of…"

* * *

"Alright, before class begins, does anyone want to give their gifts to their Secret Santa?" Iida stood up and chopped the air. Yamiyo stood up and grabbed the small bag near her desk.

"I have mine." She watched as everyone stared at her as she made her way towards her Secret Santa. She walked up the aisle and stopped next to Mineta's desk. She turned to him and placed the bag on his desk with a loud 'thud'.

"YEAH!" Mineta jumped on his chair and started celebrating.

"Hold on, You didn't see what it was." He sat down, buzzing with energy. She smiled darkly and grabbed the bottom of the bag with both of her hands.

"For you, I thought it would be best to get you…" She picked up the back and turned it upside down, letting all the contents fall onto the desk.

"... lumps of coal." She said bitterly. She harshly threw the bag onto the ground and walked away, letting the boy stare at the mound of coal on his desk.

"How did you fit that much coal inside that small bag?!" Sero gapped. Yamiyo sat down and leaned back in her chair.

"Magic." Yamiyo waved her fingers, earning a few giggles here and there.

"Alright everyone, settle down." Aizawa slid the door open and walked to the front. She could see the confusion in his face when he saw Mineta's desk, but he either didn't care, or was too tired to do anything about it.

Yamiyo smirked to herself when she watched Mineta move the coals to the ground.

_That's what you get you little pervert._

* * *

"Alright, that's all for today." Aizawa put his papers down and looked up, "Everyone, if you still want to do it, now's the time." Everyone stood up as Yamiyo looked around, confused.

"We would still like to do it Sensei!" Iida called out.

Yamiyo was yanked out of her seat by Midoriya and Uraraka as they walked towards the front along with everyone else.

"Whats this?" Yamiyo looked around.

"Just a class picture for the holidays!" Mina said excitedly as she pulled out her phone and stood in front of the group. Yamiyo saw Aizawa station himself towards the back right of the group, the taller people were to the back, average height in the middle, and the shorter people sat in front of the group (Where she was).

Yamiyo, while still confused, decided to roll with it and wrapped her arms around Fumikages and Jiro's shoulders as she smiled a toothy smile.

"Ready…. And…" Yamiyo felt hands being placed on her shoulders, "Cheese!" A click was heard as Mina took the picture.

Yamiyo quickly looked behind her, but only saw people walking by, but she caught a two toned hair color move from somewhere behind her.

"Can I see?" Yamiyo stood up and walked over. Mina quickly pressed her phone to her chest and giggled awkwardly.

"Maybe later, were going to be late!" Without another word, Mina scooped up her stuff and scurried out of the classroom along with a few other people.

Yamiyo deflated a little, but shook it off and grabbed her stuff for her next class.

* * *

"Alright, time to exchange gifts, but please be swift about it! We won't have that much time before Aizawa comes!" At Iida's warning, everyone stood up and started exchanging gifts.

_Aoyama To Iida= Gave him eyeglass cleaning cloths._

_Iida To Koda= Gave him an entire bird watching set (binoculars, bird book, etc.)_

_Koda To Midoriya= All Might notebook_

_Midoriya To Kirishima= Weights_

_Kirishima To Tsu= Frog Slippers_

_Tsu To Bakugo= Workout lesson plan_

_Bakugo To Yaoyorozu= Cheap Charm Bracelet_

_Yaoyorozu To Fumikage= Cool Skull Backpack Charm (Yaoyorozu asked Yamiyo about it)_

_Fumikage To Sato= A dew Baking Supplies_

_Sato To Jiro= An Ipod_

_Jiro To Uraraka= Thirteen Merch_

_Uraraka To Kaminari= Pikachu Plush_

_Kaminari To Sero= Tape Dispenser_

_Sero To Hagakure= Sunglasses_

_Hagakure To Shouji= A New Mask_

_Shouji To Mina= Makeup-Set_

_Mina To Todoroki= Christmas Sweater_

_Todoroki To Mineta= NOTHING (Everyone laughed when they found this out)_

_Mineta To Aoyama= Small Container Of Glitter_

"Alright, is that everyone?" Iida looked around as everyone shook their heads.

"What? But everyone got their presents." Yamiyo looked around.

"You didn't." Yamiyo turned around and saw Todoroki handing her a small square wrapped in wrapping paper. Yamiyo ran a hand down her face.

"I said I didn't need one!" She took the gift anyway. She leaned forward in her desk and gazed at the red and white polka dotted wrapping paper.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!" Mina stood in front of her desk, jumping up and down.

Yamiyo sighed and ripped off the wrapping paper. She stared at the back of a picture frame where a small note read, 'From the class, Merry Christmas Yamiyo!'

She flipped it over and nearly dropped it.

Inside the frame was the class picture they took the day before. On the corner, written in neat letters was, 'My Family.'

"It was Todoroki's idea. He messaged all of us a few nights ago and we set it up with Mr. Aizawa." Iida pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Yamiyo covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes shut, setting the picture down with shaky hands. Tears dripped from her closed eyes as she placed her other hand over her mouth.

"... do you not like it?" Yaoyorozu's voice asked worryingly. Without another word, Yamiyo slammed her hands on the desk and sprang from her seat and enveloped Todoroki in a hug.

"I love it! Thank you!" Yamiyo pulled away and smiled up at a shocked Todoroki.

"Alright, get to your seats." Aizawa shuffled through the door, and by the time he got to the front, everyone was in their seats.

Yamiyo was rubbing the frame of the picture with her thumb, smiling a soft, happy smile.

When Aizawa saw the frame, he dipped his head further into his scarf and let him smile a very small smile. But, he wasn't the only one smiling. In fact, everyone was smiling, even the grinch (Even though it was close to impossible to notice).

_Merry Christmas Yamiyo_

_**Merry Christmas Yamiyo**_

Yamiyo propped the picture on the corner of her desk and lifted her head to look towards the front of the room.

_Merry Christmas_

She looked behind her and locked eyes with heterochromia ones. She smiled again, mouthing 'Thank you.'

And she smiled even wider when she saw the boys lips turn upward a tiny bit.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everybody! (For those who are in the Timezone)**


	26. Stalkers

_**Stalkers…?**_

* * *

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Yamiyo turned towards the small woman.

"A lot better than the other day, but everything still hurts a bit." She picked at the sling her left arm was in. Luckily, when she was rushed to the infirmary, Recovery Girl was able to heal the worst of the break in the bone, but not entirely. Hence, why she was sitting in front of the little lady.

"That is to be expected, especially after going head to head with All Might." Yamiyo watched Recovery Girl move towards the cot.

"Although I don't approve of your methods, the big guy had it coming to him for not holding back enough." The lady fumed as she stepped closer.

"That wasn't me. And frankly.. I should've set more boundaries for her… I didn't intend to hurt anyone." Recovery Girl stared at her.

"You were more hurt than All Might. And frankly, if you did set more boundaries for Yami, you probably wouldn't have left Midoriya and Bakugo enough time to escape." The wolf nodded faintly and chewed her lip.

"At least Yami didn't go crazy push past the ones I already set and hurt anyone else." She mumbled. Recovery Girl leaned forward a bit and her lips extended towards Yamiyo's forehead, gently making contact. Within a few seconds, the ache in her body vanished and she could feel the bones in her arm mend for a moment before the pain finally subsided.

Recovery Girl's lips shrunk back into a warm smile. Her gloved hands gently pulled the sling away and slowly pulled it off Yamiyo's arm.

The girl held her arm in front of her and flexed her muscles, moving her arm in different directions and bending it. It still felt stiff, and the bandages enveloping her hands didn't help.

"Hey, Recovery Girl?" The woman hummed, not taking her eyes off the piece of cloth, "Why do I have these on?" She shook her hands out in front of her.

"It will be sore and you'll have a little difficulty moving it properly for a few days, although I healed the break, your muscles have yet to repair themselves and get back to normal. Also, just because you can move your arm doesn't permit you to go to the gym right after classes and lifting weights, it will be better in the long run if you stretch it for a few minutes every now and then. You still have a concussion as well, you will need as much rest as you can." Recovery Girl listed, neatly folding the cloth and placing it on her arm that was in front of her.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl." Yamiyo giggled lightly, pushing herself off of the bed and stretching her arms over her head. Her mouth opened in a broad yawn and her tail swished slightly behind her. Recovery girl nodded and rubbed the cloth between her gloved fingers.

"I wanted to ask… what are these bandages for?" Yamiyo waved her hands in front of herself. Her hands were covered in pristine white bandages from the tip of her fingers to a little past her wrist. Recovery Girl stared at her with a hesitant warm smile.

"Just a precaution, you had multiple scrapes and cuts on them, I just wanted to make sure you don't get an infection, but before you head to class… I wanted to speak to you about something." Recovery Girl's smile faded as she stared up at Yamiyo.

"What is it?" The brunette's eyebrows scrunched together slightly.

_**She's lying, she would have healed them if she was so afraid of infection.**_

_I agree with Yami, something doesn't feel right._

"I've received word from Haruki... and I just want to know why? Why are you cancelling your appointments with her?" Yamiyo bit her tongue and rubbed the palm of her hand on the back of her neck, the ends of her hair slightly draped over her hand and tickled the top of it.

"I… just don't want anyone poking around my memories… they are not the best and there are secrets I want to take to my grave." Recovery Girl placed a gentle hand on her leg.

"I know you're uncomfortable with her looking through your memories… but she's just trying to help, and to better understand your situation. And maybe they will stop your nightmares?" Yamiyo sighed and laid her forehead against her hand.

"I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus about that… I didn't realize I was in the infirmary. If I was, I wouldn't have screamed after I woke up." Recovery Girl waved her hand.

_A bloodcurdling scream cut through the air. Yamiyo launched upwards and hunched over, a shaking hand tightly gripping her chest. A mixture of sweat and tears dripped from the tip of her nose onto the sheets pooled in her lap. She tore a clammy hand through her hair, slicking it with sweat even further._

"_Young Yamiyo!"_

"_Kid!"_

_When the door slammed open did she realize the whirlwind of confusion she put herself in. She shakily turned towards two of her teachers standing in the door frame. Aizawa looked exhausted and worried along with All Might._

_Of course when they saw their student hyperventilating, looking pale, sweating, and trembling they feared the worst. Aizawa immediately rushed in and did a quick sweep through the room while All Might rushed towards his student._

"_Young Yamiyo, are you alright-"_

"_Yamiyo?!"_

"_Furball!"_

"_Yamiyo!"_

_Her stomach lurched when she saw three more people enter the room. Fumikage was the first to rush over and wrap his arms around her._

"_F-Fumi… I didn't… mean too- I couldn't stop.." She clung to him and buried her face into his shoulder. Her sobs echoed through the silent room._

"It's alright dear. Although I want you to get looked at by a psychiatrist." Yamiyo shook her head quickly.

"It was just a nightmare, anyone can have them. Mine was just very… bad." She reasoned. Recovery Girl frowned at her.

Silence bounced around the quiet room before Recovery Girl sighed and shook her head lightly. "If you won't see a Psychiatrist… then you should meet with Haruki, she's free for the next few days, I'll let her know that you will both be having a meeting. Just message the school when you want the meeting to be, preferably the decision would be better made by sometime tomorrow." Yamiyo opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

"Alright… I'll give it another try." Recovery Girl smiled and waved as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Yamiyo sat at her desk, lightly tapping the surface. Music filled her ears and chords dangled down to a pocket containing her phone.

Her eyes drooped slightly. They closed for a moment before they snapped open. Yamiyo shot up into a straighter sitting position and ripped the earbuds from her ears, coiling them around and shoving them into her pocket.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, lifting her head back and staring at the ceiling.

"Yamiyo… be sure to… tell me about… training camp." The brunette opened her eyes and tilted her head to see a sobbing Mina standing by her desk, head in her hands.

"Nope." Mina's head shot up like a rocket, shock painted her face. Yamiyo smirked back at her.

"Because you're going." Mina's eyes glistened with hope. She latched her hands onto Yamiyo's shoulders and loomed over the sitting girl.

"Whatdoyoumean?! Youbetternotbelying!" She spat out. Yamiyo giggled lightly and gently pushed Mina's hands off her shoulders.

"I'm not, if you are not going then I'm sneaking you in." Mina's tears instantly disappeared as she beamed brightly.

"Once the bell rings, get in your seats." The door slammed open to reveal their insomniac teacher. Quickly, everyone scrambled to their seats.

"Morning. Before I begin, Tokoyami." Said boy looked up, "Principal Nezu wanted to speak with you. He will fill you in on what's happening with the Training Camp." Fumikage did a good job keeping a blank face, but when he stood, Yamiyo could see the slight nervousness in his posture and how his feathers shifted a bit.

Yamiyo gave him a small smile as he walked through the row and out the door. Aizawa-Sensei didn't miss a beat.

"Unfortunately, there are those who did not pass the final exams. Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods…" A weird smile spread over Aizawa-Sensei's face, "... everyone's going!"

"A LAST MINUTE TWIST!" Mina, Sato, Kaminari, and Kirishima shouted, practically crying.

"We can go too?!" Kirishima cried.

"Really?!" Mina followed up.

"Yeah. Some failed, but no one failed the written exam. In the practical Kaminari, Kirishima, Mina, Sato, and Sero failed."

"I knew it… just because my team passed didn't mean I scored high enough to not fail. " Sero covered his face with a hand.

"For this exam, we on the villains side made sure to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't, most of you would've gotten stuck before you started." Yamiyo huffed and slouched in her chair.

_**Damnit! They were holding out on us! DAMNIT!**_

"So when you said you were really out to crush us…" Ojiro began.

"That was to make you feel cornered. In the first place, the training camp in the woods is one to increase strength. So those who failed need it the most. They have to get stronger." The creepy smile returned to Aizawa-Sensei's face, " It was a rational falsehood."

" "A rational falsehood'?!" Said failed students who jumped up in a celebration. But Yamiyo felt far from celebrating.

_**THEY LIED, AGAIN! **_

_Calm down! It was reasonable enough-_

_**NO IT WASN'T! IF I KNEW ALL MIGHT HELD BACK, THEN I WOULD'VE GAVE IT MY ALL!**_

_If you gave it your all, Yamiyo would've suffered tremendously!_

_**I DON'T CARE! IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES, THEN SHE SHOULD PUSH HERSELF LIKE YUKICHI PUSHED HER!**_

_THAT'S STEPPING OVER THE LINE, AND YOU KNOW IT!_

_Stepping over the line was when Yami went for All Might's neck._

_**Alright, Alright! I got carried away, you happy?!**_

_No. I think All Might deserves an apology._

_Agreed._

_**WHAT?! I'M NOT APOLOGIZING TO THAT MEAT HEAT!**_

_Not you! Yamiyo is._

_I'm taking full responsibility. It was my fault after all._

_**.. Fine.**_

"Yamiyo!" Her eyes snapped open. A cold chill ran up her arm causing her to jump in shock. She jumped with a yelp and pushed away from her desk, bumping into the one behind her.

She rubbed her arm and looked up from her desk, seeing Aizawa standing on her right and Todoroki on her left, his right hand encased in ice.

"Do I have your full attention?" Yamiyo nodded her head and mumbled out a small, 'sorry.'

"I need to speak to you about something, if you can see," Aizawa waved his hand around the near empty classroom, "Class ended already."

"O-of course Sensei. I apologize for spacing out… I-" Aizawa held up a hand.

"We'll talk about that later." He waved Todoroki, and the onlookers, away. When they turned their heads from him, he placed both his hands on her desk and loomed over her.

"I assume you know of the stunt you pulled at the end of your match with All Might?" Yamiyo nodded shakily, gripping her seat. "Just because of that, you almost failed the exam. But when I spoke with Midoriya and Recovery Girl.." He looked around the room, some people had their backs turned to them, but were obviously eavesdropping, "... the information I gathered changed my mind. However, I want you to get it under control, I will not let another stunt like the one you pulled to slide again, got it?"

"Hai!" Yamiyo nodded, picking at the bandaged encasing her hands. Aiawa-Sensei huffed and turned on his heel, making a beeline to the door and slipping out quickly.

"Well… that was… something?" Yaoyorozu stopped next to Yamiyo's desk, a hand to her chest. The brunette nodded and slouched in her seat, her back thudding against the back of the chair. She blew the single black strand of hair from her face..

"Hey, Yamiyo! Are you going to the mall with us tomorrow?" She looked up to see a floating uniform. She chewed her lip.

"I don't think I will-... never mind. I'm gonna go, better get a few things I'll _need _for the camp." She looked to Tokoyami's vacant desk, not gonna lie, it felt weird to her to not have him there and ready to go.

"What will you need, kero?" Tsu walked up and put a finger to her chin. Yamiyo shrugged and sat up straighter.

"I need some bug spray and some new sneakers. The ones I have are all beat up, and it'll be nice to have some new ones for the camp." She sighed and leaned against her desk. "Other than that, I don't think I'll need much else." She scratched the side of her head.

"I'll see you guys later." She stood and jogged out of the classroom. Instead of heading out she took a different turn and made her way down the hallway.

_Liar_

_What do you mean I'm a liar?!_

_You barely need anything for the camp! Maybe some bug repellent and some new sneakers, but that's all you need._

_So? That doesn't stop me from hanging out with my friends, now does it?_

_Watch out-_

"Yamiyo." She bumped into someone's chest. She took a few steps back.

"Hm-..." She locked eyes with her sleep deprived looking teacher (again -lucky her), although he didn't seem extremely tired like he usually did… he seemed more alert, he was even standing up straighter. Something felt wrong.

"Is… something wrong?" He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pocket, walking by her. She felt eyes on her back and turned her head, she could see Aizawa-Sensei's hair swing over his right shoulder before settling down on his capture weapon.

…_. Weird._

She turned back towards the open doors of the Infirmary and stepped past the threshold.

"Recovery Girl?" The petite woman swiveled around in her chair and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Yamiyo. Do you need anything?" Yamiyo nervously picked at the cuff of her school uniform jacket.

"I was actually wondering if we could set the meeting for the day after tomorrow, I have something I want to do tomorrow." Recovery Girl raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm going shopping with the rest of my class to prepare for Camp." Recovery Girl hummed and crossed her arms teasingly.

"I didn't see you to be the one who needed supplies for a _Camp_." She mused. Yamiyo sighed, hunching over, a faint smile on her lips.

_HA!_

"Aneko basically said the same thing." Yamiyo admitted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Alright, I'll message Haruki and let her know. But, you won't be able to push the date of your next appointment!" Recovery Girl warned. Yamiyo nodded and stood up straighter, closing her bandages fingers into a tight fist.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you!" She turned on her heel and placed her hand on the door.

"Wait a moment, I want to look at something." Yamiyo looked over her shoulder and watched as Recovery Girl waved her over to a bed.

Yamiyo cocked her head to the side and turned her back to the door and walked towards the pristine bed. She raised her tail a bit before she plopped down, being careful to not sit on it.

She felt a hand on the base of her neck, and another one moved the hair away from the back of her neck.

She froze.

A shiver ran down Yamiyo's spine when she felt a thumb lightly rub over the scar on the back of her neck. She felt the back of her neck start to heat up, and quickly felt like it was burning. She blinked away the slight tears in her eyes.

"I didn't believe Edgeshot when he told me.." Recovery Girl sighed.

Yamiyo tensed and squirmed, tilting her head backwards and rolling her shoulders back. She pushed off the bed and Recovery's Girl hand was pulled from the base of her neck. She jumped forward and hunched her shoulders upwards.

She looked over at the woman. "SorrygottagogetFumikage! Thankyoubye!" She sprinted out of the infirmary.

Yamiyo sprinted through the halls, pulling the collar of her jacket further up her neck. She kept her eyes trained on the ground and focused on her two feet hitting the ground.

She weaved and slipped past people in the halls, some giving her odd looks while others didn't pay her any mind.

Yamiyo kept running and running until she was in front of Principal Nezu's office. Out of breath she knocked and slid the door open.

She froze in the doorway when she saw Fumikage's head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. He jumped and looked at her in the doorway.

"S… orry to… intrude." She took a moment to catch her breath before standing up straighter. "I hope I didn't interrupt something." She apologized.

Nezu waved a paw and picked up some papers, neatly tapping them against the desk. He placed them flat on his desk and leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on the fine wood.

"Nope! I believe that's all! Have a nice day." He smiled. Fumikage nodded and stood up. She watched his hand grip the back of the seat tight enough that his knuckles turned white. It was only a split second later that he tore his hand off the chair and walked over to Yamiyo.

"Thank you." Yamiyo waved before closing the door.

Fumikage fell into step beside her. They walked in silence, their footsteps echoing through the quiet hallway.

"So… why did Principal Nezu call you to his office?" She fiddled with her bandages. Fumikage kept his head facing forward as he spoke.

"He just needed a few things answered, that's all." She tilted her head.

"What did he need answered?"

"Nothing important." Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"If it's nothing important, wouldn't it be ok for me to know?" A beat of silence passed by.

"It doesn't concern you." Frustration bubbled in her stomach, but she held her tongue. She knew better than to argue, he wouldn't say anything. If Yamiyo learned anything, it would be that Fumikage can hold a secret… and a grudge.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

_**Don't block me out yet!**_

Yamiyo jumped at the shout.

_And why not?_

_**I saw something while I was fighting, it was the only reason I lost.**_

_Only reason?_

_**SHUT UP!**_

_What is it?_

_**I think I saw that smoke kid.**_

_Kage?!_

_**That's his name? Then, yeah, I saw Kage.**_

_When?!_

_**Where you listening at all, idiot?**_

_I mean, when during the fight did you see him?_

_**When I was on top of that All Might guy, had him pinned and everything. I saw him on a nearby roof after hearing something strange, whatever the sound was made me feel… weird.**_

_What kind of strange and weird?_

_**I can't explain it… like a low bass? But it was continuous. It made me feel sort of… out of body and-... If I didn't hear the sound, I wouldn't have turned my head or lowered my guard so much.**_

_We need to tell somebody._

…_._

_**Yamiyo?**_

"Fumikage, I gotta go do something. I'll meet you at hom-." She took a quick step forward, but nothing was beneath her foot. She fell forward, her body quickly falling victim to gravity and almost hitting the stairs.

Her arms launched forward, ready to stop herself, but a hand shot out and grabbed the back of her blazer, tugging her away from the stairs and pulling her flush against someone's chest.

"Are you alright Yamiyo?" She froze for a moment before tilting her head up, pressing the back of her ears to the person's chest.

Yamiyo's eyes locked with a heterochromic pair staring down at her, _literally. _She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Todoroki raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What?" She stuck her jaw out.

"Why the hell are you so tall?" A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Why are you so short?" She gasped and pushed herself away. She spun around and pointed a finger at the boy.

"How _DARE?!_ Fumikage, back me up!" She pointed at her brother, who lifted his hands and shook his head, smiling playfully.

"You shall face your own battles." Her eyebrow twitched and her hand turned into a fist.

"Won't be saying that when you see what's under your pillow tonight." Fumikage sputtered.

"What do you mean?!" She turned her head away from him, looking back at Midoriya's squad of friends.

_Deku-squad._

_**PFFT-**_

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you left already?" She pulled the blazer from her boy and wrapped the sleeves around her waist, now showing off the white button up underneath. Uraraka's eyebrows scrunched together and Midoriya looked confused.

"We were just talking with Tokoyami, we tried talking with you, but you looked completely out of it. Eyes glazed over, almost like you were on autopilot." Midoriya explained.

"We tried to warn you about the stairs, but you didn't hear us." Iida pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Really?!" She stared at her classmates in front of her. They all nodded.

"Oh… I'm sorry! _I guess I was too involved in the conversation.." _She mumbled. Midoriya perked up and stared at her questioningly.

"Conversation?" She nodded back to him.

"I assume you already know about Aneko and Yami?" She ignored the puzzled looks from Iida and Uraraka. Midoriya shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Yami was… unnerving to say the least. She seemed so ruthless with her attacks.." Yamiyo stiffened and took a slight step forward.

"Did… was I covered in all black from head to toe..?" Midoriya shook his head, but brought his hands up and motioned around his neck.

"No, but there was some crawling up your neck." Yamiyo looked at her hands. "Yamiyo?"

"Sorry! I just freaked out a little." She rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish smile plastered onto her face. There was a moment of silence.

"Yamiyo, you were saying something before you almost fell down the stairs, what were you going to say?" Uraraka took a small step forward. Yamiyo clicked her tongue and looked at Fumikage in a dead eye stare.

"Nothing… but I did see a black cloud, I just wanted to _check... it out_." Fumikage's eyes widened a fraction and his fists clenched. His eyes narrowed dangerously, he glared at the ground. His feathers puffed out in rage as his fists shook.

"**That bastard… I'LL KILL EM!" **Dark Shadow slipped out from Fumikage's back. The sentient shadow floated back and forth, seeming to pace.

"Why do you want to see _him _of all people?! How do you even know where to find him?!" Fumiakge started at Yamiyo.

"I'll be able to find him, Yami had sights on him earlier and he might be the cause of… the paper." Yamiyo spared a glance at her classmates within arms reach, choosing her words carefully.

"But ,why?! You know he's no good, heck, he shouldn't even know where you are! Unless.." Dark Shadow zoomed towards the nearest window and looked through the glass.

"Fumikage, seriously, it's fine-"

"Not if he knows where you are!" The siblings continued to bicker, their classmates watching from the sidelines helplessly, not knowing what was going on _or _how to de escalate the situation.

"We have to tell Aizawa!" Yamiyo glared.

"No!-"

"Why do you keep defending this guy?! After everything he did, you didn't even report him when you last saw him at the Sports Festival, did you?!" Yamiyo clenched her fists, the look Fumikage was giving her made her blood boil.

"I don't love him anymore! HE HURT YOU," Yamiyo pointed to his arm, "AND HE CAN GO ROT IN JAIL FOR ALL I CARE! He's not even strong enough to lay a hand on me!" Fumikage shook his head.

"Guys?" Uraraka waved a hand. But the sibling didn't hear her or were ignoring her. Fumikage opened his mouth to argue with Yamiyo further, but she cut him off.

"I don't need everyone breathing down my neck! I can handle myself, and I can handle Kage! What's the worst he can do to _me, a hero in training?!_"

"He can seriously injure you! And you know the law, you can't use your quirk unless given permission from a hero!" Fumikage stated firmly.

"I don't care!" Yamiyo barked. "I'm not that fragile girl I was, Fumikage! Like you said a few moments ago, I handle my own battles, and this is one of them!" She

"You know what I meant! This is different! He was on 24/7 watch at the facility because of his quirk, and he's out now! Who knows?! Nariko could be too! We don't know who could've enabled them to escape, and I'd rather we don't find out either!" Yamiyo scoffed loudly and turned her back to Fumikage, furiously running her hands through her hair. Dark Shadow floated over and nuzzled his face under her chin.

"... If you don't mind me asking...who's Kage?" Yamiyo found no bitterness or hostility in Uraraka's words, only concern. She sighed bitterly and let her hands drop to her sides.

She turned her head and locked eyes with the bubbly girl. Yamiyo let her face soften towards her friend. Uraraka's face turned from confused to neutral, then realization… then shock.

"W-wait.." Uraraka put a hand to her mouth. Yamiyo nodded back and tore her eyes away.

"Kage was a bastard who got locked up around my third year… assault was one of the charges." Yamiyo snarled. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her skin. "Be betrayed me… he promised he'd stay and help me, but he didn't. He left me!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Kage is…" Midoriya started, his face paler than usual.

"_My goddamn ex!"_

* * *

A black cloud of smoke hovered just out of sight from the window, but being out of one's range of sight doesn't mean he is out of hearing range.

The cloud slightly bobbed in the air with chuckles that the people on the other side of the glass wouldn't hear with all the drama happening inside.

The cloud stayed there for a few more moments before quickly rising towards the top of the building, wisps of black smoke being left behind before quickly disappearing.

When the black cloud reached the top of the building, two people were standing, well, one standing while the other was pacing, lightning cracking in her hair.

The girl stopped and watched the black cloud land, er… slamming into the ground was a better word for it. Once the cloud hit the ground, it flattened till it was as thin as paper then regrouped and formed a silhouette. Quickly, the smoke evened out and fell back revealing a boy with a textured quiff, his hair almost all white except for his dark brown roots. His amber eyes were full of amusement as he dusted himself off.

"Well? Is it working?" The girl stopped and impatiently tapped her fingers against her crossed arms. Her pure white eyes narrowed, the lightning encased in her hair flashed more frequently.

"Oh yeah. The little pup is talking about us- or… she's talking about _me_. She must miss me." He put his hands lazily behind his head, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Stop beating around the bush Kage!" The girl's voice thundered, the lighting becoming brighter. The boy rolled his eyes and dropped his arms, hands sliding into his baggy pant pockets.

"Chill Nari, they took the bait. They were arguing and yelling at each other, it's only a matter of time before the plan is set in motion, her hands were covered as well. Don't know what that's about, but must be something bad if she decided to keep them covered." Kage chuckled. He looked longingly at the sky.

"For the last time, it's Nariko you idiot!" The girl shouted. Her arms lowered to her sides, lightning cracked between her fingers. Kage looked at her tiredly, his stupid smile playing on his face.

"Nah, I like Nari more. It's cuter." Nariko growled and threw her arm back. But, before she could throw the lightning, a very large hand gripped her wrist. Nariko yelped and started pulling against the man's ironclad grip.

"Enough, you children are so naïve." The man's voice reminded them of a low drum beat, enough to leave their ribs vibrating slightly. He released Nariko's wrist, and she immediately clutched it, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

The man stepped closer to Kage, rising to his full height at 6 '11. By looks, he was _all_ muscle, not one hint of fat on his body. Across his blinded eyes were keep gouge marks, three going diagonal on each side of his face, forming an X. His white hair was styled military style, along with his stubble. The man loomed over Kage, his shadow completely covering the 6 '2 boy.

"Tell me kid, did the girl seem fit enough for a high rank battle?" Kage smiled lazily and brought a hand up to his head in a playful salute.

"Sir yes sir, Serizawa. I even saw the shadows stir in the corners." The man narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"It's Yukichi to you, runt." He growled lowly. Kage raised his hands and stepped back, although his face suggested he was laid back, his eyes held a bit of panic and fear.

"My bad. Why do you care if she can battle anyway? You know she wont, and you're clearly," Kage motioned towards his face, "In no condition to keep her locked up." Yukichi rolled his shoulders back, a devilish grin on his face.

"I have some people who owe me. And, I don't have to convince her, I have a supplier that gives me all I need to boost her strength, all I need to ask is if they can add something to make her more willing to fight. And, to answer your first question, I'm running low on yen, and I need to keep my pay up." Kage raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you use other people to fight to the death?" Yukichi set his jaw.

"There are only so few that can handle multiple quirks, and so far, the girl may have the strongest combination, apart from Hayate. But his mind is almost that of… numo? Is that what they're called?" Kage scratched his head.

"They're called Nomu I believe, but I get it. And _the girl_ has a name you know." Kage spat. Yukichi immediately gripped his arm tightly, earning a wince and a small yelp from the boy.

"What did you say?" Kage closed an eye and turned his head away. The pressure intensified on his arm.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" His arm was released and he grunted. Yukichi straightened his back.

"That's what I thought." Yukichi turned his back to the boy.

"If you already have another guy, why do you need Yamiyo?" Kage questioned with a grunt. He rolled his shoulder with a slight wince.

Yukichi turned his head to Kage, an annoyed look painted his facial features.

"If you didn't already notice, she did this to me." He waved a hand in front of his face. "And she has been the only person to attack me and leave a lasting effect that will stick by me the rest of my days."A slight stomping sound caught the eye of the trio on the roof. Their heads snapped to the door to the roof.

Nariko acted quickly. She held her hand out and a bolt of lightning struck the door handle, melting it almost instantly. A loud boom followed after the lighting strike.

"That our que." Kage held his hands out for the other two to grab. Shouts erupted from behind the door. The two grabbed his hands and as soon as Kage had a good gold on the two, his body, and along with the other two, melted into a black cloud of smoke, much larger than what it was before.

Within a few moments, the door slammed open and Present Mic, Midnight, EraserHead, and Ectoplasm rushed onto the roof. But what they saw stunned them to silence.

_Nothing._

They saw nothing on the roof. The fanned out and did a quick sweep before Midnight shouted with a finger pointing to a receding black cloud.

"There!" The teachers gathered around her. Eraserhead narrowed his eyes causing them to fade to red. His hair slightly floating around his head.

The black smoke disappeared instantly and three people began plummeting towards the ground. But what had the teachers shouting and scrambling away from the edge was a large strike of lighting shooting towards them.

Eraserhead barely had enough time to tackle Ectoplasm to the ground before the bolt of lighting slammed into his back.

The white lightning zipped over their heads and crashed into the entrance of the roof. The cement quickly exploded along with the door, the pieces fanning out from where the lighting struck. Debris scattered across the roof of the building.

Eraserhead rolled off of Ectoplasm and was quickly on his feet, rushing over to the edge of the roof, only to find nothing unordinary in the sky, no black against the blue sky or white clouds.

Eraserhead growled and turned his head to look behind him. He stared at the rest of the teachers in silence for a few moments.

"Tell the Principal that intruders got past the security systems. We may need to up the air security." Present Mic nodded and rushed down the destroyed stairs, jumping over missing steps and carefully picking his way through while being as quick as possible.

"Why do you think they came here? It doesn't seem like they did anything…" Midnight trailed off, walking up to Eraserheads side.

"Do you think it's the students?" Eraserhead turned to look at Ectoplasm.

"They all left." Ectoplasm shook his head.

"I heard yelling while walking back to my classroom, I was about to check it out before I saw Midnight running towards me and filling me in on what was happening." Eraserhead narrowed his eyes.

"Find the students if they're still here, if not, then report to the Principal." Aizawa stated firmly.

"And tell him what?" Eraserhead turned his attention back toward the open skies.

"_Tell him to inform the parents and or guardians that the students will be on a temporary lockdown."_

* * *

_**I. Am. So. Sorry! I wasn't planning on this taking so long to get out, but school got in the way, and homework... house work etc.! I promise to try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can!**_

_**I wonder who Yukichi's suppliers **_**_are, and what their plan is? And why Yamiyo had bandages on as well as why recovery Girl tried to hide it? And what was Fumikage talking with Principal Nezu about? *Insert thinking face*_**

**_Find out next time!_**

**_(PS: I just want Yamiyo to be better friends with Todoroki, their not a ship! I thought it would be good for them to be better friends since they both had, or have, crappy fathers.)_**


	27. Shopping Goes South

**Shopping Goes South**

* * *

Yamiyo lay on her bead, twirling shadows between her fingers. The moonlight slipped past her curtains and illuminated her room slightly.

She sighed and with a wave of her hand, sent the shadows back to the corners of her room. She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and sat up, kicking the covers off her legs. She swung them over her bed and rested her elbows on her knees, dipping her head slightly and staring at the carpet beneath her feet.

She stared at the bandages encasing her hands, Recovery Girl had called before night fell, ordering her to keep them on, but… curiosity killed the cat, in this case, the dog.

Yamiyo took a long shaky breath, lifting her head slightly and staring at the clock on her desk beneath the window.

_12:37… _

She lifted her gaze and stared at the full moon. It's light illuminated her face, the gentle light making her eyes sting for a moment. She tore her gaze away from the sphere in the sky and returned to staring at her hands.

With shaky hands, Yamiyo gripped the bottom of the bandages and slowly started unwrapping her hand from the wrists to the base of her fingers.

Nothing unusual yet… although her hand did look a lot paler. The bandage pulled off her hand, there were seperate pieces wrapped around her fingers. She tossed the first piece aside and got to work on her thumb.

The closer she got to her thumb, her skin turned darker and darker… almost fading into black. Bile rose in her throat and she broke out in a cold sweat when she pulled the final pieces of bandage off her thumb.

All black… it was pure black, even her fingernail was solid black. She ripped the rest of the bandages off her finger, seeing as they were also in the same state.

Her vision grew blurry, seeing multiple of everything, she stood and staggered to her connected bathroom. Yamyio slammed the bathroom door open and with a shaky hand, flipped the light on.

She hobbled over to the toilet and fell onto her knees and pushed the toilet seat up. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, opening her mouth as she gagged and spat up what was her dinner.

Tears rolled down her face as she shakily flushed the toilet, the horrible smell still stinging her nose. She shakily pushed herself up and took a few steps before she was in front of her mirror.

She placed her hands on either side of the sink and leaned forward a bit, staring into her reflection. Her face was pale and slick with sweat, her eyes were dilated and held large amounts of fear and panic. Her ears were drooping and her tail was limp, making no movement except for twitching closer to her legs.

Tears spilled over her face and dripped into the sink, from her right eye, the tears followed the line of her scar before reaching the portion of that side not scarred over.

"**Yamiyo?" **Her head snapped to the door to see Dark Shadow hovering in the doorway, he was bigger than usual, most likely due to it being the dead of night. One of his claws was on the doorframe, the other hanging by his side.

"D-Dark Shadow?" She squeaked. Curse her voice.

"**Are you alright?"** His claw slightly raised in the air. She furiously wiped at her eyes and gave him a shaky smile, focing her ears up.

"Y-Yeah…" Her ears drooped and her smile fell. A sob tore through her body, her legs buckled under her and she extended her arms to Dark Shadow, who quickly caught her.

"I-I'm not okay! I-I don't know w-what's happening a-and… I'm scared!" She sobbed, clutching the shadow. He wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and slightly lowered to the ground, allowing her legs to completely be laying on the tiled floor.

Dark Shadow gripped her tighter as if afraid the girl would fall apart in his arms.

Around five or ten minutes later, Yamiyo had passed out and was still wrapped in Dark Shadow's arms. He lifted her up gently, bridal style, and hovered over to her bed after flicking the bathroom light off.

He laid her down and gently pulled the blankets over her. He was about to return to his host, but a hand gripped onto him. He turned and saw Yamiyo's hand tightly gripping his own.

He sighed and snuggled under her chin. He didn't know how long he was going to stay there, but he didn't care, she needed him, and he would be there. Fumikage can wait.

* * *

"Are you almost ready?" Fumiakge called out. He was standing by the front door, waiting for Yamiyo, who was running towards him in a black slight crop top and ripped jeans with a bag in her tightly bandaged hands.

"Yep! Just lemmie text the class to see where we're going to meet." She whipped out her phone and quickly punched in the password (which she was forced to do by Mina and the other girls) and opened her contacts, choosing the one that was made for the entire class.

**Night-Wolfie:**

_Hey_ _guys!_ _Me_ _and_ _Fumiakge_ _were_ _wondering_ _where_ _we_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _meet_ _up_ _at_ _the_ _mall?_

**Iida:**

_Did_ _your_ _parents_ _not_ _tell_ _you?_ _Us_ _students_ _are_ _on_ _a_ _temporary_ _lockdown_ _until_ _further_ _notice!_ _We_ _are_ _instructed_ _to_ _not_ _go_ _anywhere_ _alone_ _or_ _without_ _supervision!_

**Red:**

_Yeah_, _it_ _sucks!_

**Creativity:**

_Although_ _I_ _agree_ _with_ _their_ _reasoning_ _and_ _wish_ _for_ _everyone_ _to_ _follow_ _instructions_, _I_ _can't_ _help_ _feeling_ _a little_ _bummed_ _out_..

Yamiyo turned to Fumiakge. A pout on her face. "Apparently were on lockdown until further notice and aren't allowed to go anywhere without supervision or whatever." He looked confused.

"Why?" Yamiyo school her head and turned back to her phone, her thumbs flying across the screen.

"That's what I'm about to find out." She lifted her hand and roughly tapped the send button.

**Night-Wolfie:**

_What made the teachers put us under lockdown?_

**Todoroki:**

_Apparently someone had snuck in and were on the roof after school hours. They even tried attacking the teachers before disappearing. _

**Night-Wolfie;**

_Who the hell is insane enough to stand on the roof of UA after school?_

**Lady-Magnet: **

_Maybe some hot chicks wanting to peek on the boys after school?_

Lady-Magnet _has been removed from 'Class 1-A'_

**Night-Wolfie:**

_Any other stupid theories?_

Yamiyo smiled triumphantly when nobody replied.

"Apparently some idiots broke in after school and hung out on the roof and attacked the teachers when making their getaway." Yamiyo summarized.

**Froppy:**

_Until they figure out why they were on the roof, I don't think we will be allowed to go anywhere without supervision._

"Damnit… because of the breaking we can't go out." Yamiyo sighed, setting her bag by her foot.

"Don't you have contact with Edgeshot?" Yamiyo nodded.

"I do but he's on patrol, especially on days off in his area. What about Hawks?" Fumikage pulled out his phone.

"I'm not entirely sure about his schedule, but if I must, I can see if he's able to accompany a group of us to and at the mall." Yamiyo nodded and returned her focus to the phone in her hand when she felt it vibrate.

**Lord Explosion Murder:**

_Can you all shut up?! My phone sounds like a chainsaw!_

**Chargebolt:**

_How would you know what a chainsaw sounds like? :/_

**Lord Expolsion Murder:**

_Shut up Dunce Face!_

Night-Wolfie _changed '_Lord Explosion Murder'_ to _'Sparky'

Night-Wolfie_ changed _'Chargebolt' _to _'Dunce Face'

**Night-Wolfie:**

_The deed is done. Your welcome!_

**Sparky:**

…

**Zero-Gravity:**

_Uhh.. Bakugo?_

**Scotch:**

_I'm genuinely fearing for Yamiyo's safety rn.._

"Hawks can, he just finished his patrol and will be waiting at the mall for us- are you ok?" He stared at Yamiyo. Her cheeks were red, and the color spreading to the bridge of her nose, down the back of her neck, and the tip of her ears.

"T-that b-bastard. I'll kill h-him!" She growled, shoving her phone in her pocket. She pulled her shoes on, threw the bag over her shoulder, and stormed out of the house, face beat red.

"What.." Fumiakge felt his phone vibrate on his hand and stared at it. He switched to the chat with his classmates and stared at the newer messages

Sparky _changed _'Night-Wolfie'_ to 'Pup'_

**Sparky:**

_Cuter than goddamn Night-Wolfie. Better nickname for you_

**Acid-Gal:**

_Omg! Is this.._

**Sparky:**

_NO! _

**Shoji:**

_Seems like it._

**Red:**

_Bakubro! You didn't tell me you liked her!_

**Sparky:**

_SHUT UP! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!_

**Acid-Gal:**

_Omg, he's not denying it!_

**Earphone Jack:**

_Wow, I didn't know Bakugo could love. Well, I guess the world is changing so.._

**Sparky:**

_SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU! _

Fumikage stared at the small device for a few moments, a bit baffled at what he was reading. When he finally recollected himself, his thumbs glided over the screen.

**Tokoyami:**

_I'm going to ignore the conversation above. We contacted someone and we have supervision for the mall, for those of you who want to attend, meet us at the center of the first floor._

**Dunce Face:**

_Oh crap, I forgot Tokoyami was in this chat too… Bakugo.._

**Iida;**

_Who will be accompanying us? I should tell Aizawa so he is aware._

**Tokoyami:**

_My mentor._

**Midoriya:**

_Hawks?!_

**Tokoyami:**

_Bakugo. If these accusations are true, for your own safety, you better carry a light around. And yes, Hawks._

**Hagakure:**

_Ooh! Is that a threat by Tokoyami?!_

**Tokoyami:**

_No, it's a threat from Dark Shadow. He just figured it out and is throwing a fit._

It wasn't a lie, Dark Shadow was cursing profusely and knocking everything over.

"Stop behaving like a child. We must catch up with Yamiyo before she gets too far." Fumiakge ignored his phone going off and stuffed it in his pocket before stepping out of the house.

Dark Shadow slammed the front door closed behind him and Fumikage set off at a jog to try and catch up to Yamiyo who was about to round the corner of their street.

When he did catch up to Yamiyo, her arms were crossed over her chest and she was hunched over, muttering curses under her breath. Her face was still red

"So.."

"Say one word, and you won't speak again." Fumikage shuttered. He knew it wasn't a legitimate threat, but her tone made him clamp his beaks shut… just in case she would follow through with the threat, which she totally wouldn't.. Right?

* * *

"Soo… Yamiyo. Tell me-"

"Say another word about it Mina, I _Dare You_." Yamiyo threatened. The pink girl stiffened and dropped behind her a bit, losing pace with Yamiyo for a moment before quickly being back at her side.

"You needed new sneakers and some bug spray, right?" Yamiyo nodded and wrapped her left arm around her waist, resting her right elbow on the arm and holding a phone to her face.

"I could use some, but I won't need shoes. I do need some fresh clothes!" Mina beamed, her head whipping around to look at different stores.

"Mina, we will be training, don't get too excited about fashionable clothes that may get ruined." Yamiyo laughed a bit, holding the side of her phone to her chin. She weaved past some people in the crowd, Mina hot on her heels.

After her and Fumikage got there, they waited a moment for their class to arrive. When they did, the group decided that it would be better to split up and get what they needed, but they were to stay in pairs.

Yamiyo lifted her gaze and stared at the roofs of the second story shops. She locked eyes with a man who had tan-ish brown messy hair. Although he mentioned he would stay secret, his red wings gave him away immediately, the red clashing against the blue sky. His hero outfit didn't help at all, either.

Hawks smirked and gave a lazy salute before walking backwards and disappearing from her line of sight. She sighed and clutched her phone tighter.

"Hey hey hey! Let's check out this store!" Before Yamiyo could react, Mina had grabbed her bicep and dragged her into a nearby store.

After almost faceplanting one her way in, Yamiyo was able to steady herself on her feet and get her bearings. The store Mina dragged her into was full of clothing racks, mannequins, accessories, etc..

"Mina. No. Down." Yamiyo grabbed the back of the girl's collar and started to drag her friend from the store. Mina whined and protested, trying to wiggle out of Yamiyo's grasp, but to no avail. The brunette had her hand locked onto Mina's collar.

"If you're getting clothes for camp, better go for something more comfortable and easy to run and exercise in. You can pick whatever, but nothing you'll be very upset about ruining." Yamiyo stated firmly, slipping and squeezing past people in the crowd.

"Aww… Ok." Mina finally stopped, and Yamiyo let her go with a chuckle.

"Should probably get a leash for you." Yamiyo laughed. Mina's draw dropped open and she stared at Yamiyo with a dumbfounded face.

"That's some talk coming from you!" Yamiyo turned her head and a sly smile grazed her lips.

"If I can control myself while being half dog, then you definitely need a leash." Yamiyo laughed when Mina punched her shoulder.

"Come on, I know a good store for exercise clothes. Follow me!" Mina nodded and they took off at a quick jog. The store was on the second floor somewhere in a corner, it wasn't very popular as there was a bigger store with practically the same products near the entrance.

But Yamiyo tired the other store, and the clothes were cheap. They looked nice, but once actually used for exercise, they either tore, shrunk in the wash, or stretched with different movements. That store is more so for people who want to be stylish. But the store they were heading too had amazing workout clothes, although the store was small, the prices weren't that bad and they have a lot of equipment Yamiyo had bought and used before.

"Just up here!" Yamiyo called as she took steps two at a time. Mina groaned from behind her, but managed to stay close to her.

"Righhhhtttt… here!" Yamiyo stopped in front of the small store and put her hands on her hips. Mina dragged her feet beside Yamiyo and stared up at the sign, her eyebrows wrinkling.

"HeroHaven? Isn't there one by the entrance we could've gone too?" Yamiyo shook her head and walked inside, Mina next to her.

"Gym Palace's clothes aren't for proper workouts. If you want good, durable, and comfortable clothes, this is the place to go." Yamiyo smiled and let her eyes wash over the inside.

The floor was still the dull brown wood as it was before, same with the gray walls with running forms decorated around. The clothes were all neatly separated in sections for different sizes, and workouts. To her left was the desk, and a very familiar woman.

Said woman looked up when she heard the bell ding, and instantly her face lit up. She dropped her book on the desk and hopped over the wood, running to Yamiyo and wrapping her in a welcoming hug.

"Yamiyo! It's been so long!" The woman pulled away and laid her hands on the brunette's shoulders. Her golden hair was pulled into a tight bun. Light reflected from the glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose. Her orange eyes filled with warmth. Yamyio was a bit past the girls shoulders.

"It really has been!" Yamiyo smiled and let her shoulders relax.

"Oh! Are you Mina?" The pink girl looked taken back for a moment, but before she could utter any words, the blonde continued. "I watched you during the Sports Festival! You were amazing throughout the whole thing! Your acid quirk was so cool! Me and my employees were rooting for you-"

"Ichika, calm." Ichika giggled and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Sorry." Yamiyo giggled a bit. She turned to Mina. "This is Yumi Ichika, a good friend of mine. Her grandfather was the one who founded HerHaven. And, you already know Mina." There was a pause of awkward silence.

"So, what are you girls here for?" Ichika clapped her hands.

"We have a... " Yamiyo glanced at Mina, "... fieldtrip we have to go to for school. And we need some good exercise outfits." Ichika cocked her head.

"Can you not say what it is?" Yamiyo shook her head.

"For safety reasons.." Ichika nodded and motioned for them to follow her.

"I understand, with the villains being more active, it makes sense to keep everything secret till after it's already done." She pointed a finger at Yamiyo, "I want a full update about how it went when you get back." Yamiyo chuckled and raised her hands.

"Alright, alright." Mina giggled a bit. The pinkette looked around the small store and spun on her heel, continuing to move forward.

"I'm surprised this place doesn't get much publicity… no offense, but how is it still open?" Mina wondered. Ichika sighed and looked around.

"My family pays for it. Were 'rich' and my parents helped me pay for this place. Yamiyo, as well as my other normal customers, end up paying almost double the cost of the items." Yamiyo scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, of course! This place is amazing, and deserves better! I can at least pitch in some money to help with the bills." Yamiyo pouted and turned her face away while Ichika giggled.

"Over here! These are more suited for a lot of movement, and are designed so they can absorb sweat more thoroughly. They are also very easy to wash and stretchy so they can follow along with any movement." Ichika stopped by a good sized clothing rack filled with leggings, and shirts.

She stared at the two students for a long time, her eyes lit up and they darted between them. She pursed her lips and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I don't have a size out here for you." She turned her attention to Mina, "But I have some in the back. Yamiyo, some clothes for you are closer to the right end here, I wouldn't suggest any of the orange pants or magenta shirts, they will be too tight for you. But everything else should fit just fine! I'll be back in a moment!" Without another word, Ichika zoomed off towards the backroom, the door hitting the wall and staying ajar.

"Why is she so energetic?" Yamiyo sighed, a smile on her lips.

"She's excited. She hasn't seen me since the Mid Terms." Mina stared at her.

"You come here that often?" Yamiyo shook her head.

"Sometimes I come just to talk with her. Even though she's older than me… it's nice to talk to her. It seems like she's a real chatterbox and doesn't listen, but it's quite the opposite. Once you tell her that somethings on your mind, she will clamp her mouth shut and listen to you." Yamiyo smiled and rubbed her arm.

"Oh… I should come here more often!" Mina exclaimed, a large toothy smile on her face. Yamiyo chuckled and turned to the clothes on the rack.

"You should, she might even be able to help you study." Yamiyo teased. Mina huffed and smacked her arm. Yamiyo snickered and started pushing the clothes and staring at the patterns, the fabrics catching on the rough bandages.

"What's Ichika's quirk? And how would she know what my size is?" Yamiyo chewed her lip.

"We never got too into it, but it's related to some sort of analyzing quirk, but it lets her see the person's stats. Their size, weight, height, etc. But it strains her eyes, hence the glasses." Mina let out a low whistle.

"She could've been a hero! How come she didn't?"

"You remember what I said about her Grandfather finding the HeroHaven? She was really passionate about the store and wanted to follow her family, since they all helped at least a little with the store. Of course, that was before they lost patience and handed it over to her. They still help with the bills though, believing that she could someday bring the store back." Mina stuttered.

"How do you know so much about her?!" Yamiyo sweatdropped and tapped her cheek with her forefinger, keeping her back towards Mina.

"We have had _a lot _of conversations about our lives."

"Alrighty! I got them!" Ichika walked back into the little store with arms full of clothing with different patterns. Flowers, sakura trees, polka dots, straight up neon and nothing else, and cool patterns. Sparkles shone in Mina's eyes and she rushed over to Ichika, who set the clothes on a nearby bench. They immediately started talking about the clothes and what would look best on Mina.

_Well, at least they get along!_

_Mhm! Ichika could use some more people to talk to other than me._

Yamiyo smiled warmly and returned to the clothes in front of her. She avoided all of the orange and magenta clothing and stared at each pair of leggings or a shirt before either taking them off the hanger and laying it on her arm, or shaking her head slightly and pushing past them. She would just have to trust that they were comfortable, the bandages really hindered her sense of touch.

* * *

_**-=(+)=- With Midoriya -=(+)=-**_

* * *

"Even though we came here together, I'm by myself.." Midoriya stared after Uraraka, who had ran off for some odd reason. He gripped his yellow backpack straps tighter.

"Oh! You're from UA, aren't you?" Midoriya turned around to see a girl with stormy gray skin jog up to him, waving. Her cloud-like hair floated around her head, occasionally lighting up with quiet low humming sounds. She wore a long sleeve white shirt on with a lighting bolt in the center, accompanied by shorts and brown knee-high boots.

"U-uhm, Y-yeah!" The girl beamed with perfect white pointed teeth. She stopped in front of him and held out a hand.

"I'm Fumiko Nariko! You might've heard of me from Yamiyo or Tokoyami?" Her voice seemed to dampen a little bit after introducing herself.

"You know them?" Midoriya was surprised. Nariko sighed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"I guess they wouldn't…" She mumbled, then shook her head. "Sorry! I didn't intend for this to go dark!" She laughed, running a hand through her cloud-like hair. She batted her eyes, Midoriya noticing the dark eyeliner around her all white eyes. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"N-No! I-it's ok! R-really!" He waved his hands in front of him, spewing apologies. After a few moments, Nariko giggled.

"You always so nervous?" Midoriya's cheeks burned and he rubbed the back of his head.

"K-kinda.." Nariko smiled.

"You don't have to be." Midroiya gave a weak smile.

"R-right!" Nariko's hair moved and curled around her cheeks, becoming more wavy and it traveled down her back slightly.

"Curious?" Nariko smirked. Midoriya realized he was staring and spouted apologies again, which only made Nariko giggle.

"It's alright, I get stares all the time. It's because of my quirk." Midoriya's eyes lit up.

"What is your quirk?" Nariko's smile faltered for a split second.

"It's called Thunder Storm. My hair can create an electric charge than can create lightning that I'm able to use willingly. It also gives me the ability to create storms. But, when I overuse my quirk, it zaps my muscles and locks them in place, or makes them spasm." When Nariko finished, Midoriy was furiously scribbling in his notebook, which made her sweatdrop and realize she screwed up.

"H-hey, are you writing down my quirk?" Midoriya's head shot up and his face was beat red.

"Ahh, I'm sorry! It's an old habit!" Midoriya shoved his notebook back into his bag.

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to not say anything, and you don't have to answer! But… where did you get the scar on your collarbone?" Nariko rubbed a finger over the ragged line, it wasn't big, but enough for it to be spotted easily.

"O-oh… well… It was caused by an old friend of mine. She's in your class actually." Midoriya looked confused.

"Who?"

"Yamiyo." Midoriya's face turned surprised, not only by her answer, but how quickly she answered.

"I know Yamiyo, she wouldn't attack a friend unless something happened." Nariko shook her head and sighed.

"She seems innocent… but she pushed us away until she started to bully me and my friends." Midoriya's eyes furrowed together and he looked at the ground. "I've known her through middle school until she left and started Online classes… I guess you don't know her as well as I do.." Midoriya stayed silent before slowly nodding.

"I haven't seen her since I was four… She could've changed since then." He rubbed the back of his head. "It's just… hard to believe." He sighed.

"Well… if you're conflicted… I still have physical evidence." A silence passed over the two before Nariko yelped. Midoriya's head snapped up.

"Don't scare me, you idiot!" Nariko shouted. A black hooded man raised his hands in defence.

"Sorry.. Didn't mean too. Hey, you're from UA, right?" The man wrapped his arm around Midoriya's shoulders without another word.

Standing a few feet behind them, Nariko smirked and the facade fell. A shadow passed over her face as the lighting cracked in her hair in anticipation and excitement.

_You'll lose them Yamiyo… all of them. Just you wait._

* * *

"Thank you for coming! Come back soon!" Ichika waved to the pair. They waved back with a bag in each hand.

"We will! It was nice seeing you again!"

"Be prepared! I'll be back with high expectations!" Mina called out. Ichika smirked.

"Bring it!" The duo laughed before making their way to the stairs. While they were there, Yamiyo was able to get a new pair of sneakers that fit her nice and snug. The clothes were a total score, they fit them perfectly and would allow more movement (Ichika was even nice enough to make holes in the back of the leggins for Yamiyo!).

"How long have we been in there?" Yamiyo switched the bag to her left hand and pulled out her phone, pressing her finger harder on the screen while putting in her password so it would actually work. The damn bandages.

"About… forty-five minutes? Usually I'm in there for longer.." Mina's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"That's all?! It felt like I was in there for hours!" Yamiyo smiled and tucked her phone away.

"Ichika has that effect on people." They fell into a deep discussion and Yamiyo's feet moved on autopilot, moving her towards the first floor. They descended the stairs no problem, and they weaved past the crowd and ignored any whistles sent their way.

As they neared the center, Mina's hair poofed up out of nowhere. She shivered and put the bags down, trying to pat her hair to normal., but only succeeded in shocking herself.

"What's with all the static?!" She grumbled, trying to control her hair. A jolt went down Yamiyo's spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She lifted her arm and watched the hairs raise up. She felt her tail puff up, as well as the fur on her ears. The people around them seemed to have the same problem.

Then, as quick as it came, the static electricity was gone and Yamiyo's hair/fur went back to normal, same with Mina. Yamiyo's eyebrows furrowed with confusion as they looked around the crowd.

"What the heck was that?" Mina picked up her bags and they continued to walk forward.

"Dunno… maybe Kaminari's quirk went off-" A smell smacked into Yamiyo like a brick wall, stopping her dead in her tracks. Her nose twitched, picking up the perfume scent once again.

"Yamiyo?" Mina had stopped walking and was watching her friend go on high alert, her ears turning every direction.

"That wasn't Kaminari. Let's go." Without another word, Yamiyo darted forward, quickly going past Mina and heading directly towards the center of the ground floor.

"Wait! Yamiyo- Sorry!- wait up- oops!" Mina was trying to follow, but she kept bumping into people in the crowd, her voice grew slightly faint.

Yamiyo pushed on, hers standing tall and her fingers flexing in her closed fists.

_**She can't be **_**here**_**. Can she?**_

_It's possible… but why? Especially when a pro hero is right there?_

_She may not know… but then again, why risk it?_

_Look alive._

Yamiyo re-gained her bearings and then… she wished she hadn't. She stopped dead in her tracks and just… stared. A large, pleading, green pair of eyes stared back at her.

A hooded figure had his hand around Midoriya's throat… while the other… her gray skin and that damn spiky toothed smile… was staring right at her.

Nariko stood and casually walked towards Yamiyo, hands deep in her short pockets. Yamiyo growled and marched forward to meet Nariko.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in-"

"Cut the crap Nariko." Yamiyo stood before the other, only a foot or two apart. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" Yamiyo growled.

"Can't I just enjoy a fun day at the mall?" She opened her arms wide. Yamiyo had to fight back the urge to sock her in the jaw right then and there. Her fists tightened.

"No, in fact, you can't. You shouldn't even _be _at the mall. You should be rotting in a cell." Yamiyo hissed silently. She could make a huge scene and alert anyone to call a hero, but if Nariko were to lash out, any bystanders wouldn't be able to move in time. Nariko had her trapped.

Nariko laughed and stepped to Yamiyo's right side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Yamiyo felt a continuous sharp jolt through her arms, and she felt her muscles relax and become heavy like lead. She couldn't feel them… couldn't move them. Nariko leaned closer to her ear.

"Your fairly smart. I was certain you would lash out, but you _can _control your temper. I'm sure you know how this goes, you don't try anything, and nobody becomes a victim of a lightning strike. We clear?" Yamiyo grit her teeth and stared at Midoriya.

Midoriya's eyes darted towards a roof then back at her. He repeated this several times before Yamiyo turned her eyes to look to her left and saw someone she had completely forgotten about.

Hawks.

He was hunched over the edge, staring down towards them. His wings were nearly out of sight, although she could still see a sliver of red from his back. She could feel the strain of her eyes, but she knew what to do.

She stayed silent and growled lowly.

_Come on you damn bird, look at me!_

"What's wrong?" Nariko asked smugly. Yamiyo gave her the hardest glare she could muster, and dare she say, Nariko looked… nervous? Her smile faltered and her feet shifted, but other than that, she looked smug.

"Lets go talk! We _need_ to catch up! Some friends want to see you too! I have an idea! Let's go meet them and hangout for the day!" Nariko turned Yamiyo away from a wide-eyed Midoriya and started steering her towards the crowd. She kicked her foot slightly, her shadow disappearing and slithering towards the crowd and splitting into multiple parts, each heading in different directions.

Nariko leaned closer and whispered into Yamiyo's ear. "I don't know why you surround yourself with so many friends… they will just get hurt with you around, then they'll leave you. They always do." Yamiyo's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes burned.

"You don't know them like I do." Nariko chuckled lightly.

"Oh, but I do. They're like Aki, Kaede, Kenta… and everyone else you hurt. It's just a matter of time before you lose control and attack, and you know it." Yamiyo's heart pounded against her chest.

"I had to. Along with you, they were attacking me.. I didn't mean to hurt them like I did, it was for self defence-"

"Was it? Or were you just out of control? Are you just as savage as you were and just biding your time? Or, maybe, you're just waiting for the right time to strike." Yamiyo blinked back tears. She grit her teeth and quickly thought of a plan.

Yamiyo strained her eyes and saw that Hawks was staring right at her. She had to act fast before Nariko caught onto what she was doing. She opened her eyes wide and began blinking in a pattern, very obviously.

**(This is the pattern she blinked)**

.-. . .-. - .. ... ... .. - -. - - ..-. .. -. ... - ··-··

Hawks looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened. He stared at her, then turned his attention to Midoriya who was still in the hooded man's grip. Hawks returned his gaze to her and shook his head. He rose to his feet and plucked four feathers from his wing.

He raised his arm and threw the red feathers forward, right towards them. Yamiyo lifted her leg to Nariko's side and kicked herself away.

"So troublesome, just like in Middleschool-" She yelped as the arrows nailed her in the shoulders, and the other two caught her long sleeves and pulled her to the ground. She landed on her stomach with a thud. Nariko groaned, red staining her white shirt at the shoulders.

"Well well, look who we have here. A League Of Villains member maybe?" Hawks gracefully anded behind the fallen Nariko. With his wings wide, he walked to her until his feet were a foot behind her own. "Yeah, your dumb enough to try something here. Definitely a Leave Of Villains move." He raised his arm and the feathers yanked Nariko onto her feet. Hawks grabbed the back of her collar and straightened his arm, jerking her forward slightly.

"You're just as annoying as the crow. No matter, you'll be fried chicken before your flock can save you!" Nariko cackled, the lightning in her hair cracked and stood straight upward.

A shadow fell over the mall, sending people in a slight panic as they looked around.

Then the downpour began.

The people were sent into a frenzy as they scrambled for cover. Nariko's laugh was cut off by a loud boom of thunder overhead. The sky lit up and Yamiyo's hair stood on end.

"Hawks!" Yamiyo dashed forward and body slammed into the hero sending them both tumbling. Not a moment later, a blinding flash of light struck the ground they were now feet away from. A deafening boom followed after, Yamiyo screamed and pinned her ears to the side of her head.

She curled up and cracked her eyes open a sliver to just see a wisp of dark purple disappear. The storm disappeared just as quick as it came.

With tingling and half numb arms, Yamiyo crawled onto her hands and feet. She pushed herself up and sat on her legs. Hawks was kneeling and his mouth was moving, but the intense ringing in her ears blocked everything else from being heard. She raised her hands and started to clap, she hoped it wasn't too loud or too soft.

-.-. .- -. ·-· - ... . .- .-.

Hawks sighed and grabbed her elbows lightly, helping her onto her feet. She took a quick step back and shook her body, water droplets flying off her. She looked back at Hawks. He opened his mouth, but closed it. He hesitantly put a hand between her ears and gave her a thumbs up.

His head snapped up and a smile appeared on his face. He gripped her shoulders and turned her around just in time for a pink body to slam into her own and wrap her in a bear hug.

Mina lifted her head and her lips started moving, but all Yamiyo heard was the ringing. Yamiyo tilted her head. Mina's attention was shifted to over Yamiyo's shoulder and her mouth made an 'O'.

Mina released her from the hug and gripped Yamiyo's hands in hers and smiled. Yamiyo gave a confused smile back.

The brunette saw a flash of green and brown in the corner of her vision and she turned her head, seeing Midoriya and Uraraka run up to them.

Uraraka's mouth began moving a thousand miles per minute before Yamiyo waved her hands back and forth.

"CANT. HEAR." She shouted, or… thought she shouted. Midoriya whipped out his phone and started typing away before lifting it for Yamiyo to see.

_𝕀𝕤 𝕚𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕔𝕒𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘?_

Yamiyo nodded. Midoriya's thumbs flew across the screen.

_𝔻𝕚𝕕 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕜𝕟𝕠𝕨 ℕ𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕜𝕠?_

Yamiyo hesitated before nodding. "Bully." She stated. Midoriya looked conflicted before his fingers glided across the screen.

𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕚𝕕𝕟_'𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕖𝕞 𝕓𝕒𝕕 𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕝𝕝... 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕔𝕔𝕦𝕤𝕖𝕕 _𝕪𝕠𝕦_ 𝕠𝕗 𝕓𝕖𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕒 𝕓𝕦𝕝𝕝𝕪 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣._

Yamiyo immediately shook her head. "She attacked me and Fumikage, she's an escaped convict." Midoriya's face paled.

"... you believe her?" Midoriya opened his mouth before closing it again. Yamiyo sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Nariko is as cunning as she is strong." She prayed that her words were not coming out all weird sounding or all jumbled together, "Once she introduces herself and can get a few words in, she can have you wrapped around her finger like that." Yamiyo snapped her fingers. "And the scary part is, is that it has no relation to her quirk what so ever… she's just naturally talented with manipulating people." Midoriya looked confused.

𝔹𝕦𝕥_... 𝕤𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕒𝕤 𝕒 𝕤𝕔𝕒𝕣 𝕠𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕒𝕣𝕓𝕠𝕟𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕤𝕒𝕪𝕤 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕘𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕚𝕥 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕖𝕣?_

Yamiyo looked at him sharply. She growled lightly.

"That lying fox." Yamiyo growled. She turned her back to them and threw her shirt off revealing a black sport's bra, it was soaking wet anyway.

She heard a gasp behind her, and could practically feel the eyes trailing down the upside down tree scar going down her back.

"Dark Shadow gave her the scar after she did this to me. After I was struck, I couldn't move. Dark Shadow lashed out in defence." Yamiyo sighed, then jumped slightly when Uraraka was suddenly in front of her, her hair all matted to her head and face. She held out a semi-dry pinkish blue jacket which Yamiyo gladly took. She slipped it on and zipped it up. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and saw a slumped over Midoriya.

He bowed deeply and Yamiyo caught on quickly. She leaned forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. Hesitantly, Midoriya hugged back, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

"Oi, when did you get so tall? I used to be taller than you! Get shorter!" Yamiyo backed away from the hug and pushed on Midoriya's head, making him duck and swing his arms a bit. Even though she couldn't hear, she could see his shoulders bouncing with laughter.

'They will just get hurt with you around.'

The words bounced around in her head. Yamiyo's smile fell and she pulled her bandaged hands back and held them to her chest. Midoriya looked up, and his smile fell too.

"Are you ok?" She read his lips and nodded, a forced smile spreading across her face. Midoriya's head looked up and past Yamiyo. She followed his eyes and saw a shadow creature zooming towards them.

Yamiyo opened her arms and when Dark Shadow reached her, he wrapped his large claws around her and nuzzled his face under her chin. She smiled and rubbed Dark Shadows head.

She jumped slightly when hands gripped her shoulders. She looked up and Fumikage was in front of her, his beak moving and worry evident in his face.

She watched Mina step to Yamiyo's side and her lips started moving, Yamiyo guessed she was explaining what happened.

Fumikage looked back to Yamiyo and she smiled. "I'm ok." Fumikage sighed and moved back a step. He narrowed his eyes at Dark Shadow. He started taking, and she guessed he was scolding Dark Shadow, who shifted in her arms and snapped back at his host. Fumikage glared and Dark Shadow rolled his eyes before slipping back into Fumikage.

Yamiyo watched Hawks walk over to them, his wings still damp. The hero started to speak and jutted a thumb to the mall entrance. Everyone nodded their heads and started to make their way to the entrance.

Hawks stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder, raising his pointer finger and started tapping a specific pattern.

-. - .. -. -. - - - . . - .- .. - ... .-. - .-.. .. -.-. . ..-. - .-. -.- ..- . ... - .. - -. .. -. -. ·-·-·- ..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- - ... . - -··- .. ·-· .-.. .-.. -. .- - ... . .-. . ...- . .-. -.- - -. . . .-.. ... . ·-·-·-

Yamiyo nodded and turned on her heel. She jogged over to her friends and slowed down until she was matching pace with the group.

The intense ringing in her ears was starting to fade a little, but it was still loud. Yamiyo sighed and looked up to the tops of the buildings.

_Was what Nariko said true..? Do I hurt everyone I'm around?_

_Of course not! Your friends care about you, and if you did hurt them, they would know it was an accident!_

_**Although I wouldn't mind hurting a few of them, you're not the kind of person who would do it unless you had a very good reason too. You would never hurt them.**_

… _Thank you._

_**It was nothing.**_

_No problem Yamiyo, remember me, Tokoyami, and Yami are here for you when you need us. Your not, and never will be, alone._

Yamiyo smiled and picked at the white bnages covering her hands.

_Thank you Aneko-... huh, I guess the nickname does suit you._

_Huh?_

_Aneko. It means big sister, right? You really are like a big… sister…._

…

_**Uh oh, you're on your own. Bye!**_

_Aneko?_

…

It went dead silent. No matter how tired Yamiyo tried to reach for her, Aneko went dead. Yamiyo chewed her lip.

_Could she… no! No! She died back then!_

_There is no way she could be alive… right?_

* * *

**Hello! I would've made this chapter longer, but it was already 17 pages… it would've felt like overkill if I kept trying to cram stuff into this chapter.**

**This chapter had a lot of stuff in it, so next chapter will be more chill! I don't have a lot of plans for the next chapter, so it may be awhile before I upload again (shocker) but I will see what I can do to get the next chapter out faster!**

**And I know Hawks most likely doesn't know Morse Code, but I thought that it would fit well with what was happening and to get the story to run smoother!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Bye!**

**(I apologize if this Morse Code is incorrect! I'm not sure if the website(s) I used were reliable or not!)**

.-. . .-. - .. ... ... .. - -. - - ..-. .. -. ... - ··-·· (Permission to fight?)

-.-. .- -. ·-· - ... . .- .-. (Can't hear)

-. - .. -. -. - - - . . - .- .. - ... .-. - .-.. .. -.-. . ..-. - .-. -.- ..- . ... - .. - -. .. -. -. ·-·-·- ..-. - .-.. .-.. - .- - ... . - -··- .. ·-· .-.. .-.. -. .- - ... . .-. . ...- . .-. -.- - -. . . .-.. ... . ·-·-·- (Going to meet with police for questioning. Follow them, I'll gather everyone else.)


	28. Valentine's Day Surprise

**Valentines Day Surprise**

* * *

Yamiyo was livid.

Not only was it the worst holiday, but Dark Shadow had physically dragged her out of the amazing comfort of her bed fort and made her go to school. On god damn _Valentines Day._

Don't get her wrong, she liked the idea of people confessing their love and having a day filled with love and happiness. But she never really had a _good _Valentines Day, and she has a list of why she hates it.

1\. It was on the holiday when Kage started being abusive, and when Nariko & everyone else started being real jerks

2\. She was always given chocolate, which she can't have large quantities of or can't have at all

3\. People would eat the chocolate candy in front of her and _suddenly _remember she can't eat any, then proceed to continue eating it

4\. She always had to endure a day of boys staring and cat-calling her and her, at the time, group of friends

5\. It always seemed to rain, like, pouring rain and sometimes lighting (Nariko _almost_ was never the reason for the storms)

6\. (And last) Everyone would brag about their _perfect relationships, _or _how amazing their boyfriend/girlfriend were._

Bottom line, _not one_ Valentines Day had been good in her lifetime. And to see all the hearts decorating the school halls along with real and fake flowers made her more grumpy and upset with every step she took.

And it only got worse when she entered the classroom.

Courtesy of the holiday and fact that most teachers were still with their significant other, they had the first few periods to themselves until lunch.

Yamiyo rubbed her eyes and gave Fumikage the darkest glare she could muster before making a beeline for her desk, dragging her feet the entire way.

Yamiyo sat in her seat with an angry huff. Mina came bounding over with Tsu hot on her heels. Mina stopped in front of Yamiyo's desk, a wide toothy smile on her face. "Happy Valentines Day!"

_**BANG**_

A brief moment of silence fell over the class, they were all staring at Yamiyo who had slammed her head on the desk.

"Don't talk to me until the day is over." Yamiyo's voice sounded muffled due to her face being firmly planted on the desk, but they could still hear the warning in her tone. But Mina either didn't notice, or she had a death wish.

"Come on! It's Valentine's Day! Cheer up!" Yamiyo lifted her gaze and glared at the pink girl standing in front of her desk.

"Mina I will slaughter you where you stand." Yamiyo growled. A shiver ran through Mina's body and she leaned away slightly, as if Yamiyo would hold up her threat.

"How come your grumpy?" Tsu put a finger to her chin.

_So blunt.._

"Because today is… _Valentines Day._" Yamiyo growled lightly, her tail swishing in anger. Fumikage put a hand to her shoulder with a slight chuckle.

"She doesn't like Valentines Day." Fumikage took his seat beside her and leaned into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"More like hate it." Yamiyo grumbled, finally sitting up and slouching in her chair.

"How come? Ribbit." Yamiyo scratched her cheek.

"The holiday was never in my favor, I can't remember a _good _Valentine's Day. Apart from one.." Yamiyo stared at the desk.

"Do tell!" A floating uniform popped into view, and Sero turned around in his seat.

"This isn't god damn story time!" Yamiyo snapped, baring her fangs. Sero shrugged and turned around fully in his seat, resting his chin on the back.

"I don't know. I feel a story, and we've got time to kill." Yamiyo glared at the boy, the small crowd of people voicing their agreements.

"Fine! But it's not a story." Yamiyo smirked at her friends deflating a bit, "... It was the first holiday I spent with the Tokoyami family." Fumikage looked away, but she could see the edge of his beak turn upwards slightly.

"How come you don't like the holiday then? After that, I would assume you would love the holiday?" Hagakure spoke up, everyone else nodding and humming in agreement.

"Well, people would give me chocolate, and sometimes cupcakes. Which I _can't eat_. Me and my, at the time, friends would be cat-called when we entered the room or from upperclassmen. It would always be pouring rain, it was the holiday when my ex became a douchebag, I could go on and on." Yamiyo listed them off, counting her fingers before running a hand down her face.

"Indeed. It wasn't very pleasant for me either." Sero turned to Fumikage, surprised.

"Why?"

"I would occasionally hear my fellow classmates making… comments about people in Yamiyo's classes or different grades." Mina frowned and put a hand to her chin.

"Aw man, I'm sorry guys." Sero stood up a bit straighter, now resting his arms on the chair instead of his chin. Yamiyo waved her hand.

"Meh, I honestly couldn't care less. One holiday I don't have to be involved in." Yamiyo shrugged.

_**BANG**_

"Unacceptable! You aren't sitting out Valentines Day because of a few past experiences!" Mina declared, leaning over Yamiyo's desk. Mina's hands planted firmly on her desk. Hagakure voiced her agreement loudly, a sleeve waving in the air.

"Please refrain from hitting the desks!" Iida scolded, hands chopping the air. The girls ignored him, however, and proceeded to grab Yamiyo's arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Oi!" Yamiyo protested, firmly planting her feet to the ground and making the girls stop dead in their tracks. They pulled Yamiyo's arms, but to no avail. Yamiyo wasn't going _anywhere._

"Tsu help." Mina begged.

"Don't you dare- TSUYU!" Yamiyo shouted as a tongue wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. She was lifted off the ground and Yamiyo's legs instantly went beneath her. She was only wearing knee-high socks today.

"Aizawa- you lazy caterpillar- HELP ME!" Aizawa-Sensei, who was sitting in the corner in his yellow sleeping bag, glared at her. A smile spread across his face before he turned to his side, now facing the wall.

"You- I'LL KILL YOU, YOU TRADER!" Yamiyo continued to shout and thrash as Hagakure, Mina, and Tsuyu conspired in a small group huddle. (Yamiyo didn't dare start kicking, not when a majority of her classmates were male.)

Quickly, Mina rushed over to Yaoyorozu and began dragging her over to Hagakure and Tsuyu, where they spoke for a few minutes.

Yamiyo was then carried out of the classroom by Tsuyu who was being led out by Yaoyorozu.

Mina rushed up to the front of the class and slammed the podium, effectively stopping further conversation. "We need a plan!" Everyone stared at her blankly, except for one.

Fumikage stood up abruptly, hands on his desk. "No. As Yamiyo's brother, I will not allow this." Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why?!"

"I was pushing it with the Christmas Eve thing, this is a holiday Yamiyo _despises. _If you try anything over the top and make it almost entirely revolving around Valentines Day, Yamiyo will hate it." Mina narrowed her eyes before realization passed over her, and a devilish smile spread across her face.

"Ooooh… So what's the reason for this treason?" Fumikage chuckled lowly.

"For making us struggle for half an hour this morning just trying to get her to agree to come to school." Mina clapped her hands and looked over the class before looking at Aizawa.

"Would we have enough time to pull something off?" Aizawa grumbled and turned his head to face the pink girl. He took a quick look at his watch and nodded.

"We still have a few hours, whatever your planning, get it done fast." Mina nodded and looked at Sato.

"You can make any deserts, right?" Sato looked surprised before recovering.

"I can make most, why?" Mina looked back at Aizawa.

"Is Lunch Rush in?" Aizawa sensei nodded.

"Alright, now, I need info from the three of you." Mina pointed to Fumikage, Midoriya and Bakugo.

"What?" Bakugo snapped. Mina smiled and planted her hands on the podium and leaned forward.

"What's Yamiyo's favorite desserts? Candy? Anything sweet will work." Bakugo scoffed and looked out the window, his chin resting on his palm and fingers curled in front of his mouth.

"If he hasn't changed since we were little, she should like Mochi and Dorayaki." He mumbled. A mischievous smile spread across her face.

"So you still remember what she likes? You two mustve been close.." Bakugo turned to her with a dark glare.

"I DON'T LIKE HER, GODDAMNIT!" He shouted, small pops sounding from his palms. But Mina could barely, _barely, _note the ever slightest pink on his face.

Mina rubbed her hands together and turned away from the explosive teen. "Alright, this may work better than I thought."

"What are we doing?! You haven't said anything!" Kaminari called out. Mina put her hands on her hips, a large smile on her face.

"We, my good friend, are having a _party._"

* * *

"Tsuuuuuuu! Put me downnnn!" Yamiyo complained. She had long stopped struggling and now resorted to acting like a child.

Yaoyorozu giggled slightly. "Yamiyo, were almost there."

"Where are we even going?!" Yamiyo snapped, looking around the halls.

"We're just going to hangout for a while." Tsu commented, looking up at Yamiyo with a glint in her eye. Yamiyo growled and threw her head back.

"Whatever your planning, it wont make today any better." Yamiyo glared at the ceiling.

"We'll see." Yaoyorozu said. Yamiyo glared at the girl and silently promised revenge.

Yamiyo huffed with anger and stared at the walls. There were stray paper hearts ranging from red, pink, and white. Occasionally, they would walk by a girl handing a boy chocolates, or some groups of people staring at them weirdly.

Yamiyo rolled her eyes, but felt a pang in her chest.

_Kage never did this for me.._

_**You can't seriously still be heartbroken over that bastard?**_

_She loved him! Before he changed, they were perfect for each other. You've seen them interact as well, you even agreed they were perfect for each other!_

_**That was before he became a douchebag!**_

_Not today, please?_

The silence she received was enough evidence that they wouldn't say anything.

"Alright, were here." Yaoyorozu ducked into the girls changing room, Tsu following and lowering Yamiyo enough to get through the doorway.

Yaoyorozu closed the door and Tsu _finally_ set Yamiyo down, who immediately went to the corner and sat down. Her back faced the two girls as she sulked in the corner.

"Worst day ever…" Yaoyorozu giggled and crouched down beside Yamiyo, patting her back.

"Come on. It's not that bad." Yamiyo sent her a side-glare.

"Like you ever had a bad day." Yaoyorozu rubbed the back of her head. "No way. Your extremely attractive, smart, caring, etc.! How could you have had a bad day?!"

"Like you, Valentines Day wasn't always the greatest. I was always fawned over… it was very embarrassing." The girl mumbled, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as she tried to hide behind her hand.

"What about you Tsu?" Yamiyo turned and faced the frog-like girl. She shrugged and sat beside them.

"It wasn't the greatest for me. I had a hard time making friends in middle school and I wasn't very popular." Yamiyo turned and rested her head in the corner with a heavy sigh.

"Well, I guess we all never really had a good Valentines Day?" A small smile on her face. Yamiyo scratched her face scar lightly.

And like that, the trio fell into a long conversation. The wolf-like girl completely oblivious about what the rest of Class 1-A was brewing.

* * *

"Are you serious?! He used that cheesy pick-up line?!" Yamiyo leaned forward, arms clutching her stomach as howls of laughter escaped her throat.

"It wasn't that bad! And he really tried.. I think." Yaoyorozu was waving her hands, pink dusting her cheeks.

Tsu put a finger to her cheek. "He could've done better." Yaoyorozu buried her red face in her hands in embarrassment. Apparently, some guy had tried to ask Yaoyorozu out by using the pickup-line, "I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?". He even had his phone out for her to take. Yaoyorozu, being the girl she is, thankfully denied the boy.

"I can't breathe!" Yamiyo was thankfully starting to calm down, a slight pain in her stomach. She wiped away a tear and giggled a bit before she regained her composure.

"Alright, alright. I have a serious question." Yamiyo leaned forward slightly, waiting for Yaoyorozu to move her hands away from her face. "You may hate me for this, but have either of you played spin the bottle?"

"Never!" Yaoyorozu sounded shocked, while Tsu only shook her head.

"Good. Don't." Yamiyo leaned back and smirked at Yaoyorozu's expression.

"You've played?!" Yamiyo nodded and put her arms behind her head.

"I didn't get a turn because Fumikage and Dark Shadow immediately pulled me aside when they saw what we were doing." Yamiyo laughed at the memory.

"I didn't see him as a protective brother type, ribbit." Tsu tilted her head.

Yamiyo nodded. "He is, but he knows when I can handle myself. It's only during situations when he feels very uneasy that he will pull me away." She shrugged, reaching down and playing with the fur on her tail. "Hes nowhere near overprotective, he says he doesn't want to become like Dad, but they're more alike than he likes to admit."

"What do you mean?" Yaoyorozu tilted her head. Tsu huffed playfully.

"Beat me to the punch. Ribbit." Tsu smiled slightly when Yaoyorozu blushed and apologized.

"I mean that Dad is _extremely _overprotective. I don't know why, but Mom says he's always been like that." Yamiyo sighed and crossed her legs, holding her knees and leaning back. "But he doesn't smother us. That I'm ok with."

"What do your parents look like?" Tsu asked, leaning forward slightly. Although Yaoyorozu didn't voice it, Yamiyo could tell she was curious.

* * *

_**Quick Warning!**_

**Since Tokoyami's parents are not mentioned in the anime/manga (not that I have seen) the parents descriptions will be entirely based on my imagination. If they **_**are**_** mentioned in the anime/manga and we get to see what they look like, I will fix these descriptions.**

* * *

"Well, Fumikage gets his looks from our Dad, but that may be the only trait they share. Dad is about 6'5 and has a very big build. Honestly, his hand may be the same size as my face." Yamiyo smirked at the little snort she got from Tsu. Yamiyo scratched her chin in thought, "The last time I saw him, his feathers were long and draped behind his head a bit, but he might've cut them if they got too long."

"How come your dad and Tokoyami only share similar features?" Yaoyorozu asked, a bit puzzled.

Yamiyo shrugged. "I honestly don't know. Fumikage gets his build from our Mom. He also got his red eyes from her, and she's around 5 '3, 5' 4. Straight, jet black hair and a peachy complexion." Yaoyorozu nodded.

"What are their quirks?" Tsu shifted a bit. Yamiyo couldn't blame her, sitting on the ground wasn't the most comfortable thing, but they didn't seem ready to move.

"Fumikage actually inherited Dark Shadow from our Dad, although he has better control over Dark Shadow than Fumikage. Our Mom has a sorta minor quirk, she can generate any kind of feather and control it's density. It's not very strong, and it's not like Hawk's quirk and she doesn't use it since she doesn't really _need _to." Tsu nodded.

"That's quite the combination."

Yamiyo nodded. "Yeah, but they love each other nonetheless-" Yamiyo's head snapped to the door, ears up high and twitching.

She slowly stood and put a finger to her lips. Tsu and Yaoyorozu looked to the door, the quick and thundering footsteps getting louder and louder until-

"Help!" Jiro slammed the door open, out of breath. Beads of sweat dripped from her forehead.

Yamiyo rushed over. "What's wrong?!"

Jiro took a few moments to breathe. "A villain crashed through the window, Aizawa's duking it out with the guy-" Without another word, Yamiyo pushed passed Jiro and sprinted down the hallway at top speed, making a beeline for the classroom.

_No no no no-_

Yamiyo weaved passed a few people in the hallway, the red, pink, and white hearts flashing in her peripheral vision.

She growled and her fingers turned into claws, ready for action.

With a few more strides, her classroom was in sight. Yamiyo slowed down a bit before skidding to a stop in front of the door.

**SLAM**

"What?" Yamiyo stared at her classmates. All the desks were aligned in a way to make 'tables' and all the desks were neatly pushed towards the back of the room. Everyone was staring at her in the open doorway.

Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta's faces were all stuffed with sweets as they stared at her in alarm.

A sweet smell hit her nose and she brought her hand up, covering her nose and mouth as her claws retracted. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Y… a…." Yamiyo turned around and saw a _pooped_ Jiro dragging her feet over to her. She was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down her forehead. "Th… ey de… cided t… o throw a… par… ty." Jiro huffed, hunching over and resting her hands on her knees.

"Still not getting it." Yamiyo relaxed her posture and let her arm thud to her side. Then she smelled it.

Dorayaki.

Although it wasn't her _top _favorite food, it was close. And just smelling it made her stomach growl a bit.

"We decided to throw a party!" Mina bounded up to Yamiyo, a big smile on her face. "Since there wasn't a lot of stuff happening in the classroom other than mindless chit-chat, we thought it would be a good idea to celebrate Valentine's Day the Class 1-A way!" Mina cheered.

Yamiyo hesitantly stepped through the door and immediately noticed the little decoration. Earlier, there were hearts, flowers, etc. decorating the classroom walls, and a majority of them were taken down and thrown to a far corner of the room.

As conversations continued around her, Yamiyo's eyes traveled over all the sweets decorating the 'tables'. There was Mochi, Dango, Namagashi, Castella, and more.

She noticed the lack of chocolate sweets/desserts present and she left a mental note to get back at Fumikage.

"Are you enjoying the class bonding?" Iida walked up to her.

"Don't you mean, party?" Yamiyo stifled a bark of laughter of the horrified look on Iida's face.

"Mina said it wasn't a party!" Yamiyo froze and stared at him with an, are-you-stupid face.

"And you believed her?" Iida's mouth opened and closed. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel and marched towards the pinkette across the room.

_See you in the afterlife Mina._

She continued to look around the plates of food, looking for a specific kind to end her craving.

"Oi, Furball." Yamiyo looked up and saw a smirking Bakugo who was holding out a small plate with two Dorayaki on it. "You passed it like, three times already." Yamiyo sighed irritably and snatched the paper plate from his grasp.

"Well, I wouldn't know with all the smells clogging my sense of smell and how… alarmingly small the Dorayaki plate is." Yamiyo stared at the pitifully small plate. There were multiple Dorayaki stacked on top making a small pyramid light structure, but it wasn't that bit.

"Doesn't excuse the fact you walked past it multiple times like an idiot." Yamiyo punched his arm with an aggravated huff and started munching on the Dorayaki, leaning on the closest desk with barely anything on it.

"How'd you get wrapped up in this mess?" Bakugo leaned on the desk beside her and munched on some Dango.

"Eh?"

"I took you for the guy who avoided stuff like this. It doesn't seem like you to go along with Mina's plan." Yamiyo raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across her face.

"I didn't go along, they dragged me into it." Bakugo growled, sending her a side glare.

Yamiyo shrugged. "Alright then, _whatever_ you say bud." Yamiyo resumed munching on the Dorayaki, a content smile on her face. Her eyes closed and she didn't even bother to stop the small sigh that escaped her lips. Her tail wagged slightly behind her.

Unnoticed by Yamiyo, the Dango went forgotten as crimson eyes stared at her, a small blush dusting the face of the owner.

**-=(+)=- Meanwhile -=(+)=-**

_Worth it_. Thought a miserable Mina as Iida scolded her about lying to him. She wasn't paying attention as her golden ringed eyes were gazing at a pair leaning on the desks.

She nearly squealed when Bakugo put a hand on Yamiyo's head, right between her ears.

_All according to plan._

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope it's a good holiday for you, and I'll see you in the next chapter! **

**Bye!**


	29. A Day Out and a Check-Up

_**A Day Out… and a Much Needed Check-up**_

* * *

"Hmm… it seems you don't have any further injuries… and we have no more questions for both free to go." Yamiyo sighed and nodded, standing up with Fumikage.

"Thank you sir." The Policeman nodded.

"Are you sure we don't need to call your parents?" Fumikage shook his head.

"They won't be able to pick us up at this hour." The lie rolld of his tongue flwlessly. The Policeman was silent for a moment.

"Alright then… be careful on your way home." Yamiyo nodded and waved over her shoulder as they began to walk away.

"We will!" She dropped her arm and gripped her shoulders. The ringing in her ears died down tremendously since the attack, although it was still faintly there, she could hear a lot better.

The siblings walked in silence, passing under the yelow halos casted by the streetlamps. Yamiyo looked at the sky, eyes scanning over the endless black and spotting a few small stars decorating the midnight blue.

"What do you think Aizawa-Sensei will do to punish us?" Fumikage shuddered, although she couln't tell if it was out of fear or beacuase of the chill night breeze.

"I hope to never find out." Yamiyo giggled half heartedly and stared at the ground stared at her expression and jumped at her before she could say anything.

"That was not your fault." Yamiyo met his ruby red eyes.

"It was _my _idea to ask Hawks to accompany us to the mall. If I hadn't come up ith the idea, Midoriya wouldn't have gotten attacked by Nariko and Shigaraki." Fumikage gripped her wrist.

"We don't know if it was-"

"It was Shigaraki! Midoriya said so himself…" Yamiyo trailed off and eyed her feet as she pushed forward. A moment of silence passed over them.

"Hey! Tokoyami, Yamiyo!" The siblings turned their heads to the street to see Midoriya peeking over the top of a car, waving his arm. The car slowled to a stop and Midoriya hopped out of the car, rushing over to the siblings. "Would you guys like a ride home? Especially since it's so dark?" Yamiyo chewed her lip and eyed Fumikage warily.

He had one arm around his stomach and his hands were shaking slightly. He was slightly hunched over and his body was slightly stiff. Not to mention his feathers were a bit more ruffled. Yamiyo nodded and smiled. "We would, thank you Midoriya." The boy's face redened a bit and he nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Wait.. is Inko-san in the car?" Yamiyo's tail began wagging, quickly singing side to side. Midoriya beamed and nodded. Yamiyo burst towards the car and knocked on the driverside window. For a moment, nothing happened, then the car door burst open and Ino-San wrapped Yamiyo in a tight hug. Yamiyo immediately hugged back and buried her face in the womans shoulder.

"Yamiyo, it's so nice to see you! The last time I did…" There as a pause before Inko-San pulled back and laied her hand on Yamiyo''s cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the stray tears. Yamiyo smiled and wiped away the repaining few tears.

"Thats in the past!" Inko-San nodded with glossy eyes and looked over Yamiyo's shoulder. She waved and smiled warmly.

"You must be Tokoyami?" He nodded and shifted his weight between his feet. Yamiyo raised her hands.

"I'm don't mean to be rude, but could we please go? We're feeling uneasy.." Yamiyo motioned to Fumikage and herself, and Inko popped up.

"Of course! I'm so sorry!" Inko-San bowed and spouted a few more apologies. She proceeded to open the backseat door. Yamiyo waved for Fumikage to follow her, and he did.

"I see where Midoriya gets it.." He stated as soon as they sat down in the car.

"What?"

"His habit of apologizing an exessive ammount." He muttered as the greenetts entered the car, Midoriya- er… Izuku sitting next to his mother.. Yamiyo giggled a bit and strapped herself in.

"Alright, how far is your house from here?" Fumikage thought for a second.

"Not too far, about a mile or two." Inko-San nodded and pulled away from the sidewalk. Yamiyo sighed and breathed in the familiar smell. She turned her head and stared out the window, watching the building zoom by and the lightposts flashed for about a second before dissapearing from sight.

"Hows school?" Yamiyo looked forward and saw Inko-Sans eyes looking at the rearview mirror, occasionally glancing at the road.

"It's going well. I'm learning better control of my quirk, the shadow one, not werewolf." Inko-San's eyes turned dull and upset.

"Did they lock up that man?" The words left Inko-San's mouth before she could stop herself, and immediately after, she clamped her mouth shut an focused her gaze on the road.

"He got away, like he always does." Yamiyo rubbed her eyes and rested her forehead on the back of Izuku's seat. "Don't start." She shot Fumikage a glance and she could tell he wanted to speak. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "Please… I don't wanna talk about it." She rubbed her arms, "It was only about five years ago." Fumikage opened and closed his mouth before nodding and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"So.." Inko-San looked in the rearview mirror, a playful smirk on her face, "I know your a hero-in-training and all… but do you still sing?" Yamiyo's face flared up and she slapped her hands over her face.

"Inko-Saaaaannn!" Yamiyo hunched over, shakig her head slightly.

"Wait, you used to sing?!" Fumikage was baffled. Yamiyo noded into her hands.

"When I was four!" Inko-San hummed, and Yamiyo knew what she was going to say.

"I could've sworn I saw you through the window at the Karaoke Specialty a year or so ago though." Yamiyo groaned and she could hear Inko-San laugh.

"I don't sing anymore, I don't have enough time. Especially while were working on hero work more. And I don't want to draw unwanted attention from the wrong people." Yamiyo reasoned, finally looking up and staring at the space between the two front seats.

Inko-San sighed and gripped the stearing weel a bit tighter, stopping at a red light. She leaned agaist the seat and looked in the mirror.

"Theres always time to relax and have some fun." Yamiyo stared at her before smiling and nodding slightly. Fumikage leaned forward and pointed towards the road.

"Take this right, then the next left." Inko-San nodded and put the car in motion, the passengers including herself being pulled back slightly.

"How come your parents didn't come to pick you up- not that we mind!" Izuku quickly caught his almost-slip up. Yamiyo shared a look with Fumikage and nodded slightly.

"Their currently continuing their work in the US, they had to touch up upon some problems and take care of a few things." Inko-San's grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit.

"Overseas?" The siblings nodded.

"They should be back next month or so… but like last time, some more things could come up and keep them from coming back." Yamiyo rested her head on Fumikage's shoulder.

Silence floated around the car, nobody really knowing what to say. Yamiyo's eyes drooped slightly, then closed. A slight yawn coming out as a sigh.

She scooted closer to Fumikage to completely rest her head on him. She moved her shoulder out of the way, her arm falling next to his leg.

"You tired?" She cracked her eyes open a bit to see Izuku leaning towards the open space between him and Inko-San. Yamiyo nodded and opened her mouth in a broad yawn. She shifted her head and locked eyes with a ruby pair. She smiled and closed her eyes, fatigue hitting her harder than usual.

Before she fell asleep, she felt a hand intertwine with hers and another hand lay on her head.

* * *

"Fumikage, I'm back!" Yamiyo called out, closing the door behind her. A thin layer of sweat coated her skin from the morning run. Yamiyo shook her head and pulled the earbuds from her ears, wrapping them around her phone and shoving it in her pocket.

As she bent down to get her shoes off, Fumikage walked from a kitchen, an apple in hand. Without looking up, he tossed a white hand towel, which she caught with one hand.

She kicked off her remaining shoe and rubbed the hand towel over her face. She sighed and threw the towel over her shoulders, holding onto both ends.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be out in about twenty minutes." Fumikage nodded and took a bite out of his apple, walking into the living room.

When she was inside the bathroom, she closed and locked the door, quickly slipped out of her sweaty clothes and hopped into the shower.

Yamiyo finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and stared down at her hands. Her fingertips were still stained back, but it seemed to have spread to cover her entire fingertip and was going down to the middle knuckle.

Her fingers didn't feel any different other than them feeling a bit softer, but she was still worried about what it ment. She had never run into this before, and she hopes it will go away soon.

"Yamiyo?" Fumikage's voice called out along with a few knocks.

"Yeah!" She called out.

"Want to tell me why _Bakugo_ is at our front door asking for you?" Yamiyo froze, hands still in her hair.

"What?!"

"I suggest you finish up quickly, he's in the living room." Yamiyo's mouth hung open.

"You let him in?!"

"Of course not! He shoved his way in!" Yamiyo groaned and shook her head, roughly running her hands through her hair and rubbing her ears.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, just let me get dressed. _Lock and close _the bedroom door before you leave." She reached and turned off the water. **(Shes in the bathroom thats in her bedroom.)**

"Alright, be quick before Dark Shadow throws a tantrum. He doesn't like Bakugo being here." Yamiyo agreed and shoof herself out. She waited to hear the click of the lock before getting out and drying off.

She slipped on her clothes and wrapped the shoulder length hair in a towel that rested on top of her head, it was slightly uncomfortable because of her ears, but she was used to it. She adjusted her sweatpants and pulled her loose t-shirt until the V-Neck wasn't exposing too much of her bra. She grabbed a roll of bandages and quickly wrapped up both of her hands to hide her blackened fingertips.

She quickly rubbed out her tail with a hand towel before slipping out of the bathroom. She jogged across the room to the locked door and flung it open after unlocking it.

She slid down the handrail to the first floor, and the moment her feet touched the ground, she smelt caramel. She ran a hand down her face and quickly made her to the archway that lead into the kitchen and living room.

She immediately saw the blonde standing by the door and stopped inside the arch, their eyes met. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"What?" Bakugo snapped, although it sounded less… feral? He still has his usual scowl, but it seemed more relaxed than normal.

"Well, it's not everyday _the _Katsuki Bakugo shows up at your doorstep." She leaned against the archway, head tilted. Bakugo huffed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

"You didn't answer my texts, wanted to make sure you didn't up and die or something." Yamiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I couldn't answer because I was enjoying the time in the shower before you came?" She challenged, pointing to the towel on her head. Bakugo's eyes widened and he sharply turned his head to the side.

"Tch, maybe should've answered my calls, then I wouldn't have had to come here!" Yamiyo sighed.

"Thats on me, I wasn't paying much attention to my phone while I was running... but why did you come here anyway?" A slight red rose to Bakugo's face.

"Wanted to hang out.." He mumbled. Yamiyo was a bit taken back.

… _wasn't expecting that.._

_Me either._

_**Same here.**_

"**Like hell you are!" **Dark Shadow barked. Yamiyo looked in the living room and saw Fumikage standing at the foot of the couch, Dark Shadow popping out of his chest.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage scolded, pushing the entities head down. But Yamiyo could tell he wasn't on board with the idea either.

Yamiyo pushed off of the archway and planted a hand on her hip. "Why? Can't Kirishima hangout?" Bakugo met her gaze with a scowl on his face.

"He's out training with Dunce Face. Had nothing better to do." Yamiyo's tail twitched.

"Why do you think I don't have anything to do?"

"Do you?" Bakugo challenged. Yamiyo cursed under her breath.

"Let me change, I'll be out in a few minutes." A sly smirk spread across Bakugo's face. Dark Shadow looked less than pleased.

"**You can't be serious!" **Yamiyo glared at the shadow.

"Consider this revenge for eating the last Dorayaki! Don't start a fist fight while I'm changing! " She huffed before stomping back to her room, leaving the boys behind. Fumikage stared at Bakugo before crossing his arms.

"Why do you really want to 'hang-out' with her?" Bakugo glared at the boy.

"Didn't think of you as the overprotective brother type." He sneered. Fumikage crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes slightly, Dark Shadow followed his movement with a growl.

"Well, now you can. Now why did you come here?" Fumikage demanded. Bakugo growled and glared at the ground, hands deep in his pockets.

"Thats none of your damn buisness, bird-brain!" He snapped. Fumikage glared.

"It is since it involves _my _sister." Bakugo growled and glared at the boy. "Whatever your planning, she can't accept it." Bakugo's nose flared and small pops danced in his upturned palms.

"Who are you to say she can't make her own decisions?!" Dark Shadow recoiled the slightest bit, Fumikage slightly flinching too. He didn't expect that reacting, he expected a question or two, but not him exploding. Well, he should've seen it coming… it is Bakugo after all.

"Why?" Bakugo looked confused.

"Why what?" He sneered.

"Why did you go right to defending her?" Bakugo was even more confused, lowering his hands.

"Wouldn't anyone?" He spat. Fumikage shook his head.

"Usually they are more curious about why and barely say anything about defending her, if they do at all." Dark Shadow growled.

"**Unloyal meatbags-" **Fumikage glared at the shadow before he could continue. He lifted his head and locked eyes with the hot head. He opened his beak, only for someone to walk through the threshold.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Yamiyo ran her hands down the front of the baggy black t-shirt. If Fumikage were to guess, well… he didn't have to guess. He knew that she was wearing one of his shirts. A blue pair of slightly oversized ripped jeans were rolled up just below the knees and white socks rose to above her ankles.

She walked towards Bakugo and shook out her hair, getting out the remaining water droplets. Her tail floofed up before resettleing back to normal.

"Are you going to lecture me?" Yamiyo's eyes met with Fumikage. He huffed and waved his hand, turning away.

"As long as you come back in one piece, I don't care if you go out. Just be back before 10." Fumikage wandered into the kitchen and out of sight. Yamiyo stopped and looked to Bakugo then back to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Yamiyo's eyebrows wrinkled with confusion.

"I suggest you leave, I can't keep Dark Shadow tame for long periods of time." Fumikage called out from the kitchen. Without missing a beat, Yamiyo slid into her sneakers and grabbed Bakugo by the elbow, dragging him out.

"Bye Fumi! Bye Dark Shadow!" Yamiyo quickly closed the door after Dark Shadows shout of anger.

She grabbed Bakugo by the elbow and began quickly running away from the house, dragging him with her. Bakugo was able to match pace with her and follow her until they rounded the corner at the end of the street.

"Why did we run?" Bakugo demanded, pulling his arm from Yamiyo's grasp.

"Just because the door was closed doesn't mean Dark Shadow couldn't stop us." Yamiyo looked over her shoulder before walking forward, shoving her hands in her pockets. Bakugo waited a moment before trailing after her. Long silence fell over them.

"So, where are we going?" Yamiyo asked out of the blue.

"Eh?"

"Where are we going? Because I sure as hell don't know." Bakugo grumbled and stepped slightly in front of her.

"Arcade?" Yamiyo stopped in her tracks. Bakugo took a few more strides before he, too, stopped and looked back at her only to see Yamiyo with her arms crossed.

"You don't even know, do you?"

"Tch." Bakugo tore his gaze away and stared at the ground. Yamiyo grumbled something under her breath and made a split second disicion.

Yamiyo started walking and when passing Bakugo, grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him again.

"Let go!" Bakugo snarled, wretching out of Yamiyo's grasp, but he continued to follow her.

"I haven't eaten anything yet. I got a cafe in mind but we have to take the train." Yamiyo turned to Bakugo. "Your paying."

"What?! Why?!"

"My wallet is still hurting from the last time I went out with you and the group." Yamiyo stated, a smile on her face. Bakugo grumbled and shoved his hands in his pocket.

Yamiyo chuckled to herself and reached for her wrist, pulling off a pastel blue hair elastic. She grabbed her hair and began putting it in a short ponytail. When she finished, a dark black streak of hair cut through the main color, chocolate brown.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yamiyo watched Bakugo fall into step beside her. His face was neutral, not angry or calm, but somewhere inbetween.

_**Smitten.**_

_Excuse me?!_

_**Your both smitten.**_

_It's obvious._

_I can't believe this, your both tag teaming me?!_

_Come on, Yamiyo! It's so obvious!_

_I don't feel that way!_

_**Really?**_

_Yes!_

_**Challenge accepted. **_ (Yami and Aneko both said it at the same time)

Yamiyo was about to snap back at Yami, but something caught her foot. It felt like she caught her shoe on an exposed root.

With a yelp, Yamiyo lurched forward, gravity pulling her down.

She quickly flipped so her chest was up and her shadow rose about an inch off the concrete, ready to catch her.

A shadow moved in front of her and an arm wrapped around the middle of her back. She froze for a moment, stunned and slightly surprised.

She stared up at Bakugo squinting her eyes. At that moment, she was very glad the sun was shining right _in her face_ as warmth was creeping to her cheeks.

"The hell was that?!" Yamiyo raised her head a bit and saw a tree on the edge of the sidewalk and a root was making a little half loop above the ground, right in the middle of the walkway.

_I seriously thought you did that Yami, horrible timing on my part._

_**It was me, how do you think the root became exposed?**_

_I didn't think you'd do that! I don't want you destroying anything!_

"Dumb tree root." Yamiyo grumbled. She put her feet on the ground and let Bakugo pull her back to her feet. She turned her face away and stared ahead of them, ignoring the people walking by and flashing her smiles or giggles.

With her back to Bakugo, she raised a hand over her eyes to block out the sun and caught a glimse of the train station.

"The train is right up ahead. C'mon, I don't wanna miss it because of you being slow." Yamiyo quickly speedwalked away, the red in her cheeks dying down. Aneko felt her unease.

_It's okay._

_I don't want to be smitten… I don't wanna be in another relationship._

_**Whats wrong with that?**_

_I might just be left in the dirt again, thats what! I might just be left behind beause I screwed up or said the wrong thing or made a bad decision-_

_Okay, okay, slow down. Theres a very little chance that will happen again-_

_Thats the thing! There _is _a chance!_

_**Thats not what she meant-**_

_I don't care! I'm not going to fall for someone again! I can't!_

"Oi pup, were here, you can stop walking now." Yamiyo froze and turned around, seeing that Bakuo was a few feet away from her and was waiting for the next train to arrive.

Yamiyo grumbled and moved to his side. She picked at the edge of the bandages coating her hands and keeping the skin from view.

Her tail twitched and she looked around, interlocking her hands behind her back.

"You said were going to a cafe, right?" Yamiyo looked to Bakugo and noded. "Whats the name?"

Amiyo thought for a moment. "I believe it's called the Golden Mug." **(I'm not good at making up names, sue me)**

"Never heard of it."

"A good ammout of people haven't, since it opened up about a year or two ago now. I only know because a good friend of mine brught me there. It has really good food and drinks." Yamiyo sighed and looked at the sky, watching the clouds roll across the blue background.

The loud sound of metal against metal brought Yamiyo's attention to the tracks in front of her. She watched as the train slowly came to a loud stop and opened it's doors, letting off a flood of passengers. Yamiyo and Bakugo barely had enough time to scramble into the metal box.

The duo plopped down in the first two open seats they saw and sat in silence, Yamiyo by the window and Bakugo in the isle. They sat in silence until the train started moving and the people around them began talking.

"Whats with your hands?" Yamiyo stared at Bakugo then back to her hands.

"Recovery Girl was afraid they would get infected so she had me keep them on until they heal properly." Yamiyo's heart started lightly thrumming against her ribcage.

"Really?" Yamiyo nodded, then yelped.

Bakugo gripped her right wrist and began quickly undoing the bandages. Yamiyo used her freehand to try and stop Bakugo, but he quickly gave up with unwrapping and just pulled them off her hand from the wrist.

Yamiyo's ears fell and she tugged her hand away, reaching for the bandaes Bakugo gripped in his palm.

"What the hell happened?!" Bakugo growled lowly, grabbing her hand back and examining it more closely. Yamiyo pushed her hand closer to Bakugo andpulled his shoulder to hide the view of her hand.

"I don't know. I have no clue what this is."

"Does it hurt? It almost looks like frostbite." Yamiyo shook her head and flexed her fingers, even pulling out her claws.

"No, it just feels softer than usual. It wasn't this bad when I found out." Yamiyo pulled her hand away and snatched the bandages away from Bakugo. "All I know is that I don't want anyone else finding out. I don't know if it's hinting at a new weakness to be exploited by the wrong people, or a weird… drawback." Yamiyo sighed in relief when her hand was covered up.

"Have you seen it like this before?" Yamiyo shook her head.

"No, Yami may know, but if she did know what it was, she didn't say anything about it when I first saw this happening." Bakugo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yami?"

"Shes like my second… personality? I don't even know what she is exactly." Yamiyo shrugged.

_**Rude!**_

_It's true though!_

Bakugo huffed and leaned back in his seat. "The food better be worth it." Yamiyo smiled faintly.

"Trust me, it is."

* * *

"I would like some… Soba please." Yamiyo folded the menu and passed it to the waitress. She jotted down her order and looked at Bakugo.

"And you sir?"

"Spicy Ramen." He handed her the menue.

Yamiyo sighed and leaned back into the chair. Bakugo and Yamiyo had chosen a two-seater table, as most of the other tables were already taken.

"Your quirk."

"Eh?" Yamiyo stared at bakugo blankly.

"During the Final Exam with Deku, you changed into a wolf." Yamiyo nodded. "But you were a lot bigger?" Yamiyo lightly scratched the scar of her face.

"I am able to grow and shrink when I change into a Wolf, but it takes a lot of energy. Sometimes I'll be stuck as the wolf until I get some rest, that happened when I was experiencing with this and was an actual wolf pup for too long. Although it was fun to be a tiny wolf pup, I could get under the couch and find the best small hiding spots." Yamiyo chuckled ightly atthe memory.

"What other things can you do with your wolf quirk?" Yamiyo raised an eyebrow at Bakugo.

"Is this an interview now?" Bakugo scoffed and turned to look out the window, a scowl on his face. A small moment of silence passed over them.

"No, I can do a few more things." Yamiyo swirled the straw in her water, the ice cube tinking against the glass cup. "I can elongate my canines and theres a 'form' inbetween a wolf and me right now. Although I don't know how to turn into that one, Yami does but refuses to tell me." Yamiyo huffed.

_**And I never will, it's my little trick!**_

_You always say shes not ready to know..?_

_**S-Shut up!**_

"But other than those abilities, I don't know any other ones, if you count having random growl spurts every now and then." Yamiyo shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Yamiyo smirked.

"You didn't notice? I barely have to look up to talk to you, but I'm still a little shorter than you, as I may be if I don't grow again." She stared at Bakugo who had gone silent. She could almost hear the next question before he even said it.

"What about your other quirk?"

Yamiyo stared at the table for a long time. It wasn't a sensitive subject, but why was she having a hard time answering?

"As you have seen, I'm able to control shadows as well as control _and _create darkness from my body. But, because of that, the darkness I don't use thats still in my body all gathers to my lungs for some reason. Other than the abilities you have seen, I haven't explored Shadow Mending much to learn anything significant about it." Yamiyo chewed the inside of her lip and looked out the window, watching people walk ny.

"What about you? How are your parents?" Yamiyo turned back to Bakugo, a small sme on her face. She hadn't seen his parents in _years, _and it would be nice to find out how they have been doing.

Bakugo scoffed. "Their alright, I guess. The old hags breathing down my neck more so than usual after she saw you at the Sports Festoval." Bakugo growled.

Yamiyo tilted her head. "How come?" Bakugo glared at the table.

"They thought you were dead. They went told _anyth_ing about what happened to you or if you survived the attack or not." Yamiyo's eyes widened and her gaze slowly turned to the table.

"Did you… think I was dead?" Yamiyo looked back up at Bakugo, who answered almost immediately.

"Of course not! Even when we were four, I knew you could handle yourself. A puny villain attack couldn't bring you down, only I'm allowed to beat you." Bakugo smirked and Yamiyo giggled a bit.

"Thank you.." Yamiyo reached across the table and laid her hands over Bakufo's. His smile fell and his face returned to being that 'calm neutral'.

Yamiyo saw something move out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to see the waitress returning to their table with their meals in her hands.

"Soba?" Yamiyo pulled her hand away and raised it in the air slightly. The waitress put the bowl in front of Yamiyo and the other bowl with the Spicy Ramen in front of Bakugo.

"Thank you." The waitress placed two pairs of chopsticks on the table and bowed.

"No problem. Enjoy the food!" The waitress walked away to help with other customers. Yamiyo then began to eat, using the wooden chopsticks given to her.

She looked back to Bakugo and they locked eyes. Yamiyo flashed a smile and continued eating, Bakugo following suit shortly after.

* * *

"Ah, that was so good!" Yamiyo had her hands behind her head in a lazy fashion. They had just left the cafe and were making their

"Tch, I've had better." Bakugo grumbled.

"How come you finished the ramen then?" Bakugo glared at her.

"I was hungry, idiot!" Bakugo snarled.

"But you basically cleaned the bowl." Yamiyo laughed as Bakugo grolwed and stared at the ground.

Yamiyo looked at the sky, a content smile on her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, absorbing in the sound of birds chirping.

Yamiyo jumped slightly when a hand began rubbing her ear. Once she realized who was doing it and what was happening, she leaned into the touch and sighed calmly.

"My god, it's like an off switch." Bakugo snorted. Yamiyo huffed and pouted.

They fell back into a silent walkthat didn't last too long. Yamiyo's phone started going off, vibrating in her pocket and playing the automatic ringtone it comes with.

She pulled out her phone, pulling away from Bakugo. She looked at the name and immediately answered it.

"Hey Fumi, whats up?"

"_You gotta get back now."_

"What, why?"

"_Haruki is here for your meeting… checkup? You get the idea."_

Yamiyo nearly dropped her phone, eyes wide. "What?! Oh my god.. I completely forgot! I'm on my way!" Yamiyo hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket.

She turned to Bakugo sharply. "'M going to run ahead, keep your phone on and messages with me open!" Yamiyo spitballed, running off and waved over her shoulder.

_I'm going to make this more entertaining than waiting a goddamn 5 minutes._

She looked back to a stunned Bakugo and cupped her hands around her mouth, momentarily running backwards. "Sit on a window seat!" He shouted something back, but Yamiyo was already running.

Yamiyo took a sharp turn and bolted away from the trainstation, sprinting down the sidewalk and avoiding people as best as she could, but they still slowed her down a lot.

_**Roof.**_

Yamiyo nodded to herself and turned down the closest alleyway… and nearly slammed into someone. She sidestepped an slid against the wall before falling on her back.

She did a kip up and started scaling the closest wall, claws leaving small holes in the side. "I'm sorry!" She looked over her shoulder real quick and noted the spikey black hair and piercing teal blue eyes which sent a chill through her body.

_Creep…_

_Watch for guys like that._

_Oh yeah, I was going to become friends with the guy and tell him all of my secrets and become 'best buds'. I already know Aneko._

_**HAH! She gets that sarcasm from you, ya know.**_

Once Yamiyo made it to the edge of the roof, she gripped the ledge and kicked off the wall. She raised her body and was diong a handstand before falling backwards and rolling along the hard roof and popping back up.

_Go straight._

Yamiyo didn't quiston it and turned back to the ledge. She sprinted forward and jumped the gap, her shadow giving her a bit of a boost so she didn't miss.

She continued this until she was nearing close to the last building and the train tracks. She silently cursed.

_What train will be going along the tracks again?_

_The one you were just on, why?_

_**I think I know what your plan is.**_

Yamiyo truend right and jumped off the front of the roof, if she was caught she was _so _going to be in trouble. She tucked in her legs and pulled her arms back. Shadows cralwed up the walls of the building and gathered on the ledge. With one quick movement, she spread her arms out wide, as if going to give a hug.

The Shadows shot out and wrapped around her middle and pulled her to the ledge of the roof and she bolted, casting the shadows back to ther places.

She jumped along the roofs until she saw the tracks again. She jumped to the roof closest to the traintracks and started running beside them.

She ran for she doesn't know how long until she felt the tracks beside her start to vibrate and rumble. She looked over her shoulder and saw the train coming in fast.

She whipped out her phone and started typing, slowing down so she doesn't mess up. It wasn't a super fast train, but it was enough to go past her with little trouble. If she was wrong about the windows, she will just cling to the side until she could jump off.

She put her phone away and stared at the tunnel ahead. She pulled at the shadows and launched herself into the tunnel and continued to run down the little ledge along the wall.

She felt her phone going off will multiple text messages. She looked over her shoulder and, thankfully, saw a window swing open and an arm stick out.

Yamiyo stopped and waited, holding her arm up. She flinched slightly at the loud sound of the train but kept her focus. When the train broke through the beginning of the tunnel, she watched the hand get closer and a few cars go by.

She jumped slightly and gripped the hand in an ironclad grip. The person with their arm out was pulled slightly, having to press their hand against the top of the open window to keep themselves from falling out. She reached for the window and grabbed onto it, locking eyes with a crimson pair and smirking.

Bakugo helped pull her into the train. Once she was seated beside him, he slammed the window closed and glared at her harshly. "Your crazy."

Yamiyo smirked. "A good crazy." She huffed. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She heard a few claps from the people in the train and waved.

"You could've just waited for the goddamn train!" Bakugo shouted. Yamiyo leaned back into the seat.

"I wanted to be extra though. And that was a lot more fun than waiting around for five minutes." Bakugo shoved her shoulder and she snickered. He pulled away and started rubbing his left arm.

"Sorry if that hurt." Bakugo glared at her.

"It didn't hurt, just wasn't expecting it." He snarled. Yamiyo sighed and shifted in her seat so her legs were resting on the armrest on the lane. She pressed her back to Bakugo's side and breathed deeply for a few minutes. Although she can last longer than the average person while running, she could still get winded, especially after she used her quirk.

She sighed and let her head lean back onto Bakugo's shoulder. "I admit, it was meaningless to do, but it was fun." Yamiyo smiled lightly and closed her eyes, drowning out all other sounds but her beating heart.

She completely missed when Bakugo stiffened and started to blush the smallest bit.

* * *

"Bye Bakugo!" Yamiyo waved over her shoulder before walking into the house and closing the door behind her. "Fumikage, I'm back!" Yamiyo slipped off her shoes and wandered into the living room.

She wasn't surprised at all when she found Haruki drinking some tea and talking to Fumikage with Dark Shadow on her lady turned to Yamiyo with a smile. Yamiyo noticed that she didn't have her visor and she was wearing casual clothes. A pair of washed jeans and a simple wheat knitted sweater, and her reddish-brown hair was pulled into a low bun.

"Hello Yamiyo! Please, take a seat." Yamiyo did as she was told and sat in the indicated armchair. Yamiyo held her hand out, ready to take Haruki's and just get it over with. Haruki laughed a bit. "No, were not going to do that today."

Yamiyo stared at Haruki and slowly lowered her arm. Dark Shadow floated away from Haruki and over to Yamiyo. Dark Shadow laid his head on yamiyo's shoulder, his claws wrapped around her stomach. It looked like he was hugging her from behind.

"Then.. what are we doing?" Haruki's light gray eyes squinted as she faced the coffee table in front of her. She slowly brought the cup down, almost missing the table entirely. Once the cup was safely on the table, she sat up straight and folded her hands on her lap.

"Were just going to talk. No memories, no past experiences, just talking." Yamiyo tilted her head, a bit skeptical. Haruki smiled. "Let's see… what can't you do?"

Yamiyo chewed her lip. "I can't swim?" Haruki looked a little surprised.

"How come?"

Yamiyo shrugged. "I forgot how to. I haven't been to a pool or beach for a _long _time. But I do remember Bakugo and Midoriya trying to teach me the 'Doggy-Paddle'. They wern't very good teachers." Yamiyo laughed a little bit.

"I can see that- not literally." Yamiyo giggled and Haruki laughed a bit. "What bout your eyesight? I was talking to Chiyo, trying to get your appearence, and I was told you were missing a pupil?"

Yamiyo nodded. "Good question. Although it seems like I'm missing it, I do have it, but it's very very faded. It's kinda hard to see out of it, everything is a little fuzzy and it's hard to pick up bright or bold colors. But, I'm used to it and it doesn't really bother me as much as it did when it happened." Yamiyo explained. Haruki nodded.

"This is for both of you. What are your hobbies? Do you play instruments? Do sports?" Yamiyo nodded, then felt bad.

"We do. I used to play Guitar, but I stopped after the F chord defeated me." Haruki hummed.

"That is a hard string to play." Yamiyo had to stop herself from nodding _again._

"I did play guitar at one point, Fumikage taught me. But once everything started getting crazy, I stopped. I do run and keep up a good exercise and training plan." Haruki nodded and made a slight thinking face.

"Dark Shadow is your quirk, yes? From what I experienced so far, hes playful-"

"He is not. He's a little devil." Yamiyo snorted and Haruki giggled. Dark Shadow shouted in protest at Fumikage's words.

"**Am not!"**

"Don't even start." Fumikage warned. "I have video evidence of you messing up the house." Dark Shadow grumbled and buried his face in Yamiyo's neck.

"**Hes being mean."**

"Is he?" Dark Shadow nodded. Yamiyo stiffled her laughter. She pointed to Dark Shadow and brought her hands up and wiped her face with closed fists. Fumikage covered his beak and leaned closer to Haruki, wispering something to her so Dark Shadow couldn't hear.

"What would you like me to do?"

"**Hit him!"**

Yamiyo couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and pulled Dark Shadow from her shoulder, laying him on her lap. He fussed and squirmed under her hands. Almost immediately, Haruki laughed with Yamiyo and Fumikage let out a few chuckles.

The rest of the time Haruki was there passed on similarly. She would ask questions, Yamiyo and Fumikage woul answer them, Dark Shadow sometimes answering as well or butting in to 'correct' their answers. Yamiyo didn't notice that the questions turned a bit more personal and she would answer them without any problems or thinking over her answers.

Yamiyo wasn't sure why, but talking to Haruki made her feel more calm and made her open up a bit more about her doubts and feelings. Yamiyo barely even noticed that she was saying more about her personal life that what she would say to any of her friends.

Although Yamiyo didn't know Haruki that well, she felt… safe when talking to Haruki, calm and happy even. In the time Yamiyo and Fumikage were talking with Haruki, Yamiyo had completely relaxed and forgot about all the bad things. The villains, Kage, Nariko, everything. All she felt was tranquil and all she thought about was what question would Haruki ask next.

* * *

_**-=(+)=- In Yamiyo's Mind -=(+)=-**_

"**Wow.. shes really relaxing." **Yami observed.

"She is." Aneko agreed. The two had retreated to a part in Yamiyo's mind where she couldn't overhear the two conversing. It was like a silent room where they could watch and hear what Yamiyo saw and heard.

Yami leaned against the dark walls of the small room. Yami's black smokey/solid body moved endlessly. After the hips, her body faded until it was just a whisp, she didn't have legs or feet, she opted to floating around. Her 'hair' floated straight up above her, almost as if she was underwater and sinking. Since she was more so like a shadow, clothes wern't really nessisary ince she didn't have anything to reveal. Yami's pure white eyes shifted to the glowing figure beside her.

Aneko sighed and turned to lock eyes with Yami, her glowing beige eyes boring into Yami's pure white. Unlike Yami, Aneko wore faded white clothes that seemed to float around her semi translucent body. Aneko tore an almost invisible hand through her extremely light bonde hair. From her ebows down, it faded until it was completely transparent, same with her feet, pants, and shoes.

Aneko sighed and laughed lightly. "I want to be the one talking to her… I miss seeing her in person." Yami rolled eher eyes and floated closer, but still staying an arm's length away.

"**When you get stronger, you can finally leave me the hell alone and be out there talking to Yamiyo."** Yami huffed.

Aneko shook her head. "Thats not going to happen for a while, and you know it. The only way for me to speed up the process would be to drain Yamiyo's energy tremendously, and I wouldn't do that to her. Especially not now." Aneko stated, sadly.

"**Oh come on, you know it won't hurt her. So she'll be knocked out for a few days, boo-hoo. At least you'll be out there with her!"** Yami pointed to the window-like vision they saw, it was exactly what yamiyo was seeing and looking at.

Aneko shook her head. "I would rather generate my strength by myself, not leeching off of others. It's not what I do as a hero." Yamiyo snorted.

"**Hero, Villain, same thing isn't it?"** Aneko's eyebrow twitched. Although Yami was incredibly inteligent, she failed to see the bigger picture.

"Villains are those who have no problem killing to get what they want. They will force society to bend to their will and will stop at nothing to be the one on top. Since us heroes are here, we are able to keep peace and hold back those who want to destory that pace and kill possibly millions to mend the world to their liking." Aneko hissed.

Yamiyo huffed and shurgged, turning her back to Aneko and floating into the deeper parts of Yamiyo's mind. **"Whatever, still the same to me. Lemmie know when something interesting happens."**

Once Yami was gone, Aneko took a calming breath and walked closer to the 'mirror'. "Soon Yamiyo." Aneko placed her hand on the mirror, a warm white stretching from her touch. "I'll get to see you again, I hope your not mad about my decision. I deeply regret it… but I will make sure we are reunited. I promise."

* * *

**18 Pages. **

**Eight. Teen. Pages. And this isn't even part of the Camp Chapters!**

***Breaths***

**I hope you found this chapter… entertaining. I will admit, the train thing was a little far fetched, but I felt very energenic while writing it and I decided to put it in. **

**Alright! Next chapter, Camp starts! **

**See youuuuu…. Next Chapter!**


	30. So This Is How Camp Starts

_**So… This Is How Camp Starts...**_

_*Quick Warning: 'Mild' Swearing later in chapter!*_

* * *

"Now that you finished up your first semester at UA High, it's time for summer vacation to officially begin. However, don't think these will be months of rest for you heroes in the making. This camp will push you to go beyond your limits, your aiming to become Plus Ultra." Aizawa lectured.

"Yes sir!" The class called out. Yamiyo tugged at the new and 'improved' choker, although Yamiyo would never say it was 'improved'..

"Why the hell do I have to wear this dog collar?!" Yamiyo furiously tugged at it to relieve some of the pressure from her windpipe.

Aizawa-Sensei looked exhausted already. "Because, you still can't control your quirk and keeping it enforced is the only way to ensure you won't break it off and use your quirk an unnecessary amount. And watch your language." The moment Aizawa-Sensei turned his back to her, she mocked him. Putting on a stern face and mouthing the words he said to her. "Watch it Yamiyo."

Yamiyo rolled her eyes and rubbed the more secure lock on the back of the choker. It was a sort of lock that a specific card needed to tap the back of for it to come off, and clearly Hatsume wasn't lying about that. Yamiyo had tugged, scratched, and even bitten the damn thing, and it was no closer to coming off than when the teachers had put it on her. They had to physically hold her down to strap the choker on properly, some of them got away scot free like Aizawa-Sensei, while the others got a few scratches and bite marks.

Yamiyo was fine with a normal choker, it didn't bother her. But one she _couldn't _take off without assistance? And one that blocked out her quirk? Yeah, no thanks.

Yamiyo finally gave up after a few minutes of struggling with the choker. She crossed her arms and darkly glared at the ground as she made her way to her brother.

"Yamiyo?"

"Get this goddamn thing _off of me._" Yamiyo pleaded. Shoji looked a bit taken back but complied. He stepped in front of her and he used two of his hands to grip either side of the choker and began to pull, but the fabric didn't fold or rip, and the machinery keeping the thing strapped to her neck didn't even take to the pressure.

When Shoji gave up after using two pairs of hands didn't work, Dark Shadow attempted. Didn't do anything.

Yamiyo groaned and her shoulders fell. "Why meeee?" Yamiyo's head thudding against Dark Shadow's head.

"**I'm sorry Yamiyo."** Dark Shadow wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug before slipping back into Fumikage's chest. He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, dipping his beak down a bit.

"Maybe this will keep you from overusing your quirk to a dangerous amount?" Yamiyo glared at him lightly.

"What if I need to use Shadow Mending?" Yamiyo shot back. Fumikage shook his head.

"The camp was kept secret from the public for a reason, I doubt anything bad will happen." Yamiyo sighed and rubbed her eyes, nodding lightly.

"Sorry." She dropped her hands and faced her brother, who stared at her and dropped his arms.

"You didn't sleep, did you?" Yamiyo opened and closed her mouth before nodding and staring at the ground.

"How come?" One of Shoji's dupli-arms turned into a mouth and stretched forward a bit.

"Just couldn't fall asleep." Yamiyo shrugged. Shoji stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Attention Class 1-A, our bus is here! Please line up in seating order!" Iida called out, arms chopping the air as he stood behind a bus designated to their class.

"He really can't relax, can he?" Yamiyo wondered aloud, walking forward with Shoji and Fumikage.

**"Dunno, he seems more robot than human…. Ooh ooh what if he has an off switch?"** Dark Shadow emerged from Fumikages chest and whispered to Yamiyo. She stifled a giggle as she was walking by Iida.

**"Wish us luck.."** Dark Shadow grumbles as he sunk back into Fumiakge's chest. Yamiyo waved her hand.

"You two will survive. Just don't let Dark Shadow start anything." Yamiyo turned right and plopped down next to Shoji who had his arms crossed.

Fumikage shot her a quick glance before sitting down in the row across from her.

"Hi again Shoji." Yamiyo raised up in her seat slightly to fix her skirt.

He nodded back to her and she felt his eyes linger. "Are you sure you don't need some sleep? You look exhausted." Yamiyo stared at him before sighing and rubbing the back of her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Bakugo plop down in the empty aisle seat next to Fumikage.

"I am, but I don't wanna miss the first stop." Shoji nodded and then the bus started moving, and everyone began talking.

"Here's the deal. We'll be on his bus for about an hour before our first stop, make sure you stay focused." Yamiyo felt a tap on her arm and faced Shoji.

"You will be able to get about an hour of sleep?" Yamiyo sighed and nodded.

"I guess so. _How…_ oh!" Yamiyo scooted closer to the outside edge of her seat and puffed out her cheeks, holding her breath as her body shrunk and started to grow jet black fur. Within moments, she was a small jet- black wolf pup. And much to her dismay, the choker shrunk with her, but the bandages didn't. They lay where her hands _were, _and they were still in the same of her hands. Thankfully, her black fur made it impossible to see the black on her fingers.

"I've never seen you do that." Yamiyo wagged her tail and curled up in the center of her seat. She sighed constantly and looked up to lock eyes with Bakugo across the aisle. She smiled and yawned, finally closing her eyes.

Before she fell asleep, she felt a warm hand rub her head and ears.

* * *

Before Yamiyo even opened her eyes, she felt hands lift her up and hold her. One hand went to cradle her underbelly

and the other laid gently on her back. She yelped and opened her eyes, looking up to see the bottom of a beak.

"Were at the first stop, are you alright to change back once we get outside?" Yamiyo looked at her little paws, the bandages still tightly wrapped around her wrists, then back up to Fumikage and nodded. She looked in front of them to see that they were almost the last people out, Shoji following up behind them.

The moment Fumikage took a step out of the bus with a Puppy Yamiyo in his arms, he was immediately called out by Iida. "Tokoyami! Why did you bring your pet?!It's not safe for a puppy!" Iida scolded, Fumikage glaring at the Class Rep.

Iida would've continued, if Yamiyo hadn't growled and barked loudly, catching the teens attention. She hopped out of Fumikage's arms and sat on the ground, which she began to grow and shift until Yamiyo was back to normal. She stood up from sitting down and fixed her rumpled skirt. Quickly adjusting the bandages around her hands so they concealed the skin.

She stared at a baffled Iida and narrowed her eyes while dusting herself off. "I am _not _a pet, thank you very much. And for the record, we" she motioned to herself and Fumikage, "aren't really pet people, Dark Shadow is enough." At the mention of his name, Dark Shadow shot out of Fumikage's chest and rammed into Yamiyo, pushing her back a few feet.

"**Rude!"** He barked before retreating back to Fumikage and sinking into his chest with an aggravated huff.

"Stop fooling around. You don't really think we stopped here so you could rest your legs, did you?" At Aizawa's words, Yamiyo felt her stomach drop and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her instincts kicked in, and she took a slight step backwards.

Suddenly, the car doors for a black van-looking car swung open. "Heya Eraser."

Aizawa-Sensei bowed his head. "Long time no see." Then the two women who stepped out of the car began… dancing? Yamiyo wasn't entirely sure what they were doing. But.. she felt like she'd met them before.

"Your feline fantasies are here! Say meow."

"Purr-fectly cute and cat-like girls!"

"_You can call us the… Wild Wild Pussy Cats!" _One woman had a short brown bob and was wearing a red outfit with a frilly skirt, the other had a blonde ponytail with a blue outfit and a visor covering her eyes. Yamiyo noted the huge white paws, ears, and cat-tails they both sported.

"These are the Pero Heroes you will be working with during the Summer Training Camp." Yamiyo caught a few side glances thrown her way from Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Sato.

"What? Just because their cats and I'm a wolf doesn't mean we hate each other. Not all cats and _dogs_ hate each other, and it's more so because of territory and communication problems." Yamiyo crossed her arms with a huff.

She returned her attention to the front, only to find the blonde cat lady in her face, a huge smile on her lips. "Miyako?!" Then it clicked.

"Pixie-Bob?!" Said woman wrapped Yamiyo in a tight hug and swung her around once before setting her back on her feet. Pixie-Bob let Yamiyo go before leaning close.

"We'll catch up later." Yamiyo nodded and the woman skipped away. Yamiyo quickly turned back in.

"... the camp you're staying at is there, at the base of the mountain." Yamiyo quickly hopped backwards and pressed her back firmly to the closed doors of the bus.

"Uhm.. back on the bus, let's go." Yamiyo watched Sero turn slightly.

"Good idea, load up." Kaminari followed up.

"The current time is Nine Thirty in the morning. If your fast about it… you might make it there by noon." Mandalay smiled, tail wagging mischievously behind her as claws extended from the large white paws on her hands.

"No way… guys!" Kirishima called out.

"Holy crap!" Mina screamed.

"Save yourselves!" Kirishima, as well as the rest of the class, made a run for it. Yamiyo waved her arms wildly, reaching out for the person in front of the group.

"Kitties who don't make it there by Twelve don't get any lunch!" Mandalay called out tauntingly.

"You should have guessed students.." Pixie-Bob landed right in front of Yamiyo, stopping the group in their tracks. "The training camp… has already begun." The earth beneath Pixie-Bob's claws flashed blue before the ground erupted in a tidal wave, pushing Yamiyo's classmates off the ledge. Yamio extended her arm, but no darkness came out of her hand, nor did any of the shadows stir. She heard a light beeping from behind her.

The screeches, screams, and wails coming from her classmates as they fell sent shivers down Yamiyo's spine.

"Yamiyo!" A few of her classmates called out. Yamiyo tried to force the darkness out of her hands, but it didn't happen. Instead, a sharp shock startled Yamiyo enough to make her yelp and sink to her knees.

Mandalay leaned over the cliff railing. "Good news! This is all private land, so feel free to use your quirks however you like! You got three full hours! You should be able to make it to the facility in that time… that is… unless you can make it through the beasts forest." Mandalay turned away from the railing and walked over to Aizawa.

"Screw it." Yamiyo dashed forward and reached for the railing, only to have Aizawa-Sensei's scarf wrap around her and pull her backwards, her arms pinned to her sides.

"Not yet, we have to get that choker off." Aizawa-Sensei reeled her in and sat her down in front of him as he rummaged around in his pocket. The way he said it and his sudden quietness sent chills down Yamiyo's spine.

"What are you planning hero?" Yamiyo questioned. He didn't respond as he tapped a card on the back of her choker. She sighed in relief when the accessory was finally taken off. She could only imagine Aizawa-Sensei stuffed it in his pocket for later.

After he unwrapped her, she stood up and flex her hands, her shadow moving as her fingers twitched and closed. "Alright, I can make it down myself."

"Not so fast." Yamiyo narrowed her eyes at her teacher and got into a fighting stance. His… creepy smile appeared. "We also want this to be a sort of rescue, although I doubt it will last long." Yamiyo paled and quickly turned on her heel, and she felt something clamp onto her wrist, but she didn't care at the moment. She made a beeline for the ledge.

This time she was close enough to hop over, but something hard slammed into her back with a mighty roar that shook her ribs.

"Whoa! Ahhh!" Yamiyo was flung over the cliff. Time slowed down.

Some of her classmates called out her name, she quickly scanned her eyes and saw everyone was down there. She saw Dark Shadow zooming towards her, claws positioned in attack.

She turned mid air and was only met with large, open jaws of a massive rock dragon. She tried to get darkness to seep from her arms, but it didn't happen.

"Aizawa you mo-" She was cut off as the dragon's jaws closed around her. Rocks and dirt scratched and cut her skin as, she could only imagine, the beast swallowed her. She fell for a moment before landing in a… stomach? It was almost full to the brim of thick mud, and she had to keep her head float by digging her fingers into the soft top of the stomach. While holding her forehead to the top of it, the mud rose to almost touch her jaw and chin, Pixie-Bob obviously did this to make it harder to escape on her own, and she doubled there was a rear-end way out. (And she wouldn't take that way if there was one, she has _some _dignity, jeeze)

She tried to make the shadows rip the dragon open from the inside, but they wouldn't respond to her. She narrowed her eyes and screamed in aggravation. There, on her wrist, was a quirk suppressant cuff, and she stupidly put her hands next to each other, making it bind her wrists together, and suppress her Shadow Mending quirk _and _her Werewolf quirk. She ran her tongue over her rows of teeth, and her canines were gone as well as her ears and tail.

She felt the last of her wolf ears disappear and become replaced with normal human ones on either side of her head. With one swish of her hips, she could feel that her tail was gone as well.

"Aizawa, when I'm finished with you… I swear!" Yamiyo cursed. Her fingers slipped from the dirt and she sunk to the bottom as the dirt dragon began to rise higher and higher into the air, luckily she was able to climb her way back up to the top by digging her feet and fingers to the inside. "Aizawa I'll kill you! Mark my words!" She managed to shout before she, yet again, sunk beneath the surface of the mud.

"Dark Shadow, return!" Tokoyami called, if he didn't, Dark Shadow would keep following the retreating dragon and won't be any help with the rock monsters slowly closing in on the group.

"This is definitely Aizawa-Sensei's doing." Yaoyorozu stared after the brown dirt dragon. Half of the class's attention was turned to a fuming Bakugo being held back by Kirishima and Shoji, who had managed to keep him from blasting into the air and chasing the beast.

"Dude, calm down!" Kirishima narrowly avoided an elbow to the head.

"We need to focus on the threat at hand, Yamiyo can most likely handle herself. She will be able to use her quirk to escape." At Shoji's words, multiple people stared at the retreating dragon, hoping to see Yamiyo shoot from it, but it never happened.

"She won't." Everyone stared at Todoroki, "Did you see her wrist? There were weird cuffs on her wrist, if anything, they fully latched themselves onto her wrists by now."

"Thank god that thing doesn't have a digestive system… right?" Kaminari laughed nervously. Everyone stared blankly at him, some glaring while others stared at the receding dragon with horrified faces. Before anyone could react, Tokoyami had sped off on foot in the direction of the dirt dragon, Dark Shadow getting ahead easily.

"Tokoyami, wait!" Iida called, but Tokoyami had already broken through the treeline and was out of sight. Yaoyorozu thought up a plan on the spot.

"Sero, Mina…" She paused and looked around her classmates that hadn't gone ahead to help Midroiya with the other dirt/rock monsters, "Ojiro and Kirishima. You four will go help Tokoyami, if you need backup.." Yaoyorozu's outstretched hand erupted in a rainbow of pastel colors and a small gray device with a red button lay in her palm, "... press this button, it will make a high pitched sound loud enough to either reach Shoji or Jiro. We will send backup as soon as we can." The group nodded, Sero snatching the device and running off. Kirishima lagged behind to make sure Sato had a good grip on Bakugo before quickly darting after them.

"Don't leave me out of this, Ponytail! I'm going to get the Pup too!" Bakugo struggled and squirmed in the two's grip, his hands firing off small warning explosions.

"We need you here, you'll be of more use to destroying these monsters quickly. They can help Yamiyo, and we need all the help _we_ can get so we can get through the forest." She reasoned, turning to Iida and ignoring Bakugo's spew of death threats.

Iida nodded before dashing forward, engine's sprouting from his calves. Everyone else followed suit, activating their quirks and dragging Bakugo along.

* * *

Yamiyo screamed and scratched at the walls, she kicked, rammed, and even shoved her hands into the soft walls lining the 'stomach'... but it didn't do anything. Even when she did get through, she was stopped by a _thick_ layer of pure rock. She was certain she swallowed some mud, her throat hurt and the twinge of hunger she felt earlier was gone.

Since she ended up here, the mud has lowered and allowed her to at least not struggle to stay above the mud everytime the dragon lurched or suddenly changed directions. For the past few minutes, the dragon had been flying erratically, even doing a loop or barrel roll. She would sometimes feel her stomach drop as the ragon dipped and freefalled for a few moments before flying again.

"Help!" Yamiyo screeched, more mud rolling into her mouth. She spat it out and reached her tired arms up, clinging to the closest thing that was solid and would help her stay afloat. "Anyone?!" She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her head up, her legs were tired from kicking in the muck, and her arms were starting to burn and hurt from holding up her body and carrying around the slightly heavy Quirk Suppressant cuffs through thick mud.

Silence greeted her and she felt sick. Not just from the mud she definitely swallowed, but from being thrown around in the stomach of this beast… and by being useless. How much stupider could she get?! It was so obvious… and she didn't see it until she was in the stomach of the beast.

Just from glancing at the forest, she was able to see and sense _a lot _of shadows. And if she was thrown down with the rest of her class, she definitely would be able to plow through the monsters with all the surrounding shadows and help get her class through quicker. But why not keep the choker on? Well… it sorta made sense, Aizawa-Sensei's reasoning. It may have been to give her a false sense of confidence only to have it stripped from her and make her feel weak, or he did it to be a jerk.

They can't keep thinking that hostages or kidnappings won't happen during a villain attack, and she was definitely one of them to completely forget that Villains can do a lot more than wreak havoc in a city.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she felt herself jolt, her head a hair away from hitting the top of the stomach from the sudden drop and stop. The mud began rising rapidly, quickly passing her chin. The thick texture of the mud made it hard for her to quickly move to the center of the stomach. She dug her fingers into the top and pressed her face against the dirt. It was uncomfortable, but she would rather be uncomfortable then be drowned by mud.

It appears that may happen.

The mud was quickly rising around her already mud covered face, the surface leaking to cover her eyes and mouth. She took one last deep breath through her nose before the mud completely took up the space inside the dirt dragon. She slowly felt herself sink to the bottom. She curled up, knees to her chest and closed fists by her puffed out face, the tip of her nose slightly brushing against the Quirk Suppressant Cuffs.

She tasted puke in the back of her throat as the dragon rose back into the air, throwing her around slightly. Her back slammed into the walls of the stomach as the ragon suddenly lurched.

She had no idea what was happening outside, but she hoped she would get out soon, she wasn't sure if she could hold her breath any longer. She could already feel herself getting light headed and her lungs felt about ready to burst.

_Hold on a bit longer! Someone's coming up!_

The group of four had finally caught up with Tokoyami and were keeping pace, Sero going ahead with Dark Shadow to try to find the dragon.

"I hope she's alright!" Mina huffed. She was now 'skating' on her acid that slipped through the specially made shoes. The group did their absolute best to not fall behind her.

"The heroes wouldn't try anything to endanger her or cause harm… I hope." Tokoyami stated. Although he kept on a calm face, he was panicking. That statement from Kaminari really sent him into overdrive, he doubts a dirt being could have a digestive system… but he wasn't going to test that theory.

Suddenly, they heard a mighty roar echo from the trees in front of them. They put on a new burst of speed, Ojiro slamming his tail against the ground to launch himself a bit further.

"Augh!" The group slipped past the thickening forest and saw the dirt dragon swinging Sero in a circle from the tape on his elbows. A large amount of tape was wrapped around its wings, but they could barely hear tearing and ripping coming from the bundle.

When it caught sight of the new opponents, the dragon threw Sero to the side. Luckily, the boy landed in a berry bush and would only come out with a few scratches and bruises if he landed properly.

The dragon opened its mouth in a loud roar, the large tusks protruding from it's bottom jaw jutted outwards slightly. It's large, spiked tail thrashed around, sometimes trying to slice the tape keeping the beast grounded.

"Mina!"

"Got it!" Kirishima and Mina dashed forward, Dark Shadow quickly followed them and started attacking. While Kirishima and Mina aimed for the legs, Dark Shadow racked his claws against the dragon's sides and underbelly.

Ojiro jumped up and was able to land a hit on the dragon's head with his tail before rushing over to help a groaning, slightly green-faced Sero out of the bush.

Mina whooped triumphantly as her acid chewed it's way through the dragon's front right leg, leaving it to balance on three legs.

The outside layer of the dragon was mainly hardened dirt with some rocks, but beneath it was solid rock, almost like an extra protective layer. Just like the inside.

"Mina, look out!" Kirishima tackled the girl to the ground to barely avoid a spiky tail. The dragon spun around a few more times and Dark Shadow backed off since he couldn't get a good hit in.

Unknown to the group fending off the dragon, Sero shakily took out the small device he got from Yaoyorozu and snuck a glance at ojiro before pressing the button.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIP**_

The tape around the dragon's wings burst apart, bits of the torn tape threw every which way, some pieces hitting the students. With a roar leaving their bones rattling, the dragon heaved and launched into the air with a few mighty beats of its wings.

"Dark Shadow! Don't let it get away!"

"**Got it!"** Dark Shadow quickly gave chase. Tokoyami watched, a ball forming in his stomach as the two grew further and further away. Dark Shadow could only go so far during the middle of the day when the sun was at its highest.

_**Boom…**_

"Eh?" Mina looked around.

_**Boom.. BOOM BOOM BOOM**_

"OUTTA THE WAY!" The group looked up to see Dark Shadow floating in the air, claws flexing. He was a little smaller than usual, but what had them looking up was explosions driving the Dragon closer and closer to the sentient shadow.

Bakugo was dodging the attacks the Dragon threw at him, retaliating with a large explosion to drive it farther back. He was careful not to use a too big of a blast, since it could knock him off balance, but he wasn't firing off small explosions either.

With hands switching to blow a blast to keep himself in the air, he growled and fired off explosion after explosion, each blast seeming to grow larger and cause more damage.

"DIE!" With one large explosion, the dragon was finally pushed far enough for Dark Shadow to dig his claws into its softer underbelly.

Bakugo landed on it's thrashing head and fired off a _huge_ explosion with enough firepower to blow it's head off.. _Literally._

With a battle cry, Dark Shadow ripped the dragon in half. The moment he did so, Pixie-Bob's quirk wore off and the form of the dragon crumbled into dust, dirt, and rocks.

Bakugo shot down after the falling mud, the sun reflecting off of something silver caught his eye and he reached for it.

His hand clasped around the Quirk Suppressant Cuffs and he pulled a near unconscious Yamiyo to his chest. He put a hand beneath him and used medium/small explosions to soften their fall until his feet were on the ground.

Bakugo set Yamiyo down and kept a hand to her back to keep her from lying down while she was coughing and gasping for air. She was _covered_ in mud from head to toe, her clothes sticking to her body.

Yamiyo shivered in the slight breeze, chills running through her body. She didn't want to open her eyes in fear mud would get in them, which they undoubtedly would. She wanted to rub them, but her hands were also covered. She felt the soggy bandages coating her hands. Like a sponge, whenever she could squeeze her fingers, mud would seep from the bandages. She could feel the cool mud coating her hands and some of it had gotten in between the Quirk Suppressant Cuffs and her hands, making an unpleasant squelching sound wherever she turned her wrists.

She felt a hand on her back as she attempted to spit up the mud in her mouth. When she had started falling, she sucked in some mud.

"I'll… kill 'em!" She coughed.

When she finished coughing, someone genty gripped her elbows and lifted her off the ground. A slight buzzing feeling followed up and she knew it was Dark Shadow.

"**There's a stream up ahead, we can at least clean her off." **

The people around her agreed and she felt a slight nudge to her shoulders and she started moving her feet. Having her wrists bound with the _very_ familiar Quirk Suppressant Cuffs, being basically blinded, and being pushed ahead brought up some uncomfortable memories… she's just glad she wasn't wearing a basket muzzle or having chains hanging from her body.

Along the way, she kept tripping over exposed roots, rocks, and she stumbled over her feet when the ground elevated a bit or dropped. Her lack of sight threw off her balance slightly, but someone caught her and helped re-balance her quickly.

After a minute or so of walking, Yamiyo heard water running and she was helped to her knees.

"That's a stream?" A voice snapped, she knew it was Bakugo.

"**Well, I didn't have time for sightseeing! I just saw water and assumed!"**

Her hands were in the water first. She moved them around until she couldn't feel the mud, then, with her clean hands, splashed some water in her face and rubbed the mud away until she could finally see.

She looked at herself and grumbled. "This is going to be a pain to wash out." She mumbled, standing up.

It wasn't a stream.

It was a river.

The river itself was fairly calm, apart from the slow moving water heading downstream. Just by looking into the depth of the river, she knew it was high enough to reach about her chest.

She slowly stepped into the water, the cold enveloping her.

She looked back to her friends, and they were either looking around out of embarrassment, or keeping an eye out for anymore dirt monsters Pixie-Bob would send after them. Fumikage was close by the rivers bed, keeping an eye on her since he _knew _she couldn't swim. At. All.

Once she was in the center of the river, she swayed in her place on purpose and sank until her chin hit the water. She could at least try to get _some _of the mud off, she doubted her uniform would be fine after this.

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth, anger, irritation, and frustration bubbling over, leaving the cold of the water forgotten.

_I'll kill that excuse of a caterpillar if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

"Ah, here comes the litter!" Yamiyo along with the rest of her classmates stumbled out of the forest, the setting sun showering them in an orange light.

Leaning heavily against an energetic Dark Shadow, she stumbled over her feet and did her best to not collapse on the spot.

Multiple people fell once everyone was clear from the forest. Yamiyo's glare settled on Aizawa, and running on nothing but spite, she charged the hero, shouting the whole way. "You asshole! I'll kill you!"

Although she didn't have her Werewolf quirk to give her a boost, she was still, and will be, a strong and fast sprinter.

She almost landed a hit on Aizawa before he wrapped her in his Capture Gear, staying a few feet away from her.

Fatigue hit her hard and she slumped forward, falling to her knees and breathing heavily, eyes half lidded. The bruises on her body ached more and the scratches on her arms and legs started stinging from her sweat.

After she had gotten all the mud off, they had regrouped with the rest of the class… but not without running into trouble.

They only faced off against two or three dirt monsters, but she had still gotten knocked around a bit, even when they tried the defense card to help her. But, luckily she had no broken bones.

"Can I take those off without you attacking me now?" Yamiyo glared up at her teacher, a low growl escaping her throat. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to admit defeat and let him get close without attacking, but she wanted those cuffs _off._

She nodded slightly and tightening the capture gear a bit, Aizawa crouched down in front of her and grabbed the cuffs. She turned away with a huff and waited to feel the cuffs click and slide off her wrists.

Once they were off, Aizawa pulled away and let her go. Yamiyo stood and rubbed her red wrists, twisting them and cracking them in the process.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, already feeling her Werewolf quirk automatically kick back on.

While the human ears on the sides of her head shrunk, wolf ears above her head grew as well as her tail, comfortable growing through the hole in her skirt so she wouldn't have to adjust it.

"You said it would only be three hours.." Sero complained. Yamiyo shuffled back to the group, pinning her ears to the side of her head until she got used to the surrounding sounds being louder again.

"I guess we timed it about how long it would take us, sorry! Pixie-Bob smiled.

"Now you're bragging about how much better you are? That's so mean.." Sato frowned.

"I'm starving! This is hell!" Kirishima called out while sitting on the ground and clutching his stomach.

"Meow meow meow meow meow!" Pixie-Bob brought the huge white paws on her hands to cover her mouth and nose, "I thought it would take you kids even longer! You did much better against my dirt monsters than I thought you would!" She lowered her paws, exposing the blue circle face paint on her cheekbones. "You guys were seriously great! Especially… the four of you!" She pointed to Midoriya, Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugo who stared right back at her. "It seems you've had _quite_ a bit of experience!" She licked her lips before lunging forward, her lips puckered out. "I call dibs on these kittens! I'll groom them myself!"

As the woman danced around the boys, Yamiyo grumbled and stalked towards them as the rest of her class stared at what was going on. They didn't know what to do, really… but Yamiyo did.

"Tushikawa-San… don't make me drag you away." Yamiyo warned, stepping closer. The woman either ignored her, or didn't hear her.

Nonetheless, she did what she set out to do.

"Ack!"

Yamiyo started dragging Pixie-Bob away by her _tail_ and back of her hero costume.

"Miyako, stop it!" The woman tugged back towards the boys, nearly knocking Yamiyo off her feet before she planted her feet firmly and pulled with more force.

"Who's that kid, what's he doing here?" Yamiyo followed Midoriya's finger to a little boy in a red hat with golden colored spikes in the front.

"Oh! This little guy? He's actually my cousin's son, he just lives with us now. Don't be shy Kota, say 'Hi' to everyone! You'll be around them for the next week.

" 'Kota' huh? So… you guys actually took my suggestion?" Yamiyo mused. Mandalay nodded.

"My cousin did, anyway. She liked the name but was unsure of it before you suggested it." Yamiyo nodded, finally letting go of Pixie-Bob and letting her fall to the ground with a grunt.

Midoriya walked up to a scowling Kota, hand on his chest. "Hey there! My names Midoriya, I'm from the UA highschool hero course." He bent down slightly and extended a hand while Kita reared back. "It's nice to meet you-" Kota then punched him in the crotch.

Midoriya doubled over and Iida was on him instantly, shouting at Kota while the boy was stomping away, a deep scowl on his face.

Yamiyo sputtered and ran over to Kota, standing in front of him and stopping him where he stood

"What do you want?" He spat venomously.

Yamiyo forced a smile on her face, although it was clearly strange and had a hint of rage as she glowered down at the kid. "It's Yamiyo Miyako to you, kid."

Kota looked irritated before his face changed from pure agitation, to surprise and realization, then to anger. "Don't talk to me." He growled as he slipped past her. She saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes. She recognized it immediately because she saw it every day when she looked in the mirror.

Yamiyo sighed and started to ring out the front of her shirt, water droplets hitting the ground and soaking the patch of dirt. She proceeded to squeeze her fingers, getting some waterout of the now light gray, soggy bandages.

"Enough playing around. Get your stuff off the bus. Once your stuff is in your rooms, well have lunch in the cafeteria, after that you can bathe and sleep." He turned his body to the side slightly. "Tomorrow your training starts in earnest." Groans from the tired class hung in the air. "You better get a move on."

Yamiyo stumbled after Fumikage, Dark Shadow laying over her shoulders with his arms dropping beside hers.

"Miyako , I'll show you to the bathrooms so you can change!" Mandalay put a white paw on Yamiyo's shoulder. She nodded and said her quick goodbyes before following the hero with her arms wrapped around herself to try and shield from the cold.

* * *

"Mmmm, this smells amazing!" Yamiyo walked through the open threshold to be hit in the face with a strong smell of fresh food. She shoved her hands into Fumikage's hoodie and fiddled with a stray strand of loose thread. She had changed into a hoodie and some simple gray sweatpants.

Right before she was about to change, Aizawa-Snesei caught her and wrestled her to the ground and it took him a good few minutes to get the choker on. She was satisfied when he walked away with a scratch to the leg and a good bite to his hand.

She picked at the new bandages over her hands, if stuff like that keeps happening, she won't have any bandages left and she'll have to resort to her gloves again. She knew that her classmates would be on her in an instant if she suddenly started to wear them around again.

She scanned her eyes over the room and couldn't find any really 'open' spots for her to sit. She didn't really want to ask someone to move and invade another person's space.

_I guess this is what I get for being slow._

"Yamiyo! Over here!" Mina shouted loudly, waving a pink hand in the air. Yamiyo jogged over and plopped down in the space between her and Tsu, the pinkette scooting over some to allow Yamiyo to have a little space.

"Glad to be out of that soaking uniform?" Mina smiled. Yamiyo nodded and sighed, sinking further into the hoodie.

"I hate the feeling of wet clothes… it just sticks to your skin and, depending on the fabric, smells funny… eugh." She shuddered and started collecting a good amount of food off the table, starting with a bowl of rice.

She smiled in content as she ate the _delicious_ food. She laughed and joked with the girls around her, and even got Bakugo to talk a bit (although he wasn't very happy about it).

"Dark Shadow! Catch!" Yamiyo chucked a red apple at the Sentient Shadow, who quickly snatched it from the air and started pulling off a few pieces and munching on them before passing the rest of the apple to Fumikage. He turned to her and she saw the corners of his beak turn up as he flashed her a small smile.

"**Thanks!"** Yamiyo waved back, chuckling a bit.

"What's up with you and the cat-ladies?" Bakugo kicked her shin from under the table when she didn't respond right away. "Oi!"

She grumbled and rubbed her shin. "We met after some past troubles and I had to stay with them for a few months before I settled in the Tokoyami household. They still haven't caught the message that they could call me Yamiyo and not Miyako." She looked to Mina who groaned and let her forehead thunk against the table.

"It's not fair! You know so many heroes, and could get an internship with those amazing heroes like that!" Mina snapped her fingers to add emphasis.

Yamiyo shook her head with an amused smile. "I only know four, Edgeshot, and counting only Mandalay and Pixie-Bob from the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, and I personally asked them not to offer me an internship unless they see something I need to improve upon, they could be of great help, or need _my _assistance in a particularly bad part of town. I don't want anyone giving me an internship if they just wanna hangout." Yamiyo chewed some noodles and slurped it up in no time.

"Four..? Who's the fourth hero? Kero." Tsu pointed out, tilting her head with a bowl close to her face. Yamiyo swallowed the last bit of noodles in her bowl before reaching for the Onigiri towards her left.

"It was… _what's his face… uhhh… _can't remember his name, but he's the Second Ranking hero." She swiped the food and quickly began nibbling it, ignoring the gaping faces of her friends.

"Endeavour?! Seriously?!" Mina grabbed Yamiyo by the shoulders for a moment before Yamiyo shrugged off her hands.

"That's his name! I seriously don't see the big deal. Right from the moment I saw him, I knew he was a major asshole. His scent didn't help either." She defended herself.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really explain it… but I get this weird scent when I have a feeling someone isn't trustworthy- you could argue that it's a gut instinct, but… it doesn't happen as much anymore, but the smell was enough to make me know _immediately_ that I shouldn't get friendly with the person who triggered it." She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong he's… a 'good hero'... but I wouldn't intern with him unless I _absolutely_ knew he could help with my training."

A small beat of silence passed before Hagakure leaned towards them, almost right on top of Bakugo's food. "How do you know all these heroes? I doubt it was just from walking down the street. You must've done something to attract attention, or something happened in the past?" Yamiyo blinked… When was Hagakure the questioner type of person?! She usually made assumptions until someone corrected her.

"Right! How do you know them?" Mina pressed with Hagakure. Yamiyo locked eyes with Bakugo for a moment before he slammed his hands on the table.

"Can you all _Shut Up?! _I'm trying to eat in peace here, goddamnit!" He growled, making Hagakure back off and returning to her seat and food with a huff. Mina sighed and smiled at Yamiyo before engaging in a small conversation with Koda to her right.

Yamiyo silently thanked Bakugo and continued her meal in a calming silence for a few minutes before continuing with conversations with the people around her.

"Yamiyo, I have a quick question." Yamiyo stopped herself from physically flinching. She turned to Hagakure's floating clothes.

"Shoot."

"How come you didn't have your ears and tail?" Yamiyo's shoulder sagged a bit as she sighed in relief.

She smiled. "My Werewolf quirk is classified as a mutation… but it's sort of a transformation quirk. Automatic, I may add." Yamiyo shoved some food into her mouth with her chopsticks.

"How come you never change to a human?" Tsu asked. Yamiyo raised an eyebrow, tail swishing and ears turning. "You know what I mean!" Tsu quickly followed up.

Yamiyo chuckled. "I know. I don't change to a human too often because one, it just feels very unnatural, and two it takes just as much energy as it would take to change to a wolf… maybe even a bit more." Yamiyo shrugged.

She looked up and locked eyes with Bakugo, who was glaring at her lightly. "Sorry, forgot to mention that at the cafe." Yamiyo smiled and flung a small piece of rice at the ash blonde.

He froze for a second before throwing some noodles at Yamiyo, which she blocked with her arms and laughing.

She didn't know if it was intentional or if someone didn't bring it up on purpose… but for the rest of Lunch, nobody brought up the heroes Yamiyo mentioned, or how she met them.

* * *

"Ahhh… this is so nice!" Mina sunk deeper into the hot spring pool until her mouth was submerged. The girls voiced their agreement.

"This is a big step-up from that river earlier." Yamiyo mused, readjusting herself on a rock by the edge of the water. She rubbed her sore limbs, the flower-ey smell calming her muscles. She looked a bit odd, not having anything on but the water-proof bandages she borrowed from Mandalay on her hands.

"Alright! Done!" Hagakure moved from behind Yamiyo and jumped into the water, spraying the girls. Yamiyo moved her head from side to side and felt the messy bun on the back of her head sway with the movement. It wasn't a big bun at all, since Yamiyo's hair _just_ reached her shoulders.

"Thanks Hagakure." Yamiyo saw a ripple in the water and it looked like there was a section of blank space on the water.

"No problem!" Yamiyo traced the lines of her scars over her legs and the smaller ones on her feet. The waterproof bandages tickled her skin lightly. She sighed and leaned into the rocks behind her, sinking further into the water until it completely covered her chest and crawled up to her collarbone.

She was thankful that the scar going across her chest, right below her collarbones, was faded to the point that it was basically impossible to spot. It had been a very early injury, and it wasn't as deep as all the other wounds. And unlike the others, it had been properly taken care of due to the fact that it was close to her heart and if infected could've ended up very bad for her.

"You sure you don't want to come to the middle? It's a lot warmer! Kero." Tsu asked, a nicely done green bun on the top of her head.

"No, I don't wanna sink." Yamiyo rubbed the back of her neck, her hand rubbing over the slightly raised markings burned into her skin. Although it seemed unbelievable, she had never actually seen what it looked like. After it happened, she refused to even acknowledge its presence. After all, she knew what it represented, and she planned to have it removed when she became a full fledged hero and raised enough money to do so.

"We can help you! We'll teach you to swim! After all, us girls have to help each other!" Hagakure splashed at the water. Yaoyorozu swam over to Yamiyo, hands raising from the water towards Yamiyo.

"Yeah! Tsu's an amazing swimmer! She can help!" Uraraka smiled and turned to her frog friend who smiled back. Yamiyo sighed and hesitantly took Yaoyorozu's hands and let the taller girl lead her into the deeper middle of the hot spring.

Yamiyo weakly kicked under the water, sorta keeping herself upfloat… but not really. She tilted her head back, the water rising to frame her face.

She heard the girls giggling around her and she pouted, a slight red dusting her cheeks. "You would be in the same situation if you couldn't swim." She snapped half-heartedly.

Tsu swam over and lightly grabbed Yamiyo's biceps, lifting her out of the water slightly. "We should start with teaching you to float, that would be safest. Kero." Yamiyo nodded and let Tsu manuver her until she was on her back, arms and legs outstretched like a starfish.

"You're getting the hang of it!" Jiro smiled, twirling an earphone jack with her finger.

Yamiyo smiled triumphantly, laughing a bit.

That is… until she started hearing a commotion from the other side of the wall, as well as weird thumps leading to the top.

Yamiyo stopped floating on the water's surface, going back to barely keeping her head afloat when she saw Kota pop up from the top of the wooden wall.

"If you wanna be a hero, you should learn how to be a good human." There was a smack and she heard Mineta call out.

"I'll get you for thisssss!" Yamiyo smirked and swam closer to the rock Mina had sat herself on. She planted her foot on a bit of stone that jutted out under the steamy glazed water.

"Mineta really is the worst, isn't he?" Tsu called out.

"Thanks so much Kota-Babe!" Yamiyo watched the little boy looked down at them.

_Uh oh-_

"We owe you one!" Mina smiled and held a thumbs up to the small boy.

Kota stepped back in surprise, a slight pink hue to his cheeks… and toppled over the edge of the wall, falling down on the boy's side.

"Kota!" Yamiyo exclaimed pulling herself out of the water and over to the wall, knocking on the wood. It was a few moments before she heard someone reply.

"He's alright! Midoriya caught him! He's out cold though. Midoriya is bringing him to Mandalay!" Sero called. Yamiyo sighed with relief.

"Okay." Yamiyo stepped away from the wall before pausing then stepping back into the water.

"Mina, you can't just do that! Kota could've been seriously hurt!" Yamiyo splashed the pink girl, who jumped in surprise at the attack.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Yamiyo sunk further into the water.

"Don't do that again." Yamiyo stared at Mina until she nodded and slinked off the rock and back into the water.

There was a pause of silence before they slipped back into normal conversation, goofing off and relaxing in the warm hot springs.

* * *

"Damn it.." Yamiyo whispered, placing her bandaged hands on her face. After she took the waterproof ones off, she used the ones she had on during lunch/dinner that were on her bed along with her other supplies. She turned onto her right side, facing Uraraka on the top bunk across from her.

She growled lightly and rolled onto her back, arms behind her head and staring at the bumpy white ceiling.

The rest of the girls had fallen asleep a while ago, while Yamiyo stayed quiet to not disturb them. She rolled onto her stomach and scooted closer to the head of the bed, staring out the window. It was cracked open lightly to allow some of the chill night air into the room.

An idea popped into Yamiyo's head and she shimmied towards the end of the top bunk, closer to the ladder. If she could, she would just jump off, but that was bound to wake _someone _up. So she took the safer route and slowly climbed down the ladder until her bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, sending slight chills up her spine.

She tiptoed past the girls, being extra slow and careful around Jiro who was situated closer to the window. Her ears turned, making sure she could hear the soft snores of all the girls.

She placed her hand on the glass window and slightly pushed it, the window releasing a loud creak.

Yamiyo froze and her heart sped up. She froze like a deer in headlights and slowly craned her neck, staring at the bunk beds. Her eyes snapped to Jiro, who mumbled something then turned on her side, her back to Yamiyo.

The brunette held her breath and pushed the window again, opening it enough for her to squeeze out, which she did.

When she tapped down on the grass, she closed the window and left a small crack as it was before she opened it. She stood there for a few moments before slowly walking away. She was almost impossible to hear, her feet barely making a sound while hitting the soft green grass.

She pulled her light gray pajamas closer… maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a short sleeved, button down pajama top and shorts when the weather was colder at night. But, hey, what can she do now?

Yamiyo walked closer to the center of the clearing, her 'night-vision' making it easy to avoid small sticks on the ground or small rocks that would dig into her foot if she stepped in the wrong spot.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. The midnight blue sky was _covered_ in stars and constellations. She stopped and stared at the beautiful sight, taking it all in.

Back at home, it was nearly impossible to see so many stars in the sky, but since the city lights weren't there to block off the light from the stars, they were incredibly easy to see.

Yamiyo held a hand to her chest and stared at the three brightest stars in the sky making a triangle, eyes tearing up a bit.

"_Why do you love stars so much, Mama?" A little girl lay on a rock, staring up at the sky. A tall, lean woman next to her. The woman's jet black hair fanned out around her head, slightly tickling the girl's cheeks. Her angular features made her seem malnourished, as her cheekbones jutted out and she seemed unhealthily thin while having a very strong build._

_The pair had left their home when neither could sleep. The mother had used her quirk and shifted into a large gray wolf, running deep into the forest with her daughter on her back._

"_Did I ever tell you what stars are?" The little girl shook her head, curling up to her mother and laying her brunette head of hair on her mother's stomach._

_The woman reached for the sky, a twinkle in her dark purple, almost black, eyes. "My mother would always tell me that when people pass but don't want to leave, their soul goes up hiiigh into the sky and they watch their family from above. At night, they always shine bright, letting them know that their watching them." The little girl picked her head up and put her chin on the woman's stomach._

"_That's where Gammy and Grampap are? Up hiiigh in the sky?!" She stared up in wonder. The woman chuckled, nodding. "... Will you and Papa watch over me and Kiko-San?"_

_The woman sat up and held her daughter in her lap. "Of course my Little Pup… we will always watch you two. When we are far away and you feel lonely, just look at the night sky! Me and Papa will be the brightest stars in the sky!" The little girl giggled and lifted her hands up to the sky._

"_I love you Gammy and Grampap!"_

Yamiyo reached her hands towards the sky, her hand covering the three stars and hiding them from sight. She closed her fist, as if closing her fingers around the stars. She brought her hand to her chest, tears trickling down her face.

"I love you all." The image of her mother, father, and Kiko flashed in her mind. "I wait for the day when we see each other again." Yamiyo sat on the grass and layed down, the twinkling of the stars and soft lullaby of the wild sounds around her lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"**Are you ever going to tell her?" **Yami bumped shoulders with Aneko, **"You know… she'll be very happy to see you again."** Aneko nodded and stared at her transparent eyes.

"I can't see her.." Yami stared at Aneko for a while.

"**What do you mean?"** Aneko stared at the shadowy figure.

"I can't re-create a body… mine died years ago. All I'll appear as will be a literal spirit, and even then I won't be able to last longer than a few days at best." Aneko looked at the ground sadly. "I found out a few days ago… I searched through her memories and saw when.." She paused. "... I realized I won't be actually there. I was so blinded by the want to see her again that I didn't take into consideration that I won't be able to actually live with her again.."

Yami hovered quietly for a few moments, thinking of what to say.

"**Even if you won't be able to stay with her… you can at least let her know that you've been here the whole time… it would bring her down a bit, yes… but her knowing that you've been here with her will make her very happy." **Yami put a shadowy hand on Aneko's shoulder.

Aneko turned to Yami with a warm watery smile. "Thank you. I think this may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Aneko giggled while Yami's cheeks turned from pitch black to a lighter gray.

She huffed as she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, floating away. **"May be the last." **She called out before disappearing into Yamiyo's mind.

Aneko looked forward and watched as Yamiyo's vision turned into a dream. Aneko put her hands on the wall when the dream started taking a horrible turn. Aneko felt her hands warming up and the dream turned back to the night sky and stars.

She watched the dream roll it's course. She stared as the stars started swirling around and forming shapes until they seemed almost human. She recognised them right away… she saw them almost everyday… and couldn't stop thinking of them… but she saw herself there as one of the figures.

"I wonder…" Seeing the figures started to give her an idea.. but she wasn't sure she could do it. She hadn't used her quirk properly in _years. _

She quickly turned away from the dream wall and ran towards Yamiyo's memories. She needed to look at the memory hall of horror movies… note specifically the ones about ghosts, possession, hauntings, etc.

Sadly, Yamiyo hasn't seen that many movies under those categories, but Aneko will have to work with what she has.

But, this setback will not stop Aneko from seeing Yamiyo in person… she will not stop until she sees Yamiyo's face with her own eyes after years and years of watching Yamiyo from her point of view.

* * *

**This was fun to write! I know the dirt dragon thing may be cliche… but does it make some sort of sense? If I didn't do that, then I definitely would've wrote something about Yamiyo just bending the shadows and destroying dirt monsters very quickly or get the class through the forest easily. **

**I decided the Dirt Dragon would keep the chapter going and interesting, so.. Sorry if it seemed like a stretch to add it! (I don't know if Quirk Suppressant Cuffs are an actual thing in the anime/manga, but for the sake of the fanfic, it is)**

**The next chapter is the beginning of the 1-A quirk training, and some drama **_**may**_** be added in! It will take a bit longer as I want Yamiyo to work on certain aspects of her quirk, and may have to think up things for her to work on as well as the obvious stuff. I also may add something that wasn't in the actual My hero Academia timeline, but I feel it would be a nice addition, since I missed when Class 1-A was actually able to work on rescue training while Aizawa was still bandaged up. (The added scene won't be rescue based!)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry about this slow upload! School and school projects, on top of that, Trimester 2 is coming to an end so I'll have to try and study for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	31. Camp Mishap (Pt 1)

_**Camp Mishap (Pt. 1)**_

* * *

Yamiyo stretched her arms over her head, feeling like she's had the best sleep in over a month. Although she slept on the grass, being back in the woods helped her relax and get a good night rest, but she did get a talking to from Aizawa-Sensei when he found her curled up in the middle of a field.

She smiled and stood next to Fumikage, who looked wide awake, and she watched as everyone yawned and stretched around them. She adjusted her UA track uniform, unzipping it a bit to reveal more of her collar bone.

"Good morning class. Today we begin the training camp that will increase your strength. Our goal is to increase your skill exponentially so you can get your Provisional License. This will allow you to face the dangers that continue to fester in the darkness." Yamiyo flicked Fumikage lightly and he only elbowed her in the side with a huff. "Proceed carefully. Look alive Bakugo." Aizawa-Sensei tossed Bakugo a very familiar ball, which the ashe blonde caught easily. "Try throwing that for me."

"Yeah, sure. Like in the fitness test." Bakugo stared at the ball in his hand. Yamiyo taped her foot against the ground, she just wanted to start the training already. She hadn't been able to get all the built up energy out in a while, and she was desperate to start running around and training. Although she had been training for a while, working on her strength and improving her Dark Mending quirk. She was now able to use it without being stopped so quickly from the drawback.

"That's right. When you first started school, your record was 705.2 meters. Let's see if you've improved." Bakugot turned away and started walking towards an empty area to throw the ball.

"Oh, I get it! You're checking our progress!' Mina said excitedly.

"Alots happened to us in the last three months, maybe he can throw it a whole mile now!" Sero contemplated as Bakugo stretched his arm by making big circles.

"C'mon, get it Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted not too far from Yamiyo.

"I got this." Bakugo wound up his arm. "No one blink. GO TO HELL!" Bakugo threw the ball with a large explosion. Yamiyo didn't react, after all, hearing the explosions so often didn't really hurt her ears anymore, but it still made her jump slightly.

The ball emerged from the large cloud of smoke and soared through the air, landing somewhere in the forest. Bakugo stepped forward and held his arm suspended in the air after he threw it.

"That was 709.6 meters." Yamiyo choked on her own spit.

She turned to Aizawa-Sensei who was holding up a phone, and that's what the number was. "That's it?" Kirishima sounded a little deflated. "Kinda disappointing."

"You've had a single semester at UA and due to all of your experiences, you all definitely improved. But those improvements have been limited to mental prowess and technical skill." Aizawa-Snesei stepped back in front of the group. "With a slight increase in stamina thrown in along the way." He laid his black eyes on the group. "As you can see, your quirks themselves have not improved much on a fundamental level." Yamiyo switched her weight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thats why were now going to focus on improving your powers." A sick smile grew on his face. Yamiyo has seen it many times and she knows what it means. "This will be so hard you'll feel like your dying." he pointed a finger at them. "Let's hope you survive."

* * *

Yamiyo was on her knees, dark goop pouring from her mouth as she clutched her chest. Darkness was sprouting from her shoulders and shadows were mixing with the thicker darkness.

Aizawa-Sensei told her to work on being more tolerant to the drawback of her quirk… but she was having a very tough time.

She stopped when there was a second when she couldn't breath. The shadows she gathered scattered and went back to where they were before she disturbed them. She made sure to push all the darkness out of her body before flicking her wrist and sending it towards the trees. It would eventually change and become less solid and opaque until they were shadows.

She trembled as she hacked up her lungs, the black goop forming a puddle and staining the knees of her uniform black. She leaned forward and put her hand on the grass, keeping herself from falling into the puddle.

_How the hell did I survive all those years fighting with this power without suffering like this?_

_**Because Yukichi was told about the power's drawbacks and didn't want to risk you dying during the middle of a battle from suffocation.**_

_Him having a heart? Impossible._

_**You're a hundred percent right, he was worried because he wouldn't have another person to make him money.**_

She scoffed and shuddered as the last of the gunk was out of her body. While she was spacing out, the puddle had grown a good amount. It stained the bandages around her hands black, the gunk clinging to them.

She breathed hard as she shakily stodd on trembling legs, almost falling over immediately. She stepped out of the puddle before falling on her butt and laying on her back, staring at the sky.

She closed her eyes and imagined what she looked like, laughing a bit.

A shadow passed over her and she opened her eyes to see Aizawa-Snesei kneeling next to her. "Get up, you're done with Dark Mending for the moment." Yamiyo groaned as she put a hand on her forehead. A beat of silence passed between the two before Aizawa-Sensei stood and offered her a hand. "Take a two minute break then join Shoji and Hagakure. I'll be waiting for you and will tell you about the next thing you are to do."

Yamiyo took his hand gratefully and he hoisted her up. She didn't have the strength to smile when he let go of her hand and his face scrunched up at the black gunk from her bandages. He wiped it on his black pants and started walking to Shoji not too far from her.

Yamiyo stared at her bandaged hands and noticed the black gunk gathering at her fingers. She pulled the bandages off and stared at the black almost completely covering every finger. She slowly started shuffling to Shoji, deciding to leave the bandages off and say that the black gunk stained her fingers if anyone asked.

As she stopped a few feet from Shoji, Aizawa-Sensei turned to her and offered her a blindfold."I want you to try and find Hagakure without your eyes." Yamiyo hesitated before taking the fabric and stepping next to Shoji.

She lifted the blindfold to her face and tied a knot behind her eyes. The red fabric obscured her vision and she closed her eyes. "I want you to try and find and or avoid hits from Hagakure with just your senses and avoid Shoji. I want you to either get Hagakure on the ground or land a hit on her. Shoji, you will try to reach Hagakure before Yamiyo, and the same thing goes for you."

"But-"

"I don't wanna hear it, start."

Yamiyo dashed to the side, away from Shoji. If she didn't want to hit or bump into Shoji, she can't be near him.

Her ears twitched as she slowly circled in place. Almost immediately, something hit her bicep and Yamiyo instantly shot her hand out. She felt her fingers catch on some hair before the feeling quickly disappeared.

Yamiyo crouched and put her hands on the ground and turned her ears and sniffed the air. When Yamiyo was getting dressed with the rest of the girls, Hagakure had put on a few spirits of perfume and Yamiyo had memorized the smell out of pure habit.

Yamiyo moved her hand over the earth and turned her ears. Hearing wouldn't be much help due to her classmates screaming and Bakugo's explosions, but she did hear an irritated huff from Shoji when Hagakure landed a punch on him.

At the same time, Yamiyo felt a slight tremble in the ground and got a whiff of perfume. She launched off her legs and swung a fist forward. She was met with nothing but air and she felt a hard jab to her side.

Yamiyo stumbled and quickly regained her footing. She growled and sniffed the air and quickly darted to her right, kicking forward.

Yamiyo continued the attacks, following Hagakure's scent. Every hit and punch Yamiyo threw, she missed and Hagakure retaliated with a jab or full blown punch. Yamiyo was starting to get frustrated and she started throwing more power behind her attacks. She was so fixated on getting Hagakure that she didn't hear or smell Shoji coming towards them.

When Yamiyo threw a punch, a hand stopped it and she smiled. She launched forward and kicked outwards, but instead of hitting Hagakure, her foot connected with a larger body. With a grunt from Shoji, she heard the male fall on the ground and Yamiyo quickly stopped.

"I'm so sorry-" A fist came in contact with Yamiyo's chin in an uppercut. Yamiyo staggered back and nearly fell backwards.

She let out a frustrated yell and shook her fists. She locked in on Hgakure's scent and dashed forward with as much speed as she could muster, throwing more punches and kicks.. As she acted, her mind drifted involuntarily.

* * *

_Yamiyo was shoved into a round fighting space, a fence lining the perimeter. She stood still, a shadow over her face, as a girl with a shaved head unlocked the clasps around her neck, wrists, stomach, and ankles. The clasps connected to chains that all went to a large lock that rested in the center of her back._

_The woman went ahead and removed the clasps at the back of Yamiyo's head, pulling off the bucket muzzle that covered just above her nose and ended right at the bottom of her jaw._

_Once the chains and muzzle were removed, Yamiyo took a fighting stance and the woman quickly exited the ring, dragging the heavy chains with her._

"_Fighters ready?!" A man clad in black called out from above the ring. A chorus of cheers rang out from the crowd watching the fight. "Fight!"_

"_Listen kid. I've heard a lot about you and your little title as the top fighter in the __underground.__ So, lose for me, would ya' doll?" A large man with a gray mask that covered his mouth and nose, well, it seemed somewhat like a small version of a gas mask. He has gray hair that's shaved on one side and parted to the other side. He stood a few inches taller than Yamiyo, and he had a very strong build._

_Yamiyo didn't reply, only getting lower to the ground and dashing forward with immense speed. The man's chest expanded with a deep breath and he swung his fist in a flash. This caught Yamiyo off guard as it slammed into her side and flung her into the fence._

_The moment she made contact with the metal fence, electricity shocked her and locked her muscles, pain shooting through her entire body. Blue lightning cracked around her and the people in the crowd quickly backed away before the electricity could reach them. She felt the metal ring around her neck release some shock as well… as a warning, Yukichi would say. She grit her teeth and pulled away from the fence._

_The electric fence was only a minor addition to the ring. As she climbed the ranks and would fight against stronger opponents, they would add more dangerous things to the ring like electrified water, metal spikes, fire, and more._

"_Hmph. You don't seem strong to me. Just another person whose title was made through money." The man cackled, cracking his knuckles._

_Without a word, Yamiyo dashed towards him again. She watched as the mask turned and he sucked in a large breath. He ran forward to meet her and he threw a punch towards her. She jumped and placed her hand on his knuckles as she pushed herself over his head. She turned her body and wrapped her legs around his neck._

_Tightening her hold, she began racking her claws across his shoulders and upper back. She lashed out at the lands that reached for her, the claws at the end of her fingertips slashing and cutting his skin like a knife through warm butter._

_He backed up and slammed her back against the electrified fence, and with a growl she jumped off of him and quickly ran back towards him._

_She grabbed his stray fist and twisted it awkwardly. She proceeded to jump and press her chest and belly to his arm while jumping up and kicking his face, breaking the mask in half._

_He grunted and she heaved her boy over his arm and pinned it to his back and drove her knee to his spine. She pushed off her leg and pushed him to his stomach. She dropped his arm and swung her legs from under herself and wrapped them around his rising upper form. _

_Once again, she had her legs wrapped tightly around his neck and she raised a hand that was more claw than hand above her head, ready to swipe it across the back of his head-_

* * *

She heard a squeak and she came back to her senses. She was sitting and her legs were wrapped around someone who was pinning her legs from the knee down to the ground. Yamiyo felt her arm suspended in the air.

"Yamiyo, I already gave!" Hagakure called out, tapping Yamiyo's thigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yamiyo quickly detached herself from Hagakure and she somersault backwards off of Hagakure, who quickly stood up and coughed from what Yamiyo could hear.

Yamiyo stood and pulled the blindfold off. "Oh-" She looked around and saw Shoji and Aizawa-Sensei staring at her. They just looked flat out surprised, and she couldn't see Hagakure's expression for obvious reasons, but she could assume she was staring by the feet imprints on the ground.

"How about you join Midoriya for the rest of training?" Aizawa-Sensei walked over to her with a hand out. Yamiyo put the red fabric in his outstretched hand and she looked around one last time before following his orders and heading over to where Midoriya and Tiger were.

The entire way there, she felt eyes on her back and she couldn't help but rub her exposed arms.

"Alright, before you all go to make your food, we're going to be doing something off schedule." Class 1-A groaned at this. It had been a long day, and they just wanted to eat. "Enough of that. We decided to do something about your stealth."

Shoji raised one of his hands. "Sir, is this because of Yamiyo, Hagakure, and I? After all, we were the only ones working on stealth."

Aizawa-Sensei nodded. "It is. I became aware very quickly after watching Yamiyo's movements and ability to easily deflect Hagakure's attacks even when she didn't have her sight _or _hearing made me think about the rest of you. Most of you have loud or flashy quirks that wouldn't work well during a stealth mission. I know most of you wouldn't be going into the stealth department, but these skills will come in handy out in the field when you're all full fledged heroes." Yamiyo tilted her head.

"Is this going to be some sort of Capture the flag?" She called out.

"Yes, and we already have the teams picked out, but we'll get to that in a second." Aizawa stared a the class before continuing. "There will be one team and they will have a flag. They have to defend the flag either until the time is up, or they end up capturing all the opposing team, who will be trying to take the flag by stealth means. I want to see you finding the Stealth team. You are permitted to use your quirks, but use them wisely. The defending team will be given red tape to use to catch the stealth team. For the stealth team to win, they have to successfully obtain the flag and bring it back to their base."

"Ah… I see. Not only is it stealth based, but teamwork is needed as well!" Iida called out.

"Right. Now," Aizawa-Sensei pulled out a clipboard, "The defending team will be Bakugo, Midoriya, Sato, Mina, Kirishima, Ojiro, Aoyama, Iida, Jiro, Kaminari, and Koda. The Stealth Team will be Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Sero, Todoroki, Yamiyo, Mineta, Hagakure, Shoji, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami." The class split up to their teams.

Half way through, Kirishima called out while looking at the stealth team, "Hey… isn't that unfair? They have Shoji, Yamiyo and Hagakure!"

"Oh yeah! That isn't fair!" Kaminari called out, defeated.

Aizawa-Sensei glared at the boys. "It is fair, since I'm testing your stealth. You also have Jiro as well. Don't doubt your teammates abilities."

"Yes sir!" Both boys replied quickly.

Not too long after, both teams were led to their respective starting points in the forest, each getting ready and waiting quietly, as the training began.

* * *

"What do you think we get if we win?" Mineta thought aloud.

"Pride." Yamiyo and Fumikage replied simultaneously. Yamiyo smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"I have a plan." Yaoyorozu called the team over in a group circle. "Hagakure, Yamiyo and Tokoyami will go up ahead and scope out the other team, find out what their doing, I'll make some walkie-talkies for you three-"

"No need." Everyone looked at Tokoyami. "Dark Shadow and I can communicate through telepathic means, if he just goes ahead with them that will work better and he'll be able to help defend if they find out." Yaoyorozu nodded. Dark Shadow emerged from Fumikage's back to join in since he was now a part of the plan.

"Alright. Sero, Mineta, and Tsu will follow about halfway behin Yamiyo, Hagakure and Dark Shadow. It's very likely that Jiro will hear them coming up, so if she does, you three will be there to hold off the defenders so you all can get back. If that doesn't happen, Dark Shadow, I want you to tell Tokoyami about what you see then bring everyone back as quickly and quietly as possible." Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up. "After they get back, Mineta you…"

Hagakure clung to Yamiyo's black fur as she ran through the forest, almost completely quiet apart from a stray branch breaking. Dark Shadow was able to keep pace with Yamiyo as she ducked underneath fallen trees and jumped over rocks.

Yamiyo slowed to a jog then all together stopped behind a bush, Dark Shadow getting low to the ground as Yamiyo layed on her stomach, legs ready to spring and carry her away in an instant. Dark Shadow closed his glowing yellow eyes so he wouldn't attract any attention to them.

Hagakure cautiously slipped off of Yamiyo and she shuffled to a nearby bush, making very little sound.

Yamiyo stared at the other team. If she said they were coordinated, she would be lying.

Bakugo was yelling at Midoriya, Iida was yelling at Bakugo as well as Kirishima. Mina was straying close to the red flag and Jiro was kneeling not too far away, earphone jack in the ground.

Aoyama was just standing around. Kaminari and Sato were talking in hushed tones as they 'patrolled' around the treeline. Although it seems like they just walked around to avoid being dragged into the yelling fest with Bakugo. Koda seemed to be talking to a squirrel with Ojiro kneeling next to him.

Yamiyo quietly shifted back to her normal form and whispered to Dark Shadow. "They are a mess. Doesn't seem like they have a plan, Bakugo doesnt wanna cooperate and it's throwing the entire team off. Although this may just be part of their plan, but we can't lower our guard at all. Proceed with caution and we seem ready to go to execute the next phase." Dark Shadow stilled as he relayed the information to Fumikage before throwing her a small thumbs up.

Yamiyo motioned for Hagakure to come over to them. Which she did, but tripping over a rock she didn't spot. Hagakure landed with a grunt and Jiro's head snapped in their direction.

"Over there!" Bakugo and the other stopped fighting as he blasted his way over.

"Code red! Initiate Plan B!" Yamiyo burst from the underbrush and slammed into a mid-air Bakugo, knocking him to the ground.

"Pup?!" Yamiyo kicked Bakugo away and pulled shadows to her sides, a smile on her face. Bakugo smirked evilly and blasted over to her. Yamiyo hopped away from her teammates and allowed Bakugo to change directions and slam into her, knocking them both into the forest.

They tumbled and rolled before Yamiyo kicked Bakugo's stomach, effectively throwing him off her before they even stopped rolling. Yamiyo hopped up to her feet and narrowly avoided a blast-punch to the chest. She grabbed Bakugo's arm and pulled him to the ground. She pressed her foot to his shoulder blade and held his arm in the air.

"Cheap move." He growled, firing off an explosion from the arm Yamiyo was gripping. She quickly let go and hopped off.

Bakugo jumped to his feet and charged Yamiyo with a smirk on his face. Yamiyo ducked and avoided a hit to the head, but couldn't avoid a kick to the gut.

She stumbled back and wrapped her hand around Bakugo's outstretched hand. She jerked his hand to the side and grabbed the front of his UA jacket with her right hand, and pressed her left forearm right below his ribs and slammed him against the nearest tree, which was pretty wide.

They stared at each other for a second before Yamiyo jumped back and held her fists up. Bakugo made a move to chase after her, but he couldn't move. Something stuck his back to the tree, a small round purple thing at that.

"Sero, Mineta, Tsu! Now!" Yamiyo called. The boys lept from the undergrowth and Sero quickly went to work and tapped Bakugo to the tree while Mineta covered the tree and ground around it with Pop-Off.

"YOU-" Sero slapped a strip of tape over Bakugo's mouth. Tsu jumped from a nearby tree and landed in front of Bakugo. With slime secreting from her arm, she quickly slapped it over Bakugo's hands, effectively stopping the explosions from appearing… for now.

"Sorry Sparky. All is fair in love and war." Yamiyo smirked as Dark Shadow flew towards the group and wrapped his large claws around them.

Without a second to spare, Dark Shadow zooms back into the forest with the group in his claws, leaving a thrashing Bakugo stuck to the tree. Just as they got away from the area, Yamiyo saw a flash of green before Midorita abruptly stopped, feet stuck in Mineta's Quirk. He doubled over and fell to his knees, getting more stuck.

**"You ok?" **Dark shadow whispered in Yamiyo's nodded and gave a thumbs up.

As they broke from the treeline, they already saw Yaoyozu jogging towards them. Dark Shadow let go of the group.

"Is Bakugo down for the count?" Yamiyo shook some grass from her hair and nodded.

"Yeah, but he didn't have any red tape on him. I doubt he'll be down for much longer." Yaoyorozu nodded and let them back over to where Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Uraraka were working with a large net, attempting to get it in the air. Todoroki had made four pillars of ice and hammered the ends of the net into them, letting the middle dip in the center of the pillars. Shoji was not too far, some of his dupli arms turning into ears and eyes as he scouted the area.

"This should be good." Yaoyorozu pulled Uraraka aside. "Make Mineta float. Dark Shadow, I want you to hold onto him at the top. Mineta fill the net as much as you can."

As the three did what they were told, Yamiyo stepped back towards the forest's edge. Her ears perked up as she kept scout, watching out for anyone trying to attack them.

_Anything?_

_**Can't tell. Lemmie out.**_

_Are you sure-_

_**Cut me some slack. I apologized-**_

_Really?_

_**Sorta. Now, lemmie out.**_

_I can't. You're not Dark Shadow- and you're not a quirk either._

_**Who says I'm not?**_

_You're a mental guard for me. You literally appeared right after the worst beatings. It's impossible to gain a quirk years after the age of four._

**…**

_Pay Attention._

Yamiyo recollected herself and turned to check the progress. The net was nearly filled with Pop-Off and Mineta's scalp was bleeding. She could smell the blood in the slight breeze, and even saw a bit on the purple balls in the net. Nevertheless, Mineta kept throwing his quirk into the net, Dark Shadow holding him by his waist.

Her eyes snapped over to Shoji who quickly turned to look at her before he started running towards her. "Yamiyo! Look out!"

"1.3 Million volts!" Liquid fire ran through Yamiyo's body, she couldn't help but scream as she felt her muscles spasm and go rigid under her skin. She could barely see the yellow lightning before darkness crawled over her eyes. She could faintly hear Yami cursing loudly in her mind as she lost feeling in her limbs.

She could almost feel the metal collar around her neck, feeding lightning into her body whenever she screwed up or nearly lost a fight.

* * *

_A six or seven year old girl thrashed and screamed on the ground. Her claws scraped against the metal around her neck as it sent waves of shocks through her body. She could feel major migraines forming at her temples._

_Her screams only grew louder as Yukichi upped the voltage. His thumb moving up slightly on the small device. Yamiyo rolled onto her back and arched upwards. Tears flying from her eyes, she scratched at her neck, causing little cuts as they missed their intended target._

_She watched through the tears as Yukichi kneeled beside her, his blank eyes burning through her skull. "Take this as a lesson. You know what you did, right?" She couldn't manage a nod. "You conspired against me, talked back, and even tried bribing the door-boy to let you out. Shall I continue?" Her loudened screams were enough as an answer._

_Yukichi huffed and walked towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at Yamiyo writhing in pain. He smirked and held the remote by two fingers. "If you want the pain to end, you gotta work for it." He cackled as he tossed the remote in the corner of the room, about ten feet away from Yamiyo._

"_W-wait! N-NO!" Yamiyo screamed as Yukichi laughed and stepped out of the room, slamming the door and locking it._

_Yamiyo cried as she crawled along the floor. Her vision started to blur and black inked the edges of her vision. She desperately pulled herself along the concrete, reaching for the remote that only seemed farther and farther-_

* * *

Yamiyo gasped as she fell to her knees and hands. She heard a loud crack behind her but didn't have the energy to look behind her.

"Yamiyo!" Arms scooped her up and she could make out Shoji's form through slightly blurry eyes. Her senses started to quickly come back and the pain was slowly ebbing away. She mumbled a small 'Thank You' as Shoji jogged over to the rest of the team with Yamiyo.

"We have to act now. The other team may not be far behind." Yaoyorozu instructed. "Uraraka, start phase 3!" Yamiyo gently put down and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. She could smell Yaoyorozu in front of her before her hands gently gripped her shoulders.

"I want to help…" Yamiyo slowly mumbled, trying to get onto her feet.

"You are, but you'll be changing positions with Tokoyami. Dark Shadow can cut the net and you'll help me, Hagakure, Todoroki, Shoji, and Tsu with the ground distraction. Other than that, nothing is changing." Yamiyo nodded and finally got to her feet. Her vision cleared and she started coming back to her senses after the attack.

"Alright. Uraraka, Sero, Tokoyami, Mineta! You three will take-off after we're out of your line of sight, but don't unload until you see us engaging the defending team." Yaoyorozu waved over Todoroki and Tsu. Yamyio could smell Hagakure from somewhere behind them, her perfume easy to catch as it was unnatural in a forest setting.

"Alright!"

"Aye aye!"

"Okay!"

"You got it!"

After some debate, Yamiyo was piggy-backing on Shoji with a slight red to her cheeks. His arms formed something similar to a basket as his arms bent back and wrapped around Yamiyo to keep her in place.

"I can seriously move by myself.." Yamiyo mumbled, shimming further up so she could get a better look around Shoji's head.

"I don't want to take any chances. You looked too pale when you came to- and your hands are still trembling. It would be better if you get at least another minute of rest time before you jump right back into fighting." Yaoyorozu reasoned. Her arms lit up in a pastel pink and blue as she pulled out two metal poles from her arms.

Yamiyo huffed lightly and stared right up ahead. She scanned the area before deeming it free of anyone else. "I don't see or hear anything. They may be re-grouping.."

"I agree. After Kaminari's attack, I haven't caught any movement." Yaoyorozu nodded and looked back one more time.

She froze for a second and Yamiyo cought on right away. "Hey." Yaoyorozu turned to look at her. "It's _your_ plan. We got this in the bag."

Yaoyorozu nodded and looked back towards the forest. "Alright… let's go!"

And they were off. True to the plan, the air team took off right when they could no longer see their classmates.

"DAMNIT!" Bakugo shouted.

After his encounter with Yamiyo not too long ago, he was _fuming. _

It took his teammates a bit to unfree him _and _Midoriya from Mineta's quirk, and just from that alone they wasted a large chunk of time. Saying they were prepared would be a lie.

Bakugo was just as mad as he was earlier and he didn't cooperate. There's a good chance he wouldn't cooperate for the rest of the exercise.

"Bakugo! We do not have time for this! We need a plan, the stealth team most likely has one by now and is most likely acting on it!" Iida barked.

Bakugo glared at him. "I don't need a damn plan!" He sneered, "I can beat them all on my own!" Bakugo stomped off, a dark glare on his face.

"I hope Kaminari's alright." Midoriya mumbled.

"Weren't you the one who sent him out?" Ojiro pointed out.

"Y-yeah! B-but-"

"I know. I'm just trying to lighten the mood." Ojiro patted him on the shoulder as he walked by before jogging over to where Kirishima and Sato were walking. After Kaminari left, the duo had taken scouting more seriously and were carefully watching the trees.

The entire defending team was tense.

They were going in blind and had no clue about what the other team was up to. Because Bakugo wouldn't cooperate and only yelled, it was hard for them to focus and pay enough attention to form a plan. It wouldn't help if they were able to make a plan because half of the team would be trying to calm down Bakugo or stop him from yelling.

Although they couldn't make a plan, they were given roles. Koda, Sato, Kirishima, and Jiro would be on lookout for any movements while Mina, Midoriya, and Ojiro were supposed to be guarding the flag. Iida and Kaminari were chosen to run out and do a perimeter check around the area or try to spy on the other team to report back. Bakugo really just did what he wanted, which was to stalk around the area or hang out by the metal pole with the red flag they were supposed to be protecting.

They were all counting down the minutes until Aizawa would call off the exercise. But the only problem was that Aizawa didn't give them a time limit, so they could go for all night or right until the Stealth team grabbed the flag and brought it back to their assigned area.

Midoriya watched Iida speed off into the forest, the engines on his calves bursting to life. He turned to Mina who was sitting and playing with the long red fabric, but Midoriya could see that she was alert and would stare around them every so often before turning back to the flag.

Midoriya had a bad feeling in his gut the moment Kaminari had been gone for a while. He didn't exactly know how long it was, but it felt like hours. Only about five or six minutes ago, he saw some of Kaminari's yellow lightning peeking over the trees.

When they had seen that, Iida was sent out to retrieve Kaminari but came back very quickly and empty handed. Apparently, Iida was unable to find the blonde on his way back or anywhere near the area at all.

A chill went down Midoriya's spine. It felt like something or someone was watching him. And apparently he wasn't the only one feeling it.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" Jiro called out. She lifted her head a bit, her earphone jacks still plugged into the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed when her teammates nodded.

"Ah! Where are they!" Mina hopped to her feet and ran over to the trees. In a small area, the grass looked disheveled and some dirt had been dug up. "They were right here a moment ago!"

"Who?" Midoriya took a few steps away from the flag.

"Sato, Kirishima, and Ojiro! I turned away for a second and they were gone!" Mina leaned forward and peeked into the woods.

She let out a shout before turning on her heel sharply and running away from the forest only to have Kirishima launched from the trees and land right on top of her. They rolled along the ground before they stopped and were a groaning heap on the ground.

"They're here!" Kirishima shouted, hopping onto his feet and crossing his arms like an X over his chest. They raised lightly when he activated his quirk and they hardened.

Ojiro and Sato came flying out of the trees, tumbling and rolling along the ground. "Your damn right we're here."

Yamiyo stepped out of the trees wiping a slightly bleeding lip. Her face contorted into a sinister smile as a small shadow fell over her face. "And you better pray to whichever god you believe in because I'm not leaving here until I beat the crap out of every single one of you."

* * *

After Yamiyo's signal, the rest of her teammates came barreling from the trees. Todoroki on a wave of ice, Tsu swinging in on a vine, Yaoyorozu running in with two poles, and Shoji with his arms wide open.

Yamiyo immediately locked onto Midoriya and moved her hands erratically. She found that using her hands and body to command the shadows and darkness helped her keep a better control over them.

Midoriya's shadow turned on him as it crawled up his legs and rooted him to the ground. He grunted and green lightning danced around his body-

_**CRACK**_

Midoirya's whole body twisted to the side almost instantly after Yamiyo's knee connected with his jaw. "Tsu! Now!" Yamiyo landed on her feet and ran after the closest people, being Kirishima and Mina.

"Ribbit!" Tsu let go of the vine and opened her mouth, her long tongue shooting out and wrapping around Midoriya's middle. Tsu then twisted mid-air and lifted Midoriya off the ground and threw him in the direction of the trees.

Yamiyo charged towards Kirishima, shadows gathering around her fists. She didn't even get 15ft away from Kirishima when Bakugo slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Ack-" Yamiyo tucked into herself and landed into a roll as she hit the ground. She ended up on her stomach, the grass lightly scratching against her face. She took a second before hopping onto her feet.

Almost immediately she had to bend backwards to avoid Bakugo's hand and an explosion. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, but he was quick. Bakugo blew an explosion from his free hand and shot both of them back.

Bakugo flew over her head and Yamiyo kept a hold on his wrist, determined to not let go if she wanted to be beaten. She was yet again on her back, but this time she wasted no time getting back onto her feet. The first thing she did was grab Bakugo's bicep and pull him above and over her, slamming Bakugo to the ground.

Yamiyo let go of Bakugo and jumped over him, running over to Yaoyrozu who was taking on Mina and Kirishima. Without a second though, Yamiyo ran towards Mina.

Getting a small jump in, Yamiyo body slammed into Mina, knocking the girl clean off her feet and sending her flying. Yamiyo caught herself and pushed off a leg past Yaoyorozu and towards Kirishima.

"Ha!" Yamiyo swung her shadow covered claws, scratching against Kirishima's hardened arms. She swung upwards and Kirishima brought both his arms up to block, leaving his middle unprotected. Yamiyo shifted her weight and kicked Kirishima square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet. She felt the bandages around her hand's rip and fall off.

Yamiyo backed up and pressed her back against Yaoyorozu's. "Are they here?"

Yamiyo looked towards the treeline and saw Dark Shadow waving both his arms and pointing to the net. They were close to the treeline and thanks to them distracting the defending team, they didn't seem to have taken any notice of them yet. "Almost, their right over the treeline… now!"

Yamiyo sprinted forward and aimed a kick for Kirishima, which he blocked. Yamiyo flew past him and charged to meet Bakugo who was launching himself over with explosions.

Since Tsu had thrown Midoriya into the trees, she hadn't seen the greenette. Well, she wished she didn't see him.

"Augh!" A green blur flashed in her peripheral vision just a millisecond before she felt a hard punch to her side. She was thrown through the air.

She felt the cold first.

Todoroki wrapped his arms around her and steered them away from a shouting Bakugo. "Group up!" Todoroki called out, carrying them both towards the middle of the open area.

As Yamio caught her breath, she watched Shoji, Yaoyorozu and Tsu come running over. Or, in Tsu's case, hopping over. Yamiyo saw the indent's in the grass indicating that Hagakure was coming over as well.

Todoroki put Yamiyo down and hopped off the icewave he stopped creating. The group gathered in a circle, backs together. Yamiyo stared at the opposing team, as they re-collected themselves and charged them. For the plan to go off smoothly, the other team just needed to get a little closer…

Yamiyo watched as Bakugo came blasting himself over. She stepped forward slightly and made a ball of darkness in her hand. She reared back and threw her arm forward, the ball of darkness shooting towards Bakugo and nailing him in the face."Now Todoroki!"

"Got it!" Todoroki took a quick step forward and shifted his right foot, ice quickly spreading across the ground. He raised his right hand and the ice shot upwards all around them.

Once the ice was finished, it became a dome keeping the people inside safe. For a second, nothing happened. Then they saw small purple splotches on the top of the dome and all around it, almost making another cover on the outside.

"AHHH!" Mina screeched as what they could assume, she got covered in Mineta's quirk. Quickly, they heard more shouts of surprise with a few swear words thrown into the mix thanks to Bakugo.

"Are we clear?" Hagakure wondered aloud, her teeth chattering.

"Wait." Yamiyo snapped.

It was only a few more moments before they saw a shadow on the outside of the dome and a large shadowy claw break through the icedome. **"Yamiyo, go!"**

Without waiting a second, Yamiyo shifted. The dark stripe in her hair expanding and black fur sprouting all over her body followed by some cracking and popping.

What the defending team saw next was Dark Shadow pulling out of the dome with a large black wolf on his claws. **"GO!"** Dark Shadow reared back and threw Yamiyo towards the flag.

Bracing for the impact, Yamiyo leaned forward and brought her two front paws in front of her, keeping her back paws together. Once she touched down, she shot towards the flag and closed her jaws around the metal pole.

Quickly changing direction, Yamiyo decided in a split second to go around the perimeter of the area to avoid getting stuck in the trap they set.

Yamiyo wasn't surprised when she felt someone land on her broad back and grip the fur at the nape of her neck lightly. She watched as Dark Shadow flew from above her and ended up a little ahead of her, providing a second pair of eyes as they entered the forest and began the finishing stretch.

_We haven't seen Iida yet… _

_He may be around, keep your head up._

Yamiyo found something calming about running through the forest, calling it her animal instincts, but it felt… right. She always loved nature and would frequently go to the park during her jog to climb a tree and sit in it's branches, watching the leaves sway to the breeze.

Running along the forest floor, she seemed to be more hyper aware of her surroundings. How the bushes rustled because of a stray squirrel or rabbit, the small holes in trees that conceal bird nests, the hawk that just flew over her head, the navy blue spot behind the tree-

_Eh?_

"Recipro… Burst!" Yamiyo abruptly stopped and jumped back, almost flinging Fumikage off her back. Yamiyo stared down at him, the blue fire(?) coming out of Iida's calf engines.

Yamiyo stood on her hind legs, Iida's foot barely grazing her underbelly. She staggered backwards and would have fallen onto her back if Dark Shadow didn't catch her and push her back onto all fours.

Yamiyo growled loudly, her snout scrunching up as the sound erupted from her throat. A bit of spit dribbled from her jaws from the pole being tightly clamped on in her teeth. Iida didn't look fazed as he charged, almost a blue in Yamiyo's eyes.

"Dark Shadow!"

"**On it!" **The sentient shadow readed his claw and shot forward to meet with Iida. The blue haired boy narrowly avoided one of Dark Shadow's attacks, but was able to dodge by going onto his knees and sliding under the belly of the shadow.

_Copycat!_

Yamiyo growled and jumped to the side, dodging another one of Iida's attacks. She landed and slinked into the trees, Dark Shadow quickly darting after her. Iida stared after her and charged to where she had hid, only to see Fumikage running out of the foliage right towards him.

With Dark Shadow shooting from his chest, Fumikage rushed Iida. Dark Shadow shot forward and swung both his claws, clipping Iida's shoulder as he dodged.

Iida avoided another one of Dark Shadows attacks as he grabbed Fumikage and slammed him to the ground in one swift movement. Fumikage grunted when he hit the ground and rolled away, narrowly dodging Iida's shoe as the tall boy stomped down.

In a blur, Iida was hit behind the knee and in the back of the head with a pole. Someone stomped on his back and he fell to his hands and knees. The attacker put more pressure onto his back, forcing him to fall onto his stomach.

Iida squinted up and saw Yamiyo holding the flagpole like a staff, a dark snarl etched onto her face. Yamiyo looked away from Iida and nodded towards Fumikage, who nodded back to her.

She stepped off Iida and spun on her heel, sprinting towards her 'base' as it wasn't too far from her.

It was only another minute or so before Aizawa-Sensei called off the drill.

* * *

Yamiyo sat at one of the tables, rubbing her sore legs as she watched everyone cook. She wasn't left out, in fact she wanted to help. But… there was one huge problem… she couldn't cook. Like, _at all._

"Hey! Yamiyo!" She looked up to see Sero trying to wave her over. "We could use some help over here!" Yamiyo shook her head.

"I burn everything I try to cook. If you leave me five minutes with the food, it would have gone bad someway. Even if I barely touch it, I'll do something wrong." She called back.

Fumikage nodded next to Sero. "It's true. I tried teaching her, but nothing worked. Some people just don't have the talent for specific things." Fumikage flashed her a small smirk.

"Well, excuuuse me if I'm cursed and destined to burn literally everything I cook!" Yamiyo retorted playfully, crossing her arms with a pout. It took every fiber of her being to keep herself from smiling.

Dark Shadow snickered behind Fumikage, who was swatting at him and scolding him for distracting them while they cooked. Yamiyo laughed slightly and turned to press her back against the table's edge.

_**Someones coming~**_

_Eh?_

Yamiyo did not like the teasing tone in Yami's disembodied voice. Yamiyo looked around in front of her before tilting her head back and letting it thunk against the table. She watched, upside down, as Bakugo walked over with a sort of neutral face.

"Oi Pup, get up. You're helping." Yamiyo quirked a brow and stared at Bakugo as he stopped walking once he was across the table from her.

"Did you not hear that entire exchange? I can't cook." Bakugo glared at her before he placed his hand on the table then his foot on the seat. He hopped over and landed to her left.

He roughly grabbed her wrist and hauled her onto her feet and started dragging her over to Sero and Fumikage. "I don't give a damn. You're not sitting out while we do all the dirty work. The least you can do is help chop the vegetables."

She wasn't paying attention to his voice, instead she was very keen on staring at the hand clamped around her wrist.

It wasn't a tight grip that he had used to pull her to her feet, instead he was just leading her now. She was more than capable of pulling her wrist out of his grasp..

… but she didn't. His hand was almost gentle and reassuring around her wrist, although it could've just been her imagination.

Other than Fumikage, the last person she could think of who was that gentle with her…

...was Kage.

Although he was a total asshole the last few months of their relationship… before he changed.. he was perfect. She _loved _him.

Kage would always be gentle with her and… he had made her feel… normal. For the first time in a while, he was one of the first people to help her recognize that she wasn't ugly for the scars she had, instead he had called them 'Battle Wounds.' There were a few instances that he would say that he was jealous because her scars meant that she would always be stronger than him.

When she was with him… Yami would be able to relax and not always be ready to come out and protect Yamiyo from anything that made her scared, uncomfortable, anxious, or unsafe because… Kage made her feel safe and loved.

She even shared her first kiss with him.

Those were the reasons why she stayed with him even after he suddenly became abusive. She hoped that he would change back the same way he became violent.. But he never did.

She still doesn't understand why he changed… it was like a switch was flipped in his brain. The day before he was as loving as ever and made the day perfect. But… the next day, on Valentine's Day, he suddenly became controlling and violent the moment she saw him come back from the store.

In reality… she missed that.

She missed all the fun dates, full nighters watching movies and cuddling under blankets, and she finally felt that she could fully trust someone aside from Fumikage. She wanted to be with someone she could trust and love.

She thought back and she felt a pang in her chest to find that Yami and Aneko were right about her feelings… although… she wasn't sure if she could handle going through that again… she didn't wanna risk getting herself hurt because of her feelings again-

"Oi… you okay?" She didn't even realize her eyes started tearing up. She looked back up at Bakugo. He had long let go of her wrist when he turned and saw her eyes glazed over.

She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded and gave the most genuine smile she could. "I'm alright."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't say anything when he turned and continued walking over to the food cutting station.

Yamiyo took a deep breath and quickly went to his side. They walked close enough that their elbows brushed lightly.

"You do know how to use a knife, right?" Yamiyo stared at Bakugo.

"Which way? Attack or cooking- no I'm kidding." Yamiy laughed when Bakugo stared at her for a second, almost horrified before he glared at her and wacked her over the head.

She laughed a bit as she stood next to him and watched him quickly chop up vegetables. With a knife in her right hand and using her left to hold down the carrot, Yamiyo mimics his movements, only to have him quickly grab her wrists. The action leading her to drop the knife. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm doing what you're doing!" She retorts, pouting.

Bakugo shook his head and threw her hands down as he grabbed his knife and waited until she was watching. She watched as his fingers moved down the carrot as he sliced, the knife getting close, but not as close as they were to her fingers. If she had moved the knife a millimeter closer to _her_ fingers, she would've cut herself.

Yamiyo's mouth formed an 'O' before she picked up the knife and, again, copied his movements. Bakugo telling her what to do and stopping her when the knife came too close to her fingers.

She smiled when she got through three carrots. They weren't pretty, but hey, at least they were cut. As she continued, she started to get the rhythm of it and started getting faster and faster. Although she would probably never be as fast as Bakugo, she was cutting carrots at a faster pace and the cuts were getting cleaner and less… awkward looking.

"Surprise surprise." Yamiyo said after they had been cutting vegetables in a long silence.

Bakugo stared at her, his hands still moving extremely quickly while cutting the carrots. "Hah? What are you droning on about?"

Yamiyo rolled her eyes and stopped cutting the carrots as she turned to look at him with a playful smile on her lips. "You're not a bad teacher. That's kinda surprising me." Yamiyo laughed as Bakugo glared at her and whacked her upside the head for the second time in an hour.

"Of course I am! I don't half-ass anything!" Bakugo snarled. Yamiyo smiled and turned back to cutting the vegetables in front of her.

Not too far away, Mina and Hagakure were squealing and pointing to the pair cutting vegetables.

* * *

"Eh… it's not too bad. I've definitely had worse." Yamiyo mumbled as she scooped the curry into her mouth.

They had finished cooking the curry together, while Yamiyo mainly focused on cutting the vegetables as Bakugo had to go help with the cooking because, apparently, they weren't 'cooking it right'.

Although it took a bit, they were able to finally get the food done and cooked and it wasn't half bad. Even if it was, Yamiyo would scarf it down anyway, she was _starving_.

"Hey, Yamiyo." She looked up to stare at Sero across from her. Fumikage also looked at Sero from beside Yamiyo, but he didn't lift his head.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering… since your part wolf, what role would you have in a pack-"

"Alpha."

"Alpha."

"**Alpha."**

Yamiyo let out a bark of laughter and stared at a dumbfounded Sero. Herself along with Fumikage and Dark Shadow had said the same thing at exactly the same time. "What? Is it that hard to tell?" Yamiyo laughed. "My mom was an Alpha as well."

Sero shook his head. "I didn't- I thought Alphas just mate with the other wolves to get more pups."

Jiro jumped from her chair a second time and socked Sero in the jaw. "Take that back!"

"EH?!" Sero leaned away from Jiro and rubbed his very bruised chin. It was his second time getting punched in the span of five minutes.

Fumikage patted Yamiyo on the back as she lay with her face flat on the table, arms over her head. "God, you're such an idiot." Yamiyo spat as she looked up and stared at Sero.

"What?!"

"Alphas don't mate with the pack! They have an Alpha female or male who helps _run _the pack! They're the leaders and basically run everything and plan everything out! That's basically all they do, and yes they do mate sometimes." Yamiyo sat up and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"OH!" Bakugo smacked Sero upside the head.

"Hey Yamiyo. Since you seem to know so much about wolf rankings, what do they all mean?" Jiro piped up, a spoon hovering in front of her mouth.

**(Due to many different pieces of information in articles, I wasn't sure what information was true. But if you **_**know for a fact**_** what each role is, feel free to correct me if anything is wrong)**

Yamiyo stared at her bowl. "Hmm… well, it goes in order as Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omega. There are other rankings, but it depends on what source you get information from as well as the pack. Alphas, as you know, are the pack leaders and have complete control over the pack. Betas or like… the 'second in command' right below the Alphas. If the Alpha has to leave for any reason, the Beta immediately takes command and makes sure the pack is organized and under control. If anything bad happens, they are required to report to the Alpha and let them take control-"

"Like Iida?" Sero interrupted.

Yamiyo thought about it for a moment. "Sorta? Anyway, Delta's are the 'third in command'. They are below the Alphas and Deltas, but they are 'higher up' in the rankings. They are usually in charge of the training or sparring when the Deltas or Alphas are too busy too. Then finally, there's the Omega. You could say… they're the 'losers' and have no power whatsoever. They usually babysit the pups and never participate in hunting. They're always the last to eat in the pack." Yamiyo concluded, taking a few bites of curry.

"You really know a lot, huh?" Yamiyo nodded towards Jiro.

"My mom taught me everything I know relating to wolves from the rankings right down to basic anatomy. Well, I kinda have to know the basic anatomy so my organs can move to the right places, although they don't change to a wolves internal organs." Yamiyo stared at Sero. She could see in his face that he was going to ask another stupid question.

Instead… someone else did.

"Since you're part wolf, do you go into heat?" Mineta asked from the end of the table.

Fumikage glared darkly at the little pervert, dropping his spoon into the bowl with a clang. Dark Shadow emerged from his back, around double his normal size. The _entire table_ stopped eating and stared at him, most glaring daggers. Fumikage and Bakugo were wearing the scariest glares out of everyone in the table.

Yamiyo was beat red and a shadow fell over her face. She gripped the edge of her bowl and stood up, multiple pairs of eyes watching her movements carefully.

Yamiyo growled and chucked her bowl of hot curry at Mineta. The dish shattered the moment it hit his head and he was drenched in hot curry, pieces of the broken plate were stuck in the purple balls on top of his head.

He was up instantly and jumping around, almost seeming like he was dancing as he was fanning himself. "Hot hot hot hot hot!" He cried.

"Yamiyo!" Iida stood from his seat, his arms chopping the air. "You don't throw bowls of hot food at classmates! Apologize immediately!"

"No. He doesn't deserve it. And for your information!" Yamiyo turned and watched Mineta run in a circle. "I don't go into heat. Even in my wolf form, that can never happen." She sat down with a huff and slammed her face into the table.

For a good while, nobody talked to Yamiyo so she could re-collect herself and enter the conversations bouncing around the table. For the rest of the night right up until they all fell asleep, nobody mentioned anything about wolves.

* * *

"UGH! Will you all shut up?!" A girl shouted. Her dark cloud-like hair flashed with lightning for a moment.

"Now now Nari, no need to get all riled up." Kage had his arms behind his head as he stared at the forest below them.

"STOP CALLING ME NARI!" Nariko shouted as she stomped over to him, only to be tugged back by a man with large lips and brown hair, sunglasses over his eyes.

"Imbeciles." A large man walked past them slowly, lightly tapping his foot every now and then. The gashes over his eyes were being covered by a visor that was currently switched off.

"When will we attack?" Yukichi walked up beside a black haired man covered in purple scars.

"When two more members join us. The plan is attacking tomorrow." Dabi physically had to slightly raise his head to look at the man.

Yukichi stared over the trees and a sick smile rose to his face. "Good. I can't wait to take back what's rightfully mine." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and rubbed a small gold device with his thumb. His thumb felt over the slightly raised symbol on the surface.

His pointer and middle finger rubbed over the switch on the back which would immediately start heating up the design on the front to a searing heat.

"After all… she's my only way of getting my money back."

* * *

_**Whew! This was a REALLY long one!**_

_**I have a quick announcement, so please read this as it affects this fanfic!**_

_**I will be putting this on a temporary pause! I want to re-write the first few chapters as I think they're very rushed and I could do a lot better with them. There may be a few other chapters that I may rewrite as well.**_

_**If a chapter is re-written, it will have a * next to its title. For example:**_

_**Memories***_

_**So, just a heads up! I will occasionally work on the next chapter, but it will not be my main priority. When the chapters are re-written, I suggest you read them as I may change or add a few little things. But mostly, they will just be a lot better!**_

_**Also, Yamiyo's second quirk is supposed to be called Dark Mending as it's a better fit since she also creates darkness. That's a major fault on my part, and I apologize. I will try to fix this error in all of the chapters when the name is mentioned.**_

_**That's all I had to say! This link below will show what the symbol looks like, but if you don't want to open the link, it's an S that has a Y fused into the center. **_

_**Thank you for reading this, and I'm sorry about the pause in the story!**_

_** image-vector/letter-y-s-monogram-golden-logo-332727305**_


	32. April Fools?

**April Fools?**

_WARNING FOR THE FAINT HEARTED!_

_Mentions of blood will be mentioned in the story!_

* * *

"Hey Eraser- APRIL FOOLS!" Present Mic shouted as he dumped an entire bucket of multi-colored feathers onto him as soon as he entered the teachers lounge. Aizawa just needed to get some papers he left on the counter, but apparently the other teachers had better ideas.

Aizawa gumbled and shook himself off. Once he got a look around the lounge, he saw the rest of his colleagues had whipped out their phones and recorded the whole thing. "I hate you all." He grumbled, shaking a few feathers from his hair.

"Aww, cheer up Eraser!" Present Mic hopped down from the step up ladder by the door and swung an arm around Aizawa's shoulders. "Cheer up! It's just a prank-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you don't live till the next April Fools." Aizawa shrugged off the other man's arm and made a beeline for the counter, where his pile of corrected papers were sitting.

"Hey, Eraser." Midnight called out. "Is your class planning anything for the holiday? I know Class B played a good prank on Vlad." Midnight giggled.

Class B had taken a bunch of fake blood and completely _covered_ Vlad King. Once that was done, they had coerced him in red glitter, sparkles, etc. The glitter and such was the main reason why the teachers wouldn't allow him to step foot into the lounge until he cleaned off. Aizawa found this out after talking to the man when he was walking _awa_yfrom the teachers lounge, grumbling about how they didn't know what it was like being pranked.

"No, April Fools is a waste of training time." He answered back bluntly.

"Oh, come on! Why stop the fun?" Midnight groaned.

"Because it's pointless and all it does is make a mess." He grumbled, grabbing the stack of papers. Just as he turned around, Recovery Girl entered the teachers lounge.

"Ah, I was looking for you Eraser." The woman waddled(?) into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah?" Aizawa stepped closer to the woman. Recovery Girl leaned on her syringe cane, looking up at the hero.

"How's Uraraka looking?" Recovery Girl asked, a slight frown to her features. Aizawa scratched the top of his head, burying his chin deeper into his scarf to hide the worry in his face.

"She's been looking a lot paler than usual and she was unresponsive when I left. She sounded like she had to cough when she breathed." He shuddered slightly. His student was really looking sick. "Oh- her eyes were also glazed over." Recovery Girl nodded, her frown deepening.

"Alright. Come to me if she gets worse." Recovery Girl said firmly. Aizawa nodded and stood still as he watched the older woman leave.

"What was that about?" Snipe asked. Aizawa turned his tired eyes to the hero.

"Uraraka was attacked on her way to UA this morning. She said he had ran at her from an alleyway and started to try and attack her. She had activated her quirk on him and sent him into the air, but he scratched her arm." Aizawa recited. From Uraraka, he was told that the man had very hollow cheeks and his eyes were completely glazed over. His clothes were in ruins and his skin was extremely pale, not to mention the large gash in his shoulder.

"Oh, is she ok?" Ectoplasm piped up.

Aizawa nodded, then shook his head. "The scratch turned red and became very irritated, the skin around it became inflamed. A bit before I left, she had rushed out of the room and threw up, coming back to class looking worse than before. She refused to leave class and wanted to atleast get through the day." Aizawa sighed.

"Could it be his quirk?" Skinny All Might/Toshinori asked. Aizawa shrugged.

"Most likely, but if it was, it should've worn off by now. Speaking of, I need to return to my class." Aizawa quickly left the teachers lounge without another word.

"Jeez… I hope the little listener is ok." Present Mic frowned, scratching his chin.

"We could check up on them after class? I mean, if we don't receive word from them." Midnight pointed out. The rest of the teachers agreed.

* * *

It was the end of class, and they still have not received word from Aizawa, Class 1-A, or Recovery Girl. A group consisting of Ectoplasm, All Might, Present Mic, Midnight, and Snipe all decided to go investigate while the rest either stayed in the teachers lounge or went to talk to Neu. All Might took up the rear while Present Mic took the front.

As they neared the classroom, something felt off. The halls were unusually quiet apart from odd growling and snarling noises that they were barely able to hear. The heroes became more and more nervous as they slowly ventured down the hallway.

The noises became louder and bounced off the walls as they saw the Class 1-A sign above the overly large door. Every teacher had goosebumps and Midnight was slightly shaking, sticking to Ectoplasm's side like glue.

"T-That's nothing to be worried about.. R-right?" Midnight pointed to a small red spot on the floor that the group almost missed.

"Blood.." All Might murmured as the group quickly stepped away. Now that they saw that, their fear was cranked up ten notches.

Once they were right in front of Class 1-A's door, they could hear slight banging and slightly muffled shouting from behind the door. All the teachers wouldn't touch the door, so All Might stepped forward, a slight wobble to his step. "I'll open the door! It can't be anything worth worrying about." his trembling hand and voice said otherwise.

The moment the door swung open, the Number One Hero trembled as he yelled and jumped back, revealing the room.

All the desks and chairs were either flipped or broken while the walls, floor, and ceiling were covered by some sort of red liquid.

The students closest to the front (Iida, Jiro, Kirishima, Sato, Mina, and Aoyama) turned and looked at the heros, snarling and growling. Their skin was deathly pale and seemed to have deep scratches. Their mouths, teeth, and hands were slick red with blood(?) and they all were slightly hunched over. Each one had a different wound, Iida had a bite mark on his neck, Jiro on her bicep, Mina on her hand, Kirishimai had a deep scratch to his shoulder, Sato with a scratch on his cheek, and Aoyama with a gash on his thigh.

Present Mic. out of instinct and fear, let out an ear piercing scream and sent the students flying into the wall across from them. Once they hit the ground, they groaned and looked back at the teachers, slowly crawling along the floor.

"Zombies!" Midnight screamed, horrified.

In the back of the room, desks that wern't yet broken were piled up to form a wall accompanied with a layer of ice. The teachers could see Dark Shadow swiping at any of the zombified students that ventured too close. But they noted how the sentient shadow quirk only knocked them back, not injuring them at all. The teachers suspected that he didn't want to hurt them as they were 'his' classmates as well as Tokoyami's.

For zombies, they were exceptionally strong, cracking the ice with every hit and making Todoroki behind the wall re-cover the desks in ice. They could assume that the students such as Todoroki, Bakugo, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Tsu, Midoriya, and Sero were all safe as the rest of the students were banging on the glass. The teachers even saw that Aizawa, who was also banging on the glass wall, was also zombified with a bite in his bicep.

"Back up!" All Might pushed the teachers back as a zombified Yamiyo charged towards them, blood dripping from her bottom lip. She snarled and swiped a hand at All Might, who luckily dodged the attack. The teachers all went to the side as Yamiyo ran past and slammed her side into the wall, these zombies were fast. They could easily see the bite mark on her forearm.

"Breach!" They heard someone yell inside the classroom. Ice barreled towards the door and blocked it from the inside, only for it to be immediately shattered by a standing Sato. "AARG!"

"Todoroki, no!" They heard someone yell within the classroom, but the heroes were more concerned with their zombified students pouring out of the classroom.

A zombified Mineta, Ojiro, Uraraka, Koda, Aizawa, and Kirishima all rushed out of the room after the Pro Heros.

The Heros screamed and yelled, hauling ass down the hallway with the zombified students and teacher running after them.

Midnight, screaming, ripped her sleeve and let the pink mist float towards the zombies running after them. Yamiyo, being in the front, swiped the cloud with her hand, closely followed by the other zombies who easily ran through the cloud. "My quirk doesn't work!" Midnight screamed, running exceptionally fast in heels.

"I can take them down!" Snipe called, whipping out his gun.

"Look out!" Ectoplasm called, but it was too late. A zombified Kirishima grabbed a hold of Snipe and pulled him to the ground, knocking the gun out of the hero's hand.

"Don't stop!" All Might grabbed Present Mic by the arm and pulled him forward. "We can't risk getting more of us infected- ACK!" Uraraka jumped at All Might's arm, mouth clamping down on the hero's arm. After Uraraka, Yamiyo jumped onto All Might's back and pushed the yelling hero to the ground.

"ALL MIGHT!" The pros screamed. They were very close to going to help him, but upon seeing Mineta nearly get Midnight's ankle, they ran away.

The pros continued to run down through the building, the zombies running after them. The numbers slowly grew as more zombified students of Class 1-A joined and started chasing the heroes around.

"The exit is down this way! Just down- BACK!" Present Mic suddenly stopped and pushed himself backwards, knocking the heroes behind him back and making them all land on the ground. They scrambled to their feet and saw a zombified Class 1-B turning the corner towards the exit.

"How did that happen?!" Midnight screamed. Among the Class 1-B group, they spotted a zombified Kaminari among their ranks.

Cornered, the teachers all huddled back to back, ready to fend off the zombies. Midnight was close to tears and Present Mic was trembling and Ectoplasm was ready to fight back and activate his quirk.

"What do we do?!" Midnight cried.

"I don't know!" Present Mic shouted. The zombies seemed to have slowed to a stop. From Class 1-A, Aizawa shuffled out of the group and towards the scared hero group.

Aizawa lifted his arm reaching for Present Mic as he got closer and closer- only for him to stop, stand up abruptly, his face going neutral, and his arm dropping to his side. "Did you get it all, Hagakure?"

"Yep! Man, you guys were so scary! I almost screamed!" A cheerful voice replied. The teachers looked around and spotted a floating black phone pointing to the heros. They heard a beep and the phone was given to Aizawa, who stared at it before smiling. "We got it."

"OH THANK GOD!" Yamiyo yelled, taking out a face cloth from her jacket pocket and immediately wiping down her face and spitting out the fake blood. "THIS STUFF SMELLS HORRIBLE!" She complained. Mina and Yaoyorou going to her side an giggling slightly

"Wait… what?" Present Mic gasped for air, clutching his chest.

"I lied. We were planning an April Fools prank. Originally it was going to be a prank on Class 1-B as well but-"

"Kaminari came running into our room, bags full of makeup and fake blood and told us to dress up as zombies for a prank." Tetsutetsu called out, slinging an arm around Kaminari's shoulders, who laughed and did the same.

"We made Kaminari go to Class 1-B as he would be dumb enough to go to their class infected." Sero called out.

"Hey!"

"Wait, but Snipe and All Might-" Midnight started.

"All in on it." Aiwa stated.

"My quirk-"

"We held our breath, and thanks to Yamiyo, we were given another second to do so as we couldn't stop or slow down unless we wanted to ruin the prank." Aizawa answered, wiping some of the fake blood off his cheek.

"Recovery Girl and Uraraka-"

"Also both in on it." Uraraka popped out of the crowd behind Aizawa, waving.

"Hello!" She smiled and giggled a bit.

"I'm surprised this turned out so well." Snipe said, stepping out of the crown of students alongside All Might.

"How did you plan all this, Eraser?" Ectoplasm asked, seeming very calm, but his frame relaxed after being tense since the whole ordeal started.

"I didn't. I only proposed the prank idea and left it with Iida and Yaoyorozu. Yamiyo, Mina, and Shoji helped with the makeup and roles while Iida and Yaoyorozu were left with the planning." Aizawa explained. "I wasn't willing to go all out, but after _your _prank," Aizawa glared at Present Mic, "I decided why not."

Hagakure laughed. "You guys were _sooo_ scared! You didn't even notice me recording the whole thing!" Some of Class 1-A and 1-B laughed along with her.

"I thought it wouldn't work after Present Mic sent Aoyama, Mina, Iida, Jiro, Sato and Kirishima into the wall- but you guys took it well!" Yamiyo sent thumbs up towards her class.

"Heh… sorry about that little listeners." Present Mic bowed.

"It's alright! Although it did hurt, it was fun seeing your reactions!" Mina laughed, wiping off some of the makeup with her hand.

"Hey, guys. I feel we all get to say this…" Kaminari started, slowly stepping away from Class 1-B. He smiled along with his classmates. Then, they all shouted at a volume that could rival Present Mic, "APRIL FOOLS!"

"Suckers!" Some people called out.

"This is going on the internet!" Hagakure revealed her own pink cased phone and waved it around.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Happy April Fools!**


	33. Camp Mishap (Pt 2)

_**Camp Mishap**_

* * *

"Yamiyo." She coughed a few times before standing upland dispersing the shadows and darkness she was using.

"Eh?" She replied, running the back of her hand over her lips, the rough bandages scratching them slightly.

"You'll be with me for a majority of the day." She looked at Aizawa confused.

"Why?"

"I want to see your mele fighting. I also want to test a few things." He pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and motioned for her to follow him. She did so, still a little confused.

They walked past her fellow classmates and she couldn't help but feel uneasy, hearing them yell and scream from the training. Yamiyo looked forward and caught up with Aizawa, sticking to his side as they walked.

"Here is good." He stopped walking, Yamiyo stopping as well. They were close to the treeline in a fairly large area unoccupied by the other 1-A and 1-B students. Aizawa backed up to give her some room. "I want to see how big and small you can grow when changing to a wolf, and how long you can stay in that form."

Yamiyo hummed and brought a hand to her chin. "To be honest, I never tested my limits that far. But the biggest I go right now I can hold for about five or eight minutes before getting very exhausted. Same with how small I can get. If I stay in either too long, I won't have enough energy to change back and will have to rest until I can." She explained. Aizawa nodded and stared at her. She took this as a hint to begin.

She opted to go for small first, as getting bigger would ruin her uniform and it would be a very awkward and embarrassing situation if that happened. She got onto her hands and knees, willing her body to change and shrink.

The black streak in her hair spread and took over the brown, followed by black fur sprouting all over her body. Her body shifted and she shrunk and shrunk and shrunk until…

She was a little bit bigger than a newborn.

Changing size doesn't affect her in any way. She can still walk, see, hear, and smell normally, just her size is different. She wobbled for a moment before she was on all fours and started moving around a bit. Everything was so _big._ It was weird being so tiny, albeit kinda fun.

"Oh." Aizawa mumbled. She barked out a small laugh and looked up at the teacher. He looked a little surprised. "I didn't expect you to get that small." He admitted.

She wobbled and fell onto her stomach, fatigue hitting her _hard._ Her eyelids grew heavy and she moved her head, looking at Aizawa. She raised her head slightly and whined, her head dropping back to the ground.

Yamiyo began growing and returning to normal. She laid on her stomach for a few moments before she slowly crawled onto her hands and knees, head hanging low. "Big…" She mumbled.

"Yamiyo-" She was already growing when Aizawa tried to stop her. He watched her grow and grow and grow… well past his own height. He was stunned by how _large_ she was. If he had to estimate, he would say she was a good ten or twelve feet tall.

The massive black wolf was sitting on its haunches, head hanging low. She yawned broadly before she slowly leaned towards Aizawa.

Aizawa stared at her before quickly stepping back and watching Yamiyo fall onto her side with a loud 'thump'. "Yamiyo?" He didn't hear anything in response, but he did notice the slow breathing and light snoring, hinting that she was asleep.

He cautiously stepped towards her head and she was, in fact, dead asleep. He sighed and was about to activate his quirk, but he remembered her shredded clothing after changing to a wolf during the Sports Festival.

"Pixie-Bob, Mandalay!" He called, getting to his knees and placing a hand on Yamiyo's head. The women stopped what they were doing and looked towards Aizawa, stunned to see the massive black mass he was kneeling next too.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Pixie-Bob exclaimed, running over. Mandalay followed not too long after.

"It's Yamiyo. She pushed herself too far and passed out from exhaustion." He explained. Mandalay looked at him, a paw on her hip.

"Why don't you erase her quirk?" She questioned.

Aizawa ran a hand through his hair. "The first time she shifted was during the sports festival, I'm assuming you remember what happened to her clothes after she shifted back?" He paused and watched them until their eyes widened and their mouths opened in an 'O'. He turned toward Pixie-Bob, "I'll need you to carry her to a private cave, Mandalay could you get her a spare pair of clothes?"

"Of course." Mandalay turned on her heel and started jogging away. Pixie-Bob kneeled behind Yamiyo and placed her hands on the ground. They glowed a faint blue before the ground rose and lifted Yamiyo up.

"I'll handle her." Pixie-Bob gave Aizawa a thumbs up before walking away, carrying Yamiyo on a large pad of dirt and rocks. Some students stared at Pixie-Bob and Yamiyo as they walked through the training area.

"What is that?!" Mina screamed, pointing at Yamiyo.

"Get back to work, Mina!" Aizawa called. The pinkette jumped and immediately turned back to the rock in front of her and continued with her quirk training.

* * *

_"Hey.."_

_She felt herself floating, unable to move or respond to the voice._

"_Kid.. come on!"_

_She wanted to open her eyes, figure out what was going on… but she couldn't. Instead, she felt this suffocating pain on her chest, as if all the air was suddenly stolen from her lungs. _

"_I need some help over here!" Yamiyo was finally allowed to open her eyes… and she wishes she hadn't._

_She was floating in the air, away from the scene in front of her. She was floating above a destroyed building. Heroes, police officers, firefighters, and medical teams were rushing onto the scene._

"_No! Let me go!" She froze upon hearing her own voice shout out… but she hadn't said anything? "Fumikage! No- Bakugo help me!"_

_She looked around and spotted Edgeshot dragging someone away. Upon closer inspection… she saw herself being the one dragged away. Yamiyo stared at her look-alike and saw that her front was covered in blood, but it didn't seem like she had any major injuries to cause her to bleed that much. She was sobbing and pushing against Edgeshot, trying to get away._

_Yamiyo floated down uneasily. She spotted Bakugo slowly walking after them, his face pale and hands trembling slightly. Yamiyo felt her stomach drop as she floated closer to where a pile of rubble was laying._

_She screamed and covered her mouth. Fumikage was laying on his side… in a puddle of his own blood. He was still, there was no rise and fall of his chest and his skin was pale._

_Yamiyo couldn't get any closer than she was… she could only stare at what she saw. She felt and saw someone run through her ghost-like form and fall to the ground next to Fumikage._

"_Why?! Why didn't you help him?!" Yamiyo sobbed, hunching over as her shoulders shook. "You shouldn't have allowed him to come!" She cried, covering her face with her hands. Yamiyo watched as Bakugo stumbled over to her look-alike and wrapped her in a hug. Yamiyo responded by burying her face in Bakugo's chest and wrapping her arms around him._

* * *

Yamiyo jolted awake, her body jerking. She whined and clenched her jaws, hot tears sticking to her fur.

She slowly pushed herself up and started to shift back to normal, crying the entire time. Once she finished shifting, she sat there on her knees. She looked around through blurry vision and saw a pile of new clothes.

The 'clothes' she was wearing could hardly clarify as clothes anymore, hanging onto her body by literal _threads._

She shakily stood and collected them, stepping into the dark cave. She swayed with every step, her legs threatening to give out on her.

_Yamiyo..._

_**Hey, it was only a dream.**_

Yamiyo tumbled forward, landing on her bare knees. She clutched the clothes close to her chest and she hunched over, tears streaming down her face.

_Uh huh…_

_It's alright… it wasn't real._

With the help from Aneko and Yami, she was able to recollect herself long enough to change out of her destroyed gym uniform and into the new ones left for her.

As she stumbled out of the cave, arms wrapped around herself and a bandaged hand tightly gripping the shredded clothes, she spotted Mandalay walking towards the cave. The woman smiled cheerfully and jogged over. "Hey! I came to see if you had woken up!" Mandalay's smile slowly fell and her eyebrows arched upwards. Her jog slowly turned into a walk as she grew closer to Yamiyo. "What's wrong?"

Yamiyo stared at the woman for a few moments. She clenched the ruined uniform tighter and shook her head. "Just a nightmare.." Mandalay frowned and stepped beside Yamiyo, wrapping her arm around Yamiyo's stomach in a side hug.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Mandalay said. Yamiyo nodded and smiled up at the woman, but the smile seemed forced.

"Thank you Mandalay." The woman smiled and nodded. They both leave the cave together, heading back towards the training area. Mandalay glanced behind them and held Yamiyo a little tighter.

Yamiyo stared at the edge of the cliff and made a move to step closer to see the view, but Mandalay tugged her away. "Don't get too close. This area is more prone to crumbling, if you get to close the ground will give and you will fall the entire way down." Mandalay said. Yamiyo looked up at the woman, curious.

"What's at the bottom?" She questioned. Mandalay stared at the edge.

"Jagged stone. Down there used to be the old training spot, but because of someone else's quirk, they completely dug up the ground and caused stone to protrude from the ground. We tried to clear it up for you guys, but we didn't have enough time and we decided to abandon that area completely and create the one your class and Class 1-B is training at." Mandalay explained. Yamiyo stared at the woman for a few more moments before turning towards the edge and staring at it.

"I'll take those." Yamiyo handed over the ruined uniform and Mandalay waved before jogging away, leaving Yamiyo alone with Aizawa.

During her rest, she had missed about an hour or two of training, and she was still a little tired. "During your time at UA, it's become increasingly apparent that you know some skills that most of your classmates don't." Aizawa stepped closer to her.

"And…?" Yamiyo crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I want to see what you can do." Aizawa lunged forward, whipping out a small knife from a pocket on his belt.

Yamiyo dashed to the side and avoided a slash from the knife. She kicked his side and lept forward, grabbing his wrist and elbow. She planted her knee into his back and drove him to the ground, twisting his wrist until he dropped the knife.

"Get off." Aizawa huffed. Yamiyo froze for a second before jumping off her teacher, who stood up with the knife in hand. "You didn't even notice this." Aizawa held up the knife and pushed against the tip with his finger, the plastic blade sliding into the handle. "It's fake." He shoved the plastic knife into his pocket and stared at Yamiyo. "Yet you acted out of impulse… or instinct?"

Yamiyo gulped and stared at Aizawa, biting her tongue. "I guess I did."

Aizawa narrowed his eyes slightly at her before sighing slightly and stepping back a few steps. "No quirks allowed, just hand to hand." Aizawa stated.

"Why am I training with you instead of Tiger? Isn't he working with the students who have strength type quirks?" Yamiyo questioned, easing into a fighting stance.

"Because I'm your homeroom teacher and I want to see what you can do. Again, it's obvious that you may know more about combat than some of your classmates- I want to see how much more you know and if I should bump your training up a level." Aizawa explained. But Yamiyo could tell he was hiding something.

"If we're not going to work with weapons- why even bring out the fake knife?" Yamiyo had a feeling that she already knew the answer to her question before he answered.

"I was just testing something." Aizawa replied, simply. He ran forward, not giving Yamiyo a chance to reply.

His attacks made her go on the defensive as she blocked his punches and kicks, sometimes throwing them off or just taking them with a block. Quickly, she began throwing in her own attacks and they were even with attacks and blocking.

_He's onto us.._

_**No shit sherlock.**_

_Language!_

_**Really?**_

_Let me focus! But Aneko is right… he may be onto us-_

"Get your head out of the clouds." Yamiyo yelped and Aizawa kicked her legs out from under her. She tried to block, but instead of attacking, Aizawa lept on top of her and pinned her to the ground, hands keeping her wrists together. "You'd most likely be dead or injured right now. Heroes can't afford to lose focus, if they do, they could either get themselves killed or kill the people around them." Aizawa scolded before stepping off of her.

Yamiyo sat up and rubbed her wrists, staring at the ground bitterly. "Don't you think I know that?" Yamiyo glared at her teacher. "I know how dangerous hero work can be and I'm up for it- you don't have to keep reminding me of everything that could go wrong if I screw up- because I know what can happen if I do." She snapped, standing up and rolling her shoulders.

Aizawa stared at her before settling into another fighting position. "Again."

"Goddamnit!" Yamiyo shouted, half of her face being pushed into the ground with her teacher on top of her. This was the third time he pinned her, in almost the exact same way.

"Your not taking this seriously-"

"I am!" She spat.

"You're not." He pushed her head harder into the dirt. "You're not dealing strong enough blows and you're focusing too much on my eyes and not enough on the attacks. I've told you before, we're not using our quirks." Aizawa got off of Yamiyo and he let the girl stand up and kick a lump of dirt in frustration.

"This is bullshit." Yamiyo growled.

"Is it now? If that's what you think, then you're not going to dinner until you can effectively immobilize me three times." Aizawa smirked. Yamiyo growled.

"Three times?" She seethed, getting into another fighting stance.

"If that's too challenging for you, then you just need to pin me once." Aizawa crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to use my quirk," He reminded, "So stop checking- and stop holding back. You have that werewolf quirk for a reason."

"I thought we weren't allowed to use quirks?" Yamiyo snapped.

"Were not- but your quirk is technically classified as a mutation type- although I'm not sure why your quirk seemed to disappear when you wore the quirk suppressant cuffs." Aizawa stared at her, expecting an explanation.

"You know how werewolves 'change in the night'? It's similar to that, but the moon is out 24/7 for me. If that's taken away, then I 'lose' my quirk." Yamiyo explained. "Can we just get started already?!" She demanded, hunger eating at her stomach.

"Alright. Begin." Yamiyo dashed forward with a growl, jumping and kicking outwards.

Aizawa grabbed her foot and spun it, making her whole body spin mid air before she hit the ground. Yamiyo rolled out of the way and avoided Aizawa trying to get on top of her again.

She hopped onto her feet and blocked a punch from the man. Yamiyo ducked and was able to nail a punch to his gut.

In her small moment of victory, Aizawa grabbed her by her hair and moved to pin her to the ground again, but Yamiyo wants to eat dinner with her classmates.

She grabbed his wrist and planted her right foot on her chest and brought her left leg up, trying to kick at his chin. Aizawa dropped her and jumped back, avoiding her kick. Yamiyo chased after him, eyes narrowed in determination.

Yamiyo dove and rolled on the ground, lapping back up and slamming into Aizawa's chest. Yamiyo gripped his shirt and twisted her hips, planting her feet on the ground. Yamiyo pulled Aizawa over her head and spun, throwing Aizawa to the ground.

He landed on his back, but before Yamiyo could do anything else, he rolled to the right and was back on his feet. Yamiyo growled and started punching at the hero, who deflected or blocked her attacks.

Yamiyo spun to the left and avoided a punch, spinning around Aizawa's left and towards his back. Aizawa spun around and blocked Yamiyo's kick, making the girl growl. Aizawa threw her leg to the side and punched upwards, which she blocked.

Aizawa then punched her in the jaw, making her stagger back a bit. Aizawa followed with a solid kick to her chest, sending her staggering back and falling flat on her back.

Yamiyo kicked up and ran forward, snarling. She reared back and Aizawa brought his arm up and blocked her fist, throwing his own punch at her. Yamiyo lurched to the side, dodging his attack and grabbing his elbow. She spun inwards and slammed her elbow into the center of her teacher's chest.

Yamiyo pushed off of her leg and drove them both onto the ground. Yamiyo flipped forward off of Aizawa before doubling back and hooking her arm around his neck. She slammed the heel of her shoe into his right palm, keeping his hand away from her. She watched as his left hand came up, seeming to grip at her arm.

She screamed for a second when she felt Aizawa harshly grab her ear and started pulling towards the side, making her body lurch to the side. Yamiyo let go and latched onto his wrist, prying it off of her ear.

"God damnit!" She yelled, hopping away and gently rubbing her ear. Aizawa stood up and started running towards her. "Fine, asshole. You asked for this." Yamiyo growled.

She waited a second before spinning on her heel and kicking her leg up towards Aizawa's head, making him block and step to the side. Yamiyo threw a quick left hook, catching Aizawa's jaw.

Yamiyo hooked her arm under Aizawa's armpit and neck and swung her body around, hitting his back and pushing him back onto the ground. Yamiyo let go of his neck, but kept her grip on his arm tight.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm across his back, pinning it. She used her right leg to drive her knee into his back and her left foot stomped down onto his left hand.

She heard and felt Aizawa cough once before wiggling underneath her, trying to find a way to throw her off. "Alright!" He grumbled whe she pushed her knee harder onto his back. Yamiyo jumped off and rubbed her slightly bruised jaw.

"Can I go now?" Yamiyo grumbled, hunger eating at her stomach lightly. She hadn't eaten a full breakfast due to time and the fact that she was scolded for throwing her hot dinner on Mineta the night before.

"Not yet." Yamiyo groaned. "Your training is done for the day, but expect more training tomorrow for the hours you missed today." Aizawa stated, staring at her and rolling his shoulder. Yamiyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah- I'm going to eat." Yamiyo jogged away to join her classmates who had just started making dinner from the fresh scent of food in the air. Yamiyo sighed and rubbed her eyes, the bandages scratching her eyelids slightly. She knew training the next day would be horrible, but she would put up with it. She needed to push herself further and regain the strength she slowly lost since being separated from Yukichi.

Yamiyo opened her eyes and looked at herself. She didn't have time to change out of the sweaty gym uniform and, frankly, she didn't care enough to change out of them. She really just wanted to eat.

"Hey! Yamiyo!" She slowed to a walk and smiled at Mina who was waving her arms wildly. "We were wondering where you disappeared to!" Mina smiled, jogging towards Yamiyo to walk side by side with her. "Can you help us with the cooking tonight? We had a bit of trouble the other night because _someone_ just sat around!" Yamiyo glared at Kaminari, who threw his arms out.

"It wasn't my fault!" He cried.

"It is. You tried to light a fire with your electricity!" Mina snapped back.

"Uhhh… I can't help cook." Yamiyo stated, rubbing the back of her neck. Mina spun around to face Yamiyo.

"Why?" Mina pouted lightly.

"I ruin literally everything I try to cook or heat up." Yamiyo said, resting her hands on her hips. "I really don't know how, but I'm doomed to screw up anything I cook." Yamiyo sighed and laughed lightly.

"Uh uh- I won't allow this! I'm going to teach you to cook!" Mina declared, hooking her elbow with Yamiyo's and dragging the girl towards the fire powered ovens.

"Mina-"

"No! Your learning to cook!" Mina cut off, stopping in front of the oven, which was already lit with an orange flame. "Alright- I'll go get the ingredients, you stay here!" Mina ordered, quickly walking away to gain the freshly cut ingredients to prepare to make the curry.

Not wanting to fight with Mina, Yamiyo stayed where she stood and rubbed her ear. Aizawa really pulled her ear hard, the pain still very present.

"Hey Yamiyo." She looked up and smiled.

"Hi Shoji." The six-armed boy was carrying a few boxes in his arms, ready to drop them off to be cut and prepared.

"Why do you have a bruise?" One of Shoji's dupli arms turned into an eye and stared at her or, more accurately, the faint bruise on her face.

"Oh- Aizawa punched me in the face."

"What?" Yamiyo laughed.

"We trained one on one and he was able to punch me in the face. It's not that bad though. I can still feel it- don't get me wrong, but it doesn't hurt that much." Yamiyo shrugged. Shoji hummed and rearranged the boxes so he could stand up straight.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" He questioned, jerking his head to the oven beside her.

"I can't, but Mina demanded to teach me how to cook. She'll learn not even halfway through that I'm not exaggerating." Yamiyo layed her left arm across her abdomen and rested her right elbow on her arm, rubbing the bruise on her chin with her thumb.

"Depends if she's a good teacher or not." Shoji replied. Yamiyo stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"True. I really only had Fumikage as a 'teacher' and when the first thing I tried to cook caught fire, we both decided very quickly that I should steer clear of the kitchen." Yamiyo smiled when Shoji chuckled lightly.

"What were you cooking?" He asked, curious. Yamiyo hung her head, shoulders bouncing lightly with laughter.

"I was trying to fry some chicken, but it didn't work out." Yamiyo laughed. Shoji chuckled lightly with her.

"I'm back!" Mina walked past Yamiyo and started sorting through the ingredients. "Yamiyo- watch me."

"See you later." A dupli-hand turned into a mouth appeared in front of her while Shoji walked past her.

"See you!" Yamiyo waved before turning to Mina. "I hope you know that this isn't going to go well." Yamiyo warned, stepping beside Mina.

"Ah- don't be negative!" Mina lightly bumped shoulders with Yamiyo. "I'm going to walk you through this step by step! I won't give up until you can make a bowl of curry!" Mina declared, earning a groan from Yamiyo. This was going to be a _looong _night.

Turns out, Mina was a pretty good teacher when it comes to cooking. Although they had their bumps and Yamiyo had to step away so Mina could save the nearly overcooked curry, Yamiyo actually managed to cook a few proper bowls of curry that didn't taste half bad.

"It's not _bad.._ But it's not good either." Bakugo grumbled, scooping curry into his mouth. "I'm a better teacher than Raccoon eyes." He growled.

"Hey!" Mina snapped. "I did my best!" Yamiyo chuckled, dropping her spoon into her bowl.

"And I now know how to make curry." Yamiyo smiled. Bakugo scoffed, eyes narrowed in a scowl as he continued to eat the curry.

"Yamiyo. Where were you before you joined Mina?" Fumikage questioned from across the table. Yamiyo sighed and slouched in her seat, much to the irritation of Bakugo sitting next to her.

"I went hand to hand with Aizawa. He wouldn't let me join you guys until I pinned him." She grumbled, pouting and shoving a spoon of curry into her mouth.

"And you did?" Yamiyo hummed and nodded, another bite of curry in her mouth.

"He also said I need to train for longer tomorrow because I missed an hour or two of training." Yamiyo added, "I'm just hoping I get enough rest and a proper breakfast." She mumbled.

"Why did you miss training?" Kaminari asked from her left.

"I pushed myself to my limits when I shifted to see how small and how big I could get." Yamiyo explained. "I remember getting nearly as small as a newborn and I wasn't sure about how big I got… but I remember feeling really large and everything seeming smaller." Yamiyo hummed, eyebrows furrowing as she tried to remember.

"Wait- you were that large black glob?!" Mina exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and looking past Kaminari towards Yamiyo.

"Eh?"

"When I was training, I saw Pixie-Bob using her quirk to carry a large black blob looking thing. Was that you?" Mina explained, pointing at Yamiyo.

"Most likely. I did wake up in front of a cave and I highly doubt Aizawa could carry me that far." Yamiyo shrugged. "Did you see how tall I was?"

"No, I just saw your back." Mina shook her head.

"You were around twelve feet tall, nearly crushed the hobo when you fell over." Bakugo snorted. Yamiyo stared at him.

"Twelve feet?" He nodded. Yamiyo puffed out her cheeks and blew out air, running a hand through her hair.

"The tallest I've gotten before today was about six or seven feet tall… I never thought I could get that big." Yamiyo mumbled, surprised. She honestly never thought that she was capable of getting that large.

"That's so cool!" Kaminari smiled, looking down at Yamiyo. She laughed lightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess. But I can't stay that small or big for a while- if I do I might pass out from exhaustion and I won't be able to change back _until_ I rest. I can only handle being my max size for about ten or twenty seconds it seems, so you won't be seeing me getting that big or small anytime soon." She raised her hands before picking up her spoon and continuing with eating her curry.

"How's your training going with your other quirk?" Shoji asked from next to Fumikage. Yamiyo frowned lightly and rubbed the side of her neck.

"I guess it's going well… although with Dark Mending… not so much." She admitted. She chewed the inside of her cheek before continuing, "I am getting better with the drawback and I can use it for a lot longer, but I can only push myself over and over again before it gets too much for me to handle." She paused to put a spoon full of curry into her mouth, "But I am getting better with controlling it and using it." She concluded.

"That's good! Ribbit." Tsu smiled.

"You'll get the hang of it eventually!" Mina smiled, waving her hand slightly. Yamiyo shrugged and chewed on the spoon for a moment before turning to the people around the table.

"How are you guys's training going?" She questioned.

"It's going fairly well, but Dark Shadow is getting more antsy and wanting to stay in the cave for longer." Fumikage admitted. "He's getting more riled up."

"If you ever need any help, let me know." Yamiyo stated, "I'll always help out." Fumikage nodded.

"It's really boring!" Mina exclaimed, "I have to stand around and use my quirk on a rock!" She pouted.

"But- is the training helping?" Yamiyo replied quickly with a smirk on her face.

"... I guess? My skin isn't really affected by my acid as much as it was before-"

"Then it works and there's no need to complain!" Yamiyo laughed at Mina's expression, but she could see that Mina seemed to have something on her mind. Yamiyo shrugged it off as she shoveled the last bit of curry into her mouth. She dropped the spoon in the bowl and pushed it forward slightly.

"What about you, Bakugo? I hear you yelling when I'm training." Yamiyo questioned, laying her arms straight out in front of her and laying her head on her arms.

"Fine." He growled.

"That's it? Just, 'fine'?" She questioned. Bakugo grunted and didn't reply. She shrugged. "Alright."

"It's good, I guess. It's making my blasts stronger and bigger." He grumbled, hunching forward slightly. Yamiy stared at him for a moment before humming thoughtfully.

"I can imagine that it helps with the drawback of your quirk as well." She tilted her head and smiled.

"Yamiyo." She turned towards Tsu with a tilt of the head. "Your full name is Yamiyo Moyako. Why is it not Yamiyo Tokoyami? Ribbit." She questioned. Yamiyo turned to Fumilage with a smile.

"Officially, it is. But.." Yamiyo looked down sadly. "I haven't been able to grieve the loss of my birth family properly until the Tokoyami's adopted me. I plan to move on and take their last name… but not now." Yamiyo smiled up at Fumikage who nodded.

"We discussed it when Yamiyo brought it up. And we all agreed that it would be best that she would choose when she's ready, even when her last name is _Officially_ Tokoyami." He explained, sending her a small smile back.

"Hey… Yamiyo." She lifted her head and stared at Mina.

"Yeah?" The pinkette looked hesitant to speak. "What's up?"

"Since we seem to be asking questions.. I have one." Mina stared at Kaminari. "Can we switch…?"

"Uh.. sure?" Kaminari stood up and let Mina slide into his original seat while he sat in Mina's seat.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Yamiyo asked, a nervous smile on her face. "Your starting to scare me a bit."

"I've been thinking about it ever since you mentioned you had an ex in the changing room. I've been wanting to ask, but I was so nervous because of how you reacted the first time- but I don't want to never ask." Mina glanced at Tsu across the table, and the frog girl nodded.

Tsu pressed her pointer finger to her jaw, "The rest of the girls were very curious too, but none of us were able to ask about it." She admitted.

"Uh… well." Yamiyo chewed her lip, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth slightly, "I was ticked off at that time because you were giving him compliments that completely didn't suit him. But…" She sighed, "If you must ask, then go ahead. It's only fair that you know about it since there's…" Yamiyo paused for a moment and stared at Fumikage, who looked uncomfortable, ".. possibly a chance you've seen or will see him."

Mina was silent for a moment before she spoke again, "We've been wondering… why did you two break up? What happened?" Yamiyo closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her fist.

"Actually, this probably wasn't the best place to ask." Yamiyo laughed lightly, "But since it's out there…" Yamiyo trailed off, shrugging.

"Wait- you dated someone before?" Bakugo asked, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, but I wish I could take it back." She stared at the table's surface. Bakugo scoffed.

"What- you two didn't get alone or somethn?" He growled. Yamiyo didn't move for a moment before she shook her head.

"No, actually. We got along very well." She admitted. Yamiyo jumped lightly when Dark Shadow emerged from under the table and wrapped around her, burying his face between her shoulder blades.

"Then why the hell did you break up?" Bakugo snapped.

"Bakugo!" Mina snapped, glaring at the blonde. But Yamiyo spoke before he did.

"I would show you the marks, but bruises don't last years and the only long lasting mark he left was the scar on my stomach." She mumbled quietly. She felt Dark Shadow's arms tighten around her stomach for a moment before he shifted and rested his head on her shoulder, which she reached up and started petting him.

"Oh.."

Yamiyo shrugged. "I'm alive." She sat up straight, but kept her eyes on the table.

"What his name?" Mina spoke, her hands clenched into fists. Yamiyo scratched her cheek, actually needing a second to remember.

"Nikushimi Akukage, but everyone just called him Kage." **(I am not familiar with Japanese names)** Yamiyo shrugged.

"Are you..?" Mina trailed at the table for a few moments. She always told herself that she was over him… but somewhere deep down… maybe she wasn't. But looking around the table at all her friends and her brother, she smiled in content. She didn't need K- Akukage to know her worth when she had so many people who would tell her and let her grow stronger alongside them. She didn't need Akukage to know how much she was loved.

"Pah- to hell with him!' Yamiyo waved her hand. She wrapped her arm around Mina's shoulders. "I got you guys now, and that's all I need!" She laughed, Mina's shoulers bouncing with laughter as she struggled to get out of Yamiyo's grip. Yamiyo felt her chest swell with pride, knowing that those words were a sign of her finally letting go.

Honestly… she felt better than ever. There will always be a part of her that will miss those little moments filled with love when she was with Akukage before he changed, but… she accepts that. She knows that she will have more troubles with her past as time rolls along… but she was happy with taking baby steps.

"Wait- did I miss something? What about the marks?!" Kaminari asked, clearly confused.

"You're dense, Kaminari. Really dense." Yamiyo snickered.

"Ah- wha- I-" Kaminari stuttered, "No I'm not! I'm just-"

"Dense?" Mina finished. Both girls burst out laughing as Kaminari began playfully hitting them while trying to explain why he isn't dense, which wasn't going well.

Fumikage stared at the scene for a moment before sighing, the corners of his beak turning upwards slightly. He didn't know what Yamiyo was thinking about, but seeing how her expression changed and how she was fooling around with their classmates, he knew that she surpassed the first hurdle… but he knew there were more to come. But for now, he was going to enjoy the little victories.

"Perfect! We've filled our bellies and cleaned the dishes!" Pixie-Bob announced. With her paws on her hips she continued, "It's time for.." She trailed off.

"A totally awesome test of courage!" Mina cheered, arms waving in the air.

"Yeah! We're gonna win!" Sato, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero followed up.

"Not so fast." The five teens abruptly froze, "It pains me to say it, but the remedial class will be having lessons with me tonight instead." Aizawa said, staring at them with hands in his pockets.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Mina shouted, eyes bulging.

"Sorry," Aizawa wrapped all five of them with his capture scarf, "But your training during the day didn't impress me so I'll be using this time instead." With a simple tug, Aizawa pulled Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero to the ground, Sato only shifting but keeping on his feet.

"Oh, give me a break! I just wanna prove my courage!" They whined. Yamiyo chuckled beside Tokoyami, who had his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed and shook his head slightly. Yamiyo pulled the elastic from her wrist and started putting her shoulder length hair in a small ponytail.

"Ok- so! Class B is going to start off as our scarers! When they're in place, Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes! There are tags with your names on them at the far end of the route, your goal is to collect those!" Pixie-Bob explained.

"Revelry in the dark." Yamiyo snorted and elbowed Fumikage in the side, which made him swat at her. She snickered and slid her hands into her black shorts, having changed just before they gathered for the 'Test of Courage'. The wheat colored sweater fell far enough to reveal her shoulders, also revealing a black sleeveless high neck top, the black choker that blocked Dark Mending resting right on the edge of the top and her neck. It was topped off with her black shorts as well as a black strap that connected to the shorts and wrapped around her thigh. She also wore knee high black boots.

"Now, those who are scarers aren't allowed to make physical contact! Use your quirks to terrify the others, got it?" Pixie-Bob explained.

"The winners are… the most creative students who make the most people piss their pants!' Tiger announced. Yamiyo snorted and had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand to keep herself from laughing aloud.

"We would be pretty good at this." Yamiyo motioned to herself, Shoji, and Fumikage. She rubbed her hands together, bandages scratching against each other, a smile forming on her face. "I'm already thinking about amazing ideas! Oooh! I can't wait till it's our turn!" Yamiyo pouted slightly.

"You would take it a step too far.." Fumikage mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Shoji tilted his head slightly.

"Yamiyo always went too far when scaring people. Once making us believe that she was dead for ten minutes straight." Fumikage replied, glaring at Yamiyo who whistled innocently and looked around.

"Alright, everyone draw to see who your partner will be!" Pixie-Bob announced, holding up a fist of paper strips with black numbers printed on the bottom.

Yamiyo walked up and took her own, stepping away as she stared at the bold, black '8' on her slip. She hummed and looked around, her classmates already getting together with their partners.

Yamiyo's eyes glazed over all of her classmates before settling on a familiar head of green, curly hair who was standing alone. She smiled and slowly creeped up behind Midoriya, who looked around in front of him.

"Hey Midoriya!' Yamiyo leapt up and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, making him stumble for a moment. Yamiyo laughed as her feet lifted off the ground for a moment before Midoriya lowered down a bit and let her drop her arms. "Looks like we're partners!"

"U-uh y-yeah!' He stuttered, blush dusting his cheeks. Yamiyo locked her hands behind her back and she tilted her head, a smile on her face.

"I'm glad we're partners! We haven't really talked much since the year started.." Yamiyo looked at the ground, shrugging.

"Oh.. Your right." Midoriya smiled a little, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." She smiled and looked up at Midoriya. "It was partially my fault as well for not reaching out." Yamiyo smiled and they both stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. Yamiyo's eyes locked onto a single little yellow dandelion.

Yamiyo squated abruptly and picked the dandelion at its base before standing up and rolling it between her fingers. Yamiyo lifted her eyes and stared at Midoriya blankly, making the boy shift his weight between his feet. "What?"

Yamiyo stepped towards him and reached up towards his head, making him flinch back with his face turning bright red. "Hm?"

"W-What a-are you d-doing?" He stuttered. Yamiyo tilted her head and raised the yellow dandelion in her hand. He didn't look any closer to figuring out what she was doing.

Yamiyo laughed and took a step forward. "Remember when we were four? I would always weave dandelions and other small flowers into your hair?" She reminded him, raising the flower towards her own head. Midoriya stared at her for a moment before he lowered his head slightly.

"I remember.." He mumbled. Yamiyo smiled and started weaving the dandelion into his green hair. It only took a few seconds for her to finish and step back, laughing lightly.

"Your hair looks like a bush." She laughed, making Midoriya's face more red.

"What looks like a bush?" Fumikage walked up behind Yamiyo. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. Who's your partner?" She questioned. Yamiyo glanced behind Fumikage and saw Shoji walking towards them, makingher wave.

"Shoji." Fumikage looked over his shoulder and watched as Shoji walked towards them. "Were the first pair to go." He stated, crossing his arms.

"Oh, cool! When you get back, tell us how 'scary' it was." She chuckled. Fumikage cracked a small smile before nodding.

"We'll be seeing you when we get back." Shoji waved before the pair walked towards the entrance to the forest.

Yamiyo hummed and looked around. She spotted Bakugo not too far away, 'talking' to Ojiro with a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll be back Midoriya." He nodded before Yamiyo jogged towards Bakugo.

"Just trade with me!" She heard Bakugo growl. Yamiyo smiled a bit before jumping and wrapping her arms around Bakugo's neck, making him stagger back. "What the hell?!" He cursed, hands flying up to Yamiyo's arms.

"Hey Bakugo!" She smiled, dropping her arms. Bakugo rounded on her, scowling.

"The hell you want?!" Yamiyo saw Ojiro stepping away.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing? I saw you were yelling at Ojiro and got curious." She smirked. Bakugo scoffed.

"I don't want to be on a team with _him_." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Todoroki who wasn't standing too far away. Yamiyo hummed.

"He's not _that_ bad." Yamiyo laughed when Bakugo stared at her, glaring with his fists clenched. "It's just this one time! You guys probably won't even be in there long." She reasoned, a smile on her face.

"Tch!" He jerked his head away. Yamiyo thought for a moment before she sighed.

"Fine, how about this? If you can go through the entire course with Todoroki and deal with it, we can go do something. I'll _try_ to pay." She put her hands on her hips. "Deal?" Bakugo stared at her out of the corner of his eye before he scoffed and turned back towards her.

"Fine, whatever." He growled. Yamiyo stuck her hand out and he stared at the bandages for a moment before shaking her hand.

"Team Two! It's your turn!" Pixie-Bob called out.

"Good luck!" Yamiyo patted Bakugo on the shoulder and turned away, walking towards Midoriya. She heard Bakugo scoff behind her before she heard his footsteps getting farther away.

_**You're going to be poor before this year is even over.**_

_I know.._

Yamiyo laughed lightly before turning towards the woods. She reached up and tugged on the choker around her neck. She took a deep breath and took in all the calming smells of the forest. She took another deep breath and abruptly stopped, her head whipping towards the woods.

_Perfume..?_

She did smell perfume, it was _extremely_ faint… but she could smell it. She knows the other girls in her class wore perfume… but this scent was so different but yet, familiar.

Yamiyo's eyebrows quirked downwards, making a line in the center of her forehead and she frowned. She just stood there, trying to catch the scent again as her classmates walked into the woods every three minutes.

"Yamiyo?" She glanced at Midoriya who had watched her for a bit. He stared at her worryingly and followed her gaze to the forest. "What's wrong?"

"I caught a scent but I can't find it again. I know the scent though… but I need to make sure my mind isn't playing tricks on me and it's not one of the other girls." She stated, taking a step closer to the forest, sniffing the air.

"Whose scent is it- assuming it's someone!" Midoriya aked hurryingly.

"I think it's Nariko. She's the only one I know who would wear the perfume smell I caught." She growled lightly.

"What?! Why would she be here?! I thought nobody else knew about this place!" Midoriya started scanning the treeline.

"That's why I want to make sure it's not another girl from our class. But the scent could be from someone in class 1-B. I wasn't around them long enough to tag them to their scent like I did the rest of the class.." Yamiyo chewed her lip and glanced around.

"Should we report it?" Midoriya questioned. Yamiyo stared at the trees for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Although it could be a false call… I don't want to take any chances." She responded. Together, they quickly started walking over towards Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Tiger who were standing with the rest of their class.

Yamiyo sniffed the air once more and her eyes widened. She coughed violently for a moment before she gaged a bit and staggered to a stop. She covered her mouth and nose, gagging a few more times. Midoriya jumped at her and held her shoulders. "Yamiyo?! What's wrong?!"

"The smell… it's bad!" She gagged, "Pixie-Bob!' Yamiyo pushed past Midoriya and hurried over to the older woman.

"Yamiyo? What's wrong?" Mandalay hurried over and stood beside Yamiyo holding her like Yamiyo was going to fall over.

"The smell! I- I can't-" Yamiyo wiped away the tears in her eyes and she breathed through her mouth, refusing to breathe in that horrible smell. Mandalay took out a cloth and gave it to Yamiyo, which she quickly pressed over her mouth and nose.

"Hey, do you see that?!" Midoriya pointed over the trees, right towards black smoke and a blue glow.

"Black smoke.." Mandalay trailed off.

"That's strange! Maybe a fire in the mountains?" Iida reasoned. Yamiyo stared at the smoke for a long while.

"Mandalay. I caught a scent earlier… I couldn't tell who it was but it definitely won't anyone in my class. It could be from class 1-B but… I don't think so anymore!" Yamiyo stared right into Mandalay's eyes. The woman gasped lightly before her head whipped towards the forest.

"Huh?! What's- AHH!" Pixie-Bob screamed as a weird pink aurora enclosed her and she was violently pulled away from the group. Yamiyo watched helplessly as Pixie-Bob's head was smashed into the ground by a large stone pillar wielded by a man in an orange open shirt, sunglasses, and large lips as well as brown hair. A reptilian-like man stood next to him with long purple hair and a red scarf along with a mask that looked sickeningly similar to Stains's old mask.

"No way.. I thought they made it so nobody could find us. So why are villains attacking?!" Mienta exclaimed.

Yamiyo growled feraly and threw the cloth to the ground. With a snarl, Yamiyo lurched forward, rey to charge the villains but Mandalay quickly grabbed her and held her in place. She pushed against her arms and tried to run forward, but she wouldn't budge.

Yamiyo stilled for a moment, her eyes widening before a violent scream tore through her body. Mandalay quickly let go and let Yamiyo fall to her knees, her palms pressing hard against her ears, trying to block out the loud high-pitched sound.

Yamiyo couldn't hear anything around her, only the sound in her ears. She whimpered and clenched her teeth, eyes squeezed shut. She felt arms lift her onto her feet. She cracked her eyes open and would've screamed at the sight if her jaw wasn't clenched.

_No.._

She watched the man crack a smile, his thumb pressing a button on a small device with a peaker on the front.

_NO._

She watched as the man's scarred face stretched to follow the smile on his face.

"No.." Yamiyo whispered through clenched teeth, tears running down her face.

_**LEMMIE KICK HIS ASS!**_

Yamiyo's eyes dilated and she started growling and snarling loudly, baring her fangs. Koda, who was holding her up, flinched and quickly let her go and stepped away from her. Yamiyo burst forward, running faster than her classmates have seen her run.

She jumped into the air and lifted her hand, her claws ripping the bandages wrapped around her fingers. With a roar Yamiyo slashed down at Yukichi' wrist. He jerked his arm away and sidestepped around her.

Yamiyo whipped around and lept towards him, jaws open. She gripped his arm and dug her claws into it, drawing blood. She heard him grunt and she bit down before he waved his arm around wildly.

He raised his arm above his head and slammed her into the ground, making her let go. Yukichi reared back and kicked her side, making her skid across the ground and back towards her classmates.

Yamiyo laid still, her ears pinned to her head. She pushed herself up and glared at Yukichi who held out his now empty hand.

Yamiyo growled and crushed the small device in her mouth, breaking it to pieces. She spit out whatever material was in her mouth from the remote and pulled herself onto her feet.

"You've grown _soft_, Miyako." Yukichi growled, crossing his massive arms over his broad chest. He wore a dark gray t-shirt and black cargo pants topped off with black combat boots with literal steel on the toe.

_**That's why that goddamn kick hurt..**_

Yamiyo's eyes returned to normal and she glared at Yukichi. "I haven't grown 'soft'.. I always have been. You just changed that around whenever you killed someone." She spat back.

"Yamiyo!" Iida ran towards her, but she stopped him by raising her hand. "What are you doing?!"

"Get everyone back to the camp. If I go with you, he'll just follow and we'll put everyone there at risk." Yamiyo forced her canines to grow and she lowered herself closer to the ground.

"Yamiyo! Go with Iida and the others! It is not safe!" Mandalay ordered. Yamiyo shook her head.

"For them it's not."

"Yamiyo!" Mandalay shouted. "This is serious!"

"Ah, don't take her away _just_ yet.." Yukichi called, opening his arms wide. "I have a new fighter to go up against her. After all… she has to prove if she's worthy enough to go back to the arena." Yukichi grinned. Yamiyo spotted movement in the bushes behind his right arm.

"I got nothing to prove to you!" Yamiyo snapped back. "I don't want to go back! I'm happy here!" Yamiyo tensed up her muscles and got low to the ground.

Yukichi laughed, sending chills up their spines. "Well… that mark on your neck is physical proof that you have no say if you go back or not. You remember what it means, right? I get to decide what comes of you! And right now… I want to see how much stronger you've gotten from the years you have been missing." Something shot out of the bushes and charged towards them.

"Run Iida! Get them back to camp!" Yamiyo ran towards the incoming person, intending to meet them head on.

Yamiyo ran for a few quick seconds before she threw her arm out, slashing at the person's head. But, before she could make contact, a yellow forcefield stopped her claws. It was glowing lightly and had a hexagon pattern, and it wasn't very big, but by god did it burn her hand. Yamiyo froze from the sudden burning pain and it gave the person a window of opportunity, one that they took.

Something solid hit Yamiyo's stomach and sent her flying back, but in the short time that she was hit back, she felt the solid object move against her stomach then suddenly felt a slicing pain.

Yamiyo landed on her back and rolled over her head, landing on her feet with her hands on the ground. The male in front of her had a slight purplish tint to his skin and he was taller than the average person and seemed fairly skinny. He was completely bald and it seemed like the skin on his head was… thinning? It was enough that Yamiyo could almost see his brain (gross). His mouth was slightly open and his eyes seemed glossed over.

An inhuman sound gurgled out of the man's throat and he threw his arm forward, straightening out his fingers. Yamiyo watched as his fingers changed and took the form of a metal arrowhead. The arrow heads shot towards Yamiyo, the bases attached to a chain seeming to come from the knuckles. (Their similar to the Grindcutters in 'Alita Battle Angel')

Yamiyo jumped up and avoided the attack, the arrowheads embedding themselves into the dirt where she used to be. Yamiyo rolled in the air and landed on her shoulder to minimize the impact.

Yukichi laughed, his smile making Yamiyo growl. "It seems Hayate has taken a liking to you." Yamiyo growled.

"If you have another, why do you need me?!" Yamiyo spat, slowly rising up in case Hayate chose to attack her from her movement.

"As you can see, he also has multiple quirks like you, but he's basically a Nomu. He wouldn't be able to fight without my command. They also won't allow him to fight." Yukichi frowned. "Bastards." He hadded.

"Yamiyo!" Said girl watched as Mandalay tried to run towards her, but the reptilian man swung his massive sword and blocked her path. Mandalay threw her arm out, flinging a card Yamiyo's way.

Yamiyo jumped to catch the card, Hayate attacked from her sudden movement. The arrowhead chains shot after Yamiyo, who closed her fist around the card. The second her feet touched the ground, she jumped to the side and avoided being speared from the attack.

Yamiyo stared at the card for a moment before grinning and looking back up at Hayate and Yukichi. "If you want me to fight so desperately… it's going to be under _MY_ terms!" Yamiyo shoved the card into her pocket and took off towards the right, leaving the pro heroes behind.

"Chase after her!' She heard Yukichi call. Yamiyo front flipped and dodged some arrowhead chains. She proceeded to land on her feet and duck her head, another chain just missing her ear. Yamiyo felt a slice at her calf and she growled lightly.

Yamiyo turned her shoulder inward, the arrowhead making a light scratch to her shoulder. Yamiyo continued to dodge a few more attacks, but they seemed to be getting faster and faster.

Yamiyo was almost to the treeline when she screamed, her right leg jerking forward. She watched as the arrowhead sliced through her thigh and the chain continued to go through her leg, coming out the front all red and bloody. She could feel the chain moving inside her leg.

Yamiyo fell onto her back, a grunt escaping her mouth. She felt and watched as the chain stopped for a second before it started retracting from her leg. The only thing that kept the chain from completely leaving her leg was the arrowhead which worked like an anchor. The sharp edges of the arrowhead dug into her skin and her leg was pulled around, making her body turn 180 degrees and flipping her onto her stomach.

Yamiyo screamed as she was dragged closer and closer to Hayate who raised his other hand to, most likely, pierce her skull.

"Recipro Burst!" Only a second later, Iida came into her sight. The boy jumped and slammed his shin into the back of Hayate's head, making him lurch forward. Ojiro, who had been on Iida's back, swung his tail aiming for Hayate's front, but the hexagon patterned force field stopped Ojiro's attack and only resulted in Ojiro's tail being burned. Yamiyo quickly sat up and cut the chain connecting her to Hayate, giving her a chance to stand up. Yamiyo stared at the forcefield, seeing a thin crack in its surface.

"Run Iida, I got this!" Yamiyo shouted. Iida stared at her for a moment before he nodded and skidded to a stop, running the opposite direction and back towards the awaiting class.

"Keep your eyes on the prize!" Yamiyo shouted, catching Hayate's attention and making him attack once more.

Biting back the pain, Yamiyo jumped up and avoided the spearheads. Yamiyo landed unsteadily and started running towards the treeline once again, but a lot slower and a slight limp to her step.

Yamiyo could hear Yukichi yell out in frustration the moment she broke the treeline and started running through the forest… her domain.

Yamiyo tore through the forest, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Yamiyo leapt over a fallen tree and only a few seconds later heard a loud mash behind her. Hayate was right on her heels…

_Perfect._

Yamiyo continued to jump, weave, or slide under trees, logs, rocks, branches, and more. Although there was a clear path there, she wanted to make it tougher for Hayate in hopes it would tire him out so she could take care of him quicker and easier.

Yamiyo whipped out the card from her pocket and pressed it against the back of her choker. It took a few tries, but she finally heard the small click and she harshly pulled the choker from her neck, throwing it to the side along with the card.

Yamiyo put on a burst of speed when she watched the Arrowhead chain slam into a tree only a few feet in front of her. Yamiyo glanced over her shoulder and saw Hayate keeping pace with her, slicing any obstacles in his path with the chains or bursting them apart with his shields.

Yamiyo focused on the path in front of her and only a few moments later, the grounds started going uphill slightly. Yamiyo started taking small jumps every few steps to get her higher and higher.

Upon feeling something slice her tricep, she jumped one last time and broke free of the trees. She started running up the dirt/rock hill towards a specific cave. Yamiyo threw her arm behind her and sent a large ball of shadows back towards Hayate, and from the sound behind her, she knew she got him.

Yamiyo continued to run until she was at the top and right in front of the cave. Yamiyo took a moment to look over the edge and she saw utter chaos. There was a strange purple mist in a part of the forest while another part was almost completely engulfed in blue flame. Yamiyo clenched her fists and prayed that her classmates could handle themselves.

Yamiyo winced and looked down at her thigh, now noticing the blood almost covering her leg. The arrowhead and chain were still _inside_ her leg and as much as she wanted to pull it out, it would only make her bleed more and the last thing she wanted was to pass out from blood loss.

She heard a growl from beside her and saw Hayate standing not too far away. Yamiyo took a deep breath and raised her arms and wiggle her fingers in a 'come at me'.

Hayate roared and threw both his arms forward, sending ten arrowhead chains towards Yamiyo. She sucked in a breath and jumped into the air, her shadow pushing her further up.

Yamiyo thrusted her right arm forward, shooting darkness from her body. The darkness traveled down the chains and would've slammed into Hayate if it weren't for the forcefield. The moment Yamiyo's darkness hit the forcefield, it shot out in different directions and Yamiyo could've sworn she heard something crack.

Yamiyo yelled out in shock when she felt something pierce her shoulder, feeling her own blood splatter her cheek. Yamiyo's body jerked to the side with the momentum from the jump, making her groan. Yamiyo raised her left hand and gripped the chain behind her shoulder, the arrowhead having pierced her shoulder from behind.

Yamiyo snarled and kicked her foot, darkness shooting from the boot and shot towards Hayate. The male attempted to stop the spear of darkness, but he wasn't fast enough. The darkness cut through his knee, going clean through.

Hayate fell and dropped Yamiyo in the process, the girl making a pile of shadows beneath her to stop her fall. Once Yamiyo hit the shadows, they rose from the ground and coiled around the chain. The shadows harshly pulled the arrowhead chain from her body with a harsh tug that made Yamiyo call out in pain.

Yamiyo's shadows pushed at her back and was able to get her back onto her feet, albeit a little shaky. Yamiyo growled and stared at Hayate as he stood on his good leg, the darkness still inside his knee. Yamiyo jerked her foot back, pulling the Darkness from Hayate's leg and making him fall forward onto his knees.

Yamiyo smiled and breathed heavily, feeling the blood gush out of her wounds. She wouldn't be able to stay on her feet for much longer… she needed to finish this quickly.

"NnnnGAAAA!" Hayate gurgled, standing on his feet. From the hole in his pants, Yamiyo watched in horror as his knee started _healing, _bone and all.

"COME ON!" Yamiyo shouted in frustration. She roared and bunched up her shadow beneath her feet, shooting herself forward like a rocket. She reared her left arm back and punched just as Hayate made a forcefield.

Her fist connected with the glowing forcefield and she immediately felt the skin on her knuckles and fingers bubble and burn, even smelling burning flesh, the forcefield burning through the bandages with ease. But, the shield did shatter upon contact and she slammed her fist into his chest, breaking some ribs as she did so.

Hayate and herself were flung back, Yamiyo using shadows to softed her fall and carry herself back towards the cave, even a little past it.

"Damn.." Yamiyo winced and stared at her severely burned and bloody hand. It seemed that the forcefield mainly focused on burning rather than defense… but it was a strong quirk nonetheless. Make your opponent injure themselves in an attempt to land a hit. It was incredibly effective… and it's causing some major goddamn problems for Yamiyo. Now having both of her arms and a leg out of commission… she would really have to fight her way out of this.

"_Class A and Class B!"_ Yamiyo visibly jumped at Mandalay's voice in her head. _"In the name of the pro hero Eraserhead, you are granted permission to engage in combat! I repeat use your training, fight and defend yourself against the villains! Also, We have confirmed that the Villain's target is Kacchan! Wherever Kacchan is, please refrain from attacking and stick with a group! Do you understand Kacchan?!"_ Yamiyo gasped and her head snapped towards the forest.

"BAKUGO!" Yamiyo screamed, making her shadow launcher over the edge. At that moment, Yamiyo wasn't thinking… hearing that Bakugo was the intended target… she lost all sense of the battle she was facing and her pure thought of that moment was getting to Bakugo before the villains did.

But Hayate wouldn't let her do that.

Yamiyo felt pain shoot through her left bicep and right leg (again) and she was harshly pulled back over the edge, slamming into the rock wall next to the entrance of the cave.

Yamiyo cried out in pain when she collapsed onto the ground, feeling her own blood start to pool around her. She gasped for air and reached out her left burned hand towards the cliff's edge. She heard a few steps and screamed as another arrowhead pierced her hand.

Hayate gurgled and growled, stepping closer to her, his head lolling to the side with every step. He stopped not too far away from her and raised his right hand. Yamiyo gasped lightly when an arrowhead shot from his pointerfingr and right towards her head.

Yamiyo jerked her head to the side, the arrowhead of the chain slicing her temple, but otherwise missing it's intended target. Yamiyo clamped down on the chain just as Hayate started retracting it, pulling herself along with it.

Yamiyo's body slammed into Hayate's forcefield, sending burns all up the left side of her torst and arm. She bounced off the forcefield and landed on more shadows which pulled her away from Hayate.

Yamiyo growled loudly. "I won't let you take him! I won't let you hurt any of them!" Yamiyo roared, her anger bubbling over. Darkness shot from her body, a tendril slamming into his shoulder, another cutting off his arm just above the elbow, and the third wrapping around his legs and pinning his knees together.

Yamiyo turned her body as far as she could and dragged Hayate into the rock wall, kicking up a large plume of dirt as he slammed into it with a loud bang. The shadows slowly lowered Yamiyo to her feet and she took a few shaky steps back, biting back the pain it made.

Yamiyo's arms hung limply at her side as she stared at the dust cloud, four darkness tendrils emerging from her back in an offensive position. Although she was ready for Hayate to attack, she wasn't expecting it to happen so suddenly after slamming him into the wall.

Ten arrowhead chains shot from the dust cloud and Yamiyo panicked, flinging the tendrils out and diverting most of the chains.

'_Most of the chains'_.

The three chains that she missed shot towards her, giving her no time to react. One chain wrapped tightly around her neck while the second bound her burned left arm to her side and the last wrapped around her thighs, moving downwards past her knee to wrap around her calves as well.

"Damn… it!" Yamiyo choked out as she desperately clawed at the chain around her neck with her right hand… although it didn't help much. Before she could do anything else, the forcefield appeared around her in a sort of bubble, making her tuck in her tail so it wouldn't be burned.

_Shit- this isn't good!_

_**Let me help!**_

Yamiyo's ears twitched and her eyes widened. She slowly turned her head towards the forest below, noting that the purple mist was now gone. Yamiyo scanned the forest through the yellow glow and saw a large black mass surrounded by trees. She could notice that black moving shadow mass anywhere…

"FUMIKAGE!"Yamiyo screamed. She wiggled and struggled against the chains, but that only made them tighten more. Shaking the blood from her eyes, Yamiyo felt her anger boiling up to a certain point that she didn't even know was possible.

She felt herself trembling out of pure anger and she couldn't help but grip her teeth and glare at Hayate through the forcefield, just looking at his face making her more angry. She growled at the sight of his new arm that had _just_ finished regrowing.

_** About time..**_

Yamiyo snarled as she kept seeing flashes in her mind of the people she cared about and loved being taken away.

_**Let the anger grow..**_

Yamiyo saw Nariko standing over her with that shit eating grin on her face..

_**Let it boil over..**_

Images of Fumikage lying dead under rubble..

_**Let it take over..**_

Yamiyo felt her muscles flexing and spasming underneath her skin. She could faintly see Hayate walking towards her, but that was just like a wisp. Images of Bakugo being dragged away by the villains… bloodied, bruised, and chained up.

_**Let yourself go..**_

When she saw the image of Kiko being stabbed through the chest… she felt something inside of her _snap._

_**And beat this motherfucker!**_

Yamiyo screamed and darkness shot from her body, slamming against every inch of the forcefield. Long cracks covered it's surface before shattering and disappearing, but the darkness didn't stop there. The darkness continued to grow and stretch, slamming into Hayate and continuing to expand, only stopping when it nearly swallowed the top half of the cliff.

A majority of the darkness all converged to one spot, thinning out and revealing Yamiyo, who was holding both her arms out. Her glare could make the strongest of men crumble.

Her ears were slightly bigger and furrier, same with her tail, but that wasn't the only thing to change. There was fur crawling down her cheeks, but stopped before it could reach her mouth, more fur was on her shoulders, coming to the center and forming a point. The bandages on her hands were long gone and her hands were covered in fur, her claws much larger than normal. Other than that, her legs and feet didn't seem to have changed at all.

Yamiyo bared her elongated fangs and pulled her arms apart slightly, the darkness moving with her hands and revealing Hayate, his arms being pulled slightly to either side. Yamiyo roared and threw her arms to the side, the Darkness following suit and ripping off Hayate's arms at the shoulders.

Hayate gurgled and screamed, falling towards the ground. Yamiyo ran forward, faster than she ever has been. Before Hayate even hit the ground, Yamiyo planted her right leg on the ground, the pain completely forgotten, and slammed her left foot into Hayate's chest and sent him flying to the cliff's edge.

Hayate rolled and stumbled, stopping just shy of the edge. He stumbled to his feet, his arms already regrowing. Hayate groaned and screamed, showing his disfigured teeth. Hayate stomped one foot forward, ready to spring towards Yamiyo… but she only smiled.

"You should watch where you stand… this area is prone to crumbling." Without another word, the ground beneath Hayate cracked and broke, sliding down the flicc and throwing Hayate down with it.

Yamiyo could hear Hayate scream and growl his entire fall down, silenced by a loud bang, shatter, and a sickly cutting sound. Yamiyo stood still for a moment, staring at the cliff's edge.

Her shadow lifted her feet and carried her over to the edge, safe from facing the same fate Hayate had. She peeked over the edge and saw Hayate's body pierced in the chest, head, arms, and legs by the stones below. His mouth was still open in a scream.

"Well well.." Yamiyo growled and turned towards Yukichi who was slowly clapping his hands. "That wasn't what I wanted to happen… but you did beat Hayate, albeit not by your own hands-" Yukichi yelled out as Yamiyo slammed her fist into his chest, sending him flying backwards and into the rock wall. The rock cracked and crumbled at the impact, Yukichi falling to the ground.

"I don't wanna hear another word out of you.." Yamiyo growled. "I have no time to be talking to you and listening to your bullshit." She snapped, turning her back to Yukichi and taking a running start.

Yamiyo grew closer and closer to the cliff's edge and the moment she stepped and the ground gave beneath her, Yamiyo jumped and darkness sprouted from her boots, the darkness seeping from the seams.

As Yamiyo fell, she kicked off the wall and shot herself into the forest and out of sight. Once she landed on the ground and she took a few running steps… and collapsed, barely missing hitting her head on a rock.

Yamyio's head was swimming and her breathing became shaper and uneven. She gasped and pushed herself up, staring at all the blood on the ground. "Blood Loss.." She mumbled, staggering to her feet. "I don't have time for this! I have to find Fumikage and Bakugo… and quick." Yamiyo growled, pushing herself forward and wiping the blood from her face. She stared at her hands, _the bandages long gone_ from Hayate's attack. With a heavy limp and small whimper, Yamiyo slowly jogged towards the last place she saw Dark Shadow and Fumikage, praying they were alright.

_"Not so fast puppy~."_

"Once again, I'm a terrible match-up for you bird-boy." Bakugo stated as todoroki extinguished his flames and he stopped his explosions.

"Thanks… you saved me." Tokoyami replied, keeping his head low and gaze on the ground. Todoroki turned and stared at the blade toothed villain Tokoyami took out, who was out cold and slumped against a tree.

"We could barely defend against that guy, but you beat him instantly." Todoroki stated. Shoji stepped closer to Tokoyami.

"My friend… are you ok? You did what we needed you to." Tokoyami didn't reply and only stared at the ground.

"Shoji… I'm sorry. You too Midoriya. I'm still far too immature. Anger consumed me and I let my quirk take over. The influence of the darkness combined with my fury spurred Dark Shadow into a frenzy until… it got so strong I couldn't contain it and I ended up hurting Shoji." Tokoyami grit his teeth and glared at the ground.

"We'll deal with that later." Shoji said, making Tokoyami look up. "That's what you would say if our roles were reversed." Tokoyami stared before nodding slightly.

"Okay-" Before Midoriya could continue, a pattern of slow claps drowned him out.

"This is sweet and all… but can you hurry up?! Im bored over here!" All the boys looked further down the path where Todoroki's ice was still sitting. They saw a female with stormy gray skin and a dark gray stormcloud for hair. Her pearly white eyes were narrowed in irritation and her hands were clasped together. "If I knew you boys were going to be all sappy, I would've went with Yukichi to watch that Hayate guy beat the shit out of the mutt." The girl pushed off the ice and took a few steps closer, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey- you're the girl from the mall! Nariko!" Midoriya called out. Nariko smiled and threw her arms in the air.

"Oh, the mighty Deku knows my name! I might as well get an autograph." Nariko rested her hands on her hips, a brief flash of lighting in her hair.

"What are you doing here, Nariko?" Tokoyami glared, pushing himself to his feet. Nariko sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I guess birds aren't very smart." Nariko smiled maliciously, flashing her pointy teeth. "Isn't it obvious? To cause destruction of course! Also, a small part of it the League Of Villains made some good promises and put up a strong argument. Another small part of it was me being dragged here because of Kage and that Yukichi asshole." Nariko shrugged. "The majority of it was to see death, mostly the Mutt's." Nariko stared at a cave, "But I'm assuming that shes already dead by the silence." Nariko cackled.

"You.." Tokoyami's fists shook.

"That means, the next on my kill list…" Nariko raised a hand and pointed a finger at Tokoyami, "... is _you."_ Lightning cracked in her hair and traveled down her arm towards her pointer finger.

"Move!" Shoji yelled, just in time as Nariko fired a lightning bolt towards them. As cover, Todoroki put up a thick ice wall as he dove to the side along with his classmates. As the lightning struck the ice, it shattered and exploded, sending bits of ice flying everywhere.

"Aww… come on. I'll make your deaths quick and easy!" Nariko smiled, throwing her arms out and shooting lightning from her fingers. The lightning forced Todoroki and Shoji to jump out of hiding.

Todoroki stomped his right foot down and ice slithered along the ground, trapping Nariko's feet to the ground. "Ugh! Stop being boring!" Nariko's hair dropped to her waist and small lightning strikes hit the ice around her feet, careful not to hit herself. "Come out already!" She yelled, throwing her large bolts of lightning towards Shoji and Todoroki, making them jump back.

Nariko saw a flash of movement in the bushes to her right and shot a bolton lightning towards it without a second thought. Bakugo leapt from the bushes, dodging the attack and he fired off a large explosion, blowing Nariko backwards and breaking her free of the ice.

Nariko tumbled and rolled before she came to a stop and pushed herself off the ground. "If you come out now birdie, I'll make your death _swift and painless!_" Nariko cackled, throwing her arms into the air, her hair rising up and pointing towards the sky.

"Don't let her finish!" Tokoyami called out. Nariko smirked and threw her arms to the ground.

"_Found you!_" Bolts of lightning started hitting the area randomly, making all of them jump and dodge the lightning strikes and cover their ears.

Nariko ran forward, keeping up the lightning strikes as long as she could, which was about ten seconds. Within those seconds, she was able to drive Tokoyami from his hiding place and make him run onto the trail.

Nariko lifted her left arm and lightning formed in the palm of her hand as she ran towards Tokoyami. He, along with the others, were stunned from the loud lightning strikes and were slow to recollect themselves.

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya called out, catching the boy's attention. Tokoyami looked up and staggered back upon seeing Nariko running towards him.

"Bye bye Birdie!" She laughed.

Tokoyami braced himself for an attack, bringing his arms up in a block… but the attack never came. His eyes opened a bit before his arms lowered and his eyes opened in shock.

Nariko was standing still, her arm still in the air as a small bead of blood dripped down her left arm and reaching her shoulder. Yamiyo stood beside Nariko, tightly gripping her wrist and bending it at an unnatural angle. Yamiyo's claws had torng through _the bandages on her fingers_ and the tips were digging into Nariko's skin.

"_You…"_ Yamiyo sneered as she harshly threw Nariko's broken wrist down. The girl clutched her arm and screamed bloody, tears running down her face as her legs trembled. _"Dare try to hurt them?"_ A solid kick to the back sent Nariko falling onto her stomach.

"Yamiyo?!" Shoji yelled.

"You're alright!" Midoriya cried. He had left shortly before Yamiyo had started screaming when the villains started attacking the Wild Wild Pussy Cats back at the forest's entrance, he was glad to see her _unharmed_ without any scratches on her.

"G-gah!" Nariko cried, trying to crawl away with her right hand, her left pressing against her chest. "W-wait! Pl-please!" She pleaded. Instead, she was lifted by the shoulders and thrown to the side with minimal effort.

"Oh, come on Nariko. Where's that bloodlust you had just moments ago?! Where's the overconfident girl who just tried to kill my brother?!" Yamiyo stomped over and planted her foot on Nariko's stomach. "You can't even handle a broken bone!" Yamiyo raised her left claw into the air, ready to strike. Nariko glared and lightning flashed in her hair.

"DIE!" Nariko screamed, a small bolt of lightning shooting from her hair. Yamiyo jumped back, a scowl on her face. Nariko stumbled to her feet and clutched her badly broken wrist, a crazy smile on her face. "Y-your still a-alive and without a mark on you. S-so Hayate must b-be dead, right?! Your no b-better than the r-rest of us, you mutt! Your a m-monster who s-should've been killed in t-the arena! You-" Nariko's rant was cut off when a large shadowy claw slammed into her chest and sent her flying into a tree just behind her. Nariko didn't make a sound as she fell to the ground, a bea of blood dripping down her temple.

Dark Shadow growled and coiled around Fumikage's shoulders. **"Nobody messes with them!"** He roared, sliding back into Fumikage's chest and out of sight.

".. Yamiyo?" Fumikage hesitantly stepped closer. "Are you alright?" Yamiyo stared at Nariko for a moment and nodded towards Fumikage, flashing a small thumbs up.

"I'm alright. I would like to get out of here though.." Yamiyo let her arm drop to her side. Fumikage walked over and bumped shoulders with her.

"The quickest way would be to follow the trail." Midoriya peeked over Shoji's shoulder and stared down the dark trai. "We know that the villains are after Kacchan, so we should head back to the camp right away." The group silently nodded.

"I could always carry you all back? I can reach my max size for a few minutes and carry everyone, it would be faster." Yamiyo volunteered, earning a heavy scowl from Bakugo. Midoriya thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"You were fighting not too long ago, right? It would be best if you saved your energy if another villain attacks." Midoriya explained. Yamiyo sighed and nodded.

"Alright." Yamiyo stared at Midoriya, not noticing Bakugo and Shoji giving her odd looks.

Only a few moments later, they set off down the path with Todoroki in the front followed by Shoji and Midoriya, Bakugo, Yamiyo, and Fumikage. Bakugo was oddly silent, although he did complain about 'not needing' their protection when they started moving.

"Yamiyo." Speak of the devil.

"Yes, Bakugo?" Yamiyo tilted her head.

"Earlier, you said you could hold your max form for a few minutes, enough time to get us back to camp." Bakugo glared at her from over his shoulder.

"Yes, that is what I said?" Yamiyo raised an eyebrow.

"Yet at dinner you said you can only hold it for ten to twenty seconds." Bakugo slowed to a stop and turned to face her. Fumikage abruptly stopped behind her and took a step back, Shoji and Todorki stopping when they noticed half their group stopped.

"Oh, my bad. I guess I thought that was the max… I went from my smallest size first and changing back then changing right to my biggest tired me out." Yamiyo smiled, taking a step back slightly.

"Bakugo, what are you doing?" Todoroki asked, stopping closer.

"The deal before all this crap started- what was it? What did you agree to?" Bakugo glared, hands flexing.

Yamiyo thought for a moment before turning her head to the side slightly. "Are you ok Bakugo?"

"DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION!" Bakugo yelled, taking a threatening step forward. "What was the deal?!"

"Bakugo! What's gotten into you?!" Shoji placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder, which he harshly shrugged off.

"Answer!" Bakugo demanded.

"Uh- I promised that I would hang out with you, Mina, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero!" Yamiyo stepped back slightly. Bakugo's glare somehow grew darker and more angry.

"Wrong answer!' Bakugo brought his arm around and fired off an explosion right onto Yamiyo's chest, sending her flying to the side and past Fumikage.

_**SQUELCH**_

Yamiyo landed on the base of her neck, making her body fling over her head and make her land on her stomach. She layed there before her body rippled and she just… melted into a weird pile of light gray goo.

"Yamiyo..?" Fumikage mumbled shakily.

"It was a fake. It wasn't Yamiyo." Bakugo looked a little shaken himself. He was hoping he was wrong and that Yamiyo would retaliate or yell at him… he didn't expect _that_ to happen.

"She might be back at camp." Todoroki reasoned. "The quirk could just make some sort of… copy just from looking at someone?" He questioned nobody in particular. They were all silent.

"Yamiyo can handle herself." Midoriya reassured, "We need to get Kacchan out of the forest and to the Pro Heroes as soon as possible. Yamiyo may be back at camp by now." Midoriya paused and waited for the others to nod. "Let's go." They turned away and started moving, everyone but one.

"Tokoyami?" He was staring at the pool of goo, still shaken up. He took a shaky breath before jogging to catch up with them. He prayed to whoever was watching over them that Yamiyo was out of harm's way.

"I'm here!" A white haired male announced, closely followed by a large man with scars across his face. Amber eyes stared at Yamiyo's face, her features relaxed despite all the blood dripping from her unconscious body. Even with blood covering half of her face, Kage couldn't help but feel his heart drum against his ribcage.

"You're slow." A black haired male snapped, purple burned patches of skin on his face, arms, and chest. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, Dabi. We ran into some… complications. Yamiyo didn't want to go with us and fought, despite her injuries." Kage placed a light kiss on her hairline, "It's what i love about her."

"Barf." Dabi replied, turning away and stopping closer to a man with a full body suit and mask.

Yukichi scoffed and pushed past Kage, making the boy stumble a bit. "When are we leaving? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." He growled, stepping closer to Dabi.

"When Compress gets here with the prize." Dabi replied, lazily staring up at Yukichi.

"He should be here soon! More like an eternity." The masked man stated, his voice seeming to deepen the second time he spoke.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later, Twice." Kage smiled.

"Oh, yay! I'm not the only one here!" A cheerful voice called happily. A girl with two messy blonde buns and golden cat-like eyes skipped out of the woods.

"Shut up, your both too loud Toga." Dabi snapped. "Huh?" Suddenly, he looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes slightly.

"AHHH-" Compress was slammed into the ground, Shoji, Midoriya, and Todoroki on top of him.

"Whoa whoa- what's this?! Oh hey wait- I know these kids!" Twice raised his hand and pointed at them. "Who are they?!"

"Give Kachan and Tokoyami back to us!" Midoriya yelled.

_Everything hurts… Why does everything hurt? She didn't even have enough energy to open her eyes…_

_Wait.._

_Is she a 'she'?_

_What's her name..? Everythings fuzzy…_

_**Yamiyo?**_

_Ah… that's her name._

_Yamiyo please! You have to wake up!_

_Why would she? It was calm in the dark… and the more she relaxed the less it hurt._

_Your friends are in danger!_

_She has friends? She can't remember their names.._

_**Goddamn it Yamiyo! Snap out of it! Your friends are fighting tooth and nail against the villains!**_

_Villains..? Since when were there villains?_

_They have Bakugo and Tokoyami!_

_Wait…_

_What?_

Suddenly, everything clicked and everything rushed back to Yamiyo full force. Yamiyo felt herself being carried, but she couldn't figure out who. She couldn't focus on any scent, only the pain in her body and throbbing flashes of pain in her skull.

All the sound that was happening around her all bled together and she could make it out. She did, however, feel the sharp freeze whiz by her and whoever was carrying her jump to the side.

_I can't.._

_**I can fight! Gimmie control-**_

_No._

_**Hah?! What do you mean!?**_

_I can save us! If I just get Kage away, I can get Yamiyo out-_

_No._

_What?_

_**What?!**_

_Save my friends. If what you say is true, they need your help more than anything. You can take full control and I'll deal with the outcome._

…

_**Well, what are you waiting for?!**_

_Yamiyo. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you grew up and I couldn't comfort you at your worst, but I'm never going to not be by your side._

_Eh?_

_I love you and will always love you. No matter what you do or what happens. I'm proud of you, and Mom and Dad would be as well._

Yamiyo felt something… weird. It felt like something was gently pulling her brain and leaving something warm behind. A bright light on her eyelids made her groan quietly. As the light faded, Yamiyo _forced_ her eyelids to crack open the smallest bit, and what she saw made tears well up in her eyes.

"Stay away from them!" A woman, probably in her middle or late twenties, screamed and made Yukichi drop the pistol in shock. Despite her body flickering like a candle flame in the wind, Yamiyo would recognize her older sister anywhere.

"Ki…. ko." Yamiyo mumbled quietly. Kiko's white hair floated around her head as if she were in water.

Kiko glared fiercely at Yukichi before she opened her mouth wide… and let out the loudest and most horrible scream Yamiyo has ever heard. Yukichi's hands flew up to his ears and he yelled, but it was drowned out by Kiko's scream Yukichi fell to his knees and clutched his head, blood seeming from his fingers. Kiko closed her mouth and she looked completely drained, her body flickering more frequently and making it harder to tell she was there.

Yamiyo locked eyes with Kiko and she looked hesitant, but she nodded towards Yamiyo and spun around, going after a blonde girl who was attacking Shoji and Midoriya.

Yamiyo's eyelids felt heavy and she felt the throbbing pain hit her skull… it felt as if her head was being hit by a thousand hammers. Her eyelids grew heavy and fresh blood obscured her vision. Yamiyo glanced up and saw Kage, his face scrunched up in annoyance. Yamiyo wanted to push him away, but she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. The short shot of adrenaline provided by Kiko was long gone.

"Help… them.." Yamiyo mumbled before her eyes closed completely and she felt herself falling.

"Tch…" Kage, once again, avoided Todoroki's ice while clutching an unconscious Yamiyo close to his chest. These kids just won't give up… will they? He had a feeling that they wouldn't leave him alone while he had Yamiyo, and he wasn't about to go fight some kids in a battle that would only waste his energy. "Twice, Compress!" Kage shouted, running over to the masked man and ducking behind some already existing ice.

"We can't leave without Yamiyo!" Midoriya shouted, dodging a slash from Toga. A loud screech made him wince and flung Toga back. Kiko shimmered back into view in front of Midoriya, her feet a few inches off the ground.

"Uwaa?! Your Banshee!" Midoriya shouted, jumping back slightly. Kiko waved her hand.

"Not now! Someone needs to go after Yamiyo!" Kiko glared at Toga as the blonde stood on her legs, clutching the knife in her hand. "I'll keep whoever goes covered!" Kiko announced.

"Cover me!" Kage shouted loudly before diving into the center, closely followed by Twice as Compress leapt into the air.

"Shoji!" Todoroki stomped his right foot to the ground, sending a wave of ice towards them.

"Got it!' Shoji rushed forward, quickly followed by Kiko as she flew beside him for a moment. Kiko narrowed her eyes and shot into the sky after Compress, screaming and making him pinwheel in the air.

"Ah! Cold! Again?!" Twice was blocked off by more ice and Kage grunted as he slammed his back into the ice, avoiding a hit from Shoji. The six-armed male grabbed the front of Kage's shirt and ripped him apart from the clone, throwing him in the process.

Shoji held onto Yamiyo as he jumped back, closer to his classmates. "I got Yamiyo! Let's get out of here!" He called, his classmates nodding and running with him, Shoji holding the marbles containing Bakugo and Tokoyami tightly. Kiko quickly joined them, floating by their side.

They ran towards the treeline, only to spot a Nomu stepping away from a tree. "A Nomu?!" Midoriya yelled.

"Quick, this way!" Todoroki changed their direction, only to be cut off by a large black and purple mist with glowing yellow eyes. They all stopped abruptly and stared at the villain in shock.

"Not this guy." Shoji muttered.

"He's from the USJ." Todoroki

"The warp villain!" Midoriya finished.

"It's been five minutes since the signal, let's go Dabi." Kurogiri announced, creating warp gates behind the villains. Kage quickly rushed towards Yukichi who had just gotten onto his feet, groaning lightly with his palms still pressed against his ears.

"Sorry Izuku! But I'll see you later, ok?" Toga waved before stepping through the warp gate.

"Damn it Kage… you're useless!" Yukichi growled. Kage raised a hand, a sly smirk on his face.

"Just wait old man." He held back a laugh.

"Hold on- we ain't leaving without the kid." Dabi stared at the students as Compress stepped closer to the gate.

"Don't worry, they were so proud of themselves for rooting through my pockets that I thought I'd let them gloat." Compress stopped and peeked over his shoulder. Compress fully turned around. "But allow me to explain the basic tenant of magic. If I'm flaunting something shiny.." Compress reached up and pulled his mask to the side, revealing his black face mask and dull brown eyes, "... It's because there's something I don't want you to see." Compress stuck his tongue out, revealing the two blue marbles containing Tokoyami and Bakugo.

"Huh?! He's got them!"

"Huh?! He's got them!" Todoroki and Midoriya said, equally shocked. Compress snapped his fingers and the two marbles in Shoji's hand returned to normal, revealing clumps of ice.

"Is that my ice?!' Todoroki shouts.

"That's right. During the freezing attack, I prepared dummies and slipped them into my right pocket." Compress slid the mask back over his face. "Oh! And before I forget… here's your little girlfriend back, Akukage." Compress pulled out a marble from his left pocket and flicked it over to the boy with his thumb.

"Thanks- and just Kage will do." As the boy caught the marble and tossed it into the air, holding his arms out. Compress snapped his fingers… and Yamiyo resized and fell into Kage's arms, knocked out and bloody.

"Haha, you fell for it! You're all idiots!" Twice chanted, jumping side to side slightly. The Yamiyo Shoji held in his arms started to melt and turn into the gray sludge from earlier, dripping onto the ground. "Toodaloo!" Twice turned his back to the students and dived into the portal.

"NO!" Kiko screamed, zooming towards Yamiyo, arms outstretched. At the same time, Todoroki and Midoriya ran after Dabi and Twice as Shoji ran between them, ready to jump into action for either Yamiyo or Bakugo and Tokoyami.

"I promise I'll take care of her… but I can't promise that Yukichi won't let her off scot free." Kage laughed loudly, a crazed look on his face as he sunk into the portal alongside Yukichi.

Just as Kiko reached them… the portal disappeared. Kiko flew past and phased through a tree, out of sight. Shoji stared wide eyed before he pivoted and made a mad dash for the Villain keeping Tokoyami and Bakugo prisoner.

"A little bit of misdirection… forgive me." Compress opened his arms wide as he was slowly swallowed by the purple portal. "I do so adore a twist ending."

"You can't do this!' Midoriya yelled.

Compress bowed at the waist, the portal crawling up his back. "One last bow… and then the curtain falls-" The man was cut off by a glowing blue laser, shattering his mask. The blue laser traced back to a gap in the bushes nearby, revealing a terrified Aoyama.

Compress coughed, sending the two marbles flying out of his mouth. Shoji and Todoroki both jumped forward, Midoriya tumbling back.

Shoji reached and grabbed a marble out of the air, gripping it tightly. Todoroki, however, went to grab the marble… but Dabi beat him to it. Holding the marble between his pointer finger and thumb with a smile on his face. "Well isn't that a tragedy… poor little Shoto Todoroki." Dabi taunted as Todoroki flew past him and rolled along the ground.

"NO!" A pale white and glowing hand made a reach for Dabi's wrist, but the moment her hand wrapped around his wrist, she flickered and her hand phased through, only leaving a cold chill lingering on the man's wrist. Kiko gasped slightly as she rolled and stopped on her side, too shocked to move.

"Well… looks like you're just a ghost. Confirm it now.. Release them." Dabi ordered as Compress slipped into the portal, only a hand sticking out.

"That lazer _ruined_ my finale!" He snapped his fingers. The marble Shoji was holding grew and popped, revealing Tokoyami. And the one Dabi held popped and revealed Bakugo, Dabi's hand snaking around the boy's neck.

"Checkmate. Heh." Dabi said before his head disappeared into the warp gate.

"Kacchan, no!" Midoriya rushed forward with all the strength he had left. "KACCHAN!" Midoriya leapt into the air as Bakugo's head was pulled into the warp.

"Stay back.. Deku.." Bakugo managed to say before he was fully pulled into the black and purple mass, the warp gate closing immediately after.

Midoriya landed hard on the ground and he quickly lifted his head, staring at the space where the warp gate once was. Now… the view was of just black smoke and blue flames eating away at the forest.

As Midoriya screamed, his classmates all gathered around him… all but one.

Fumikage looked around, somewhat confused on what was going on, but mostly looking for someone.

Kiko slowly pushed herself onto her knees, gripping the sides of her head tightly as phantom tears ran down her face. The scream she let out of her mouth as full of grief and sadness… the pure strength of the cry was enough to tear the trees in front of her out of the ground from the roots and crack the ground beneath her.

Fumikage looked at Kiko, who was sobbing and clutching her head. In shock, Fumikage stumbled over to her and kneeled down beside her, his own tears falling. He didn't have to ask and nobody had to tell him… Yamiyo was taken alongside Bakugo. But, he didn't know where she would be and he didn't know who had her.

As he silently cried beside Kiko, he could only hope that she would be ok.

* * *

As the warp gate closed, Kage took a second to figure out exactly where he was. Yukichi was already walking down the alleyway, pulling his hands away from his ears and revealing the blood coming from his ears. "Follow me."

Kage did as he was told and looked at the walls on either side of him. There was graffiti all over the walls, and on top of that there were random posters of missing people or just random cult shit.

"Where are we?" Kage asked, his voice bouncing off the walls. Yukichi was silent for a moment.

"Were still in Tokyo." He answered simply.

"Wow, I didn't realize. What _part _of Tokyo?" Kage clarified. Yukichi glared at Kage through the slightly glowing vizor.

"Near the outskirts, far away from the heroes that would interfere. I don't want a repeat of last time." He growled, picking up a little bit of speed. "Hurry up! I can't have the mutt dying of blood loss." Kage glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms and- wow… his clothes were completely covered in her blood. He didn't even realize how much blood she lost. He was happy to see that some of the blood around the large cut on her head and the hole in her shoulder started drying, but she was still bleeding.

"Right." Kage jogged up to Yukichi's side and lazily looked around. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Yukichi huffed. "I have an ol friend with a quirk that can make the mutts' healing go faster. The fighting ring isn't too far from here." He responded gruffly, slowing to a stop in front of a _trashed_ building. Honestly, it looked like it was going to collapse any second. "It's more structurally sound than it looks." Yukichi turned the door handle, only for it to snap and come out of the door.

"You were saying?" Kage smirked. Yukichi growled and slammed his shoulder into the door, making it swing open and slam into the wall. "Won't it look weird if I carry Yamiyo to the ring?"

"Nobody cares what happens around here. The heroes abandoned this area when the criminals and villains just kept popping up. No matter what the heroes did, the criminal rate would just keep climbing, now it's the perfect place for underground fighting and drug deals." Yukichi explained, walking across the bare open space. Kage looked around nervously as the floorboards creaked and groaned under his feet.

"No police officers?" Kage asked, following Yukichi down a flight of mold covered stairs.

"There's a few, but you barely see 'em since they're beat and killed on sight. They're all in hiding and only report big drug deals to the heroes, but none of them reported the fighting ring yet. Mostly because whenever they come across it, their either killed or... well... killed." Yukichi huffed and glared over his shoulder. "And you'll be too if you don't shut your trap." He warned.

Although Kage doubted it, but best not to push the man who towered above him and was built like a goddamn tank. Not to mention the man still had a gun strapped to his waste and more knives than Kage could count.

Kage held Yamiyo tighter and planted another kiss to her forehead, spitting slightly when he tasted blood in his mouth. "We're here. Don't cause a ruckus and _don't touch anything_." Yuichi growled as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, in front of a pristine door.

Yukichi slammed the door open and revealed a rather _clean_ open space. The floor was covered in tiles and the walls were painted a creamy white, ceiling lights installed into the cement ceiling above them. There were hospital beds all around the room accompanied by different machines Kage didn't know the names for. There were multiple glass door shelves full of medical supplies and- there were even goddamn plants down here?!

As Kage forze and gaped at the room, Yukichi continued to walk through the room over to a man with a white lab coat standing, almost seeming to wait for him. "Ah, Yukichi, my friend." The man smiled, his green eyes seeming to study the man as he stepped closer. "Been a long time since you requested my assistance."

"Yeah, yeah. Business running low?" Yukichi stopped in front of the man, motioning to the empty cots.

"Yes. Ever since you announced the Immortal Wolf's return, everyones been training and keeping themselves from getting seriously injured before they face her." The man peeked around Yukichi, his sun kissed hair falling over his eyes slightly. "Oh! What happened to her?" He questioned.

"Fought against Hayate. She held back and killed him by pushing him off a cliff." Yukichi grumbled. The man ran past him and towards an open cot.

"Bring her here!" The man pulled the white bedsheet off the cot and pulled over a chair while throwing on a surgeon's mask. "Hurry!" Kage jumped slightly and ran over, laying Yamiyo on the cot carefully.

"Kage, this is Reiki. He's an old acquaintance of mine and has a healing quirk." Reiki bowed his head slightly before he rolled up his sleeves and hovered his hands over Yamiyo's wounds. His palms glowed yellow as his hands moved over her body.

"Hmm… some of these are deep. Some broken bones… this is going to be a lengthy healing process… not to mention pricey." Reiki brought his hands to his lap and stared up at Yukichi. "I demand 900,000 yen."

"What?!" Yukichi shouted in outrage.

Kage let out a low whistle. "Damn… good luck with that." Kage chuckled lowly. Yukichi glared at him before rounding on Reiki.

"I don't have that kind of yen." He growled lowly. Reiki shrugged and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As you mentioned earlier, business has been running low and I need the money. If you don't have the yen, then you can kiss my services goodbye." Reiki turned to leave, but Yukichi cut him off.

"God- fine! I don't have that much yen on me, but I'll earn it back through the matches." Yukichi reasoned. Reiki narrowed his eyes.

"Like the additional 1,000,000 yen you _still_ owe me from the past injuries she sustained?" Reiki shot back.

"Holy shit, dude! How many times have you brought here here?!" Kage asked, dumbfounded.

"I stopped counting after the twenty-seventh time." Reiki informed Kage before he turned back to Yukichi. "No money, no deal." He stated, slipping past Yukichi and walking away.

"Wait! I promise to pay you back! Just- god- _please_ help." Yukichi pleaded, spitting out the 'please' like it pained him to even think of the word.

Reiki froze and stared ahead before he sighed and turned on his heel, walking back over to Yamiyo. He ducked past Yukichi and sat beside Yamiyo, his hands glowing green as he set to work, his eyes also glowing faintly. "Just this once. I won't heal her fully, but I'll deal with the worst of the injuries. If I'm not paid at least 30,000 yen by the end of the month, I won't work for you anymore." Reiki informed, leaning closer to Yamiyo as he worked. "And since you said _please_… I'll heal your eyesight so you can get your quirk back and keep her under control. By the looks of it… she's not going to be happy with you when she wakes up." Reiki glanced at a surprised Yukichi. The tall man was frozen for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Thank…. you." Yukichi said slowly, as if he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say. "What's with her hands?"

"It's a side effect of her quirk. From what I can gather… It helps her control the darkness and shadows easier and with minimal effort." Reiki responded.

"Is it anything to worry about?" Kage questioned.

"Nope." Reiki responded as he lightly touched Yamiyo's bleeding shoulder with his fingertips, the skin beneath glowing and the wound itself glowing a bit as he started healing the inside.

**Daisuke Reiki, Quirk: Magic Touch!**

**He can use his own energy to heal others! He can also use it to find out what sort of injuries someone has! But the process is long and takes a lot of concentration! If he messes up, it could have disastrous consequences! He also has to keep his energy up and sleeps longer than a normal person… he also practically lives off of energy bars!**

"With a quirk like that, why didn't you go work at a hospital or something?" Kage asked.

Reiki paused for a moment, pulling his hands away from Yamiyo. "Simple, doing this pays well. And don't distract me! You don't want me to mess up and make her paralyzied, right?" Reiki questioned, raising an eyebrow with his eyes narrowing. Kage, wisely, kept his mouth shut and turned his head away. "Thought so. Make yourselves comfortable, this is going to go well into tomorrow. There's a fridge in the other room- but don't touch any of the energy bars! I need those for my quirk to work. Actually- bring me a few." Reiki ordered, hovering his hands over Yamiyo once again and making his hands and eyes glow once more.

Yukichi turned and stomped towards a door, slipping out of the massive room. Kage stared at Reiki and Yamiyo for a few moments before sighing and sitting on the cot right next to Yamiyo's. He propped his elbows on his knees and let his hands dangle down as he stared and watched.

"You should get some rest." Reiki commented, making Kage jump slightly. "You look like shit." Reiki didn't look up at him, but Kage had the feeling that he was smiling.

Kage huffed, but he laid down. Not only did he look like shit, he felt like shit. Having fought some kids back at the camp, he just wanted to pass out.

Kage turned his head and stared at Yamiyo as his eyes fluttered closed.

_I won't let you be taken away from me again._

* * *

**Ok. This is… the longest chapter I have written so far. Almost 40 pages with the font and font size.**

**I'm sorry about the delay with this chapter, with all the crazyness and online classes... it's tougher to work on chapters when I have to focus on school work. There was a lot to this chapter. Next may be more chill, but who knows? **

**Hope you're all staying healthy and safe during this time! Thank you for reading!**


	34. The Plan

Chapter 30 - The Plan

* * *

**Before this chapter begins, I'm going to change up Yamiyo and Tokoyami' Mom's quirk.**

**Also- please read the 'Author's Note' at the end! Thank you!**

* * *

"Hey… ribbit." Tsu crouched down beside Tokoyami, her signature hair bow resting on the dirt ground. "We have to head back to camp, we need to have our injuries taken care of." Tsu placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

From his left, the ghostly figure of Kiko rose, her feet hovering just over the ground. She looked about ready to burst into tears again.

With another beat of silence, Tokoyami nodded numbly and rose to his feet with the help of Tsu. Leaning against her shoulder, they both quickly hurried over to the rest of their classmates with Kiko off to the side.

"Hn?" Tokoyami paused and stared at a patch of ground where the grass wasn't burned away. There was a small glisten from something small. Usually he would ignore something like that, but he had a feeling that he shouldn't.

Ignoring Tsu's words, he stumbled away and kneeled in front of the patch of grass and reached down, picking up the small item. Upon closer inspection… it was a small silver crescent moon stud earring… the earrings Yamiyo wore. The backing was nowhere to be found, most likely sitting somewhere either in the open area or deeper into the woods.

"It must've been pulled out from the battle earlier.." Kiko kneeled next to him, her ghostly figure glowing slightly and translucent. Kiko reached forward and placed her hand on top of the earring on Tokoyami's palm. "I don't have enough energy to stay like this… I'm connecting myself to the earring for now." Kiko looked at Tokoyami, a small smile on her tearstained face, "Don't lose it, Yamiyo would want it back when you find her." Without another word, she fizzled out of sight and the earring in Tokoyami' palm felt colder and a little heavier than before.

"Tokoyami?" Tsu held out her hand to him, having stepped closer when he picked up the earring. He looked at her and clenched the earring in his right fist, the earring digging into his palm and fingers. He raised his left hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "Let's go." He nodded and they both quickly jogged to catch up to their classmates who were moving quickly.

Tokoyami reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He slowed a bit and stumbled along behind the group about four or five feet away. Tsu and Shoji kept an eye on him as he unlocked his phone. He scrolled through his contacts quickly, not letting himself see Yamiyo's name appear on the screen before he quickly tapped and started a call.

He brought the phone up to the side of his head and heard it ring. He knows that this may not be the best time to make a call… but he needed to let them know as soon as possible, they _were_ waiting at home for himself and Yamiyo to return from Camp to surprise her.

It was about two seconds before someone picked up. "Fumikage? Why are you calling?" A deep voice on the other end questioned. When they had left late last year, they agreed that texting would be their way to talk and communicate and phone calls would only be in emergency or if something important had come up or happened. This war mainly because the time zones were different and calls could either mess up meetings or wake the other up.

"Dad…" He paused for a second to try to keep his composure, "Something happened at camp. Yamiyo's missing."

_**Three days later**_

As the reporters yelled and screamed at UA's closed gates, the halls were eerily quiet with no students inhabiting the halls or classes. Due to the Camp attack a few days ago, the school has been on a temporary shut-down for the students safety and to give them time to recover from the incident. But- out of the entire school- _one_ room was being used.

"That training camp was ment to prepare the students to handle villain attacks… the irony is shameful." Principal Nezu spoke. He sat at the base of the U table with Midnight, All Might (Skinny), Present Mic, and Snipe taking up the sides of the had all been called to the meeting to discuss the events and the plans for the future of UA. "We knew the League would resurface, but we lacked the fundamental understanding of their plans. They aimed to destroy the Hero Society… and they've already started their war."

"Even if we have understood, could we really have avoided this attack? Their moving pieces we didn't even know they possessed." Midnight spoke up, earning the attention of the others in the room. "Besides, All Might put an end to most organized crime. Were all a little rusty."

"We've definitely gotten complacent during the peaceful times without realizing it." Present Mic piped up, "I guess deep down all of us thought that we'd be riding the sweet life for good." He pointed out.

"I will never forgive myself for such cowardly ignorance. While our students were fighting desperately for their lives, I was just… having a relaxing soak in the bath." All Might mumbled to himself, holding his head in his hands.

"We shouldn't have had the Sports Festival right after the USJ attack." Snipe spoke calmly, "We wanted to show we were still strong… to have two students kidnapped is our greatest failure as teachers. They've taken Bakugo, Yamiyo, and society's faith and heroes from us." Snipe said, turning his head away and clenching his fist in frustration.

"I agree. Every news outlet is currently condemning UA high. If Bakugo was one of the main targets.." Principal Nezu held up a Newspaper and an online news article on a black tablet, leaving an unopened yellow file folder on the table. "It's likely because the villains noticed his violent tendencies during the Sports Festival broadcast. If he ends up joining the side of the villains… that will be the end of UA as a school." Principal Nezu explained. Midnight opened her mouth to speak, but Present Mic cut her off.

"Since were on the topic of trust, there's something I think has to be voiced now." Present Mic leaned forward and propped his elbow up on the table. "At this point we can't deny it now, can we? There's a traitor… at this school." Present Mic's words earned little gasps from Midnight and All Might who were sitting at the other side of the room. "Only the teachers and the Pussy Cats knew where the training camp would be. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Present Mic rose to his feet, "I guess a kid could have used their phone to message a villain but-"

"Stop this Mic!" Midnight snapped.

"What's the problem?! We have to find who the leak is!" Present Mic shouted.

"Could be you for all we 've got any proof that you're a hundred percent innocent? Can we know that everyone in this room is an ally?" Snipe questioned, making Present Mic sit down and cross his arms with a pout. "If we start doubting each other we'll destroy ourselves from the inside. Accusing a traitor isn't something we should take likely."

"At the very least I trust everyone sitting at this table," Principal Nezu spoke up, "Though there's also no way for me to prove to all of you that _I_ am innocent. For the moment, what we must do as a school is concentrate on guaranteeing the safety of our student body. This is a good time to implement something I've wanted to put in place for a while. You see I-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Principal Nezu." Midnight interrupted, raising a hand. "But what about Yamiyo? We know that she was kidnapped as well and possibly seriously injured from all the blood we found at the scene. But why was she targeted by the League?" Midnight questioned.

"It's possible that because of her showing off her second quirk during the Sports Festival also caught the attention of the League. Two different quirks are impossible to come across, Todoroki may be the closest thing but his fire and ice is classified as one quirk." Snipe answered.

"I have reason to believe that it _wasn't_ the League who went after her, although it's possible that she may be with Bakugo for the time being." Nezu piped up, rifling around in his pocket.

"What do you mean?" Present Mic leane over the table. Principal nezu pulled out a small photograph and placed it on the table, pushing it towards Snipe to look at and pass around.

"This brand is on the nape of Yamiyo's neck. Some of you might not have noticed it since she would hide it with her hair or the chokers she would be wearing." Nezu spoke. As the photo was passed around, the heroes looked visibly shaken. Especially All Might, the hero tightening his hold on the picture as he stared at the design burned onto Yamiyo's skin.

"It looks like initials..?" All Might shakily handed the photo over to Midnight, who stared at it with shock and disbelief.

"That's because it is, or so we think." Nezu replied, "With some digging and thorough questioning, we believe the initials belong to a man named Serizawa Yukichi." Nezu opened the file folder and revealed the contents inside; information about Serizawa Yukichi along with a photo of his appearance, although in the photo he didn't have the X scars on his face and his eyes weren't glossy white. The file was also… pathetically small. "You all may not recognize him as his case and arrest was kept away from the public eye for classified reasons, but we believe that he may have Yamiyo, but we're unsure if they're still with the League or somewhere else in Japan."

"Oh man…" Present Mic mumbled.

"In any case, we can't have our students walking around where they're prone to attack. Class 1-A has already been attacked multiple times and targeted by the villains. I have been wanting too-"

"_A phone call.. Is here! A phone call.. Is here!"_ All Might quickly fished out his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen, standing up.

"I'm sorry everyone, I have to take this." All Might started moving towards the door.

"We're in a meeting! At least set it to vibrate!" Present Mic grumbled.

_He's his own ringtone?_ Midnight thought as All Might stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

It was silent in the meeting room, but only for a few moments. "Principal Nezu." Snipe spoke up, "I mean no disrespect but… I get the feeling that you're not telling us everything." Nezu hummed and folded his paws, a slight frown on his face.

"You are correct. There are some major details I have not yet told anybody about, but for good reason. You see- if I were to tell any of you and one of you would slip up and word would get around, it would mean the end of Yamiyo's carrier as a hero before it even officially started. Us as her teachers and her friends wouldn't think too differently of her, given that they would most likely get the full story from either me or Yamiyo. But the media and public would not be happy and would give her a hard time." Principal Nezu stared at the table.

"Aw man…" Present Mic mumbled, "That does not sound good."

Principal Nezu shook his head. "It is not." He paused. "Sadly, the only information we got from questioning is this man's name. She was very adamant of not saying anything about Yamiyo or Bakugo's location- but we're hoping she's with him. If not, then I'm putting together a team to aid in her search and rescue."

"Who _would be_ going if she's not there?" Midnight said. Nezu hummed, thinking for a moment.

"I _would_ try to gather the heroes who aided in her first rescue years ago. I _would_ also go for some of the best investigators- who luckily arrived the day before the Camp Attack."

* * *

"Hey- son. Please let me in." The voice was followed by multiple knocks on his door. Tokoyami didn't respond and sunk deeper into his hoodie.

Ever since the Camp Incident, he's been locking himself in his room, really only leaving for food or to go to the bathroom. With his curtains drawn and only some old scented candles keeping the room lit, Dark Shadow was antsy and wanted to fight. But- instead- Dark Shadow was wrapped around Tokoyami's middle, resting his large head on his host's shoulder.

**"You can't ignore them forever."** Dark Shadow commented when Tokoyami's father continued to knock on the door, the same time his phone dinged. As well as being unresponsive to his parents- he also ignored any texts and calls he got from his classmates. He _did _read them… but he never responded. The only number he _did_ text was Yamiyo's number… but she never responded. He honestly didn't know _why_ he would text her, knowing full well that she wouldn't- or couldn't text back. **"Hey."** Dark Shadow shifted and stared up at Tokoyami.

He hummed mindlessly and turned his face away from Dark Shadow, leaning forward more and staring at his dark carpet.

The knocking stopped, only followed by low mumbles on the other side of his door. Tokoyami ran a hand threw his feathers and rubbed his eyes, attempting to rub the tiredness from them. Sleep hasn't been easy for him- plagued by nightmares about losing control of Dark Shadow and seeing Yamiyo locked up or _dead_ in his dreams.

Tokoyami jumped when he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes, shooting up to his feet. Dark Shadow also launched up in front of Tokoyami, fueled by the sudden wave of fear and shock from the boy.

**"Just me." **Tokoyami relaxes upon seeing the large shadow hovering in front of his door. The shadow looked strikingly familiar to his own Dark Shadow, but this one was darker and had a rigid beak as well as some spikes around the 'wrists' and the back of his head. **"You need to talk."** The other Dark Shadow flipped the lock on his door handle and sunk beneath the door, having entered from compressing himself and slipping underneath.

His door opened to reveal his parents standing just beyond his doorframe. His mother was the first to walk in, her red eyes filled with concern as she sat on his bed. "Please sit down." She patted the sheet next to her while staring at him through her onyx black bangs. Her hair was swept up into a bun- most likely to just keep it out of the way.

Tokoyami stared at her for a moment before sitting next to her, dipping his head low. When he kept his head low, she ran her fingers through his feathers, fixing the ruffled or out of place feathers she could see. Tokoyami could hear his father's footsteps before seeing him kneel in front of him.

"Hey- you _have_ to talk to us." His father's deep voice cut through the silence, "We can't stand seeing you like this." Tokoyami lifted his gaze slightly to stare at his father.

It was painfully obvious who he got his bird head from.

Although he and his father shared the same bird head with black feathers and a yellow beak, his father's beak was sharper and slightly longer and wider. His feathers were also longer and had a slight sheen to them. A contrast to Tokoyami's own red eyes, his father's were a golden hazel- a trait from his own father before him.

Tokoyami didn't respond, prompting Dark Shadow to curl up on his lap, pressing his head to Tokoyami's stomach.

"Fumikage- please- we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." His mother began, "We _want _to help you- but we can't if you keep shutting us out."

"I'm scared." He spoke finally, his voice shaky and scratchy. He ran a shaky hand through his plumage, clenching his fist on his knee. "What if they don't find her? What if she's already halfway across Japan? What if she's being tortured right now? What if she's already _dead?!_" He reached up and gripped the feathers on his head with tight fists. "What if-"

"Shh.." His mother wrapped her arms around Tokoyami, gently pulling his hands away from his head and rubbing small circles on the back of them. "I know you're worried, but this is Yamiyo we're talking about. If there's anyone to get through this- it's going to be Yamiyo." She chuckled lightly, her eyes glossing over with unshed tears, " She's stubborn as hell and won't take shit from those villains."

"No- you don't get it!" Tokoyami pushed off his bed and hurried over to his desk, Dark Shadow yelping and grumbling lightly at the sudden action. "I know she's strong willed- but the villains could be_ torturing _her and doing God knows what!" He snatched up the crescent shaped earring from the desk and clenched it in his fist. "She could be getting hurt and I can't do anything." Tears soaked his feathers, sleeping between them and reaching his bare cheeks.

"Hey…" Tokoyami was flipped around and pulled into a hug, his mother joining shortly after. "I know you're upset, but the heroes are doing the best they can. I know you want to protect her and go and save her- but you need time to recover as well. Yamiyo can hold her own- even when injured." Tokoyami sunk to his knees, his parents following him while keeping him in his embrace. Dark Shadow- when realizing that he was squished and that this was personal stuff- retreated back into Tokoyami's chest and out of sight.

"We're staying in touch with the Heroes, Police, as well as the Principal of UA- and believe me when I tell you- they agree doing _everything_ in their power to bring Yamiyo back as well as Bakugo." His mother comforted. "And if that isn't enough to bring her home- then we'll do it ourselves. We may not be Heroes- but investigators are just as good." She ruffled his feathers lightly, shedding a few tears of her own.

Tokoyami nodded and hugged them tighter, a slight pain ebbing it's way into his enclosed fist. Ever since Banshee- Kiko sunk into the earring,it felt like there was someone with him at all times. Like a strong force protecting him from harm, but also just being there. Although it sets him on edge every now and then- but knowing that it's Yamiyo's _biological sister _gives him some sort of comfort.

"You should probably talk to your classmates." His dad chuckled when his phone chimed. Tokoyami hummed and stepped away, picking up and unlocking his phone. He opened the most recent text message which came from his group chat with Shoji, Koda, Jiro, Asui and.. Yamiyo.

**Shoji:**

_**Hey Tokoyami. The class is going to visit Midoriya in the hospital in about an hour. **_

**Asui:**

_**We wanted to see if you'll come along?**_

"Well? Who was it?" His mother questioned. He watched her crouch down to the floor and pluck a cloth from her shadow, which she then used to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"My classmates. They're going to see Midoriya in the hospital." He answered, putting his phone in his back pocket. "And they asked if I would like to join them."

"Are you going to?" Tokoyami stared at his father before nodding.

"Hey- Midoriya good! You're finally awake!" Kaminari said, sliding the hospital door open a bit more.

"Huh?" Midoriya mumbled quietly, turning towards the door as his classmates stepped inside.

"Did you see the news? Reporters are all over the school right now!" Kaminari said, walking over to Midoriya's bed with everyone close to follow.

"It's worse than last time." Sato chimed in.

"I brought you a present- I mean it's from all of us. It's a melon!" Mineta said as he held the green melon above his head.

"Did everyone come?" Midoriya mumbled aloud.

"Not everyone." Iida took it upon himself to speak when nobody else did. "Jiro and Hagakure are still out because of that villain's poisonous gas. And Yayorozu took a pretty bad hit to the head. She's hospitalized here- only I just found out she woke up yesterday. Tokoyami, since the attack, hasn't talked to us or responded to our calls and texts and nobody has seen him. Although I wish everyone could be here." Iida concluded.

Uraraka looked at Midoriya sadly. "Only fifteen of us for now." She said with a frown.

"Because Yamiyo and Bakugo are gone." Todoroki stated, making Mina jump.

"He _kno_ws Todoroki!" Mina exclaimed. There was a long pause of silence before Midoriya spoke.

"All Might told me there will always be people beyond our reach. That we can't always save. I wanted- needed to save them.. that's why I have my quirk. It's exactly like what Mr. Aizawa said to me." Tears started running down Midoriya's face. "My body… wouldn't move. I couldn't save them when they were right in front of me. And since I failed, they're gone."

"Alright, then let's go get them." Kirishima stated.

"Huh?"

"What..?" The class jumped and turned towards the door. Tokoyami was there, his hand pushing the door closed behind them. "Wait- what do you mean.." The words died in his throat, Dark Shadow emerging from his back and floated next to him. Tokoyami's eyes were red and a few feathers were messy, but otherwise he looked ok.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" Shoji moved a bit to allow Tokoyami to step closer, slightly in front of the group and almost standing next to Todoroki.

"I saw your message and decided too." He answered back quickly, staring at Kirishima and waiting for him to explain.

"Well.. I was here yesterday. And so was Todoroki.." Lirishima continued to explain how they overheard All Might and someone else talking to Yayorozu. She revealed that she put a tracker on the attacking Nomu at the Camp and had made a receiver for that tracking device- which she gave to All Might.

"This means you're going to have Yaoyorozu make another reciever for you, doesn't it?" Iida spoke, staring down Todoroki and Kirishina.

Kirishima looked away. "What if it does?" Todoroki responded.

Iida clenched his jaw, "We need to leave this to the heroes! It's not the right time for us to get involved! Idiots!" Iida shouted, eyes wide.

" Maybe- but all I know, is that at camp… I couldn't do anything! I heard my friend was targeted and I just stood by! _Helpless!_ So if I stand by and do nothing now, how am I supposed to call myself a hero or a man?!" Kirishima shouted back, ignoring the glare from Iida.

"Kirishima calm down! We're in a hospital! There's a better time and place for this, dude!" Kaminari scolded quietly.

"Yeah- and what Iida said is true!" Tsu pointed out.

"All of you… just listen to me for a minute! I _know_ what your saying is right, but still!" Kirishima held out his hand to Midoriya and the other to Tokoyami. "Come on, you two! They're still within your reach! _We can save Bakugo and Yamiyo!" _There was a long beat of silence. Tokoyami stared hard at the ground, clenching his fist around the earring in his hand, which seemed to slowly get colder and colder in his palm.

"So let me get this straight.." Kirishima dropped his arms. "Your going go get Momo to make you another receiver, track a bad guy, then try to save Bakugo and Yamiyo all by yourselves?" Mina re elaborated.

"Yeah." Kirishima nodded.

"The villains at the camp planned to kill some of us, but they took Bakugo and Yamiyo alive. What we_ don't_ Know, is how long they'll let them live. That's why were going after them." Todoroki explained.

"Have the two of you _lost your minds?!_" Iida shouted.

"Hey- calm down." Shoji stepped forward and blocked Iida with his bandaged arm. "I get how frustrated Kirishima is, and how Todoroki feels since he couldn't grab Bakugo. I'm upset too, I was tricked by a fake Yamiyo _twice_." One of Shoji's dupli-arms turned into a mouth, "But, we can't let our emotions get the best of us. Right?" Shoji questioned.

"Um.." Aoyama spoke up, "We should just leave this to All . Aizawa only gave us permission to fight and use quirks at the training camp." Aoyama reminded.

"Aoyama is correct, though I'm part of the reason we failed. So… I can't talk." Tokoyami spoke up. He still kept his head down, staring at the floor. He stared at his fist, the earring now freezing in his palm.

"You guys!" Kirishima shouted in disbelief.

"Listen.." Tsu spoke up, earning her classmates attention. "Were all shocked that Bakuo and Yamiyo were taken from us, but we have to be rational. It doesn't matter how noble your intentions. You go out there- trying to find the bad guy, _knowing_ your breaking the rules, you're acting like villains. Not heroes." Tsu explained, making all of her classmates go silent.

After a few moments, Tokoyami sucked in a sharp breath and quickly dropped the earring, rubbing his palm. The earring grew so cold it started to burn.

"Tokoyami?!" Mina exclaimed. She then gasped loudly upon seeing the crescent earring float off the ground.

"What the?!" Kaminari shouted, jumping back slightly along with Mineta.

Slowly, a silhouette started forming, growing and forming until a woman was there. Her feet floated a few inches off the ground and she was almost see-through. The silver crescent earring could be seen on her ear like she was wearing it.

"I'm going with you." She spoke, her voice slightly echoey and seeming distant.

**. . .**

_**"HUHHH?!"**_

"Who- what are you?!" Mineta yelled, his trembling hands slowly losing grip on the melon- which Iida quickly snatched from the trembling boy. The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said I'm going with you on the rescue mission." She stated firmly.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Iida shouted, dropping the green melon onto the foot of Midoriya's bed. "Did you not hear?! We can't go!"

"One; I'm Kiko Miyako, the Ghost Hero: Banshee, the number four hero- used to be." She quickly corrected herself. "Two, we sure as hell _can_ go! I have heard your arguments and you brought up some strong points, but as a hero- and a sister- I _can not_ sit around while my baby sister and her friend are being in the hands of the villains." Kiko tilted her chin up.

"The Pro's got it! We don't need to interfere!" Iida countered. Kiko hovered closer to Iida, lifting herself off the floor enough to loom over the boy.

"You listen here- and you listen well! It may seem like it- but the heroes _don't always win_. I've seen and watched as plans flopped or someone got hurt- hell even _killed!_" Kiko paused to let that set in. "I'd rather get in trouble than watch as their plan fails!" Kiko backed off, giving back Iida's personal space.

"Since you're a pro hero… don't you know the dangers of interfering with a plan?" Tsu spoke up. Kiko stared and nodded.

"I am well aware of the consequences. But if there's _any_ chance that Yamiyo is with Bakugo, I want to be one of them to save her." Kiko stated firmly.

"Then, couldn't you give us permission to use our quirks?" Kirishima asked hopefully, ignoring the foul glare he received from Iida.

"I'm not sure. Since I'm dead, I don't know if I can still grant permission, but I know I can still use my quirk- even as a literal ghost." Kiko explained.

"You're all crazy! Didn't you hear Tsu?! You'll be acting like villains!" Iida shouted, trying to knock some sense into them.

Kiko turned and stared at the teen. "In that case… I'd rather act like a villain than watch from the sidelines." Kiko growled, silencing the entire room.

A loud knock came from the door, scaring Aoyama. "Sorry for interrupting you guys, but I need a moment alone with Midoriya." The brown haired doctor explained.

"Sure, lets bolt. I wanna see how Jiro and Hagakure are doing." Sero pointed a thumb towards the door.

"Good idea." Ojiro said, turning towards the door.

Uraraka nodded, "Yeah, ok. Feel better Deku." Uraraka held up a hand in a small wave.

Midoriya nodded as he watched his classmates leave the room. "Thanks for visiting me." He called out.

Kiko followed behind Kirishima who was walking over to Midoriya's bed. "We talked to Yaoyorozu yesterday. If we're doing this, it's tonight. Look- I know you've got some pretty hardcore injuries, so I don't know if you can go- but I wanted to invite you since you… probably feel the worst. The invite is for you too Tokoyami." Kirishima added.

Kiko turned and stared at the boy who was standing there awkwardly, not appearing to know what to say. "Thank you Kirishima, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He answered.

"How come?" Kiko asked, a small frown on her face.

"I'm afraid that my negative emotions may fuel Dark Shadow into spiraling out of my control. I don't want to risk the entire mission because of my selfishness." He responded. Kiko nodded and floated over to him, taking his hands in hers.

"We understand. I promise you that we will get Yamiyo and Bakugo back from the villains." She smiled. Tokoyami nodded and with a little wave, exited the room.

"Well meet in front of the hospital after dark." Kirishima informed him.

"Hey, Kirishima." The boy turned to Kiko. "To save up my energy for tonight, I need to ask you to hold onto this earring." Kiko pointed to the one on her ear. "I've attached myself to it for the time being, but I'm going to return to it so I can help later. I need you to hold onto it." She informed. Kirishima, while confused, nodded. Kiko smiled before closing her eyes, her body slowly fading away until the earring was just hovering in the air. The earring floated over to Kirishima before he quickly snatched it out of the air.

As he stared at the earring in his open palm, the coldness of it fading away. "Hey- now I remember!" Midoriya leaned forward, making Kirishima look at him. "That was one of Yamiyio's earrings!" Kirishima's eyes widened slightly before turning back to the earring. He stared at it before gently closing his fingers around it.

"We'll get them back." He stated confidently. "We'll help save Bakugo and Yamiyo."

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I didn't want this chapter to be longer since this chapter was more for the planning portion before the 'big rescue'.**

**Also, I'm slowly losing motivation to continue writing this fanfic. After the rescue sections, I'm unsure of where the fanfic will go from there. I wanted to say this because I'm not sure how much longer this fanfic will be.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!**


	35. Unpleasent Past

**Chapter 31- Unpleasent Past**

* * *

"You ok?" Tokoyami looked up, closing the door behind him. It appeared that Shoji stood outside to wait for him- Tsu as well. He nodded, slowly making his way down the hall.

"I'm fine." Tokoyami replied, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Tokoyami, you do realize that's one of the most commonly told lies- right?" Tsu stated, walking up to his side. Tokoyami sighed and clenched his fists inside of his pockets, keeping his eyes to the ground. "What's wrong?" Tokoyami closed his eyes for a moment before opening his beak.

"I-"

"Hey Tokoyami!" The trio jumped, looking behind them to see Koda and Mina jogging up to catch them. The three of them stopped and watched as the duo made their way towards them.

"Yes?" Tokoyami honestly didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. Something on his mind doesn't sit right with him and he wants to talk to his parents about it.

"I was going to ask if you were feeling ok?" Mina frowned slightly, "You seemed really upset earlier and it looks like there's something on your mind?" Mina said warily, carefully picking her words.

Tokoyami was honestly a little surprised. He didn't expect Mina to be able to read people that easily, especially himself. "I am feeling alright, although drained and tired." Ha answered honestly. "And… there is something plaguing my thoughts. Over the past few days, I spoke to my parents and got some information that has been troubling me." He admitted, fiddling with a loose strand of thread in his pant pocket. A brief silence.

"Information about Yamiyo?" Mina clarified. Tokoyami nodded slowly. "Why has it been troubling you?"

Tokoyami remained silent as he looked around. Despite the hall being empty, it didn't feel right to talk about it in the open. "Not here." He muttered.

"There's an empty room about a floor down?" Shoji suggested. Tokoyami's stomach twisted. He _really_ didn't want to tell them- but they left little room for him to say anything on the matter.

"Let's go." Mina shakily breathed. Koda nodded before following the others. Tokoyami lagged behind for a moment before hurrying to catch up with them. Maybe… it would help to get their view on the information? He didn't know.

Despite the business of the hospital, every hall they walked down seemed silent as the doctors and nurses hurried about, sometimes a patient as well. The group received some odd looks, but nobody said anything to stop the five teens.

Once they exited the stairwell, Shoji took the next right and immediately slipped into the closest room, the behind quickly. Mina flipped the lock behind them, leaving them locked in the empty hospital room.

They were silent for a few moments, mostly to give Shoji a bit of time to see if anyone had seen them slip into the room. When he gave the all clear, all eyes were on Tokoyami.

"What information did you get about Yamiyo, ribbit?" Tsu asked, breaking the silence. Tokoyami shifted the weight between his feet, uncomfortable with not only being tossed into the spotlight but now having to relay the information to his friends.

"I shouldn't say. Cant say…" He shook his head, just about ready to turn for the door. Maybe coming down here was a mistake.

"Tokoyami, please tell us!" Mina begged, "Were Yamiyo's friends and were worried about her! What if this information can help find her and Bakugo?!" The tiredness and worry was evident in her eyes. Next to her Koda modded vigorously.

_"They're not.._"Tokoyami mumbled, his voice trailing off.

"They're not what?" Mina pressed.

"They're not together." Tokoyami spoke up, not allowing his eyes to look at his classmates around him.

"What do you mean?" Shoji questioned. Tokoyami shook his head.

"I don't think Yamiyo is with Bakugo at all. I think she's somewhere else." Tokoyami stated, clenching his jaw.

"Come again?"

"I don't think the League Of Villains took Yamiyo. They may have played a part, but I don't think she's with them." Tokoyami breathed out shakily.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Tsu croaked, her voice shaking a bit.

Tokoyami looked up at Shoji. "Back at the camp, the… _boy_ who carried Yamiyo through the portable?" Tokoyami tried to hide the anger in his voice, but it didn't work all too well. He let the silence settle for a few moments, "That was Akukage. Yamiyo's ex." His eyes trailed down to the empty bed just beside the group.

"What.. him?!" Shoji's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Tokoyami nodded.

"That bastard?!" Mina snarled, clenching her fists. "Does he have her?!"

"He may be with her, but I don't think he has her." Tokoyami shook his head.

"She could be with that other man then." Tokoyami's head shot up, his eyes wide. As if reading his mind Shoji continued, "There was another man with Yamiyo's ex. He looked fairly old and had scars on his face. Big build and gray hair." Shoji described, seeming to think, "He looked like a general in those movies." He mumbled.

"Damn it..!" Tokoyami cursed, turning away. Koda jumped slightly, just as surprised as the others at Tokoyami's outburst.

"Tokoyami?!"

"I think I know what situation Yamiyo's in. It may be the exact same as it was before we adopted her." Tokoyami sighed angrily, keeping his back turned to the four teens behind him. Dark Shadow emerged from his back, slightly smaller in size due to the bright lights above. Dark Shadow turned towards the four behind them.

**"The man was Yamiyo's past adopted parent. He was an asshole and beat her, made her fight."** Dark Shadow growled, flying around above them, seeming to try and calm down or just keep moving to make sure he doesn't break any of the expensive things in the room.

"What?!"

"Tokoyami. Elaborate. Now." Mina demanded, a bit louder than she should've.

He bit his tongue, thinking about how to go about explaining this. "Are you all aware of underground fights?" He didn't turn to face them as he said this.

"Yeah..?"

"Don't tell me.." Tokoyami looked at Shoji sadly, nodding slowly.

"That man forced her to fight. Apparently, he would kidnap kids and make them brawl. That specific ring only had people with mutant or transformation quirks fight… bad fights." He didn't say to the death. He didn't want to add that onto everything he just dumped on them.

"Oh my god.." Mina covered her mouth, hunching over. Koda rubbed her back, a hand over his own mouth.

"D-did you tell Principal Nezu? The authorities? Anyone?" Tsu held her hands to her chest, her face pale.

"My father informed the school. We were told to not tell any of the authorities and that Nezu would keep in touch." He replied after a moment

"Well… it makes sense." Shoji ran a hand through his hair, "If that information about Yamiyo got to the media…" He trailed off. They shuddered. Yamiyo would definitely be given a hard time or possibly harrassed by the public. Not to mention that her hero career would be over before she even got through her first year.

"So… what do we do?" Mina mumbled, moving her hand down slightly as she straightened herself out.

"There's not much we _can _do." Tokoyami clenched his fists. "We can't just go after her when she's in such a dangerous situation. We don't even have any hints to where she could be. We just…" he sighed, Dark Shadow resting his head on his shoulder, "Have to wait."

Koda snapped his fingers a few times, gathering their attention. He fidgeted a bit before closing his eyes. "W-willl she… be… ok?" He mumbled quietly.

"Yamiyo can handle herself." Tokoyami replied, but he didn't Seem too convincing. It seemed that he was more so a hope than a true fact. "I need to ask something of you all.."

"What is it?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone about this. I shouldn't have been the one to say anything in the first place. Kiko is most likely aware of this right now… but I believe she may be trying to ignore it and hope that Yamiyo is with Bakugo." He kept his eyes to the ground. Although he only just learned about this not even a week ago, Yamiyo would always say that she wanted to wait before she told anybody of what happened whenever he would ask.

"Of course." He looked up to see smiling faces or calm eyes. The corners of his beak turned upwards to try and mimic a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

She didn't know how long she's been there. Being locked in a cement room with no clock or windows, you tend to lose track of time.

Yamiyo could barely see, the only source of light being an old flickering light hanging from the ceiling.

Her wrists and calves were red and raw, but that didn't stop her from furiously pulling against the metal shackles keeping her on her knees. She was very tempted to pull against the shackle clasped around her neck- but everytime she tried it could cause her to choke.

Over the time she's been locked in there, she's heard people outside her door but she couldn't hear with the quirk suppressants still going through her system. Despite not having her quirks, they still decided to throw a muzzle onto her face. Yamiyo guesses it's because they think that she would still bite- and they are right about that. Yamiyo would definitely still try to bite them if they were within range, regardless if she had her quirk.

A loud bang made her jolt, snapping her head towards the metal door. When the door did not swing open, she sighed in relief. Yamiyo really didn't want to fight, and she knew for a fact that she would be thrown into the ring sooner than later.

"Hey puppy." Yamiyo gasped sharply, pulling back as far as the chains would allow. She glared darkly at the teen standing in front of her.

"The _hell_ do you want?!" She shouted.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Cut the shit Akukage!" Yamiyo growled. "The hell are you doing here?!"

"Ouch, back with my last name? You wound me." Akukage chuckled darkly.

"Take these chains and muzzle off and I'll show you a wound!" Yamiyo snapped. In the blink of an eye, Akukage was right in her face, a hand tugging the chain connected to the shackle on her neck upwards and closer to his face.

"The way I see it, _you_ are in no place to make threats." Akukage growled, glaring back at Yamiyo. She hated how right he was.

After a few moments of glaring at one another, Akukage seemed satisfied enough to let go of the chain and let her head drop back down. He waited as Yamiyo coughed and caught her breath before speaking. "I have some news for you." Yamiyo narrowed her eyes, but she kept her mouth shut. "You were given the green light to be thrown into the ring. Your first match will be in two days. Yukichi wants to wait another day to let the drugs fade and give you your quirks back."

"You bastard.." Yamiyo snarled.

"Oh! I was also told to not show you this." Akukage rummaged through his pockets, "But, being the nice guy that I am, I'll show it to you. Let you catch a _glimpse_ of the outside world for the first time in almost a week." Akukage smiled as he pulled out his phone. Light from the screen illuminated his face as well as the ceiling and a bit of the wall behind him. Yamiyo wondered where her phone was. She knew that she had it on her during the training camp incident, but she could not for the life of her remember if they had taken it or if it was still at the camp by her bed. It honestly wouldn't matter either way, she would never be able to get her hands on it while she was there.

Yamiyo jumped when a bright phone was shoved into her face, making her wince and blink her eyes rapidly. She was not used to so much light just yet. When the light slowly faded and she could make out shapes, Yamiyo quickly realized that she was watching the news. She quickly made out Bakugo, All Might, the ghostly apparition of Kiko, the handy man from the USJ attack as well as the mall, a man in a suit, and some other people she didn't recognize. "The Pro Heroes are more focused on Bakugo, they don't give a damn about you." Yamiyo ignored his comment. She knew for a fact that her teachers- _Fumikage-_ would never leave her behind. She knew that Bakugo was most likely closer and easier to locate than she was. If Yukichi taught her _anything_ about himself, it was that he was a coward and steered as _far away _as he could from heroes. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out she was in America or something- although she highly doubted that as Yukichi had a target on his back.

Yamiyo leaned forward, watching the screen intently as she watched All Might fight the suited man.

Yamiyo froze.

Her jaw dropped.

Her eyes bugged out.

And all color drained from her face.

That suited man… she remembered him. _He _forced the Dark Mending quirk onto her when she didn't want it. He helped Yukichi send her into the fighting ring…

He _killed_ her family and made her life a living hell. He ruined her life.

And now Bakugo and Kiko were _right in front of him_.

Yamiyo screamed, slamming her head against Akukage's phone and sending it to the ground. A large spider web of cracks appeared on the screen, but Yamiyo didn't give two shits about his phone. She didn't give a damn of what was around her in the moment. Her vision turned red as veins bulged in her neck and temples.

Yamiyo thrashed and violently pulled against the chains keeping her to the ground, a sound that was inhuman coming out of her mouth.

If Yamiyo spared a glance at Akukage, she would see raw fear in his face before he turned into a puff of black smoke and slipped through the door craxls- leaving Yamiyo to thrash and pull against the chains in the room.

High on adrenaline and anger, Yamiyo roared and screamed as she pulled away from the wall where her hands were shackled. Her throat was already starting to get sore and her ears ached, but she didn't care. She wanted to get out of those damn chains and go help Bakugo- hell, maybe even get a good hit on the suited man.

At this point, Yamiyo wasn't sure if it was her or Yami acting out- but she didn't do shit to stop it.

Yamiyo ferociously glared and growled as the metal door swung open, almost slamming against the wall. With Yamiyo's mouth opened in a crazed scream, her body locked and everything paused. The room was once again dead silent.

She could only watch helplessly as Yukichi raised a bat over his head. She conveyed how much hatred, anger, and pure loathing she felt for the man in her unfaltering gaze.

She felt- no, she _knew_ what would happen to the man that cracked the bat over her head, making her body fall limp and the bat snap in half and go _flying_ across the room.

If he wasn't taken out by the hands of the Pro Heroes when they arrived to save her, then she would make damn sure he died by her shadow covered claws.

When her vision faded to black, she already came up with three ways of how it would go.

But, no matter how many ways she imagined Yukichi's death or her rescue, she would never have imagined what Principal Nezu, her friends, family, or Pro Heroes were planning to do. Or how far they planned to go.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Thank you all for answering my call so late! I'm sorry that this is sudden, but I made a promise to keep you all in touch with Ms. Yamiyo's disappearance."

**"Although All Might's battle still weighs heavily upon our shoulders, if it's about Yamiyo, then the news could never be too sudden."**

"Yeah- did you find anything? Her whereabouts? How she is?"

"We have! Approximately a half an hour after All Might's battle, an officer came in to report from his post. Apparently, a run down warehouse that had been unused for years suddenly had hordes of people coming out days after Ms. Yamiyo and Mr. Bakugo's kidnapping. About an hour later, he heard loud screams and yelling- he says they sounded feminine. This was all during All Might's fight, as stated by the officer."

_"Is it Yamiyo?"_

"We can only hope. The timing of these events make sense. I believe that All Might's battle could've sent Yamiyo into a panic or rage, explaining the screaming and yelling."

**"You can't assume that. If the information we have is correct, then she must've been in some sort of fight."**

**"But if she was, why would the crowd leave?! If I'm understanding this correctly, the whole point of the fights are to get people to bet on the fighters."**

**"**_**Watch your tone**_** boy-!"**

_"Don't talk to my student like that!"_

"ANYHOW! With this new information, we can send in people to get an inside look of it. If Yamiyo _isn't _there, then we can question multiple people into finding out where she is."

**"... Alright."**

"Now, i would like to start planning as soon as possible- but with the recent events, I believe it is wise all get some much needed rest and make up a plan when we can all think more rationally."

"Agreed."

**"... Fine."**

_"Ok."_

"Please get some rest- oh! And Tokoyami?"

**"Yes, Mr. Nezu?"**

"Although Kiko is currently here at UA, she should be good to go. If your parents will allow it, could she stay with you?"

**"We will welcome her with open arms!"**

"Alright! Get some rest everyone!"

**"Thank you, Principal Nezu."**

"Don't thank me just yet. We have _a lot_ of work to do."

Upon hanging up, Principal Nezu heard a long angry sigh by his side. He looked over and saw Aizawa rubbing his temples, the eyebags under his eyes seemed to have come back with a vengance after they dissapeared before the News Interview the other day. "Whats on your mind?"

Aizawa glanced at Nezu, clenching his jaw. "I hate that we can't get more help on this. Endeavor doesn't really seem to _care_ and the fact that is just myself, Edgeshot, Endeavor, and Mr. and Ms. Tokoyami working on this is.." he trailed off, glaring at the ground.

"Frustrating?" Aizawa stood still for a few seconds before nodding and running a hand through his hair. "I can see why you're upset, but you must remember that Endeavor is under alot of stress and pressure from the public and news outlets. And although I wish we could get a large team like with Bakugo's rescue, it just wouldn't be safe to have so many eye witnesses and not have the chance to tell them the severity of spreading what Yamiyo is and was forced to do." Nezu sighed, leaning back in his chair and staring at the cieling.

"Well, we can't do this ourselves. If she is in that area, then we'll stick out like a sore thumb. Even if we go in civilian attire- it just wouldn't be easy at all to move aroun that area without getting some sort of attention." Aizawa leaned against Nezu's desk, staring at the far wall, "Even though I'll have Edgeshot and Endeavor with me when we go in, I have a bad feeling about it. Theres bound to be multiple peaple there and Yamiyo could get taken away in the chaos." He growled lightly. The last thing he wanted was to put Yamiyo in more danger- and possibly get her sent farther away and make the rescue _even harder_... or impossible.

The room was silent, both adults not entirely knowing what to say. "I may have an idea.." Principal Nezu frowned, staring at Aizawa carefully. "But you may not like it." Aizawa stared at him carefuly, a slightly sour expression forming on his face. When Aizawa didn't make any sound or movement, Principal Nezu leaned forward and folded his paws infront of him, keeping his eyes trained onto his desk. With a few seconds of thinking, he decided to get right to the point rather than beating around the bush.

"The other day, a group of your students managed to get past the Villains and the Heroes to save Bakugo and get him out of harms way. He most likely would've been taken again or seriously injured without their aid." Principal Nezu spoke carefully. He heard Aizawa grunt and watched the man stand up straight and face him. Principal Nezu looked up- not surprised at all to see Aizawa's visible anger and disbelief.

"You are not suggesting what I think you are." He glared, clenching his fists at his side.

Nezu nodded, "If we want Yamiyo's rescue to go smoothly, we may need your student's help."

"... I hate that you may be right." Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I hope you understand that they may be put in danger if you go through with this? Who would we even ask? Unless you want a class of twenty students from UA just walking the streets."

"I understand that there is a chance that some may not be able to go due to their parents disagreement... but I already have a few of your students in mind."

Not even three hours later, a group of phones over the area went off at the same time- all displaying the same message. Some of the phones owners looked on with confusion, while others understood immediatly and set off to convince their parents.

_If you are getting this, please report to UA in two days time. Don't tell any of your classmates about this as it is confidential and about a fellow classmates of yours. If you are unable to attend, please let me know before the day is over._

_ \- S. Aizawa_

* * *

**Well... I just straight up dipped for like- what? Two months- close to three?**

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am! To spare you from reading an excuse- the simple answer is I have had no motivation. Since quarentinene- my motivation just went right out the window. Im not entirely sure why, but thats the truth.**

**I don't really know how long it will take for me to get the next chapter out, it may be another month or two. It could be a few weeks... it really just depends if I get the motiviation to write.**

**Anyway- thank you all for sticking around for my (sort of) mess of a fanfic while I struggled with motivation! It makes me happy to see how many people enjoy reading my fanfic! **

**Thank you- and until next time! Bye!**


End file.
